Amarte duele
by adys
Summary: Un hombre ama a una mujer. Ha sido traicionado por su mejor amigo. Ella esta con su mejor amigo. Los celos lo corrompen. El amor que siente por ella le hiere mas el corazon. ¿Dejara de rendirse y luchar por su verdadero amor?Si, si ya se.. PESIMA CON LOS
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Amarte duele

Capitulo I. INTRODUCCION.

"Hoy es un día normal en el lugar que nos ha visto crecer durante 7 años: Hogwarts.

Hemos pasado muchas experiencias a lo largo de ese tiempo; desde las más felices hasta las más amargas. Mas, con la noticia de que sabemos que la sombra mas malévola que puede existir esta con vida y acechándonos… Lord Voldemort. Si, son momentos difíciles. Más difíciles con el transcurso del tiempo. Harry, Hermione y yo tratamos de superarlos con nuestra amistad y apoyo. Harry es mi mejor amigo. El hermano que, a pesar de tener hermanos de sobra, es el que siempre he querido tener. Pero me preocupa que desde que Voldermort reapareció, ha llegado a resaltar una obsesión indescriptible de destruirlo. Hay momentos en que Harry muestra un perfil de dos filos que a veces llego a dudar si es él verdaderamente. Pero… no creo. Harry es Harry. Mientras hablo de mi mejor amigo…en mi mente otra persona ocupa mi pensamiento. Una chica. Aquella chica que en cuanto vea su rostro, me punza el estomago y mi corazón. A pesar que la conozco desde hace 7 años, no he tenido el valor para….para… bueno. Ya se imaginaran a que me refiero. He amado a Hermione desde que después de mi estupidez de burlarme de ella desde un principio, reaccione de esa tonta actitud. Pero ella no lo sabe. Y no lo puede saber nunca. Ya que… en su corazón esta otra persona. Esa persona que desde el año pasado, sabiendo que yo la quería… decidió tomar ese paso que a mi me ocupaba hacerlo, y ella, al no tener aun claro sus sentimientos, que es lo que realmente siente por el… acepto que fuera el dueño de todo su ser. Al principio lo tome como una traición, por que como lo mencione antes…. el sabia de mis sentimientos hacia ella. ¿Por qué me hizo eso? Era mi incógnita durante esos días. Por qué lo hizo. ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo me quito al amor de mi vida? Si. El. Aquel hermano del alma que ha sido mi amigo desde el principio era el traidor. Harry. Lo odie con toda mi alma. Pero tenia que entender sus razones de por que ese motivo. Tal vez por que se encontraba confundido por todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida desde la aparición del causante de su desgraciada vida. Tal vez lo hacia para olvidar a un viejo amor... mi hermana Ginny. El pensar que la relación de ambos no funciono, con la que pensaba que era su mejor amiga, casi su hermana, podía llenar ese vació que el sentía. Y lo llegue a perdonar, aunque nunca le exprese mi coraje, mi rencor hacia el mismo. Sacrificando mi amor por ella a entregárselo a el, he visto como todos los de la escuela los felicitan por su noviazgo. He visto como se dicen palabras de amor, se besan una vez tras otra vez, se acarician, sus encuentros a escondidas por las noches…. así ha sido durante las vacaciones de verano hasta estos días de nuestro nuevo y último año en este castillo. Los celos me matan, el corazón se me destroza cada vez que pienso que Harry ha sido el primer hombre en la vida de Hermione. Cuantas veces ha acariciado sus cabellos tras sus dedos… como ha sentido cada parte de su cara con las yemas de sus dedos…. El sentir su piel…tocarla… tenerla suya… cada vez me lastima mas y mas. Pero tengo que afrontarlo. Tengo que ser fuerte,

-Ron….

Aunque amarla me duele….

-Ron…

No puedo hacer nada…."

-¡Ron!

Ron oculto el pedazo de pergamino en el que escribia sus pensamientos y bajo del arbol en el que se encontraba para encontrarse cara a cara con aquellas dos personas que lastimaban su ser: Harry y Hermione… juntos.

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Bajando del árbol y encaminándose hacia sus "mejores amigos ", el solamente quería retroceder y huir con sus lagrimas encerradas en el corazón en lugar de seguir avanzando. Pero era demasiado tarde; al ver que ellos ya iban a su paso…

-¡Ron! Te estábamos buscando por todas partes. Tenemos que ir al Gran Comedor. Mcgonagall quiere ver a todos los estudiantes… desea decirnos algo acerca de lo que esta ocurriendo…

No era necesario que la nueva directora de Hogwarts dijera lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor: todos estaban conscientes de que el mundo de la magia estaba en peligro con la aparición del mal encarnado: Lord Voldermort. Como los mortifagos hacían su aparición descaradamente realizando sus fechorías como el que se hacia decir una persona de confianza que a la cual asesinó a la persona que le extendió la mano y su confianza: Albus Dumbledore. Aun Hogwarts resentía aquella traición pero nadie como alguien en especial: aunque tenía a alguien que podía darle consuelo a costa de que lastima a otro ser, Harry solo quería venganza; sentía ira, rencor, odio… mucho odio...

-Harry… ¡Harry! ¡Reacciona!

-Si, mi amor, ¿Qué pasa?- causando que una espina interna se penetrara mas al corazón de aquella tercera persona que se encontraba. Pero siguieron su camino por los largos pasillos del castillo… veía como su mano tocaba de una dócil manera la otra mano… pero siguió sin pronunciar ninguna palabra mientras aquella pareja seguían su trayecto, sin darse cuenta de que los estaba perdiendo en el camino… se quedo ido. Pero de repente se encontró con una chica rubia de extravagantes accesorios..

- ¡Hola Ron! – decía de una manera que podría espantar a cualquiera.

-Hola Luna. – contesto débilmente el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ron? Parece que un dementor te chupo el alma o algo. Algo tienes…

El pelirrojo le pareció un poco tonto la deducción de Luna que tenia ganas de darle un zape, pero como era su amiga, entendió que se encontraba preocupada por el.

-No, de verdad, Luna. No tengo nada. Es solo que me siento raro con la situación que estamos viviendo. Es que sin Dumbledore, y con…. Ya-sabes-quien suelto, presiento que nuestro mundo se esta desbaratando…-. Por un momento, aquellas palabras que menciono el joven parecía que de verdad estaba sintiendo aunque claro, solo era para matizar sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque no parecía del todo muy claro para la chica, que lo acompañaba en su trayecto. Mientras se encaminaban ambos hacia su destino… otro obstáculo se hallaron… en forma de un chico con cabello rubio platinado que venia dispuesto a hacerles la vida de cuadritos…

- Vaya, vaya… si no es nada más y nada menos que el pobretón Weasley y la turuleca de Lovegood… que adorable pareja… ¿por que mejor no se consiguen un cuarto?

-¡CALLATE LA SUCIA BOCOTA MALFOY!…-empezó a gritar Ron.

-Si, cállate. Tu por que no tienes quien te ladre, la envidia te corroe.-dijo Luna.

-Ammmm….-le cuchicheo el chico.-creo que eso no esta ayudando para nada.

-¿Ya ves? Hasta la loca se quema sola. Admítelo, Weasley. Tú y Lovegood tienen algo que ver. ♪ Son novios ♪ El pobretón y la chiflada ♪ ♪ Se aman, se besan ♪

-Ya me estas cansando….Te voy a…-cuando empuñaba su mano hacia el rubio

-¡RON! – grito una voz que le sonaba familiar. Cuando volteo para averiguar quien era….era ella. Iba hacia donde la riña estaba iniciando. Cuando agarro su túnica y lo jalo hacia ella.

-DEJALO EN PAZ, MALFOY. ¿No tienes otra cosa más que hacer?

-Ummm... para variar. La sangre sucia al rescate. Dime, ¿Qué no estabas muy entretenida con tu novio el cara rajada? ¿O ya lo dejaste por el mugroso este?

-No le hagas caso, Ron. Mejor vámonos. – mientras lo seguía jalándolo de la túnica. El sentía sus latidos palpitar a mil por hora al ver que ella había ido solo ella para rescatarlo. Luna se les unió en el camino.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, Ron? ¿Rebajarte al nivel de ese estupido y creando un espectáculo? ¿Crees que eso es correcto? – lo regaño la castaña.

-No… no, Hermione. Es que nos estaba molestando a mi y a Luna. Y no me estaba pareciendo nada de eso.

-Bueno, para la próxima vez, solo ignóralo. ¿Esta bien?-

Cuando le agarro su mano inocentemente. Ron se sentía maravillado ante tal momento cuando...

-¡HERMIONE! ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando por todos lados.- El ojiverde le quito la mano de la cual estaba agarrando a Ron... aquel momento se había roto como un cristal, dejándolo desolado de nuevo.

-Estaba ya llegando cuando te perdí.

-Lo siento. Es que me regrese por que no veía a Ron. Cuando vi que el mugroso de Malfoy estaba peleándose con el.

-¿Qué te estaba diciendo aquel imbecil?

-Nada. Nada importantes .sólo...

-Estaba molestándonos como de costumbre.-interrumpió de una manera incorrecta Luna- Ya sabes como es…- suspirando con sus ojos soñadores- no tiene otra cosa que hacer.

-Bueno, mejor olvidémoslo. Vámonos.

-Si.

Así los cuatro ya estaban llegando a su arribo. Luna se encontraba tal como su nombre lo declaraba… en la luna. Mientras que Ron... solo enfocaba su mirada discretamente cómo Harry ponía su brazo alrededor de su cintura… los celos lo consumían por dentro… sentía que iba a enloquecer...

-¿Ron? ¿Qué te ocurre? Estas… como perdido.-le pregunto Harry.

-Si es lo mismo que le pregunte.-dijo Luna.

-No, nada. Mira ya llegamos.

Cuando arribaron al Gran Comedor, vieron que todos se encontraban ahí. Pero el ambiente no se encontraba de una manera muy entusiasta. Era una desolación profunda. Se sentía que la semilla de la maldad estaba rondándolos... Pero tenían que ser fuertes ante momentos tan difíciles. Los cuatro trataron de hallar asiento. Cuando se encontraron con una persona mas en su camino.

-Hola, chicos.

-Ginny. Hola. ¿Cómo estas?-la saludaba la castaña.

-Bien. Solo teniendo curiosidad de que se tratara la reunión…Hola… Harry.

-Hola…Ginny.

Se veía tensión entre ellos. Tal como Ron lo describió en su pergamino, Harry y Ginny mantuvieron una relación que tuvo un no muy agradable fin, dejando como consecuencia rareza en cualquier encuentro que se daba entre ellos.

Hey, Ginny- cortó el silencio Luna. – Como los rumores vuelan aquí… parece un chismografo, pero solo aclararme la duda… ¿Es verdad que andas con Neville?

Aquella pregunta dejo helados a todos. No habían oído tal chisme antes. En especial Harry, que aunque Hermione se encontraba a su lado, no podía negar que su corazón se apretujo esperando una respuesta de ello

-Pues… si. Se me declaró en cuanto regresamos. Y lo acepte.

Harry se quedo estático ante esa respuesta. Pero decidió soportar tal presión.

-Bueno, Ginny ¡Felicidades! Ya me lo esperaba llegar desde el baile de Navidad de 4to año. Picarona…

- Ya basta, Hermione- decía toda sonrojada. Aun no se entendía como Hermione no le decía nada al haber sido ella ex novia de su actual novio. O como ella misma no sentía celos. –Bueno, mejor vámonos.- Harry y Hermione se adelantaban para agarrar un asiento, cuando vio que su hermano se quedaba parado al ver que no había reaccionado ante tales confesiones.

- ¿Y eso Ron? No dices nada al respecto…

Pero Ron no contestaba.

-¿Ron? Planeta Tierra llamando a Ron... ¡DESPIERTA!

-Ah… perdón... ¿Qué decías?

-De verdad, Ron ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que… - Pensaba que en su hermana si podía confiar, pero decidió callarlo para el solo. – Es solo que… ¿podría sentarme contigo y con Neville por favor?

-Bueno… esta bien.

-¿Puedo yo también?-preguntaba Luna.

-Si, claro. Vamos.- Ginny no entendía por que su hermano no quería sentarse con sus mejores amigos. Ella tenia muy clara sus razones… pero ¿Por qué Ron no quería? Era su incógnita. Se encontraron con Neville. Se sentaron a lado de el. Cuando los maestros docentes de Hogwarts se encontraban en la mesa principal y una mujer anciana con un sombrero puntiagudo de color negro se ponía en el enmarque.

- Buenos días, jóvenes.

-Buenos días, Directora Mcgonagall. –dijeron en coro los estudiantes.

-Como pueden ver, estamos iniciando un nuevo año escolar. Aunque no nos podemos engañar, este será un año muy difícil de vivir… con mucha oscuridad y sombría. Acabamos de vivir una dura perdida con nuestro director. Una persona muy querida y respetada por nosotros. Aunque será un honor y una gran responsabilidad ocupar su lugar. Yo por eso me encargare de que juntos afrontemos lo que transcurrirá. Necesitare la cooperación de cada uno de ustedes. Sin embargo me temo que lo que diré no será lo más adecuado.. Ya no estamos a salvo en ningún lugar. Así que hay que ser fuertes y valientes en cualquier momento.

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Las palabras que Mcgonagall seguía pronunciado eran cada vez más dolorosas para los estudiantes. Lagrimas recorrían por aquellos que sabían que sus familias incluso ellos mismos corrían un grave peligro, pero a la vez podían confiar en las palabras de su nueva directora.

Cuando ya estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor, los siete jóvenes se dirigían a sus dormitorios. Estaban caminando tranquilamente cuando Luna se despidió de ellos primero para irse a la habitación de chicas de Ravenclaw…

-Bueno….-suspirando largamente que atemorizo uno que a otro- es hora de darme una muy buena siesta. Ron… después continuamos nuestra platica pendiente… no te me escapas de ésa. ¿Ok?

-Ammmm… bueno. Esta bien.

-Al rato nos vemos. Adiós chicos.

En cuanto veían que la chica se alejaba más de el, Ginny se le acercaba mas a su hermano para hacerle cosquillas en las costillas…

¡Iuuuu Don Juan! No me la sabia que tu y Luna… se contaban cosas privadas. ¡Que romántico me saliste! – dándole mas carrilla al pobre de Ron que mas colorado no se podía encontrar.

¡YA BASTA! –conteniéndose la ira que sentía.- Tal como se lo dije al imbecil ese ¡yo no ando con Luna! ¡solo es una amiga!

Bueno… ya, gruñón. Es que la verdad… te urge una novia, hermanito. Eres el único soltero que queda. jejejeje.

La verdad que si, Ron. Todos estamos de acuerdo. Y Luna esta soltera… y sin compromiso.

Neville, gracias por tu consejo... pero…

Al menos que… -lo interrumpió Harry- … estés pensando en otra mas.

Todo mundo se quedo en silencio y consternado al oír tal cosa. Acaso… ¿Harry lo estaba retando? No podía ser eso, por que a pesar que Ron sentía tales sentimientos hacia la novia de su mejor amigo, el se mantenía al margen.

-Bueno… yo…

-¿De verdad, Ron?- le pregunto… Hermione.- ¿Quién es? Tenemos curiosidad.

-Pues… yo… - se embobaba más en la mirada que la castaña le daba.- yo…..no... No me gusta nadie. Y punto. Fin del asunto.

-Bueno. Ya dejemos de atosigarlo.- dijo Hermione como teniéndole compasión a su amigo.- Lo mejor es que descansemos.

-Si… antes yo necesito ir a la biblioteca por unos libros para unas asignaturas pendientes.- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, cielo?

- No, está bien. Tú ve a descansar. –dándole un leve beso en los labios.

Mientras Neville también se marchaba hacia el dormitorio.

-Harry, ¿nos vamos?

-Ummm… sabes… se me olvido que Mcgonagall me había citado en su oficina…

-¿No fuiste niño malo a los primeros días de escuela, eh? – diciéndole en un tono meloso e infantil.

-No, Herm... como crees… -dándose unos besitos, cosa que incomodo bastante al pobre de Ron.

- Ya, ya. Melosita. Me tengo que ir.

-Al rato nos vemos.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba una tercera persona...

-¡Dios Ron! Perdóname… debí haber sido un poco mas discreta. Lo siento.

-No… así esta bien. No importa.

Se creo un silencio incomodo. El estaba de feliz que al fin se encontraba a solas con la chica que siempre ha amado. Como su anhelo de gritarle a los cuatro vientos su amor por ella se veía interrumpido por no traicionar a una larga amistad…se sentía confundido.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no caminamos un rato?

-¿De verdad…. Ummm...-tratando de disimular lo que contesto y tratando de cambiar a la conversación- me refiero a que… si. Caminemos.

Riéndose levemente aunque no entendió a lo que se refería, empezaron a caminar por los pasillos del castillo.

Y bueno, ya que estamos solos… sin que nadie nos moleste…

_Si… por fin… sin que nadie nos moleste… solos tú y yo…_

-Ahora si me dices la verdad… ¿te gusta Luna?

Por un momento parecía que estaba viviendo en un sueño de color de rosa… pero ese sueño se desbarato ante tal pregunta cuestionada.

-Hermione… por favor. Dejen de hacer esas preguntas.

-Es que Ron… te notamos raro. Yo te noto raro. Algo te pasa. Recuerda que soy tu amiga. Y en mi puedes confiar. No es un pecado que te guste una chica.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Me imagino que seré el quedado de la escuela.

Se rieron a tan fervosidad que casi se les acababa el aliento.

-Ay, Ron... Mira. Sin imaginarme. Llegamos a la habitación.

Dijeron la contraseña de la puerta de la Dama Gorda. Cuando Hermione se dirigía a la habitación de las chicas.

-Ron… solo quiero decirte…-apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico. –te doy las gracias de ser mi amigo. Apoyarnos a mí y a Harry en todo. No se como te lo voy a pagar.

-…gracias. Por ti haría todo lo que tú me pidieras.

-¿Y también por Harry, verdad?

-… si. Por Harry, también.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a descansar. Mañana será un día muyy agotador. Nos vemos, Ron. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches….-cuando se cerro la puerta rápido- … Hermione.

Avanzaba tristemente hacia su dormitorio. Cuando se estaba quitando su uniforme y túnica para ponerse sus pijamas, de repente en el bolsillo del pantalón, vio que traía un pedazo de papel arrugado. Cuando quiso abrirlo… vio que era el papel en el que había desahogado sus más profundos pensamientos… su confusión a través de palabras que nunca se atrevería a decir…. Se preguntaba por que le pasaba tantas desgracias… por que Harry no le importaba que el ama a Hermione… se sentía traicionado, quería destrozar cuanta cosa se encontraba… quería gritar… solo gritar…cuando vio que el venia.

-¡Ron! Mira lo que acabo de recibir… ¡una carta! No dice de quien es… pero… aun no la he leído.

- ¿Te la ha dado Mcgonagall cuando fuiste a su oficina?

-¿Cuándo fui adonde….?

Ron alzo el ceño al oír la respuesta de su mejor amigo… si no fue a la oficina... Entonces… ¿adonde habría ido?

-Oh si, si fui con Mcgonagall. No te había oído bien. Es que después fui a la lechucería y vi a Hedwig venir y me dio esta carta. Solo permíteme leerla…

Cuando destrozo el sobre y desplegó la hoja para leerla… a Ron aun no lo convencía aquella respuesta que su amigo le había dicho. La duda lo envolvía… cuando de repente…

-¡Dios mío! No puedo creerlo… no… no puede ser.

-¿Qué es, Harry?

-Léelo por ti mismo.

Cuando le entrego la carta a Ron…y la estaba leyendo con aquella intriga a cada renglón que leía. Al final de la lectura, al igual que Harry, obtuvo la misma reacción al saber del contenido de aquella misteriosa carta. No podia articular palabra.

-Y... ¿vas a aceptar?

-…si. Si voy a aceptar.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

Ron no entendía lo que acababa de decir.

-¿COMO VAS A ACEPTAR SEMEJANTE COSA? Simplemente no lo puedes aceptar ¡HARRY, estas arriesgando tu propia vida! ¡No puedes hacerlo! NO DEBES DE HACERLO.

Pero parecía que Harry no le prestaba atención, solo estaba escribiendo en otro pergamino otra carta y se encontraba absorbido ante sus propias palabras que se impregnaban mediante la tinta de la pluma… no quería oír ningún obstáculo que no lo dejara realizar su mas preciado anhelo…

-Harry.,… Harry, por favor escúchame- decía su amigo tocándole un hombro para desalentarlo de su inspiración.

-¡Déjame en paz, Ron!- grito Harry con una desesperación.- Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer. Yo QUIERO ir a esa misión. No me importa si arriesgo mi vida… por se que no lo haré.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? En la carta Moody no te dice que estarás sano y salvo. Sabes muy bien que Voldermort no te dejara vivo… el solo… ¡EL SOLO QUIERE MATARTE!

-¡Lo se Ron! – casi a punto de sollozar…- lo se… pero… tengo que hacerlo. Yo solo quiero verlo destruido…hecho pedazos… muerto… quiero verlo muerto por mis propias manos… solo eso… maldito desgraciado… tiene que morir por mis manos...

Ron se encontraba preocupado por la estabilidad de su amigo. Lo desconocía por completo. Era como si la sangre de su peor enemigo le envenenara su ser. Temía por la sanidad de su mente. Algo le ocurría

Pero, ¿iras tú solo?

No… iremos también Neville, McCormac Laguen, Zacharias Smith y…. Draco.

¿Qué?... Draco… pero… Harry... recuerda lo que paso el año pasado… el…. Su padre…

Recuerda que juramos no decir nada acerca de lo de Draco… ya llegara el momento.

Quisiera verlo refundido en Azkaban como una garrapata sin salida.

Tenemos que esperar el momento indicado.

Mientras ambos se preparaban para irse a dormir, aun Ron no asimilaba que de verdad Harry se iba a enfrentar a la muerte, que la propia Orden del Fénix lo estaba mandando a su propia condena…. Y con gusto Harry aceptaba. Cuando la recordó… recordó como sufriría al saber tal noticia…

-Y… ¿has pensado en Hermione?

-¿Acerca de que?

-¿Cómo que acerca de que? ¿Cómo le vas a decir de esto? ¿Crees que lo aceptara así como así? ¿Piensas que ella no tiene sentimientos?

-Mira, Ron. Yo se como manejar las cosas con ella. Es mi novia.

-¿Le dirás que te ofreciste voluntariamente?

-¡No!- y agarrándolo de la túnica forzosamente- … y no se te ocurra decirle nada.

¿Acaso se acobardaba de decirle sus verdaderas intenciones de ir a la misión? Por Dios, ¿Qué le ocurría? Pero prefirió dejar el asunto en paz... y cerrar sus ojos a esperar un nuevo día.

Ron se había quedado dormido… desenredándose de sus propias sabanas, bajo rápidamente a la clase del Prof. Binns. Estaba acelerando más el correr por los pasillos para alcanzar la clase. Cuando, por las prisas que trae, se tropieza con alguien cayéndose al suelo con esta persona….

-Dios, discúlpame.-le decía… la chica.

- No hay de que… Fue una… -cuando le quitaba los mechones de su cara para ver quien era cuando… -¿Luna?

-Ron… lo siento mucho. – Levantándose con su típica revista del Quisquilloso – estaba leyendo un interesante articulo de los thestrals. ¿Recuerdas el año antepasado que volamos en uno de ellos?

Pero el pelirrojo no le presto atención, ya que la estaba viendo llorar. Hermione estaba desconsolada. Harry trataba de seguirla, pero ella retrocedía y se fue corriendo…

-Ron, ¿hola? Al menos ten la cortesía de decir que no te interesa platicar conmigo.

-Luna, disculpa. Es que… necesito ver que tiene Hermione. Estaba llorando.

-Para eso tiene a Harry ¿no? No te preocupes tanto. Ya tiene consuelo de sobra.

-¡TE EQUIVOCAS!

Luna se quedo con los ojos desorbitados ante tal reacción. Es como si estuviera empezando a sospechar…cuando llego Ginny a su encuentro.

-¡Hola chicos! Ay Dios, que clase tuvimos con Hagrid. Nos mostró unas criaturas muy extrañas que nos hicieron reír tanto. Solo los veía y me mataban de la risa. ¡Casi Neville y yo nos orinamos de las carcajadas que nos dimos!

-Parece que Neville ya parece chicle contigo, Ginnis.

-No es ningún chicle, Luna. Es mi novio.Y no me gusta que me llames Ginnis.

Ron veía la escena de que Hermione no permitía que Harry hablase con ella. La sostenía de los brazos para destapárselos de su cara; se veía que era una tensión bastante grande. Cuando Harry finalmente se rindió. Iba en camino hacia ellos, pero no parecía dispuesto a hablar con aquellos tres chicos. Los ojos de dos personas se cruzaron entre sí recordando pensamientos…

_¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Acaso quieres verme sufrir?! ¡Me destrozas el corazón a cada instante que te veo! ¿! POR QUE!? ¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!_

Los pensamientos de aquella persona habían vuelto a la realidad después de quedarse pensando en lo ocurrido. La tenían mortificada y asustada. Tenía miedo… mucho miedo.

-Chicas… las tengo que dejar. Tengo que… hacer algo.

- Si tu plan era ir a clases, ya te las perdiste, Ron.

-Ya lo se Luna. Pero… es otra cosa. Las veo después.

-Si, adiós.-dijo Ginny.

Cuando Ron trato de buscarla. No la encontraba. Preguntaba que si la habían visto por algún lado, hasta llegar al único lugar donde seguramente podría encontrarla cuando se encontraba triste. Fue al baño de las chicas sin que nadie lo viera cuando empezó a oír leves sollozos. Sollozos que se escuchaban mas cerca entre mas se acercaba a los cubículos…

-Hermione… -tocando la puerta- Hermione ¿estas ahí?

-¿Quién es? Si eres tu Harry, no quiero verte.

-No soy Harry. Es Ron. –diciendo tímidamente. -¿Puedes salir por favor?

-No, no quiero.

-¿Por qué no?

-No, no quiero que me veas llorar.

-Herm… por favor.- Abrió la puerta del cubículo. Cubierta de lagrimas por sus mejillas y con los ojos rojos… pero con una expresión de tristeza y decepción… cuando lo miro directo a los ojos…

-_Dios es tan hermosa…._ – pero reaccionando de sus ideas, le pregunto a Hermione:

-¿Qué ocurre Hermione?

-Es que… ay Ron,- llorando aun mas.

- Ya, ya tranquila. –sobándole su hombro, temiendo a abrazarla por la timidez que lo corroía. - ¿Es… por Harry?

La castaña, limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de la túnica, asintió lentamente.

-¿Qué te hizo? Si te hizo algo…- fingiendo su actitud cuando en realidad sabia perfectamente de que se trataba, al haberle jurado a su amigo de no decirle nada.

-No… no me hizo nada. Es que… me contó de una carta que recibió… de la Orden… -decía entre sollozos hipeando- acerca de una misión… que lo asignaron… para que se enfrente con el. ¿Te imaginas Ron? ¡CON EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO! Como pueden pensar en eso… no piensan en que puede morir… es que… -estallando en un llanto incontenible. -¿Cómo se atreven? No quiero que vaya...-cuando empezó a sentarse en el piso del baño, tapándose el rostro. Ron no sabía que hacer… quería abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero la vergüenza le ganaba…

- Hermione… mira… -Hermione se ocultaba más en sus mangas-mírame a los ojos.

Ambos se miraron.

-A Harry no le pasara nada. Aunque esto es muy riesgoso, lo se. Pero sabemos como es el. El es valiente, fuerte, decidido. No se atrevería a dejarse caer. Ya ves lo que ha hecho a través del tiempo para defenderme a mí, a ti… a todos. Te prometo, no, TE JURO que el regresara sano y salvo. Tendrá un fuerte motivo. Por que nos quiere a todos. Por que…- sabia que lo que iba a decir le dolería más que todo-….porque te quiere.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

-Es mas… habla con el. Con serenidad. Así se entenderán las cosas.

-Oh, Ron. Gracias por tus palabras. Gracias por estar aquí, conmigo. Yo quiero a Harry, y no quiero que le ocurra nada...

-Si….

-Bueno, será mejor que lo vaya a buscar. Gracias Ron. Luego nos vemos.

Yéndose rápidamente a su búsqueda, Ron salio del baño, con un aire de desconcierto. No se imaginaba por que le habría dicho todo eso a Hermione… si el la amaba tanto, le diría que lo dejara botado y no lo perdonara para así tener el camino libre. Pero… por esa razón, por que la ama tanto, mas que su propia vida, estaría dispuesto a todo para verla feliz. Y si Harry era su felicidad… sacrificaría su amor por ella. Seguía caminando cuando vio a Luna todavía leyendo el Quisquilloso… al revés. Típico de Lovegood.

-Hola Luna.

-Hola, Ronald. –dijo en un tono molesto.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas molesta conmigo?

-Si, Weasley, no me gusto la manera que me dejaste hablando sola- viendo con sus ojos que parecía como si estuviera bizca o algo. – parecía que andaba hablando con un thestral.

-Perdóname... De verdad no era mi intención. No quería lastimarte.

-Descuida…-suspirando fuertemente como siempre lo hacia- ya estoy acostumbrada. Por algo soy conocida como Lunática Lovegood. ¡Toda una looca!

Se rieron fuertemente, sacándole una gran sonrisa al joven.

-Vaya, hasta que te veo con otra cara. Es mas… creo no tener clases ahorita. ¿Por qué no paseamos por el castillo? Así compensamos la plática pendiente. ¿Qué te parece?

¿Vas o no vas?

-Mmmmm… ¡Vamos!

-Ok. Pues ya vamos en camino.

Y así fue toda la tarde. A pesar que en el fondo de su mente, todavía seguía pensando en que estaría pasando entre Harry y Hermione, trataba de estarse con Luna para así distraerse de sus preocupaciones. Se quedaron platicando horas y horas. De las largas platicas que la rubia podía mantener, solo escuchaba y escuchaba.

-Dios, Luna. Ya es tarde. Debemos de irnos.

-Si, no me di cuenta del tiempo. Pensaras que soy un disco rayado o algo.

- No, como crees. Me agradan tus anécdotas. Debo de admitir que son un poco chifladas… pero, son divertidas.

-Gracias, Ron, Lo tomare como un cumplido. Jejejeje. Bueno mejor vámonos.

-Si, es mejor.

Ya Luna se había ido a su dormitorio, cuando oyó que alguien le hablaba.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!- le gritaba Hermione.- ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba por ahí, checando los entrenamientos de Quidditch de esta semana.

-Eres un mentiroso… te vi. caminando… con Luna.

-Ah si. Solo nos quedamos platicando.

-¿Y algo mas?

-¿Qué mas de que?

-Si te acercas mas a Luna… - se acercaba Ginny con un tono sarcástico y humorístico - ummm... Creo que esto me huele a…. ♪ amor ♪ amor ♪

-¡Ya basta con eso, chaparra!

-Yo no soy ninguna chaparra. Te voy a acusar con Neville.

-Es que ya me tienes harto con tus carrillas con ella. Solo es una amiga.

-Bueno, no pienso perder mi tiempo. Mejor me voy a la cama. Buenas noches.

Ron también se iba a su dormitorio, cuando Hermione lo detuvo

-Espera, Ron...

- Si... Herm…

-… hable con Harry… y…

-Y… ¿Qué paso?-pregunto con una cierta inseguridad, temor, ansia. Miles de emociones pasaron.

-Arreglamos nuestros problemas. Entendí que nada le pasara. Que tengo la confianza de que vendrá a salvo. La Orden lo protegerá.

-Bien. Que bien que se hayan arreglado.

-¿No te alegra que nos hayamos reconciliado?

-Si, claro que si. Bueno… creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir. No dudes de que el Profeta y todos los periódicos mañana en la mañana anunciaran la misión y no nos dejaran en paz.

-Aguarda un minuto, Ron.

-¿Si?

-Quería decirte algo.

-Ah si – ruborizándose levemente- y ¿Qué es?

-Mañana es el último día de Harry en Hogwarts. De ahí partirá a Grimmauld Place para partir con Moody y los demás. Y quería… pedirte un favor.

- Lo que quieras.

-Quisiera… Dios… me da muchísima pena, Ron…

-Anda, Hermione. No tengas miedo.

-Es que… quiero… quiero estar con Harry.

-dándole mas pena y un poco de incomodidad- Claro… es tu novio.

-Si… pero… lo que pasa… es que nos citamos en la Sala de Menesteres… en la noche… Lo que te quiero decir es que… quiero estar con Harry a solas. Por última vez. Pero nos da miedo que se den cuenta de que estemos ahí y después pregunten y nos traten de buscar… Podrías… ¿acompañarnos y tratar de estarte lo mas cerca posible para que no sospechen?

Ron se encontraba helado ante tal petición. Nunca se imagino que Hermione le pidiera eso. ¿Cómo podía negarse a eso, cuando en realidad eso fue como una espina que encajara hasta lo más profundo de su corazón? El mas fuerte de los dolores había llegado a sus oídos y su mente…

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5.-**

**Ron no podía decir palabra alguna…. Sentía que la sangre se le helaba el tan solo verle la cara; expresión que rápidamente la castaña presencio. ****  
****- Dios… -tapándose la cara de la vergüenza que empezaba a sentir. – pero que estupida soy… como… es que- distanciándose mas de él, para que no pudiera ver lo abochornada que se encontraba. – es que ¿Cómo se me ocurre pedirte semejante cosa? Debes de estar pensando que yo… que yo… solo tengo necesidades… que solo pienso en no estar sola bajo ninguna circunstancia….que yo soy una zo… ****  
****-¡No, Hermione!- tapándole la boca sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar.-… ni te atrevas a decirlo. Tú no eres eso. Yo…… entiendo perfectamente como te sientes. ****  
****-¿De verdad? ****  
****-Claro… todos sentimos eso en algún momento. No quiere estar sola bajo ningún momento. Y si de verdad quieres estar a solas con Harry… puedes contar conmigo. ****  
****-Por el amor de Dios, Ron, no quiero presionarte a algo que se que no estarás cómodo. De verdad es mejor que pretendamos que no te dije nada… ****  
****-Ya te dije que no. –casi gritándole a la cara…. Se notaba un aire de desesperación y frustración al saber que otro hombre que no fuera el estaría con su Hermione. A pesar que no seria la primera vez… el estaría de alguna forma casi presente en ese momento… era como una tortura en carne viva. Pero no podía hacer mas… el veía con sus propios ojos que solo ella tenia ojos para el. Le dolía hasta en lo mas profundo de su ser. ****  
****-Entonces…. ¿En la sala de los Menesteres mañana por la noche? ****  
****-Si…. Ahí te esperamos. ****  
****-De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Herm. ****  
****Hasta a la propia chica denotaba extraña la actitud de su amigo. Como accedía a todo lo que le pedía ella. Pero decidió descansar para estar por última vez con el pelinegro arriesgando su propia vida por una venganza letal contra el mal viviente. ****  
****A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hogwarts brillaba con una luz distinta a los demás… ya toda la escuela se había corrido la noticia de la famosa misión y los alumnos que irían… aunque a primera vista parecía una rara mezcla entre Gryffindor, que lo representaban Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter, Ravenclaw Cormac McLaggen , Hufflepuff, Zacharias Smith y Slytherin …Draco Malfoy. Todo mundo murmuraba, era la noticia del día. Estaban en las clases matutinas todos las casas cuando en realidad no querían tener ninguna clase aburrida, solo querían saber a lujo de detalle que era exactamente la misión. Estaban en la clase de la Profa. Trelawney que no dejaba de alabarse a si misma que predeciría el futuro de los seguidores de aquel viaje a la perdición vital... ****  
****- El mal… se acercara más a nosotros… almas negras como el veneno mas mortifago que se pueden imaginar... arraigaran nuestra libertad… solo la esperanza podemos refugiarnos en ella. Ya ni siquiera la adivinación es un método al que perseguir… ****  
****Todos pasaron de ser curiosos a temerosos por el futuro que les allanaba… ****  
****La tarde pasaba de ser lenta, simplemente a ser inmediata, que la noche se acercaba. Antes de eso, todos los equipos de Quidditch se reunieron para discutir lo que iba a ocurrir para sus entrenamientos por la ausencia de varios de sus jugadores. ****  
****-Es inútil. –Decía Dean Thomas, casi rompiendo su escoba del coraje- sin Harry como buscador, estaremos en la ruina. No podremos contra los demás equipos. ****  
****- Descuida. Tenemos a Ron. No era un experto al principio, pero ha ganado bastante experiencia. No nos defraudara. ¿Verdad, Ron? ****  
****Pero se quedo embobado al ver como Harry paseaba agarrado de la mano de su querida novia y la beso tiernamente, ella correspondí ole al igual. De nuevo los celos aparecían… cada vez más fuertes… ****  
****-¡RON! ****  
****-mmmm… ¿si? ****  
****-Decíamos que estarás como capitán temporal. ****  
****-¿QUEEE!!?? ¿ESTAS BROMEANDO VERDAD??!! ****  
****-mmmm… no.- decía francamente Dean.- Seamos honestos. Eres el mejor jugador del equipo. Y como Harry se ausentará, decidimos por unanimidad que tú lo suplas. ****  
****-Dios, para mi… es un gran honor. Gracias, chicos. ****  
****-Y además Ginny será la buscadora oficial. Obviamente no puedes ser ambas cosas verdad. ****  
****Todos se rieron. ****  
****-Si- empezó a decir Neville- estoy seguro que mi chica lo logrará.- también dándole un tierno pero dulce beso. ****  
****-¡awwwwww!!! –gritaron todos. – cuando llegaron también la otra pareja. ****  
****-Las parejitas de amor- diciendo en un tono burlesco Seamos- mejor consíganse un cuarto. ****  
****-Y que sean felices para siempre-decían en un tono aniñado los demás… excepto por uno. Ron. ****  
****-Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos. Ya esta oscureciendo. ****  
****-Si, antes de que McGonagall nos diga algo. ****  
****Y así los 5 chicos se fueron a la casa de Gryffindor. Cuando Neville dio n paso mas adelante ****  
****-¿Nos disculpan? Quisiera platicar con Ginny. Aun no esta muy bien después de lo de la misión. Necesito platicar con ella. ****  
****-Descuida, Neville. Te entiendo. –dijo Ron- Así es mi hermana. Háblale con calma. ****  
****-OK. Y ustedes, ¿ya se van para la torre? ****  
****Cuando el pelirrojo volteo cautelosamente hacia sus dos amigos…. Ya era hora de lo que se había acordado. No sabía que excusa inventarle al chico para que no sospechara de lo que se había planeado. ****  
****-Pues… nosotros… ****  
****-Vamos a la biblioteca. A la sección insomnio. Ya sabes, los libros que están a las 24 horas del día- . Una buena excusa había inventado la chica ya que ella era la única que se la pasaba gran parte del día en un lugar odiado por los alumnos, y no sabia de que estaba hablando. ****  
****-Bueno, esta bien. Solo preguntaba. Jejejejee.Buenas noches aun así, Hasta mañana Ron, Hermione… Harry ****  
****Este lo miraba de una forma rara sin despedirse de el… ¿Por qué será? ****  
****Cuando Neville se alejaba más… ****  
****-Dios –dijo Harry – Pensaba que nunca se iba a ir. ****  
****-Que cruel eres- dijo Hermione. ****  
****-Es que solo quiero estar contigo. –dándole besitos ****  
****-mmmm…-dijo casi de una forma interrumpida el pelirrojo- creo que debemos de apresurarnos. ****  
****-si, Ron, tienes razón. Vamos. ****  
****Hacían el recorrido hasta encontrarse en la sala de los Menesteres. Cuando Ron les dijo… ****  
****-OK. Aquí es. Yo… estaré ahí divagando y vigilando. ****  
****-Ron, aun es tiempo de que puedes regresarte. No te presionamos a nada. No queremos que te ocurra nada sin que tú no tengas nada que ver. –decía la castaña. ****  
****-Ya te lo había dicho anoche, Herm- causando que el otro chico le lanzara una mirada penetrante. – todo esto lo hago por amistad, Hermione. Recuerda que yo haría… ****  
****Harry estaba a punto de predecir lo que estaba a punto de decir su amigo... ****  
****-Yo haría cualquier cosa por… ****  
****- ¡Creo que es mejor que entremos ya, Herm! Ron, si nos disculpas.- decía en un tono pasivo pero hipócrita de alguna manera, jalando a su novia hacia la habitación. Cuando se oyó la puerta cerrar de un traston. ******

**Ron decidió caminar un poco con la capa de invisibilidad que le había prestado Harry. Cavilaba en la actitud déspota que había presentado al saber que estaba a punto de casi denotar los sentimientos que siente hacia su amiga. Los minutos pasaban… recorría el pasillo una y otra vez… evitando pasar por el pasillo de aquel cuarto. Cuando la curiosidad lo mataba… no podía evitarlo mas… un cosquilleo molestaba su cuerpo al quererse preguntar que estaba pasando en aquella habitación… cuando ya no pudo con ello. Lentamente entro, se acerco a la puerta… solo oía… suspiros… intensos suspiros…aquellos suspiros que pasaban a respiraciones entrecortadas que de ahí llegaban a jadeos. Jadeos que se oían despacio y crepitosamente. Se le punzo el corazón como si le diera una exaltación indescriptible… regresaban a ser susurros… el susurro de sus nombres… Harry… Hermione… cuando vio que había una pequeña abertura…a pesar que ya su corazón estaba llorando por dentro, el sudor le resplandecía en la frente… decidió asomarse. Y vio las sabanas moverse por la cama… no quería ver mas… los susurros se oían mas fuertes… hasta que vio una pierna… una pierna morena acariciando una pierna de tez mas blanca… hasta que hubo un momento de pausa. Se había terminado todo. Ron vio como una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla. Estaba llorando. Realmente estaba llorando. No soporto más… y corrió con la capa de invisibilidad al no soportar ver mas esa pesadilla que lo seguiría por el resto de su vida. Solo quería huir, huir y no saber nada de aquel tormento que no lo dejaría ser el mismo de siempre. ******

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 7.-

Después de una noche amarga y tortuosa… apareció la mañana que traería desconcierto y tristeza. La hora de la despedida. Aquellos estudiantes que se encontrarían con su destino incierto hacia los más oscuros temores que un mago podría tener tenían que marcharse. En el Gran Comedor, Ron se encontraba solo desayunando… con un aire de melancolía que no se podía ignorar, como si hubiera llorado en silencio toda la noche pasada. Cuando una chica de su misma cabellera dio a la aparición…

-Ron, ¿Qué haces aquí? Tan solo… ahorita le hablo a Neville para que te acompañemos.

-No, hermana- le dice sosteniéndole el brazo para impedirle que avance.- no importa… prefiero estar solo.

Cuando Ginny voltea fijamente a ver los ojos azules que se veían rojizos después de una noche abrumadora…

-Ron… necesito que seas honesto conmigo… -cuando se sentó enfrente de el- ¿estuviste llorando?

El se quedo sin habla, por que efectivamente era lo cierto. Después de haber presenciado lo más doloroso de su vida, no podía evitar expresar sus penas, su angustia, dolor y pudor que sentía… pero no podía decirlo simplemente. Era como un pecado inhibido a la prohibición aquel sentimiento que sentía en aquellos momentos.

-¿Qué?-diciendo en un tono fingidamente burlón- ¡No! Como crees. Solo siento que me va a dar gripa. Eso es todo. No te preocupes.

Ella no parecía del todo convencida. Pero accedió a la petición de su hermano de estar solo.

-Pero, ¿no has visto a Hermione?

-Supongo que debe de estar con….-cuando su garganta se estremeció- con… Harry. Aun no se han levantado.

-Que extraño… por que Hermione no llego a dormir a la habitación… entonces no me puedo imaginar donde estaba –cuando se precipito a imaginarse donde estaba. –Dios… no… no puedo creerlo.- causando que Ron se le punzara más el corazón ya que estaba tratando de olvidar aquella situación – entonces ella y … estaban…

-¿Quiénes estaban donde? – se oyó una voz detrás de ella.

La pelirroja volteo furtivamente, sorprendiéndose que los propios Harry y Hermione estuvieran detrás de ella. Se veían un poco abrumados. El pelirrojo y ahora Ginny sabían por que traían ese aspecto.

-Ammm… nada. Solo… hablamos de…-decía nerviosamente la chica para no estropear aquel vergonzoso momento. Solo quería que la tragara la tierra.-de un chisme tonto. Ya sabes como somos aquí.-murmurando una risilla tonta, que llego a aparecerse a Lovegood. Que por cierto venia en camino hacia la mesa donde se reunían los demás.

-Hola. –se dirigía a todos. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia Ron.-Hola, Ron- pero esta vez lo expreso de una manera… especial.

-Hola, Luna.

-¿Ahora es el día, verdad? Debe de ser duro para ti, Harry. Enfrentarte al Señor Tenebroso. Enfrentarte… a la muerte.

Como siempre, Luna con sus afirmaciones inoportunas, cosa que dañó mucho a Hermione y Ginny al aferrarse a la realidad de que tal vez esta seria la última vez que los verían a Harry y a Neville. Cuando este ultimo también se dirigía hacia el punto de reunión para estar con su amada una vez más.

-Luna…creo que es mejor dejarlos así. Es mejor que nos vayamos.- decía el pelirrojo agarrándole la mano a la chica.

-¡No!- decía Neville- no se vayan. Al menos queremos compartir un último momento con ustedes. En unos cuantos minutos McGonagall nos hablara para reunirnos en la chimenea y así irnos por polvos flu a Grimmolde Place

-Cielo, no se dice ¨Grimmolde¨ se dice Grimmauld- decía Ginny cariñosamente. Cuando Neville abrazaba tiernamente a su novia, causando la emoción de Luna y Hermione, un poco de ansia y una especie de actitud extraña en uno de los chicos….

-¡Harry, Ginny, que bueno que los encuentro! –gritaba a todo fervor Dean. – Necesitamos que vengan rápido a la sala de Gryffindor. Harry, tienes que darle el manual de los pasos especiales de buscador.

-Pero… Dean…está bien.-decía nerviosamente y tímidamente – no es necesario. Ya me se las jugadas. De verdad... no es necesario que…-cuando una voz la interrumpiera.

-Yo creo que si es necesario. –decía el chico ojiverde. –hay… algunas cosas que debes de saber. Muy importantes.

-Bueno… mientras Uds. se deciden me alcanzan para allá.

-Dean, ¿y es necesario que yo vaya?-le dijo Ron.

-No. Solo los guardianes tienen que ir.

-Esta…bien-al ver la cara preocupada de su hermana.

-Es que… se que me perderé la despedida de Neville. Y no quiero irme sin despedirme de el…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué mejor no lo hacemos ahorita? – agarrándola de la cintura y darle un dulce pero levemente apasionado beso.

- Te amo, Ginny… y lo sabes- susurrándole al oído.

Cuando Ginny se adelanto sin querer voltear a ver a nadie, para que nadie así viera sus lagrimas recorrer tristemente por sus rosadas mejillas. Harry la miraba avanzar el paso. Cuando recordó que a su lado estaba su novia.

-Hermione, tratare de apurarme para despedirme de ti. Aunque… ya lo hice anteriormente….

-Harry… es mejor que vayas a adelantarte. Tampoco yo quiero que te vayas sin despedirte de mí.

-Si…más al rato te veo. –cuando el procedió su paso.

Los otros cuatro se quedaron en el Gran Comedor, donde un incomodo silencio se hizo lugar. No podían hablar. Un par de ellos se encontraba desolado al saber que no verían más a los amores de sus vidas. Ron y Luna solo los querían dejar solos. Pero ellos no se los permitían. Incluso Ron, Hermione y Neville se dirigían a la última clase que seria impartida para el joven pelinegro.

Mientras tanto….

Una chica seguía su paso adelante. Aun llorosa por su dolor dentro de ella, vio que un brazo la agarraba de su hombro. Ella se asusto al ver de quien se trataba…

-No te asustes. Ni modo que fuera el vivo fantasma…

-Solo… no te me acerques, Harry. Solo vayamos a lo que tenemos que ir. Quiero ir con Neville solamente.

-¿Tanto lo extrañas? Así nunca fuiste conmigo cuando anduvimos…-que la empezó a jalar hacia el otro rincón- Nunca me besaste de esa manera como lo besas a el… ¿Por qué?

-Harry, suéltame-cuando sintió que el chico le apretaba mas el antebrazo- … me estas lastimando.

-Solo contéstame esa pregunta.- decía en un tono fingidamente calmado.

Ella quedo sin contestar a aquella pregunta.

-MALDITA SEA, CONTESTAME!- casi empujándola mas a la pared casi descontrolándose.- estaba a punto de gritar el chico.

-¡Te digo que me sueltes!-grito desesperadamente., cuando le propino tremenda cachetada. Suerte que no había nadie a sus alrededores.

Harry reacciono del trance del cual había quedado pasmado: no tenia ni la menor intención de lo que estaba haciendo, como aquella vez que la siguió hasta la biblioteca con el pretexto de que iba a ir con McGonagall a su oficina. Y se puso como una fiera reaccionando recelosamente en contra de ella. Pero al igual reacciono furtivamente al pensar en la chica que realmente estaba con el… Hermione.

-… Dios…. Ginny… perdóname. No se que me sucedió.-alejándose de ella.-Lo siento de verdad.

Ella aun se quedaba sin habla. No sabia que contestarle.

-No puedo hacerte esto a ti, ni a Neville, que tan bien se ha portado conmigo, ni... Hermione… mi Hermione. La quiero tanto. Ella siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas… ella…

-Yo se, Harry. No necesitas decírmelo. Mejor entremos a la sala, y regresémonos lo más pronto posible.

Cuando entraron a la sala silenciosamente.

Un rato después, Ron, Hermione y Neville salían de la clase del Prof. Flitwick, que se encontraba impartiendo las clases temporales de Pociones, debido a la ausencia de un profesor, ya que el encargado anterior de ello estaba prófugo de la justicia. Cuando vieron a una mujer de avanzada edad caminar hacia ellos a paso veloz.

-Sr. Longbottom…, Srita Granger, Sr. Weasley…

- ¿Si, maestra?

-…. Ya es hora.

Todos se les creo un nudo en la garganta. No podian creerlo aun ya.

-Tenemos que ir en busca del Sr. Potter.

-Si.

Todos avanzaron a paso veloz al igual para ir a la busqueda de los otros dos. Cuando finlmente los encontraron.

-Harry….

-Si… ya me puedo imaginar de que se trata.

-Asi es. Los demas ya se encuentran en mi oficina. Vamonos.

El momento de la tristeza habia llegado.

Las despedidas se hacian arribar. Todos se despedian del uno del otro, excepto Draco, que se encontraba distante en un rincon. Ginny se despedia de un beso mas largo que el anterior de su novio al igual que Hermione de Harry, dejando a un Ron mas triste, al ver la melosidad de la chica. Lagrimas se veian alrededor de ellos. Cuando Harry se acercaba mas al pelirrojo, dandole un efusivo abrazo, dejando al pelirrojo bastante extrañado. Se acercaba mas a su oido, susurrandole

-Cuidala. Cuida mucho a mi chica.

Pasmado de los ojos, Ron asintio levemente.

Los alumnos agarraron los polvos flu gritando fuertemente:

-¡GRIMAULD PLACE!-desapareciendo instantaneamente.

Todos se iban de la habitacion, cuando la castaña se acerco al hombro de su mejor amigo a llorar desconsoladamente. El solo se acerco a su cabeza y le asobo su cabello lenta y pasivamente, dando a entender que él era el unico que le quedaba a Hermione.

CONTINUARA….


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 8.-

Los momentos de penumbra y soledad estaba a punto de arraigarlos; por alguna extraña razón, nadie podia respirar tranquilamente despues de la partida de aquellos estudiantes, al pensar que en pocas palabras estaban entregando sus vidas para que el mundo magico pudiera recuperar su felicidad perdida entre los escombros de la maldad que se yacia entre ellos. Ya nada era lo mismo a partir de ese entonces. Al ver que los demas se perdian entre los distintos pasillos de la escuela, Ron seguia su camino vagamente. Con los pensamientos aun no muy claros…seguia cavilando acerca de las ultimas palabras que le dijo su amigo…de que la cuidara. Se preguntaba por que le habia pedido eso, si el sabia que el no la podia mirar con otros ojos. Se fue a su habitacion notando la ausencia de unos de sus mas grandes amigos… como estarian contandose chistes antes de dormir o al menos oir los sonoros ronquidos de Neville, pero se encontraba solo… claro, se encontrba sus otros compañeros pero ellos estaban mas concentrados en el dormir y el solo se quedo con los ojos abiertos… solo pensando…

Asi transcurrieron los dias restantes de la semana… la desolacion y la tristeza se hacian mas presentes. Aunque trataban de recurrir a la compañía de sus compañeros y las clases diarias que se asemejaban a una rutina, nada seria lo mismo. Ron se dividia entre sus clases y su nueva responsabilidad como el capitan del equipo de Quidditch: un sueño que tenia desde que su memoria le permitia recordar. Pero las distracciones no lo permitian enfocarse en sus actividades diarias…

Y entonces los hetortolas son para la funcion de…. ¿de que funcion, Sr. Weasley?

Pero el solo se concentraba en los grafitos que realizaba su lapiz, pensando, solo pensando…

-Weasley…. ¡¡¡SR.WEASLEY!!!

Cuando al fin desperto de su trance…

-¿Qué… decia Profa.Grubbly-Prank?

-¡Por el amor de Dios, jovencito! ¿En donde ha estado durante toda la clase? Preguntaba cual era la funcion de los hetortolas…

Pero el fruncio el entrecejo como respuesta de dicha pregunta.

-La respuesta es sanar la amnesia temporal. Sr. Weasley, necesito que preste mas atencion a la clase o me vere a la necesidad de bajarle puntos a su casa.

-Si….-decia debilmente temeroso-…maestra.

-Bien. Continuando con la clase…

Al final de dicha clase, cuando ya iba en camino para los campos de Quidditch, se encontro con una chica..

-¡Hola, Ron!

-Luna, hey, como estas.

-Bien. Desde que Harry y compañía se fue… te nos has desaparecido. Bueno al igual que Ginny y Hermione. Casi nunca estan en el Gran Comedor.

-Si, lo he notado.

-¿Sabes por que estan asi?

Hay veces que Ron se preguntaba por que Luna hacia eso. O lo hacia intencionalmente o de verdad era tan estupida como todos decian. Pero, bueno no se iba a poner a discutir por algo gravemente serio.

-No se, Luna… me imagino que es por que… extrañan a sus novios.

-Si, si yo tuviera que irme a una mision peligrosa, de seguro mi novio no me extrañaria.

-jejejeje, ¿y por que lo dices?

-Por favor, Ron. Los chicos solo les interesa el peligro y el riesgo. Se emboban por aquello, aquí y aculla-mientras Ron la veia de una manera mas rara en cuanto Luna desviaba la mirada como si estuviera bizca y sus pendientes de rabanos brillando inscandescentemente perplejaba la vista de uno.

-Bueno… si esa es tu manera de pensar.

Y vaya que manera de pensar.

Cuando ambos de despidieron, Ron ya se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch, donde se encontro a su hermana, que no se encontraba con una expresion muy animosa. Se veia que le afecto la partida de Neville.

Habian terminado el entrenamiento, y como él estaba en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas, Ginny estaba absolutamente distraida durante ello. Por cinco veces consecutivas, se le habia escapado la snitch dorada por un pelo, cosa que no alegro al equipo.

-Bueno, equipo. Creo que hemos entrenado lo suficiente. Vamonos a vestir.

Cuando vio que los demas se estaban yendo, alcanzo a su hermana.

-Gin, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Bien. Me he sentido mejor. Con decirte que acabo de recibir una carta de Neville. Mirala.

Cuando agarro la hoja de pergamino que contenia lo siguiente:

_Querida Ginny:_

_¿Cómo estas cielo? Te extraño muchisimo. Aunque ha sido apenas una semana. Pero extraño verte, tan siquiera. Solo te informo que los chicos y yo estamos hospedandonos tranquilamente en la guarida de Grimmauld Place. La orden ha sido muy amable y cordial con nosotros, bueno…. Excepto con Draco. Aun no comprendo por que lo formaron parte de esto. Yo no creo que su padre se haya reformado de ser un mortifago despues de lo que ocurrio hace un año. Pero parece que le quieren dar una oportunidad. Mientras que Harry se ha comportado… pues… un poco extraño. No se si le haya mandado una carta a Hermione aun. Pero espero que lo haga. Despues de lo que me dijiste que ha estado llorando y no ha querido hablar con nadie durante toda esta semana. Espero que se mejore. Mandale saludos de mi parte y tambien para Ron. Te seguire mandando mas cartas mas seguido. _

_Te quiere, Neville. _

Ron se quedo estatico al leer lo anterior a su despedida.

-Gin, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Hermione ha estado asi?

-Ron, no era de mi incumbencia andar divulgando el estado de Hermione. Ademas, ¿a ti en que te afecta tanto?

-Bueno… pues… ella es mi amiga, por si se te olvida. Es mas ire a hablar inmediatamente con ella.

-¡No, Ron! Por favor, dejala.

-¡No quiero! Quiero hablar con ella. Me preocupa su estado. Me preocupo por ella.

Temia que sus palabras sonaran muy notorias al momento de cómo lo dijo. Pero al parecer, no lo noto siquiera.

-Hermano, te recomendaria que hablaras con ella mañana cuando la veas. Ahora estuvo muy destrozada al enterarse de que Neville me escribio y Harry no. Piensa que el no se acuerda de ella. Nose, tuvo un ataque de nervios, que no quiso presentarse a ninguna clase.

-Me lo imaginaba. Esta bien. Hablare con ella mañana. Pero cualquier cosa que le ocurra, por favor, hazmelo saber.

-Esta bien, Ron. Asi lo hare.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 9.-

Estaba dispuesto ir a hablar con Hermione despues de lo que Ginny le habia contado y lo que habia leido en la carta que Neville envio. No queria que el amor de su vida sufriera, aun asi que el no fuera el dueño de su corazon. Al menos queria estar a su lado para consolarla con su hombro amiga.

Sabria que la encontraria en una de las clases, pero al igual como su hermana le dijo, no estaba asistiendo a sus clases debidamente. Corria por los pasillos para tratar de buscarla pero sin ningun éxito. Rendido por la busqueda… se decidio refugiar en el lugar que menos pensado quisiera estar… en la biblioteca. Cuando la ve. La ve ahí, sentada en uno de las grandes mesas con decenas de libros, que no se alcanzaba a distingir ver su cara. Tenia que ir con ella de una manera cautelosa , sin delatarse a si mismo.

Asi que se acerco a paso lento como si no la hubiera visto antes, hasta que ella cansada de distraer su mente, azoto con temible fuerza el libro que estaba cubriendo su rostro, asustando al joven que estaba enfrente de ella.

¡Oh, Ron! No… no te habia visto. Lo siento si te asuste. Perdon…

El chico noto algo extraño en la castaña. Algo extraño en su mirada, en sus ojos… habia rastro de lagrimas corridas por su mejilla.

-Hermione, ¿estabas llorando?

Ella, al sentirse apenada de que se haya dado cuenta , volteo y nego nerviosa e inquietamente.

-No, no como crees. Tu solo te estas imaginando cosas. Yo solo estaba..-cuando la inquietud de sus manos se aceleraba moviendo estrepitadamente los libros, provocando la atencion de los demas estudiantes que se encontraban ahí, haciendo que Ron la agarrara de sus delicadas manos y la guiara hacia la salida de la biblioteca, cuando de repente mas lagrimas se derramaron en la cara de la chica.

Cuando el le levanto delicadamente la barbilla…. Por un momento se habia quedado mudo de lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento.

-Ron… a ti no te puedo engañar. Me duele que Harry no se acuerde de nosotros. No … se acuerde de mi. Desde que se fue, no me ha enviado una sola carta. Ninguna sola. Y eso me tiene muy afligida. Demasiado.

-Yo se, Herm. Se como te lastima cuando alguien… no te corresponde…-lo ultimo mencionado lo dice casi susurrando.

-¿Qué dijiste?-decia Hermione alarmada. –No… te entendi.

-No… no fue nada. Lo unico que quiero es que te sientas bien. Que seas la misma de antes. Aunque tal vez te estoy pidiendo algo que este en contra de tu voluntad, pero tan solo haz el intento. ¿Esta bien?

Hermione solo le quedaba asentir lentamente la cabeza.

-Esta bien. Lo hare.

-Es mas, para que te sientas mejor, ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar un rato? El ocaso esta muy bonito. Bueno, ademas de que no tendre a Angelina gritoneandome de cómo ser un buen capitan y todas esas cosas de mujeres al borde un ataque de nervios.

Esto causo la risa de la chica, sabiendo que siempre su querido amigo pelirrojo la hacia siempre devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿Qué, descansas del entrenamiento ahora?

-Milagro que si. Es mejor que esperar el fin de semana. Entonces ¿nos vamos?

-Bueno. Acepto la invitacion.

Mientras caminaban por el largo camino de los alrededores del castillo, recordaban aquellos años en que se encontraban lejos de estos momentos tan dificiles que estan viviendo; cuando no se podian ver ni en pintura debido a la rivalidad, pero con el paso del tiempo cómo su amistad habia mejorado, mas aun para él, que se habia dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos pero es mejor que las cosas se mantuvieran tal como estaban… en una amistad.

-¿Ron?

-¿Si,Hermione?

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? ¿Privada?

Eso lo puso mas tenso.

-Ammmmm…. Si. ¿Qué es….. –cuando se pone enfrente a ella, pareciendo como si esa pregunta le abriera esperanzas- … lo que querias preguntarme?

-Bueno… es que… me da pena…

-No, por favor preguntame.-seguia insistiendo, a punto de ponerse del mismo color de su cabellera.

-Esta bien. ¿Por qué no te le confiesas a Luna?- dejando al chico confundido.

-¿A… que te refieres con eso?

- Ron… es que todos tenemos pareja, y tu… por alguna razon… no. No quiero pensar que tu.

-Hermione, ¿Por qué no vas directo al grano? ¿Qué estas pensando?

-Que… yo pienso que debes de armarte de valor y decirle lo que sientes por ella.

-Hermione… no es lo que tu piensas…

- Asi todos estariamos juntos

- Herm… yo…

-aunque Luna nunca ha sido una niña normal.

-….

-Pero respeto tu idea si la quieres…

-¡BASTA YA, HERMIONE!-grito con una desesperacion al ver que no lo dejaba hablar ni un instante.- ¿Cuántas veces van a entender que a mi NO me gusta ella?

El simple hecho de que solo nos hicimos amigos desde lo que paso con … ya sabes quien. Harry tambien le habla. Neville tambien. Los otros chicos, tambien. Bueno… algunos. ¿PERO POR QUE A MI ME TIENEN QUE MOLESTAR CON ELLA?

-Bueno… yo… yo solo queria ayudar…

-¿AYUDAR A QUE? ¿HACERLE DE CUPIDO? No, Hermione, no ocupo de esos favores. Y si solo te interesa eso de mi… mejor me voy.

-Ron, espera. Por favor. Yo no…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ron salio como una rafaga de viento furioso ante aquella situacion. Como podria esperar que ELLA, precisamente ella, queria ligarlo con la chica que menos pasaba por la cabeza de nuestro pelirrojo.

Hermione, aun asi se habia quedado extrañada de la actitud de Ron, tratandolo de buscar hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, cuando se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba en su dormitorio, sabiendo que ahí no tenia acceso a entrar. Decidio darse una vuelta cuando por el pasillo se encontro a Nick Casi Decapitado

Buenas noches, Hermione.

Buenas noches- le contesto, pero de una forma apagada.

¿Qué te ocurre? Te noto… un poco triste.

No, no es nada. Fue solo…

Me imagino que es el por el joven Potter. ¿verdad? Lo extraña mucho.

….si, es por eso. Lo extraño mucho.

¿Y ya ha recibido cartas de el? Supe que la Srita. Weasley ha recibido una carta en esta mañana.

No, querras decir ayer.

Mmmm… no, supe por informacion especial que ella recibio otra carta por la mañana.

Woow. Vaya como escribe Neville.

Pero me estoy dando cuenta que no es eso lo que te trae asi…

En realidad, si. Es que la verdad, Ron y yo tuvimos una discusion.

¿Por qué? Es su mejor amigo, no deberian de pelearse.

Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo siento que el esta enamorado de Luna. Y yo solo queria… ya sabe, motivarlo a que le confiese que le gusta.

Mmmm… bueno, si decides tomar un consejo de un viejo fantasma como yo- riendose la chica.- yo te diria que dejes a Ron pensar en eso. Si el, como tu dices, esta enamorado de una chica, el que debe de tomar la decision de cuando es el momento.

Creo que tienes razon. Pero ahora el esta molesto conmigo. Siento que lo ofendi.

¿Por qué no hablas con el y arreglan las cosas? Creeme, Hermione, necesitas a tus amigos mas que nunca.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Sabes como estan las cosas. Hay que estar protegidos y apoyandonos mutuamente. Ademas acabo de enterarme por medio de la directora… que la Orden acaba de retirarse a la brigada donde principalmente se piensa que esta… Ya-Sabes-Quien.

-Eso significa que- empezando a temblar -… ya van a….

-Asi es. Hay que estar preparados para cualquier cosa que pase.

La tension habia llegado en esos precisos momentos sin saber que hacer. Nadie sabria que exactamente ocurriria…

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 10.-

Un nuevo dia se hacia presente en la escuela de Magia y Hechiceria. El rumor que Nick Casi el Decapitado habia platicado con Hermione se habia dispersado por todos lados, dejando un ambiente de miedo y preocupacion. ¿Qué pasaria ahora que el momento mas se acercaba? Si los heroes de Hogwarts serian derrotados ante la maldad pura y benigna que solo un corazon verdadero podria destruir. Todos temian por su seguridad….

Mientras tanto, Hermione seguia consternada con lo que habia pasado la noche anterior con su amigo. Pidio consejo a su hermana Ginny para saber el punto de vista femenino:

¡Ay Dios Santo! Mi hermano es un completo inmaduro, asi son todos los hombres; no aceptan nada de lo que piensan. ¡Bien altaneros!

La verdad, Gin, yo solo queria ayudarlo. A lo que yo he sabido… Ron nunca ha tenido novia.

No olvides el asunto de Lavender el año pasado.

Ella solo andaba de arrastrada. El ni siquiera le hacia caso. Yo solo quiero que sea feliz. Y pues… si Luna es la chica…

Ni creas que me agrada esa Lunatica de cuñada. Es buena gente… pero la verdad…su cerebro tiene polilla o algo…-riendose murmuradamente ambas.

Si… es cierto.

Pero aunque yo sugiero que hables con el. Para que las cosas se arreglen.

No lo he visto en ninguna clase, ando buscandola y no lo encuentro.

Tal vez se donde este…

En el otro lado del castillo, un desgarbado pelirrojo se encontraba yendose directo al campo de Quidditch, para entrenar arduamente, ya que el campeonato se realizaria proximamente, aunque estaba nervioso de que se suspendiera debido a la situacion que se estaba viviendo, McGonagall pensaria que no seria lo apropiado. Cuando vio que se habia encendido luz verde ante aquel evento, no podia dejar de regocijarse de felicidad pero algo lo molestaba como una comezon en su piel… no podia hablar con Hermione para disculparse con ella por su actitud, se estaria preguntando ella misma por que él actuo de esa manera. Queria pedirle consejo a alguien… a alguien que le dijera que seria lo mas apropiado. Y penso en cierta persona.

Se dirigio al cuarto de las chicas de Ravenclaw. Cuando trato de asomarse un poco indiscretamente por la puerta manteniendose de puntillas para ver si alcanzaba a ver a la rubia… cuando sintio que un dedo punteaba su espalda lenta y graciosamente, el pelirrojo se espanto al ver algunas chicas de la casa, incluyendo a Luna dandose la vuelta causando que se cayera de senton. Esto hizo que las chicas aventaran una carcajada sonora, Luna siendo la mas notoria.

-Ron, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… bueno… solo

-No me digas que andabas de fizgon en nuestra habitacion. No andamos en ropa interior ni nada.-decia una chica.

-¡No! Como creen… es que venia… queria… yo… -se ponia timido al ver tantas miradas fijas hacia el- Queria hablar contigo, Luna.

Todas cuchicheando alaridos ¨Iuuu¨, y codeando a la chica…

-¿Ah si?- suspirando tipico de ella.- ¿Y de que?

-Es algo privado.

-¿Privado? ¿A que te refieres con privado?

-Tu solo ven- jalandola bruscamente, al ver que le hacia tantas preguntas tontas.

Ya que se retiraron a un lugar donde nadie los podia escuchar …

-Bueno, que era eso tan importante que me querias decir…

-Es que… Luna.. necesito tu consejo.

-¿Consejo?

-Si… es que resulta que discuti con Hermione anoche. Y… no se como acercarme a ella, para disculparme.

-Uhhh…. Que feo. Tu…. Siendo tan machote…Y ¿Cómo estuvo?

-¿Cómo estuvo que?

-¡La pelea! Hubo golpes, patadas, puñetazos…

-¿Qué…?

-Oh ok. Minimo tuvo que haber habido cachetadas. Esa es tipica. Pero no te dejo ningun golpe.

-¡Luna! No nos golpeamos. Por si no me oiste bien. DISCUTIMOS.

-……

-Ya sabes, gritarnos.

-OHHHHH

-Vaya….bueno. Como te decia. Ambos discutimos por….-dejando a la chica en duda- algo personal.. y le grite de cosas y ella se quedo muy consternada. Y no se como decirle que lo siento.

-Pero si es tu amiga. Deberia de ser muy sencillo para ti. Por que, si yo fuera ella, te hubiera dejado los cachetes como tu cabello- sonrojandose un poco.

-Bueno… es que… con ella se me hace dificil. Es mi… como dices.. mi mejor amiga. Y me dolio decir esas cosas.

-Pues… ok. Mi opinion es que tu tienes que decidir cuando es el momento.

-¿Qué dices?

-Si. Para ser franca, yo no puedo darte las palabras que le tienes que decir a ella por que yo no estuve ahí. Tu solo puedes saber que es lo que paso y crear tu propia disculpa.Y si me disculpas, tengo cosas que ver y gente que pensar-dijo lelamente la chica.

Aunque se decepciono al no esperar ningun consejo del punto de vista ¨femenino¨¨, por muy chiflada que era ella en algun momento su opinion le fue util…

Se encontraba en sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, pero como en las veces anteriores, no se enfocaba en sus actividades al tratar de ¨crear¨una disculpa apropiada para la chica de sus sueños. Cuando Dean lo saco de sus pensamientos..

-Ron. Necesitamos que te enfoques. Asi no les vamos a ganar a Slytherin en el partido. Despierta pero ya!

-Es… esta bien. Bueno, vamonos al planeario que Angelina nos dio. Bien , Dean, vas progresando bastante, pero necesito que defiendas los arcos balanceadamente. Defiendes mas el derecho que el izquierdo. Y Fretchen…

-¡Oigan! Ahí viene alguien…

-Chicos, estamos viendo el planeario. No se distraigan con cualquier cosa.

-Es que viene para aca.

-¿Se ve quien es?

-Mmmm… casi no. Pero puedo ver… que es una chica.

-¿Qué hace una chica aquí? A menos que sea Ginny…-dijo Seamus.

-No. No es Ginny. Es… ya la estoy alcanzando a ver… es. No.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién es?

-Es Hermione.

Todos empezaron a susurrar que hacia Hermione alli. Especialmente Ron. Se preguntaba lo mismo que hacia ahí ella. No creo que buscaba a Ginny, ya que ahora no entrenaba. Pero su corazon no podia dejar de estar exaltado. Ella nunca habia venido a los entrenamientos de Quidditch a visitar a Harry. Aunque seguia en la incognita… no podia negar que estaba irradiando de felicidad.

-Saben, chicos, que suerte tiene Harry. Aunque sea su novia, debo de admitir que Hermione es… una bomboncito. Una verdadera bomboncito- dijo Seamus, diciendolo lujuriosamente, haciendo que los demas asintieran al igual.

Al oir eso, Ron se puso rojo del coraje, no pudiendo evitar agarrarlo de la tunica y gritarle:

-¡A Hermione la respetas! ¿Me oiste?-decia enfurecido.

-Perdon…-causando un poco de desconcierto entre los demas y hasta el propio Seamus – Se que es tu amiga. Lo siento, no era mi intencion.

Cuando las cosas se estaban empezando a calmar un poco, se veia que Colin Creevey venia corriendo hacia ellos.

-Colin, ¿a que viene Hermione?- le pregunto Dean cuando veia que éste venia.

-Viene… viene a buscarte, Ron.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad…..mmm, digo, ¿Ah si? ¿Y te dijo por que?

-No, solo me dijo que era urgente.

-Bueno….

Cuando de repente Hermione llego al arribo. Todos se hicieron hacia atrás, como un signo de pena.

-Mmmm…hola, Ron.

-ammmm..hola.- acercandose mas a ella.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… queria…

-Bien, chicos, ya termino el entrenamiento- interrumpio Dean, para salvar a su amigo, de aquella incomoda situacion- mejor vamonos.

Mientras todos se iban, Ron distraidamente tambien se estaba marchando, cuando Dean lo empujo hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

-¿Acaso se te olvidaba?

Cuando solo quedaban solo ellos dos. La incomodidad era un poco mas mayor. Ella rompio el silencio.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo van tus entrenamientos? Veo que un poco pesados, ¿verdad?

-Si, hay que darles duro a Slytherin.

-Se ve, que estas sudando como cerdo.

-Si…

-_Dios… que cosa tan mas tonta dije…-_ pensaba la castaña- Creo.. que no debia de haber venido… fue mala idea.-yendose lentamente.

-¡No, espera!-agarrandola de su mano.- Entiendo por que viniste. Yo… tambien queria hacer lo mismo. Hermione, lamento haberme comportado de esa manera anoche. Fui un patan al decirte eso.

- Yo no soy nadie para decirte a quien debes de querer. Eso lo decide tu corazon. Lo lamento. Es que… tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza.

-Si, me entere de lo de la Orden. Que… ya estan en camino. Y… ¿has sabido algo de… Harry?

-…-dandose la vuelta tristemente.-…No. No he recibido nada. Ni una carta.

-Tal vez…sera por que no puede enviar a Hedwig. Ya sabes que ella es muy facil de reconocer y…

-No le inventes excusas, Ron. Algo le esta ocurriendo. Y no se que fregados es lo que tiene. Que me tiene frustrada, desesperada.

-No, Hermione. No te pongas asi de nuevo. Quiero que estes tranquila. Por favor.

-Si…tienes razon.

-Asi que… ¿me perdonas por lo de anoche?

-Umm… dificil de pensar..-sonriendo sarcasticamente- ¿Qué hare….que hare?

El pelirrojo, solo para seguir el juego, hizo una mueca infantil, sacandole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la chica…

-Si, te perdono. ¿Y tu a mi?

-A ti no tengo nada que perdonarte. Bueno, hay algo que puedo hacer por ti.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Has dado un paseo por Hogwarts?

-Ammm.. claro- contestando de una manera obvia. -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, la pregunta es obvia, claro. Pero… ¿has dado un un paseo por Hogwarts… por el aire?...

Alaridos femeninos se oian por los cielos, mientras que un pelirrojo comandaba la escoba con ella detrás de su espalda, volando a alta velocidad.

-¡Ron, esto es genial! Wowww…

-¿Te gusta de verdad?

-Si, solo que no me gustan que hagan esas cosas horrorosas que hacen con la escoba…

¿Cómo se les llaman?

-¿Qué cosa? Ahhhh ¿esto? – apretando el palo de la escoba- ¡Sostente fuerte!- mientras realizaba una pirueta por los cielos

De alaridos de felicidad a gritos de miedo daba la chica.

-¡AHHH! ¡Ronald Weasley, no vuelvas a hacer eso! –pegandole manotazos por la espalda.

- Jejejeje. De verdad ¿no quieres?

-… No. ¡HAZLO OTRA VEZ!

-Como la dama prefiera.-realizando de nuevo piruetas, mientras la chica se sostenia fuertemente por la cintura del pelirrojo, el cual no paraban de reirse del momento tan divertido que estaban pasando.

Al momento de despegar a tierra firme, Ron cargo delicadamente a Hermione para que se bajara primero, y el despegara de la escoba.

-Bueno, ya volvimos.

-Si. Aunque no me hubiera querido regresar.

-¡Dios! Es bastante tarde.

-Si, ni nos dimos cuenta del tiempo.

-Es mejor que regresemos.

-Si, tienes razon.

Corrieron hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Se agotaron al casi correr medio castillo, que parecia que estaban en un maraton.

-¡Al fin llegamos!

-Si...Grubbly-Prank y McGonagall nos matarian. Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya a mi cuarto.

-Si, yo tambien. Hay que descansar.

-Muchas clases que atender mañana. Es viernes.

-Uy si. Me muero por estar en primer asiento como cierta persona, en la clase de Binns.

-¡Callate, Ron!-le dio otro manotazo en el pecho., este rapidamente le agarro la mano, haciendo que estuvieran casi a milimetros de cerca. Rapidamente el se separo de ella para que eso no se pusiera mas raro.

-Bueno, buenas noches, Ron.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.

Mientras ella subia las escaleras, el se acosto en el sillon de la sala, pensando que definitivamente habia sido el mejor dia de su vida.

CONTINUARA…


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 11.-

No queria despertar del largo ensueño de color de rosa del que se estaba sumergiendo en sus sueños. Desde el momento en que ella llego al lugar que menos estaria ella, solo para verlo… era el comienzo de un cosquilleo que no sabia de donde provenia…. Del instante en que hablaba con ella olvidandose por completo de aquel sujeto en discordia…. Ese cosquilleo se hizo mas intenso, aunque queria volver a la realidad absoluta que solo habia.. hasta aquel maravilloso paseo por las claras nubes que cubrian los cielos donde navegaban, olvidando sus problemas…la manera como se sostenia de el como un signo de proteccion…se sentia como un angel guardian. Hasta el momento en que casi sus rostros estaban a un paso del acercamiento extremo…su corazon estaba a punto de explotar de la emocion. Cuando otra persona llego como un tornado a destruir todo lo que habia construido en su infrigida mente.

-¡Hey, despierta!

-¿Qué, que? Ginny… ¿Qué haces?

-Tierra a Ron. Por si no te acuerdas… mañana en la tarde es la ida a Hogsmeade. Y creo que sera la ultima… con eso de ya sabes.. pero bueno, al menos hay que aprovechar.

-¿Y… sabes si Hermione va a ir?

-No se.. no le he preguntado. Yo no ire. No tengo animos de ir a divertirme en estos tiempos.

-Hermanita, yo creo que te convendria que te distraigas un poco al igual que Hermione. Ademas tu tan solo ya has recibido cartas de Neville.

-Solo he recibido una.-decia esquivadamente.

-Hermione me dijo que recibiste una hace dos dias. Asi que creo que hiciste un mal calculo.

-No… yo solo recibi una carta . No se que te habra dicho ella, o que Nick Casi Decapitado le habra chismeado a ella, pero ¡yo solo he recibido una carta de Neville y PUNTO! –haciendo que la pelirroja se fuera furiosa, dejando a Ron a la deriva con aquella incognita.

Pero de inmediato la pelirroja regreso rapidamente hacia el.

-Sabes que… mejor olvida lo que dije. Lo siento.

-No hay de que. Es mejor no enojarnos en estos momentos.

-Si… ah si. Lo que queria decirte. ¿Recuerdas el Ford Anglia de papa? ¿El que PERDISTE en segundo?

-Ha….. si. ¿Por?

-Resulta que hace poco lo encontraron en Hogsmeade. Y estan esperando a que lo reclamen. Bueno, se lo quedaron temporalmente Fred y George. Solo era para que lo supieras.

-Ah si, gracias.

Cuando avanzaba para ir a su siguiente clase, aun se quedo pensando en lo que Ginny le habia dicho; lo de la carta, su extraño comportamiento, lo de Hogsmeade, y lo del auto… cuando de pronto se le ocurrio una idea brillante…

Trato de apresurarse mas a la clase para ver si podia alcanzar a verla…y de un traston abrio la puerta detrás de Binns. La clase preferida de el. (jajaja). Cuando la vio ahí, justamente como habia dicho el, en primera fila. Trato de sentarse junto a ella. Pero Padma le habia ganado el lugar.

-_¡Maldicion, ahora si Padma le interesa la clase, si como no!_

Enfurecido ante tal momento, se tuvo que sentar a lado de Hannah Abott, pero miraba impacientemente la manera de hablar con ella, mientras que el aburrido maestro continuaba la clase. Trato de avanzar el plan..

-Piss, Hermione.. piss. –susurraba frente para que Hermione le hiciera caso. Ella volteaba pero no queria, ya que Binns se daria cuenta y la regañara. Cuando Ron hizo el ruido mas sonoro para que la oyera, causando que Binns se volteara, pero sin ver nada.

-Ro… Ron. ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberias de estar aquí.

-Yo se… pero necesito decirte algo muy importante.

-Ron, no me lo puedes decir despues.. de la clase?

-Solo escuchame un momento… no es muy largo.

-Ron –interrumpio frivolamente Padma-estamos en una clase. Asi que esfumate.. o mejor vete a molestar a tu amorcito Lunatica!

-¡Callate la boca, Padma!

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-vocifero el profesor.-¿Qué son esos gritos?

-Nada, maestro.. solo estabamos…-titubeaba la castaña.

-¡Weasley,Granger fuera de mi clase!

-Pero… nosotros-despues le dio la vuelta a Ron dandole una mirada asesina- yo si…

-¡HE DICHO FUERA!

Todos se les quedaban viendo, mientras ambos salian del salon. Se imaginaban si hubiera estado Malfoy, hubiera sido un banquete de burla: la gran cerebro Hermione Granger expulsada de una clase.

Cuando salieron de la clase, ella estaba enfurecida con el.

-¡Por tu culpa, me corrieron de la clase! Si mis padres se enteraran. ¡Dios, Ronald!

-…lo siento. Lo siento mucho. No era mi intencion. Al menos, voy a poder hablar contigo de lo que queria.

-¡Eres un tonto, Ron! Eso solo querias…

Pero el siguio haciendo esa mueca inocente a la cual ella no podia resistirse.

-Bueno… a ver, ¿Qué era lo que querias decirme?

-¡Va! Te contare desde el principio…Resulta que Ginny…

Y asi le estuvo contando el plan que ideo despues de lo planteado…

-Ron….

-¿Y que te parece?

-¡Me parece… genial!!!

-¿De verdad? ¿No piensas que es un poco descabellado?

-Pues si… pero preferente a estar en Hogsmeade. Y ademas… quiero ver como conduces TU un carro.

-Pues… desde que se perdio el auto.. mi papa ya no me dejo conducirlo jamas. Pero lo intentare.

-Esta bien.

-Entonces…¿ te espero en la salida de Hogsmeade mañana?

-¿Qué? ¿Ya lo planeaste todo?

-Si, les mande un mensaje a Fred y George.

-Esta…bien. Te espero alla.

-Ok. Alla- mientras se iba la chica- … te veo.

De verdad no podia creerlo. Estaba tan emocionado que ya queria que fuera mañana para estar toda la tarde con ella.De nuevo, andaba en la Luna todo el resto del dia para ya esperar el ansioso momento. Ni siquiera podia dormir. Cuando de inmediato recibio una pequeña carta donde decia:

_Querido hermanito:_

_Fue dificil decidirnos si prestarte el Ford Anglia. Pero nos imaginamos para que lo quieres usar (¡ya era hora! ¿Quién es la desafortunada? Jejejeje) Ven por el en cuanto llegues a Hogsmeade a la tienda de bromas. Y necesitamos que nos lo regreses ese mismo dia en la noche. Nos despedimos tus querubines de hermanitos._

A veces le daban ganas de apretarles el cuello hasta matarlos. Pero al menos le habian prestado el carro. Una mañana gloriosa y hermosa habia allanado en los muros del castillo. Un chico se encontraba verdaderamente impaciente por que se acabaran las clases. Desgraciadamente, ahora no le tocaba ver a Hermione en ninguna de las clases. Para el eso era una tortura. Pero el tiempo podria ser tu amigo o tu enemigo.

Ya era la hora. Todos los alumnos de las distintas casas se dieron en el punto de reunion para salir en las carrozas hacia Hogsmeade. Los chicos iban en diferentes que las chicas.

Cuando arribaron hacia alla, el pelirrojo se separo rapidamente del grupo para dirigirse hacia la tienda de sus hermanos:

-¡Chicos! Ya llegue. ¿Dónde esta el auto?

-¡No tan, rapido Tonron!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué, pensaste que seria tan facil?

-Vamos, chicos ya basta!

-Ya… lloron. Esta en la salida casi cerca de la casa de los Gritos.

-Ok. Gracias, chicos.-mientras se apresuraba.

-Oye, ¡dale la bendicion a la chica desafortunada!-riendose a carcajadas.

-¡CALLENSE!

Regreso a la entrada del pueblo para encontrarse con la castaña. Algo distinto la hacia verse… radiante. Defintivamente el invierno la hacia verse mas bonita de lo normal.

-¿Lista?

-Si, ¿y donde esta el auto?

-Esta por alla, por la casa de los Gritos.

-Pues. ¿Qué esperamos?-jalandolo de un brazo-¡Vamonos!

Lo jaloneaba como si fuera una niña pequeña. Cuando llegaron, y vieron el carro, Ron recordo el año en que compartio con Harry las aventuras de salvar a Hogwarts del fantasma de Lord Voldermort, aquel encuentro con Aragorg y el desastre con el Sauce Boxeador. Pero ahora seria un evento diferente; pasar la tarde con Hermione recorriendo el camino nevado del pueblo hacerendoso. Cuando Ron abrio la puerta cabellerosamente para la chica, y arranco el carro.

-¡Dios! Pienso que vamos a chocar.

-Descuida. Se que no lo haras. Por que ya estate imaginando la golpiza que te voy a dar si lo haces.

-Jajajajajaa.

Mientras recorrian el camino lentamente como si Ron pareciera un ancianito; temia perder el control y causar un choque , cuando Hermione le dijo;

-¡Mira, detente alli!

-ok. Ay, no encuentro el freno.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-¡No, de verdad no lo encuentro!

-¡Cuidado, Ron! ¡Vamos a chocar!

-Ayyyy…-estarian a punto de chocar con un arbol, cuando rapidamente encontro el freno.

Y freno de una manera brusca que casi se caen del carro… al menos, no chocaron.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAA…

-¿De que te ries?

-Ay, Ron. Hubieras visto tu cara de miedo. Peor que cuando ves una araña. JAJAJAJAJA.

-Muy graciosita.

-Lo siento. Es que… woow… estuvo muy divertido.

-Si…

Contemplaron la casa de los Gritos, volviendo a recordar el año en que se encontraron con Sirius Black y la lucha con Lupin como hombre lobo.

-Eso estuvo muy… espantoso. Recuerdo a Lupin con sus enormes colmillos, garras, y esos ojos tan de miedo…

-Jejejeje… si. Al menos sabiamos que no era el mismo. Y Harry estaba para defendernos. Harry….

-Mejor, no recordemos cosas asi… Oye, nunca me imaginaria estando aquí…

-¿Aquí haciendo que?

-No se… aquí en un coche, acompañado de alguien.

-Bueno, en el mundo muggle, hace mucho tiempo atrás… existia algo llamado ¨cine movil¨

-¿Cime que?

Riendose la chica ante la curiosidad del joven mago, que no sabia nada del mundo de ellos

-Cine movil. Es cuando van a ver una pelicula aquí sentados en carro.

-¿Qué es una pelicula?

-Bueno, una pelicula son muchas imágenes de algo que esta ocurriendo. Como una historia que puedes ver en una gran pantalla.

-WOOW suena interesante. Y personas vienen a verla?

-Si, la mayoria, parejas.

-Ahh….

-Aunque….

-¿Aunque que?

-muchas parejas no vienen precisamente a ver la pelicula.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Entonces a que vienen?

-Pues… tu sabes. Lo que una pareja hace.- poniendose un poco mas incomoda. Al captar lo que ella habia dicho, el pelirrojo tambien se habia puesto un poco incomodo.

-Oh…. Pues. ¿Y no les dicen nada?

-Bueno, para eso hay que saber ser listos. Si tu quisieras traer a una chica como a Luna…

-¿Cómo a QUIEN?-enfatizando el quien al saber que eso a el le molestaba.

-Bueno, a cualquier chica… lo primero que tienes que hacer… es relajar tus hombros. Acostarte levemente en el asiento, asi de esta manera-,mientras ella se desplegaba.

-¡Vamos, hazlo!-mientras el pelirrojo trataba de imitarla.-No tan estirado… asi. Asi esta mejor. Despues, levantas un poco la cabeza. –haciendo lo mismo el chico-Y…. dame tu brazo.-mientras el le daba su brazo timidamente- lo envuelves por mis hombros, pongo mi cabeza por tu hombro y… asi.

Ella habia quedado recostada en su hombro,acurrucandose en el.

-Y asi es como puedes estar con una chica cuidadamente. Despues puedes abrazarla mas y mas… y ya de parejas.

Por vez primera en su vida, realmente estaba abrazandola. Sentia su respiracion mas cerca de lo normal.y el olor de su cabello lo percibia cada vez mas.

-¿Cómo sabes esto?

-Lo he visto en peliculas. Me gusta el romance. JEJEJEJE.

-Bueno… esta bien eso. Pero aun asi… despues de todo.. creo que aun preferiria ver la pelicula. No me imagino que es una pelicula, pero a lo que me contaste, de seguro es genial. ¿Cierto? ¿Hermione?

Cuando volteo al ver que no le contestaba, se dio cuenta …que se habia quedado dormida. Dormida bajo su hombro. Tan solo la veia, y parecia que estaba viendo un angel. Un angel caido del cielo. A su lado. Aunque no podia esperar mas. Ella solo lo estimaba. Como un amigo. No mas alla de eso. Asi que decidio dejarla dormir un rato y contemplar los brotes de nieve que empezaban a caer que hacian notar el adios del otoño y el comienzo de una nueva estacion... CONTINUARA…


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 12.-

La habia dejado dormida para no interrumpir aquel maravilloso momento; el tenia que hacerse la idea que solo estaba siendo un sueño. Un sueño de aquellos de los cuales tenia y no queria despertar… trato lentamente de acariciar sus cabellos, cuando ella se acurrucaba mas en el…y el.. sin pensarlo conscientemente la abrazo un poco mas.. causando que se despertara. Con sus ojos que apenas se querian abrir, su mirada se dirigio hacia el, como un venadito recien nacido.

-Mmmmm… ¿me quede dormida mucho tiempo?

-Ammm…-acurrucucandose ella mas en el- …si. Un poco.

-Es que hace mucho frio.De verdad que odio el invierno.

Rieron los dos como niños pequeños.

-Creo que tenemos que regresar.

-¿Tenemos que? Yo me quiero quedar.

-Que mas quisiera yo….- lo dijo entre dientes.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije… si, estaria bien. Pero tenemos que regresar, todo mundo estara preocupado por nosotros.

-Eso si. Ya se me estaba olvidando. Mejor arranca esta carcanchilla y ¡vamonos!

-jajajajaja. Esta bien. Agarrate fuerte.

-Recuerda que esto no es una escoba.

-Si, por eso te digo ¡que te agarres fuerte!-cuando arranco con mayor velocidad.

Rapidamente habian llegado al pueblo, escondiendo rapidamente el carro en la tienda de sus hermanos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de que habia llevado a pasear a Hermione. Las carrozas los esperaban impacientemente teniendo que inventar una excusa para que no supieran que se habian escabullido. Asi regresando hacia el castillo… y todos los estudiantes yendose hacia sus habitaciones, todos los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban situados en la torre donde se citaban con su ex jefa de la casa, La Profa. McGonagall para darles un aviso muy importante.

-Solo quiero notificar tanto he notificado a las demas casas… que sus compañeros Neville Longbotton- de pronto el rostro de una pelirroja se alarmo- y Harry Potter-al igual que el de una castaña, olvidandose de la presencia de un pelirrojo que estaba a su lado. – han llegado sanos y salvos al valle de Godric Gryffindor donde sera su guarida temporal para esperar el ataque de los mortifagos.

-¿Cómo supieron de eso, maestra?-pregunto Hermione.

-Nos llego una notificacion de su ex…. Del auror Alastor Moody. Junto con las firmas de los demas. Necesito que guarden discrecion ante esta informacion que les acabo de proporcionar por favor. Ahora, retirense a sus alcobas.

-Si, maestra directora-dijeron todos en coro.

Algunos se habian ido ya a dormir despues de un dia inmensamente ajetreado en Hogsmeade, mientras que algunos se decidieron quedarse un rato mas en la pequeña sala, entre ellos nuestros protagonistas.

-Y bien…¿Cómo estuvo el paseo?

-Uff… ¡estuvo muy bien! Ya extrañaba ir a alla. La nieve blanca, los dulces, toodo.

-Oye, me contaron que a la pobre de Parvati le dieron una pastilla para que sonara como urraca todo el dia! En la tienda de Fred y George. ¿Cómo estuvo?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por que ellos ni siquiera habian estado en el pueblo en si mismo; habian pasado todo el dia estacionados en la nieve, disfrutando del paisaje, aunque no se hubieran perdido nada del mundo aquel momento tan gracioso que se hubieran hasta orinado de la risa…

-¿Y bien…? ¿O… no estuvieron ahí?

-Bueno… es que…

-Nos quedamos viendo las novedades de la tienda de Freddy Wassa. Ya sabes, el excentrico ese que vende articulos parecidos a los de los muggles.

Los pelirrojos se habian quedado anonadados ante la respuesta tan extraña que habia inventado la joven hechicera.

-Si, es que Ron tenia una curiosidad de una actividad muggle que se llama cine… y aprovechamos que estabamos alla y le mostre todo acerca de eso… ¿verdad, Ron?-cuando el chico pensaba en que la chica estaba lo correcto.. aunque era relacionado con ello.. no precisamente del cine se estaba referiendo.

-Oh si…. Si. Ese tipo si que estaba un poco tocado. Lo hubieras visto, Gin. Hasta me gusto para ¨cuñis¨. –haciendo que la castaña soltara una tremenda carcajada.

-Muy chistosito, Ronnie….muy chistoso-yendose un poco enojada hacia su alcoba-Buenas noches HERMIONE.

Mientras la chica se iba…

-Dios, casi se da cuenta.

-Si…al menos viniste con esa excusa. Un poco tonta, pero estuvo bien.

-Si….¿Ron?

-¿Si, Hermione?

-….Gracias.

-¿Gracias de que?

-Por estos dias que has estado conmigo. Me has hecho sentir como en casa. Olvidandome de lo que me estaba haciendo sufrir.

-Hey, ¿para que son… los amigos?

-Si. Y quisiera que asi continuaran. Si no te molesta…

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que no!-esto lo dijo casi exaltandose a mas no poder.

-De verdad, Ron. Sabes que a mi no me gusta estar sola. –acariciandole su mano.

Esto lo puso un poco nervioso al pobre chico. No sabia que decir despues de eso.

-Descuida, Herm…

-Ja.. casi nadie me dice Herm.

-Bueno, ahora lo dije, nunca te dejare abajo. Eres mi amiga y…. te quiero mucho.

Fue como un nudo de su garganta que queria soltar tarde o temprano. Sintio un tremendo alivio al decir eso.

-Yo tambien-dijo la chica.-Buenas noches- Yendose en camino, cuando rapidamente dio la vuelta, para asi… darle un beso en la mejilla al chico.

Exaltandose de la emocion, el tambien se retiraba a su alcoba, tocandose levemente la parte en que los labios de su amor habian tocado su blanca piel por vez primera. Se sentia como en un verdadero cuento de hadas… Pero el final de aquel cuento sabia que terminaria muy pronto…

Mientras tanto, trataba de vivir en el lo mas que se podia. Durante las siguientes semanas dividia su tiempo entre las clases, los entrenamientos de Quidditch que se hacian mas pesados, y pasar tiempo con Hermione. Se la pasaban horas platicando, paseando por la escuela, ella, tratando de que al pelirrojo se le pegara un poco de las materias que estudiaban pero con un poco del humor que caracterizaba al joven mago, que no dejaba que la chica dejara de sonreir en ningun solo momento. Esto llamaba la atencion de algunos cercanos a ellos, como a Ginny, que no veia a Hermione tan feliz ni siquiera cuando estaba con Harry. Notaba como Hermione no se le despegaba de su hermano. Aunque ella no fue la unica que lo noto; tambien lo notaron algunas representantes del chisme como las hmnas. Patel, Lavender y hasta la propia despistada de Luna.

En una de esas tardes de clases…

-Entonces, ¿Qué aprendimos de la clase de Frehysman?

-Que necesita conseguirse un novio, y ¡pronto!

-¡No tonto!-riendose timidamente- hahaha. Es la nueva maestra de Pociones. Que la sangre de rana tambien sirve para curar heridas oftalmologicas.

-AH…. En conclusion… no entendi nada.

-JAJAJAJAJA.Eres increible, Ron.

-Ya se, gracias.

-Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar.

-Bueno… yo tengo que ir a entrenar.

-¿A estas horas?

-Ummm.. me temo que si.Angelina nos presiona horriblemente.

-Desconsiderada. Bueno te veo mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Herm.

-Bye- izando su mano lentamente mientras el se iba.

Cuando llego a la sala de la torre, se encontro a todas las chicas ahí, en pleno cotorreo. Estaban platicando, hasta que llego ella. El silencio se hizo presente.

-Hola.

Nadie contesto.

-Hermione, necesitamos hablar-le contesto Ginny despues de que nadie contestaba.

-Si, adelante-confusa ante la actitud de esta.

Se la llevo al rincon donde no las podian oir.

-Hermione, necesito que me contestes algo.

-Si, ¿Qué es?

-Quiero saber. ¿Desde cuando se te ocurrio pasar mucho tiempo con mi hermano?

-¿Qué? Ginny, no te entiendo.

-Ya van varias semanas desde que ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos. O sea , yo que son amigos, casi como tu hermano, pero… nunca te habia visto tan apegada a el.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso? Como dices, es como mi hermano…

-Yo se, y no quiero malinterpretar las cosas, pero.

-Espera- la interrumpio la castaña- ¿Malinterpretar que, Ginny?

-No, mejor olvida eso.

-¡No! Ahora me dices. ¿A que te refieres con eso? ¡Habla!

-Es que… se corren rumores… entre nosotros… que tu… bueno… ves mucho a Ron por que.. ya sabes…

-No, no se nada. EXPLICAME.

-Que…ustedes… estan solos…

-¡Oh no! No puedo creer que estes pensando en eso. De seguro fueron las estupidas de Patel que inventaron que… o sea, ¡COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO! ¡RON Y YO NO ESTAMOS JUNTOS NI NADA QUE VER! ¡SOMOS AMIGOS Y SOLAMENTE ESO! ¡YO QUIERO A HARRY!-vociferaba la chica. -¡NADA PUEDE PASAR ENTRE NOSOTROS, ME ENTIENDES!

-¡Calmate, amiga!-tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.-Esta bien. Olvidemos esto ¿si? Como dices son puros chismes. Ok. No hagamos caso. Es que no quiero que te apegues mucho a Ron, si no, las cosas se manejan diferente. Y tu como dices, quieres a Harry.

- ¿Y eso en que te afecta?

-….Nada…. en nada-decia nerviosamente la chica. –Mejor, te quiero entregar algo. Ten.

Cuando la chica tomo un pedazo de pergamino que contenia su nombre y en la parte trasera, venia… su nombre.

-¿Qué!? No… no puedo creerlo. En verdad es de…

-Si. Llego esta mañana.

-¡Una carta de Harry! ¡Dios, gracias! La leere lo mas pronto posible. Me ire a mi cama a leerla-yendose ansiosamente a su alcoba, dejando a una pelirroja pensativa… bastante pensativa….

Mientras tanto, Ron regresaba exhausto de su entrenamiento, cuando Colin llegaba rapidamente hacia el.

-¡Hey, Ron! ¡Mira! ¡Recibiste una carta de Harry! ¡Y tambien Hermione recibio una!

Un balde de agua fria le habia llegado a la espina dorsal, al ver que una neblina estaba difumando sus sueños.. al fin Harry habia respondido y eso significaria que Hermione no dejaria de hablar de el.

-Vamos, leela.

-Si… ¿Me disculpan?

-Ok.-dejandolos un poco desilusionados por la curiosidad que tenian.

Cuando abrio la carta:

RON:

¿COMO ESTAS? YO SE QUE NO HE MANDADO NINGUNA CARTA DESPUES DE TANTAS SEMANAS DE AUSENCIA. HEMOS ESTADO MUY TENSOS CON LO DE LA ORDEN. NOS HAN ENSEÑADO MUCHISIMOS HECHIZOS PODEROSOS QUE PUEDEN SER DE GRAN UTILIDAD PARA NOSOTROS Y PARA USTEDES. ESPERO REGRESAR PRONTO. LOS EXTRAÑO MUCHO. HOGWARTS. GRYFFINDOR. A TI. A HERMIONE. MI HERMIONE. ¿COMO ESTA? ESPEREMOS QUE ME LA ESTES CUIDANDO MUCHO. SUPE QUE ESTUVO MUY TRISTE. LO SE. ESPERO VERLA YA. BUENO NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO. SOLO MANDO SALUDOS A TODOS. Y DILE A HERM QUE LA AMO CON TODA LA FUERZA DE MI CORAZON.

SE DESPIDE HARRY.

Aquellas palabras fueron palabras de amistad y desaliento aunque las ultimas fueron de dolor, traicion y sobre todo una herida que le habia causado el mismo.Pero no podia hacer mas.. Asi que despues de leerla y reflexionar un poco, guardo la carta debajo de su alcoba y se recosto boca arriba cayendo dormido inmediatamente.

CONTINUARA…


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 13.-

En el Gran Comedor, la platica entre los alumnos era acerca del paradero de la Orden y como iban en su mision; si podrian salir con vida al estarse encontrando con el propio Señor Tenebroso. Era como si estuvieran en un debate del que no podian dejar de hablar, despues de que Harry y los demas habian causado revuelo al mandar cartas de asegurar que se encontraban bien. Ron queria evitar estar en esas platicas, pero los alumnos mas pequeños no dejaban de rodearlo haciendole preguntas sobre aquello..

-¿Y por que tu no fuiste a la mision, Sr.Weasley?- le pregunto Sam Huttington, un alumno de primer año de la casa de Gryffindor.

-Por que… - La verdad no le queria contestar por que sin razon alguna, la Orden no habia decidido mandarlo (de seguro su madre tuvo que ver algo en eso), pero rapidamente le contesto…

-Por que si no Lord Voldermort estaria temeroso de que me mandaran y pufff! Lo hiciera pedazos-haciendo que los niños parecieran que estaban viviendo un cuento relatado.

-Wooooww…

Cuando una chica se empezo a reir a sus espaldas. Espero reconocer aquella dulce risa. Volteo para sonreirle con aquella naturalidad que lograba hacer… pero se decepciono un poco al ver de quien se trataba. Era Luna.

-Ay, Ron-dice Dean-…veo que impresionaste a la chica… tigre.-dejandolo solo con ella.

-Vaya, tu si que serias un buen contacuentos, jijijijiji.- decia con un tono tonto la chica.

-Am…. Es ¨cuentacuentos¨,

-Si…. Contacuentos.

De verdad… que no la entendia.

-Oye… y hace mucho que no hablamos.

-Oh, si. Es que he estado…muy ocupado. Ya sabes, clase, Quidditch..

-Hermione…-dice murmurando la rubia.

-¿Cómo?

-Dije Hermione.

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso?

-Que has pasado mucho tiempo con Hermione. Se ha comentado mucho eso.

-Ah si- poniendose nervioso- ¿Y… que tanto dicen?

-Pues.. que desde que Harry se fue, tu y ella han estado muy juntos.

-Luna, soy su amigo. Y los amigos se apoyan el uno al otro. Lo que pasa es que tus amigas son una bola de chismosas.

-¡A mis amigas no les digas asi! ¡Grandisimo tonto!-cuando lo empujo hacia el piso con una fuerza incontenible, que despues del enojo, ella reacciono estrepidamente

-¡Dios Santo! Lo siento tanto, Ron. A ver dame tu mano- dandole su mano.

-Ok.

Mientras lo levantaba, la chica tropezo y cayo boca arriba llevandose de corbata, haciendo que ¡el quedara encima de ella! Justo en ese momento… los alumnos de Slytherin y algunos otros de otras casas llegaron.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si son la parejita de miel! ¡Awwww… que tiernos!- decia Pansy Parkinson, con su risa estupida, que bien era la sucesora de Draco en su ausencia.

-¡Ohhh… tengo una mejor idea- decia Milliscent Bullstrode…-¿Por qué mejor no se llaman.. ¡La pareja Lunatica!-todos riendose de ellos.

♪♪ Son novios ♪♪ ♪♪ Se quieren, se aman, se besan ♪♪

Mientras todos cantaban en coro burlescamente, Ron no aguanto mas la vergüenza y salio corriendo de aquel pasillo del cual no queria regresar… Trato de huir para tratar de olvidarse de aquel embarazoso incidente. Cuando encontro un lugar para sentarse y tratar de pensar desde el momento en que le llego la carta de Harry, restregandole que el era el unico dueño del corazon de ella hasta la idea de que toda la escuela cree que el esta enamorado de la chica mas tonta de ella. Su vida no podia ser mas miserable…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mi?

Cuando sintio una mano tocando su hombro levemente.

-¿Por qué a ti te pasa todo Ronald?

Aunque no llego a reconocer su risa… habia reconocido su voz. La sonrisa habia devuelto. Volteando a verla, obviamente disimulando su felicidad.

-Hey.-sentandose a su lado.

El no contesto nada.

-…. Se lo que paso hace rato. Anda como chisme caliente.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Fue vergonzoso. Ya no me quiero acordar.

-Yo no le encuentro nada de malo. Solo… fue un accidente.

Sus ojos brillaron con una luz distinta. Al pensar que ella le diria ¨Luna te gusta, ni lo niegues¨ pero se alegro al no ser eso.

-¿Y eso que no me diste lata con lo mismo?

-Lo que dice un amigo… nunca hay que desconfiar. ¿Recuerdas? Si tu me dijiste que no te gusta… te creo.

-Gracias. Gracias, Hermione.

-Ademas… estoy feliz. Muy feliz. Al fin recibi carta de Harry.

-Ahhhh… si. Yo tambien. Y… ¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada en especial. Que me extraña, y que espera ya regresar. Y que estan sanos y salvos todos.

-Si, tambien me dice lo mismo. Y me dijo que te dijera que… te extraña.

-Espero que este bien. De verdad. Temo por el. Muchisimo.

-Si. Oye…tengo que… irme… Ya es un poco tarde.- decia tratando de salir de ahí para de nuevo ocultar su tristeza que sabia que le causaria aquella carta que hubiera deseado que nunca hubiera llegado.Mientras se levantaba…

-¡Espera, Ron!...No te vayas. Hace una bonita tarde. ¿Por qué no vamos a caminar?

-Pero, las tareas… hay que hacerlas.

-Por dios, Ron, es viernes. Las podemos hacer durante el fin de semana. Ademas ¿desde cuando Ronald Weasley se volvio muy fijado con las tareas?- decia sarcasticamente la chica.

-He.. bueno… por que la señorita Hermione Granger me ha pegado mucho esa costumbre.. asi que. ¿Qué se puede hacer con eso?

-Bueno… el deber se levanta por el dia de hoy. ¡Andale, vamos!

-Pero tengo Quidditch…

-¡Falta por ahora! No creo que se mueran por que no vayas por un dia...-mientras empezaba a hablar como una chiquiada- plissss…. –haciendo muequitas, cosa que no podia resistir el mago. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

-Bueno….

-…..

-… ¡esta bien! ¡Vamos!

-Ok. Solo dejame ir por mi sueter. Hace un poquitito de frio.

-Pero ¡si ni siquiera oscurece!

-Lo se… pero siempre hay que estar precavida.

-Ok… como digas.

- Y ¿adonde iremos? Por el salon de Herbologia?

-No… se me antojo caminar por el lago.

-Pero ¡nos pueden regañar! La Profa. Sprout tiene sus cosechas de mandragoras ahí que no quiere que vayamos ahí.

-Como dices… ni siquiera oscurece, y me imagino que esta en clases. Vamos, no seas gallinita.

-Ya, ya, esta bien, vamos.

Se encaminaban hacia el lago. Cuando llegaron a la orilla de ella, Ron se adelanto un poco para tocar el agua, cuando Hermione le pregunto…

-Oye, y… ¿Cómo estuvo lo de Luna?

-¿Te refieres a lo de..?

-Si. Es que no contaron todo. Y solo tenia curiosidad.

-Es que… yo…

-Ron, prometo que no te molestare con eso. Solo queria saber.

-Bueno… es que resulta que me estaba comentando algo. Acerca de tu y yo..

-Si. Ginny ya me conto. Aquella tontada de que tu y yo pasamos mucho tiempo de que todos piensan cosas que ni en el caso del mundo.

-…………… si. … Eso. En fin, le dije que sus amigas eran unas chismosas, se molesto y me empujo.

-¿Pero como? Es una tonta.

-Pero se disculpo un poco despues. Trato de ayudarme a levantar. Y ella se tropezo y… el resto ya lo sabes.

-Bueno… es que si pareceria un poco sospechoso.

-¡Hermione, no empieces!

-Lo siento, Ron. Dios, de verdad parece que te molesta de verdad.

-¡Pues si! ¡DE VERDAD SI ME MOLESTA! ¡NADIE SABE LO QUE SIENTO!

Ella se quedo muda al oir eso.

Mientras el mas se alejaba. Hermione se quedo callada, viendolo perplejamente. Cuando supo que hacer para que no siguiera enojado con ella. Mientras el seguia caminando, ella lo siguio lentamente hasta correr un poco mas y rapidamente…. ¡se abalanzo tras de el de una manera sorpresiva que el suertudamente agarro sus piernas para sostenerla! Ante tal sorpresa, ambos se rieron inconscientemente.

-¿Ya no sigues enojado?

-Ummm… -haciendo miradas con sarcasmo-… no se..

-No te hagas el chistoso-mientras le hacia cosquillas en la parte de atrás de sus orejas-Di que si – haciendo que el chico se inquietara ante tal chascarrillo- ¡DI QUE SI!

-¡Basta, Herm! Hahahaha- Me haces cosquillas

-No hasta que digas que si.

-Ya, ya ya ok. Ya no estoy enojado.-mientras la chica dejo de hacerle cosquillas. Pero de pronto.- ¡Ahora te toca a ti! –mientras le daba vueltas extremadamente rapidas, provocando que ella se desesperara al igual que el momentos antes.

-¡!!YAAA RON!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA. Ok, me rindo.

Ambos se rieron como tontitos. Cuando Hermione le pidio que la bajara. Y mientras se acercaban mas a la orilla. De repente, la hechicera sin ton ni son…

-Hey Ron ¡voltea! –cuando en cuanto se volteo Hermione le derramo agua en la cara..haciendo que se mojara.

-Ah si….. ¿asi quieres las cosas?. – Y el al igual le derramo agua en la cara. Ambos se seguian mojando cuando de repente se corretearon el uno al otro.

-¡Ya Herm! ¡hahahahaha, basta!

-¡A ver si me alcanzas! -. Seguian correteandose en circulos. Cuando extendieron su persecucion hasta dirigirse hacia el bosque.

-¡Ron, eres muy rapido!

-¡Te lo dije!

Seguian adentrandose al bosque, mientras Ron iba tras ella de una manera rapida. Cuando ya estaban dentro de ella, ya corrian menos debido al cansancio. Cuando de una manera estrepitosa, Ron la alcanzo abrazandola para atraparla, mientras ella reia como loca, despues de la persecucion que se habia llevado a cabo. Ambos trataban de respirar mas despacio, de tan cansados que estaban, aunque no evitaban la risa aun. El seguia abrazandola.Cuando…. se dio cuenta. Ese abrazo que la mantenia con ella era un signo de que… en realidad estaba con ella. Intensifico ese abrazo aun mas… la sonrisa que desplegaba de su cara se volvia una cara de preocupacion y ansia… estaba empezando a apretar el abrazo. Ella se estaba empezando a preocupar..

-Ron…..-mientras su ansia se volvia mas desesperada y mas satisfactoria. Cuando algo en el despertaba en el. Algo que el nunca habia sentido. Su respiracion se torno agitada a cada segundo. Aquella sensacion se hacia mas notoria. Aumentaba mas y mas… que de repente, la chica tambien la sintio detrás de ella… Mientras el la tenia mas atada a sus brazos, aquel despertar viril no podia ser mas notoria…La chica suspiro de una manera ansiosa al igual al ver que detrás de ella, Ron dejaba de ser un alma inocente.

-Hermione…-decia entre suspiros.

Cuando ella termino el encanto y se desato de ese abrazo que los tenia encadenados. Ella tranquilizo su respiracion, mientras el lo trataba al igual. Volteandose hacia el, el lo menos que queria era mirarla despues de ese comportamiento que nunca habia presenciado anteriormente. Aun tenia viva esa sensacion que la vergüenza se presenciaba mas. Ella se le quedo mirando perplejamente. Cuando el bajaba mas la mirada, pero… la chica lo evito. Levantando su mirada timidamente con sus manos, lo miro a sus ojos azulados y lentamente… lo guio hacia sus labios. No podia creerlo. Realmente la estaba besando. Sentia como tocaba su piel. Ese contacto se mantuvo fijo manteniendo el ensueño. Se besaban lenta y tiernamente, cuando a cada paso que despegaban sus labios, la pasion de cada beso se intensificaba al mayor grado. Continuaba el deseo y el ardor de sus sentimientos. Cuando se termino ese rito de amor que aun no se descifraba, la respiracion de ambos se habia agitado al mayor vertigente. Ella no despegaba sus manos de su melena como si no lo quisiera soltar, el, solo vivia lo que su alma le gritaba de a pulso durante toda su vida. Quiso tratar de besarla. Pero ella le gano el deseo, besandolo con una pasion mas fervorosa que antes. La inocencia del joven se dejaba ver a flor de piel, arrastrado por la candosidad de la chica, poseyendolo con su boca y su lengua, mientras el trataba de seguirle el juego acariciandole su cabello y guiando sus manos hacia su hombro. La lujuria no podia ser mas descriptible, mientras se dejaban llevar por el piso arenoso del bosque y continuaban besandose y tocandose el uno al otro. Sus mentes estaban intactas; solo participaban sus instintos carnales. El pelirrojo se daba cuenta que estaba en el ciclo de niño a hombre, en cuanto se dio cuenta que el podia seducir a la castaña con tremenda pasion y deseo animal que en esos momentos. La besaba en los labios como nunca lo habia hecho antes hasta descender hacia su cuello, haciendo que la chica lanzara suspiros de placer carcomidos por el aire. Sus manos tocaban sus muslos delicadamente hasta toscamente pasional, alzando su falda hasta tropezar con su prenda intima, el santuario de la posesion mas sagrada de una mujer. Mientras ella tambien continuaba con su labor, y bajaba sus manos hasta la virilidad del chico que seguia ardiendo en llamas en si mismo. Cuando ella lo sintio con sus propias manos, la excito demasiado, que no tardo en tratar de desabrocharle el pantalon al chico hasta bajarselo completamente. Mientras tanto el chico la beso despiadamente mientras el… con una impetuosidad, penetro en ella imponetemente. La chica gimio de una manera poderosamente dolorosa pero excitante al mismo tiempo. Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos al apoderarse de la virginidad de su amigo, mientras el saboreaba la sensacion de estar dentro de ella. Cuando ella hacia gestos de sumo placer al notar que el pelirrojo realmente estaba inspirado. Ella lo guio a moverse en ella, desplazandose ella misma, soltando mas gemidos en cuan movimiento realizaba. –Dios… - suspiraba agravando su voz. Ambos se esforzaban en llegar al final. Esforzaban mas y mas, gimiendo, llorando y susurrando sus nombres … hasta que finalmente llegaron al climax. El pelirrojo sintio el dolor profudamente mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda. La respiracion extremadamente agitada despues de tal acto colmado de extasis escondido dentro de ellos se suavizaba al momento que trataban de calmar la ansiedad y el deseo, mientras ella acariciaba su parte trasera de su cuerpo al desnudo y rodeaba sus piernas sobre su cuerpo.

CONTINUARA


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 14.-

Momentos despues de haber concluido aquella traicion carnal de la cual solo la brisa y la soledad que rodeaba el bosque fueron testigo de ello, ella solo se encontraba sentada en el suelo llorando silenciosamente mientras el pelirrojo estaba mas alejado, arreglandose su ropa y abrochandose el pantalon. Tenia la vergüenza mas a flor de piel que nunca en su vida. Por un lado no podia estar enteramente feliz despues de haberle entregado su virginidad y convertirlo en un hombre, no a cualquier chica: sino a la chica que el unicamente ha verdaderamente amado. De la cual solo ella era la dueña de sus sueños, de su cuerpo, alma, en fin… todo su ser. Pero eso tuvo un precio alto que pagar; romper la confianza que su mejor amigo deposito en el para que cuidara de ella. Trato de acercarse donde ella estaba, aunque a la vez no queria por aquella pena que lo corroia. Cuando finalmente ambos estaban sentados en el pasto, ella tomo la iniciativa de hablar:

-…¿quieres saber…-empezo a hablar despacio y muy debilmente- … que fue lo que me escribio Harry en su carta?-haciendo una leve pausa al termino de aquella pregunta. -…. Me confeso la verdadera razon por la que fue a la mision. La razon de aquella ¨dichosa¨mision fue que el que decidio entrar. Voluntariamente.

Ron habia respirado profundamente al oir que Harry le habia confesado la verdad de la mision, aquella verdad que el ya le habia dicho anteriormente pero le hizo jurar no decirlo.

Mientras de ella salian mas lagrimas cuando dijo la ultima palabra mencionada.

-Si, Moody le ofrecio que fuera, pero despues se arrepintio y le aseguro que por su propio bien no fuera a esa mision, ya que lo mas seguro es que Vold… ermort querria matarlo- la ultima frase casi la decia como si su voz pendiera de un hilo. – pero no quiso. El decidio irse. Y dejarme aquí.

Ron se estaba empezando a levantar, cuando ella de nuevo empezo a hablar.

-Pero lo peor. Lo peor de todo…es que… tu lo sabias.

Se habia quedado sin habla alguna.

-… Tu… lo sabias desde un principio. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo te atreviste?-sollozando aun mas…

-Hermione, yo…-tratando de acercar su mano a su hombro.

-¡No me toques! –alejandolo de ella, sollozando aun mas, y el, obedeciendo lo que le decia, con una tristeza que no podia con ella misma.

- Por favor, Ron… dime por que me lo ocultaste. – mientras Ron trataba de ignorarla. No queria decirle que Harry le habia prohibido confesarle eso. Cuando el avidamente se levanto tratando de huir a las incognitas de la castaña.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – mientras ella lo seguia. -¿Qué no veias que sufria cada vez mas la ausencia de el? ¿Ah? Eso querias… solo te acercaste a mi, por lastima. ¿Es verdad? ¡ah, vamos admitelo!- cuando se acercaba a el, en una manera desafiante y llena de ira y colera. - ¡Tu solo querias verme sufrir! ¡¿Por qué?! –empezandolo a golpear en su pecho- ¡Maldita sea, contestame! –golpeandolo mas salvajemente, evitando que Ron se defendiera - ¡Tenias que esperar a que pasara esto para que las cosas se pusieran asi!- siguiendo con aquella furia incontenible, que cada vez mas la fuerza se le agotaba mediante los golpes que caian sobre el pecho.

El pelirrojo veia con temor como la chica desplomaba como una fiera llorando con una desesperacion incontenible.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Solo querias algo de mi! ¡Solo eso! ¡¿POR QUE!!!??-llorando y gritando como una histerica- cuando el pelirrojo alcanzo a agarrar sus manos deteniendo su violencia.

-Hermione…ya, esta bien...-viendo que se rendia lentamente cesando su furia,-calmate…shhh, tranquila.. - pero aun asi seguia hundiendose en sus lagrimas. Cuando el chico intento abrazarla, y ella se rindio ante ese abrazo, aun llorando con fuerza. El sollozo se hacia cada vez mas lento mientras el trataba de tranquilizarla, ella levantaba la cabeza poco a poco, con sus ojos llorosos para encontrarse con los de el. Cuando impulsivamente, atrajo al chico hacia ella, besandolo apasionadamente de una manera desesperada como previamente lo habia hecho, desatando una terrible consecuencia. El intento besarla al igual como ella lo estaba haciendo, hasta que despues de unos minutos de haber sentido aquel fervor que Ron no podia negar que lo disfrutaba, se soltaron lentamente al momento de haberse besado.

-No se que me pasa…-tratando de aferrarse a los brazos del chico- …por un lado estoy dolida por lo de Harry… es que.. ¿Cómo se le ocurrio irse a una mision VOLUNTARIAMENTE cuando el sabe que probablemente puede morir? –cuando ella nuevamente se sento en el cesped. - ¿Qué Voldermort lo puede atrapar y torturarlo hasta el fin? ¡Por Dios, el me conoce! …el sabe que no puedo estar sola. Simplemente… no puedo.

El solo se quedaba pensativo ante las palabras que ella mencionaba, no podia decir alguna cosa mas acerca de ello. Solo escucharla.

-Pero por un lado… lo que paso… fue lo correcto.

Esto dejo atonito al pelirrojo que no podia creer lo que Hermione acababa de decir.

-Se que fue lo correcto…era algo necesario que tenia que pasar… yo se que tenia que ocurrir…fue lo correcto, lo se…

Aun no podia asimilar las palabras de la chica de lo que decia, de seguro solo estaba alucinando despues de todo el descontrol emocional de la cual se vio sujeta a ello. No estaria diciendolo coherentemente. Algo deberia de estar mal.

-…. Esto fue lo correcto.

Cuando trato de voltear lentamente hacia el chico. Pero el trataba de evadirla una vez mas, por miedo y vergüenza.

-Hermione… creo… creo que… es mejor que regresemos.

Ella solo le quedaba asentir lentamente la cabeza temerosamente al igual.

Mientras daban su regreso al castillo, ninguno de los dos hablo durante el trayecto. Era como si la traicion hubiera sido un pecado capital que les arrebatara el alma de por vida. No era una traicion cualquiera: se habian entregado el uno al otro. Tal vez haya sido inconscientemente, pero al final de cuentas lo habian hecho. Y eso no se podia remediar, no tenia escapatoria aquel acto consumado entre las llamas del deseo. Cuando ya llegaron al interior del castillo, tenian que aclarar las cosas antes que nada, ahora, como se podria decir en sus cinco sentidos y pensando racionalmente.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer, Hermione?

-¿De que hablas?

-… esto no se puede quedar asi. Lo que hicimos.. lo que paso… era algo que nunca debio haber ocurrido.

-Ron…

-Fue un error tremendamente grande , que la verdad yo…

-Ron…-hablando un poco mas fuerte.

-¿Si?

-… no se que me pasa. Estoy muy… confundida. Lo que paso entre… -volteando una vez mas timidamente hacia el- … entre tu y yo… me dejo muy desconcertada. Mi mente.. esta en blanco.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. Mira. En unas semanas, seran las vacaciones de Navidad. –decia seriamente- Creo que lo mejor..es no vernos durante ese lapso de tiempo. Asi, ambos tendremos tiempo de pensar las cosas.

-¿Ver… y esperar?

-…si. Ver y esperar.

-Tengo.. miedo. Miedo por Harry.

-Descuida. Eso llegara a su tiempo. No te preocupes. Todo a su tiempo-

-Esta bien. Bueno, quiero irme.Solo… necesito…descansar… poner en claro mi mente.

-Si.

Cuando se queria acercar a ella para despedirse de ella, decidio alejarse en lugar de.

-Adios…. Hermione.

-Adios.-decia muy debilmente.

Cuando ella se marchaba. El se fue por el lado contrario, corriendo rapidamente, al igual con su mente en blanco. Estaba sumamente confundido. No sabia que hacer. Por un lado, el se denotaba la culpa de lo ocurrido con Hermione, al no haber controlado sus emociones cuando la abrazo; dejandose arrastrar por la lujuria, sin haberle puesto un alto, de alguna manera se hubiera detenido el hecho de que ambos tuvieran relaciones sexuales prohibidamente. Lagrimas internas se derramaban por toda su alma, al haber pensado en la decision que tomo ante ella, no queria creerlo, queria pensar que todo esto era una pesadilla. Una pesadilla similar al infierno en vida. Cuando se encontro con los chicos del equipo, con unos gestos no muy agradables que digamos.

-¡Con un coño, Ron! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡Por tu culpa no pudimos entrenar!-grito con agresividad Seamus.

-Ron, nos hubieras dicho que no vendrias. ¿Dónde estabas? Por eso, los estupidos de Slytherin nos quitaron el campo por toda la tarde.

-¡SI, Y TODO POR TU CULPA! AHHH, ya me imagino. Me imagino que estabas muy entretenido con tu Lunatica, despues del show que diste hace unas horas. Eso es ¿verdad? Las horas de romance son para despues ¿entiendes Casanova?

Con un arranque de ira y harto de oir semejantes barbaridades, el pelirrojo avento a la pared al chico.

-¡ESCUCHAME SEAMUS! ¡TU NO SABES NADA DE LO QUE ESTOY SINTIENDO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS! ¡QUIERO QUE ME DEJEN SOLO! ¡¿ACASO ME OISTE, PEDAZO DE ESTUPIDO EGOISTA?!

Los chicos no podian creer lo que acababan de ver. Estaban anonadados. Temian estar lado de el, que prefirieron alejarse, hasta que el moreno se acerco persuasivamente hacia el enfurecido muchacho.

-Ron, calmate.

-Dean, de verdad, dejenme solo.

Cuando lo empujo levemente y el solo subio las escaleras de la Torre, aun dejando en desconcierto a todo mundo. Si supieran lo que habia ocurrido…

CONTINUARA…


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 15.-

Los dias transcurridos en el colegio eran cada vez mas tensos y dificiles. Ambos chicos trataban de evitarse el uno al otro debido a la promesa que se habian realizado por el bien de todo. Aunque algunas veces coincidian en clases, pero la cohibicion no podia dejarlos en paz…

En una de las clases que coincidieron fue en la clase de Encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick volteo para ver quien habia llegado tarde para entrar…

¿Y ahora.. quien llega tarde para variar… ¡Oh, Srita.Granger! Por favor, pase.

La chica venia con un aspecto extraño,de la cual causo la curiosidad de sus amigos mas cercanos, incluyendo Ginny, de la cual no ha hablado durante las ultimas semanas. Al igual que Luna, que miraba distraidamente desconcertada a los chicos, que por nada del mundo trataban a toda costa de no verse a las caras.

-Creo que no hay asientos disponibles…. Oh.. a lado del Sr. Weasley hay uno desocupado. Sientese ahí, por favor.

Cuando la sangre se embarco en una pausa letal cuando aquellas palabras fueron mencionadas del profesor., que solo se quedo parada como si no estuviera viva.

-¿Acaso no me oyo, señorita? Acaso esta sorda…

Algunos alumnos rieron a lo bajo despues de lo dicho. Era como si fuera un espectaculo de circo que un maestro hiciera un comentario sarcastico enfrente de una estudiante.

-Por favor…sientese y asi podemos AHORA si comenzar la clase.

El nerviosismo le reinaba en su corazon; solo queria escapar del salon, pero ya era demasiado tarde, avanzaba lentamente hacia el pupitre donde el pelirrojo estaba. Aun asi se quedaban desconcertados de por que la chica se comportaba de esa manera, si era su mejor amigo, aunque todo mundo sabia que no era raro que discutieran al menos por un minuto en el transcurso del dia.

El chico al igual pensaba lo mismo, no queria estar cerca de ella. Mientras se estaban oyendo la clase, no se querian dirigir la palabra. Estaban como mudos. Ya solo contaban los minutos para que se acabara la clase. Aunque el no podia evitar mirarla de reojo… a pesar de lo que habia ocurrido que causo un semejante daño… no podia dejar de amarla, aunque ella no lo supiera conscientemente.

-Y como comentabamos.. el encantamiento de la aparicion simultanea puede ser muy complicada, en especial seria un arma muy especial para estos momentos tan complicados que estamos viviendo.

Cuando una mano agitadamente se movio entre toda la muchedumbre de la clase.

-¿Diga, Srita.Lovegood?

-Mmmmm… solo tenia una curiosidad..

-¿Si, cual?

-¿Ha… sabido algo de la mision? ¿De la… de la Orden?

El maestro se habia quedado mudo ante aquella pregunta, ya que a la unica persona que le hacian aquel cuestionamiento era a la directora misma.

-Pues…

-¡Por favor, diganos! – decia la chica exaltada.

-Tuvimos… noticias.. de que uno de los alumnos… desaparecio misteriosamente.

Todos se quedaron enmudecidos.

Si,… nos acabamos de enterar el dia de hoy. Por la mañana.

Y… -se alzaba una voz de la que pendia un hilo. Sus ojos castaños se tambaleaban por las lagrimas que rodeaban poco a poco sus mejillas.

¿Se… sabe quien es?

Lamentablemente… aun no sabemos quien fue. Bueno..

¿Qué es, profesor?- se preocupaba mas la castaña.

Es que… aun no lo han encontrado. Aun no tienen rastro de el.

Ella y Ginny estaban mas afligidas que nunca, ante semejante noticia. No se lo esperaban. Pero principalmente una de ellas su corazon no pudo soportar el dolor, que sin pensarlo dos veces, huyo estrepitosamente del salon, haciendo que todos se voltearan para ver como salia como una magdalena.

Ron iba a ir hacia ella, cuando una mano amiga se lo impidio. Y vio que fue Luna la que impidio a ir.

-Es mejor que la dejemos sola, Sr.Weasley. –decia seriamente el maestro. –Ademas… les tengo que decir…

La chica castaña se habia ido en el rincon mas lejano que nadie. En serio no queria soportar la idea de que aquel individuo que habia desaparecido misteriosamente haya sido su novio.. aunque no podia sentirse comoda a si misma con aquella preocupacion ya que aun no aclaraba sus pensamientos de lo que habia pasado en las ultimas semanas entre ella y su mejor amigo, que ahora ya no podia ser lo mismo. Su corazon era un verdadero enigma, un rompecabezas que se tenia que resolver prontamente. Pero no podia aguantar mas.. algo la torturaba lentamente… algo que no sabia que era…queroa explotar por la curiosidad que la consumia a fuego lento… acaso ya no sentia aquel amor por Harry… o solo era una trampa del corazon para acorrarla.

Cuando algo la desperto de aquel juego de pensamientos.

-Hermione. – le decia la voz.

Ella volteo para ver a su amiga, que se encontraba angustiada.

-Ginny… Ginny… es verdad que el… no…- se desesperaba al ver la cara de la pelirroja.

-Herm… yo…

-¡No me hagas esto! Por que…

-Herm, espera….

-¿Por qué el? El no tenia la culpa. Y si ya esta en manos de ese monstruo.

-¡Hermione, escuchame por favor!

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-decia temblorosamente… -Dime…

-Ya se supo quien… fue… el que desaparecio…

-Su voz se hacia un hilo pendiendo del aire sofocadamente- ….¿quien es?

………………………………

Mientras tanto…

En el valle de Godric Gryffindor, se encontraba un mundo de desconcierto al entrarse en la situacion de la desaparicion de uno de los estudiantes.

-Por Dios, ¿pero como pudo ocurrir? ¡McGonagall se angustio demasiado al haberle dicho lo ocurrido!-decia Lupin que no despegaba la mano de su frente por la desesperacion.

-Yo lo se, Lupin-decia el malhumorado de Ojoloco que no tenia otro carácter que mostrar mas que ese. – Pero no nos quedaremos gimoteando como niños aquí… tenemos que ir a buscarlo. A pesar de que….

-¡No empieces ahora, Moody!- decia una chica con cabello rosado extravagante que saltaba de su silla al ver la actitud del auror altanero.- Te entiendo tus razones que ibas a mencionar. Pero no es el momento apropiado. ¡Un estudiante esta perdido! ¡Hay que hallarlo!

-Si, Tonks, pero puede ser muy peligroso para los demas chicos. Hay mortifagos por doquier. Tenemos suerte de que no nos hallen aun.

-¡Es que ese altanero, pesimo, rufian de Malfoy! ¿Por qué precisamente tenia que ser el el que se perdio?! – gritaba agresivamente el auror mayor. – A veces de verdad quisiera que se lo llevaran y asi.

Cuando de repente Lupin agarro su varita y la apunto hacia el.

-¡No…. Vuelvas a decir eso. – Hubo un breve silencio hasta calmarse.- Se que Malfoy no es de nuestro agrado y que no fue nuestra decision traernoslo a esta mision. Pero asi lo ordeno la directora. Yo siempre he pensado que algo tiene ese chico, que no es bueno tenerlo de nuestro lado.

-Y…asi quieren ir a salvarlo? ¡Que perdida de tiempo!

-Moody, por favor ya basta- decia la hechicera.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo.

-Ya esta decidido….-decia el mago-… Iremos a buscarlo.

-¿Qué… pero Lupin, tu mismo dijiste…

-Yo se. Pero hay que hacerlo. Aun a pesar de todo, es un estudiante de Hogwarts. Se lo diremos a los chicos mañana por la mañana.

Con lo que no contaban… es que uno de ellos habia estado oyendo la conversacion desde el principio. Enmarcaba la escena con sus ojos verdes a traves de sus anteojos, y oyendo cada palabra que decian de la busqueda. El, por un lado estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Moody: odiaba a Malfoy y aun no entendia por que el se encontraba en la mision. Pero mejor no queria hacer cuestionamiento de ello. Cuando vio que la reunion habia concluido, regreso rapidamente a la habitacion, topandose con alguien.

-Harry.

-…Neville.

-¿Qué haces despierto?

-Nada. … ¿Y tu?

-Solo iba por un vaso de agua. Y… a dejar una carta para Ginny en el transbordador de buzon.

El chico solo sintio una leve molestia en su cuerpo al oir lo ultimo. Era como una especie de sentimiento… que no podia evitar. Y al regresar a sus cinco sentidos, miraba al chico con recelo.

-Ah… buena suerte con ello.- Y se alejaba yendose a la habitacion.

-Hey Harry. ¿Y tu no le has enviado carta a Hermione despues de la ultima vez que le escribiste? Ginny siempre me dice…

-Todo a su tiempo.-lo interrumpio toscamente. – Yo se cuando escribirle a Hermione. Es mi novia. Y de nadie mas. Ahora…solo quiero ir a dormir. Mañana tendremos un dia agitado.

-¿A que te refieres…-pero cuando volteo para verlo, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba ahí. Al final de cuentas no entendio la actitud del pelinegro.

………………………………

Mientras tanto, ambas chicas se encontraban situadas en aquel rincon. Una de ellas se encontraba mas calmada despues de que la pelirroja le confeso aquella noticia que no habia oido completamente.

-Entonces… Harry no…

-No. Fue Malfoy. Tipico de el. Pero demasiado extraño.

-¿Y cuando ocurrio?

-Hace 2 dias. En la noche. Me imagino que Neville me explicara todo lo sucedido en la siguiente carta que me escriba.

-Si… espero que Harry tambien.

-Si…

Hubo un silencio que paso de breve a un poco largo de lo normal.

-Bueno.. es hora de irme. Tengo otras clases.

-Si, esta bien.

-¡Aguarda!

-¿Qué paso,Ginny?

-…Quiero saber que pasa entre ustedes dos.

-¿Entre quienes?

-Entre tu.. y mi hermano.

Una vez cada vez que oia hablar de el, se quedaba sin respuesta alguna a sus labios.

-Ron no ha sido el mismo en estas semanas. Ha estado muy muy raro… no habla mucho, no le ha echado ganas al Quidditch, casi siempre esta solo. Y lo mas raro es que ustedes no se hablan. Por favor, Hermione ¿se pelearon o que?

_-…Si supiera Ginny… si supiera lo que paso entre Ron y yo…si supiera esto que me esta matando… que cometi un gran pecado al… Dios… que hago… Ginny no lo puede saber… no… que Ron y yo… traicionamos a Harry…Harry…_

_-_¡Hermione!

Reaccionando de sus pensamientos, miro a la chica.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-…Ginny… la verdad no quiero hablar de eso…

-Pero, Hermione, no puedes dejarme asi.

-He dicho que no. Por favor.

-…Mmmm.. esta bien. Te dejare en paz con eso. Pero solo por ahora. Necesitamos hablar de eso. Tu y yo. Pero eso sera despues de vacaciones. Con eso de que no habra celebracion de Navidad, con la situacion que estamos, pasare las vacaciones en la Madriguera. ¿Quieres venir?

-No, Ginny. Gracias. Preferi quedarme aquí. Mis padres tienen miedo de que salga del castillo. Asi que quisieron de que me quedara aquí.

-Bueno, entonces mañana sera el ultimo dia en que nos veamos. Por que al siguiente dia nos vamos todos en el tren. Dios…que tarde. Llegare tarde a la clase de la Profa. Trelawney. ¡Adios, Hermione!

-Ginny… solo una pregunta.

-Si…

-… es que… es que queria saber si… ¿…Ron tambien se ira contigo?

-Me imagino que si… eso creo. Aun no le he preguntado. Pero estoy segura que si.

-E…. esta bien. Solo queria saber eso- decia Hermione timidamente.

-Bueno..!te veo mañana!

La pelirroja corria lo mas rapido posible.. mientras aquella se quedo de nuevo sentada en aquel rincon pensando… solo pensando.

CONTINUARA…


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 16.-

Aunque en otro panorama de la escuela, se encontraba el pelirrojo en la Sala Comun preparando sus ultimas tareas del semestre para asi liberarse de ello y disfrutar de sus vacaciones. Bueno, si lo podia mencionar. Para el serian las vacaciones mas desoladas de su vida. Sin la compañía del que se hacia llamar su mejor amigo, y al ver que aquella otra amistad se estaba corrompiendo aun mas… ya no podia pensar en ella como una amiga, aunque le doliera aceptar la verdad… ella ya era parte de el. Habia sido su mujer. La primera en toda su vida. La tinta de su pluma se desplegaba por el papel mientras su mente le jugaba al igual una escapareta de la cual no podia concentrarse.

Hasta que alguien irrumpio hacia donde estaba llegando como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¡Hola, Ron! Uf… la clase de McGonagall como maestra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras estuvo muy buena!! Bien que se lo tenia escondido ella…

Pero parecia que estaba hablando sola.

-Oye…al menos dime que no quieres hablarme… o tan siquiera gritame ¡largo de aquí!

-Luna… no… no tengo animos de discutir por favor.

-Es…¿por algo que estas asi?

De verdad que no la entendia….pero llegaron alumnos lidereados por Pansy Parkinson, dispuestos a cumplir su cometido del dia.

-Awwww…. Miren. La pareja Lunatica. Que bellos. ¿Adonde iran a las Navidades? ¿A la pocilga andante que llaman.. ¨La Magri… o La Madriguera…? –riendose a lo bajo los otros estudiantes. – Por dios, Ron.. consientela mejor. O bueno, con eso de que la chiflada esta se conforma con cualquier cosa.

-¡Dejala en paz, Pansy! Ademas… ¿Quién te hablo a ti? ¿Ahora te crees la mejor con eso de que no esta tu noviecito Malfoy?

-El no es…

-Pues… creeme.. que no me sorprendes con tu actitud-poniendose frente a ella-… eres patetica. – diciendolo en un tono desafiante y autoritario.

Todos empezaron a alarear despues de semejante contestacion de parte del pelirrojo.

-Pu.. pu.. pues… yo… -mientras con lagrimas que le derramaban a la chica, se esfumo rapidamente de ahí.- ¡Esto no se quedara asi Weasley! ¡Me las vas a pagar!

No sabia de donde habia sacado tal valentia al contestarle asi a una persona.. aunque fuera una mujer. Hasta la rubia se habia sorprendido.

-Woooww… Ron… eso fue …-quedandose con los ojos desorbitados y soñadores- … muy bien.

Ruborizandose a lo mayor.. el solo se limito a contestar.- Gracias.

-La pusiste en su lugar. Me encanto eso.

-Es solo que no la soporto. Al menos nos quitamos a Malfoy de encima, pero aun la tenemos a ella. ¡Argh!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA. Eso si.

-Si….

-Oye, y ¿Dónde pasaras las fiestas navideñas?

-Creo que en mi casa, con mi familia.

-Si, al igual que todos.

-¿Ya te encargaste de preguntarles a todos o que?

-Pues.. casi.

-Solo se que… que alguien se va a quedar ademas de yo.

-Ah si, ¿Quién?

-Hermione.

-¿Her…. Mione?

-Si. Me lo dijo Ginny. Y ella se lo dijo hace rato. ¿Qué, no te habia dicho?

-No… no me lo habia dicho.

Momentos despues de aquella platica… hizo su recorrido del dia…

Tell me what are you hiding, ♪♪

Entre libros y anotaciones… solo escondia lo que sentia por ella… no se la podia quitar de la cabeza…

under the stairs ♪♪

Entre cada ida a distinto salon, trataba de tan siquiera distinguirla de entre tantos alumnos…

Tell me what's in your closet ♪♪

Hasta que llego a distinguirla entre un grupo de chicas, y repentinamente ella volteo sin saber que estaba ahí

El miedo lo alcanzo al corazón….yéndose rápidamente

What's got you scared ♪♪

Solo predominaba aquel recuerdo que los consumió a ambos.

Mientras ella se quedo cavilando, dejando a la deriva la conversación en la que se involucraba con las demás alumnas, y adentrándose al mismo misterio que el.

Ambas mentes juntas en un mismo dilema….

Cause I've come so far ♪♪

Recordando aquellos años en los que nunca hubieran imaginado aquellos hechos que perjudicarían todo lo que habían construido en una amistad…

To know who you are ♪♪

Y todo lo que tuvo que pasar para pensar a consciencia cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, respecto a la castaña, que cada día se doblegaba mas a esa duda…

Mientras que el pelirrojo solo se atormentaba más por aquel amor tortuoso que ya lo consumía desde hace tiempo

And you always leave me waiting ♪♪

Era una lucha contra lo correcto y lo incorrecto…

Pasadas las horas, después de tanto ajetreo diario, se acomodaron en sus habitaciones. Uno de ellos se encontraba arreglando sus maletas para su ida al día siguiente…

Feels like I've know you forever ♪♪

Mientras la otra alma se encontraba sentada en la ventana más cercana fijando la mirada a algo incierto…

But what do I know ♪♪

Arrepintiéndose de no haber actuado como un hombre a lo que sentía

You never answer my questions ♪♪

A pesar de que ella no tenia idea alguna...

Only the door ♪♪

Trataba de albergar esperanzas hasta el momento más imposible…

So I wait for you ♪♪

No quería dejarse de sostenerse a eso…

To show me who you are ♪♪

Pero para el lo mejor era rendirse

But I'm still waiting ♪♪

Ambos se rindieron ante sus sueños que los esperaban con ansias. El chico aun seguía siendo carcomido por aquel delirio que no quería dejarlo en paz. Su cerebro le decía que reaccionara, que aquello fue un error… que ella ama a otro chico que resultaba ser su amigo. Que lo condenaría a una culpa eterna si no quemaba aquel amor prohibido que no podía vislumbrarse por ninguna luz. La promesa que el había dicho sentía unas ganas arduas de romperla e ir tras ella, y no importara lo que dijeran los demás, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Pero solo era un oasis inexistente. Ella no sentía lo mismo por el.. Solo lo que paso entre ellos fue una traición de la carne tratando de salir a la superficie por la necesidad colmada de su ser entero. Pero el impedimento de habla que se habían pactado ya era insoportable… algo estaba pasando… severamente… Quería fulminar ese pensamiento en la mas alta culmine. Sentía que quería explotar su mente.

I'm so tired of standing here at your door  
It's not what I wanted I want more ♪♪

Su mente también la molestaba profundamente… el que había empezado como su mejor amigo, casi su hermano se había transformado en una relación amorosa que dañaría a una persona sin que ella lo supiera. Desde su partida, la soledad la abarcaba de lleno, que sentía un desahogo de su ser que quería salir en cualquier instante. Eso era lo que pensaba respecto a aquella entrega pasional que no debía de haber sido concebida. Sintió que había utilizado a su amigo como una especie de necesidad física, y no emocional a través de consejos y palabras. Se sentía como una cualquiera. Creía que el pensaba lo peor de ella… pero algo le decía que era algo mas... Lo llego a sentir mientras el la besaba, la tocaba, como la hacia suya tan delicadamente y hombriamente… una manera que nunca había presenciado con Harry… su corazón tenia otro punto de vista...

I wish I knew what was inside ♪♪

Aquel otro corazón que estaba en la contraparte parecía que iba a derramarse por todos los rincones de tan hinchado que estaba por sus emociones… Tenia que hacer algo al respecto…

Hasta… que... había tomado una decisión.

But I've always been on the outside looking in ♪♪….

Las clases estaban a punto de concluir… solo quedaban unas cuantas mas.

-Y así fue como Godric Gryffindor…

Las caras de los alumnos se estaban empezando a dormitar entre la clase de Historia de la Magia…

-Helga Hufflepuff...Rowena Ravenclaw y… ejem…-empezó a toser delicada y despaciosamente, para colmo por que se hacia mas lentos los últimos minutos.- Y... Salazar Slytherin… crearon una alianza autentica y crearon esta escuela académica de magia y hechicería llamada…

Cuando sonó el timbre exageradamente y las caras de aburrimiento pasaron a espontaneidad suprema que los estudiantes se fueron inmediatamente del salón, corriendo de la alegría.

-…Hogwarts. Ummm… los niños de hoy. Maleducados.

Ya libre de las materias, los que se preparaban para irse en una cuestión de horas, solo daban los últimos arreglos, y se despedían de sus compañeros. Mientras que la muchacha pelirroja traía sus últimas cartas navideñas para sus amistades y traía también consigo misma una carta de su amado Neville… el regalo mas preciado que podía pedir.

Andaba en busca de su hermano para así partir juntos al tren e ir hacia su casa. Cuando llego a la Torre de Gryffindor, efectivamente ahí estaba.

-Ron… hasta que al fin te encuentro. Solo te aviso que ya estoy CASI lista para irnos en unas horas. Solo queria entregar unos regalitos y recibi una carta de Neville, aunque no se que le pasa a su ortografia, esta un poco rara… diferente..pero bueno… te decia que tu solo avísame cuando estés…. –cuando noto que a lado del pelirrojo no veía nada. Se le hacia extraño.

-Ron, ¿Dónde están tus cosas? ¿O ya te adelantaste a ponerlas en el tren?

El se encontraba sumamente callado. Cuando volteo hacia su hermana menor para abrir la boca y decir:

-Ginny… tengo que decirte algo… he decidido que…-mientras ella lo veía preocupada por cómo estaba hablando éste.-… he… decidido quedarme aquí durante las vacaciones.

CONTINUARA…


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 17.-

He.. decidido quedarme.

¿Qué….? –. Boquiabierta ante tal cosa que habia dicho, simplemente… no podia creer lo que habia oido.- Pero… Ron… ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿Faltar a nuestra casa en Navidad? ¿Cómo le puedes hacer esto a nuestros papás? Es que… no. De verdad, que no entiendo por que haces esto- decia la chica colerica

Mira, Ginny… no te preocupes. Les avise muy temprano a mama y a papa que no iria. Les dije que el Quidditch me esta matando y necesito entrenar un poco mas…para que…

¡Ron! ¿Cómo se te ocurrio semejante estupidez? Para haber dicho, necesitabamos quedarnos ambos.. para que asi hubiera sido mas creible.. en este caso… es mejor que me quede.

No….-le dijo un poco exaltado. Ella, desconcertada ante su comportamiento.

Ron… dime realmente por que te quieres quedar.

Ya te lo dije, Ginny- le contestaba seriamente. – Y no me haras cambiar de opinion.

No te entiendo. La verdad es que no entiendo nada. Ni a ti ni a Hermione.

¿Por qué lo dices?- cambiandole su modo levemente.

Primero me dice ella que se va a quedar aquí a pasar las Navidades, y que me viene diciendo que cambio de planes, y si ira con su familia.

La verdad no lo podia creer… por un momento, al pensar en el momento indicado en hacer lo que tenia pensado… todo se habia ido por la borda. Su mente se quedo en blanco mientras de lejos se veia el eco de una voz que le hablaba…

-¡Ron! Reacciona.Dios. – cuando el despertaba de su trance.- Entonces… ¿sigue en pie de que te quedaras?

Pensaba detenidamente que hacer… su meta habia sido interrumpida por un golpe del cual no esperaba. Ya no sabia que hacer… pero ya no podia echarse para atrás a lo que habia decidido anteriormente, aunque eso signifique que estara solo en estas epocas navideñas.

-Lo decidi. Y como te dije, decidi quedarme. Y…es aquí donde me quedo.

Suspirando lentamente, finalmente accedio a la peticion.

-Bien. Bueno… ya que no te vere hasta dentro de un mes..- se acerco a el y lo abrazo efusivamente. Para el se le hacia extraño que su hermana le mostrara un afecto hermanal poco comun que ella mostraba, pero al igual correspondia su abrazo.

-Te deseo muy feliz navidad y año nuevo.

-Gracias, enana.

-Hey!

-Lo siento. Jejejejee. Y…no se te olviden mis regalos.

-Descuida… si lo hare-mientras el fruncia el entrecejo- jajajaa era una broma. Adios.

-Adios.

Ella recorria el castillo buscando sus cosas para ya adelantarse al tren. Cuando se encontro a la parvada de chicas de las distintas casas de las cuales iban a emprender camino a casa igual que ella. Al igual se encontro a Luna, que andaba pajareando para ver que chisme encontraba

-¡Hola Ginny!- decia con un tono exasperante a la cual Ginny le molestaba.

- Hola… Luna.

-¡Hey, no me digas que ya te vas! Al igual que Ron, deben de estar muy tristes de dejar el castillo.Y yo como siempre me quede sola. Aquí sin nadie.-haciendo un puchero de tristeza.

Cuando de repente la pelirroja empezo a pensar. Luna se va a quedar… el cambio repentino de que Ron se quedara… empezo a cavilar… cuando al cabo la malinterpretacion empezo a llegar, causando alegria y negacion al mismo tiempo para ella…

-Oh no… no puede ser… de verdad habra sido por…-empezo a murmurar muy despacio la chica.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – decia distraidamente la rubia.

-Mmmm… nada. Es que… Ron, mi hermano, se va a quedar aquí en Hogwarts.

-¡¿Quedequedeque?!- empezo a exclamar explicitamente, asustando a la otra- Pero, si el me dijo que se iba a ir con uds. Hasta se peleo con Pansy Parkinson por eso.

-¿De verdad? No lo sabia.

-Si, lo hizo por defenderme.

Esa declaracion la atemorizo al ver a la propia Luna Lovegood como su proxima cuñada; no soportaba la idea de que Fleur Delacour ya lo fuera, menos ésta.

-Si… se mostro muy valiente.

-Ammm… ok. Bueno solo digo que Ron va a estar aquí y asi no estaras sola aquí.

-Eso si.

Mientras ellas platicaban, no contaban con que otra persona las estaba oyendo tras la pared. No se esperaba que hubiera dicho eso. Era algo increible que sus oidos no lo podian hacer creible… Su mente se volatizo con una fuerza irreconocible que no podia saber de que se trataba.. era como si todo se pusiera en orden y poco a poco se estuviera descifrando lo que tanto se albergaba misteriosamente… la encrucijada estaba a punto de acercarse… pero… su cerebro reacciono y tenia que hacer lo que era correcto…

Pasaron las horas… solo se oia a lo lejos el sonido que significaba la salida del tren.. mientras el desde su cama veia en su ventana opacada por la nieve como partia aquel transporte. La melancolia lo embriagaba mas como si estuviera tomando una copa de whisky de fuego, un vicio que no podia quitarselo de encima… por que el destino le jugaba jugarretas en las cuales no podia liberar lo que sentia en su corazon. Lo que le exhilaraba una especie de desgarre. Pero ya no podia hacer nada. Solo se encontraba acostado en su cama leyendo un libro que hace mucho tiempo ella le habia regalado en su ultimo cumpleaños. Un libro llamado ¨ Catcher in the Rye¨ un libro muggle, que el a pesar de no entender aquel mundo y tampoco sabiamos que no tenia el gusto de leer, le apasiono tanto el contexto del libro que cada minuto que podia, no dejaba de leerlo… al menos podia tener algo de ella que proveniera de sus manos.

_Hermione…. Hermione…. – _sofocaba su mente, tratando de enfocarse mas en la lectura…La veia en cada pagina que recorria del libro…

Cuando se abrio la puerta de la habitacion y rapidamente entro Seamus, que era de los pocos que tambien se habian quedado.

-Hey, Ron. Baja a la Sala Comun. Estamos teniendo una pequeña celebracion. McGonagall nos permitio. ¡Andale baja!

-No lo se Seamus. Ahorita lo pienso. Estoy leyendo y ademas.. estoy un poco cansado.

-¡No manches! Andale, no seas aguafiestas… Hey..-mientras se acercaba hacia el- …Luna esta ahí- le decia picaramente.- Pense que tal vez.. ya sabes…

-Seamus, por favor.. luego lo pienso.

-Ay, esta bien. Tu te lo pierdes. De todos modos si te animas, estamos alla en la Sala Comun.- mientras salia de la habitacion apresuradamente.

-Ok.- le decia sin prestarle atencion, ya que estaba inmensamente enfrascado ante la lectura.

En otro lado…

Preparaban su equipaje para el viaje que iban a emprender. Un peligro inminente para sus vidas…

-Tonks, ¿tienes listo todo?

-Si, cielo. Ya esta listo. Al igual que yo.

-Ya te lo dije, tu no..

-YA!-dandole un beso tronado.-No me haras desistir. Ok. Ya me cerciore de que no haya… luna llena. Asi que estate seguro.

-Esta bien. ¿Y los demas?

-Fueron a checar a los chicos. Temo por ellos. Especialmente por Harry.

-Si…

Mientras un chico pelinegro estaba empezando a agarrar una hoja de pergamino y tinta para empezar a escribir… aseguraba de que nadie estuviera cerca.. ya que le daba pena escribir una carta ante todo mundo…

-Ok… aquí voy.

El se concentraba en la lectura, cuando oyo el chirrido de la puerta abrirse…

El no hacia caso al sonido… pero cuando el chirrido se hacia mas sonoro, le presto mas atencion pero sin despegar la vista del libro:

-Seamus, ya te dije que no tengo animos de ir a la fiesta, tal vez voy mas al rato… pero ahora yo…-cuando volteo, se quedo estatico totalmente, sin poder decir palabra…

Harry empezo a escribir las primeras letras:

_Querida…-_ temblandole ligeramente su mano….

-….Hermione..-apenas podia decir eso, cuando vio a la castaña parada en el marco de la puerta. Solo se quedo parada viendo como Ron sostenia aquel libro sin poder moverse.

-..Ammm.. veo que estas leyendo mi libro. Cuando te lo regale, pense que seria un buen regalo para que sentaras cabeza.. pero…

Cuando vio que el chico empezaba a despegar su espalda del colchon para poder agarrar una postura de sentarse, aun boquiabierto…

-Her…. Tu…. –mientras ella dejo de hablar, apenandose un poco…

_Lo siento por no haberte escrito antes. Es que la presion que me arraiga ha consumido mi mente, de la cual me arrepiento mucho. Solo puedo decirte, que te extraño, tal como te la habia mencionado en la carta anterior. Eres mi inspiracion para mantenerme fuerte, que extraño tus manos, tus besos, tus caricias…_

-… te quedaste.- decia por ultimo el pelirrojo.

-Si… igual tu. Habias dicho que te irias. Pero…

-Me quede por el equipo. Me necesitaban. Y… yo los necesito.-decia lentamente el chico.

-Despues de que supe que te quedaste, te trate de buscar por todos lados. Me imagine que estabas aquí…. Asi que.. vine a buscarte- los nervios la empezaban a acechar…

_Sera la primera vez que no estare en estas fechas tan importantes a tu lado. Sentir el calor de un abrazo cuando celebramos una celebracion. Lo unico que me puede dar calor de tu parte es el pergamino de la cual escribes… Tengo miedo… pero yo te, me da pena aun decirtelo…_

Pero… -aun su lengua tambaleaba- … ¿Por qué te quedaste?

Por Dios, Ron…-decia exaltadamente nerviosa- … trate de hacerlo… Trate de…

Empezaba a mostrarse como una mujer cohibida.

-… de ver y esperar, como habiamos prometido. Intente obedecer a mi mente y lo correcto, que todo esto fue un grave error y que tengo que olvidarlo.

El chico se acongojaba con cada palabra al saber que todo eso era cierto.

-Pero…

_Espero poder estar mas cerca de ti lo mas pronto posible… para asi ya no atormentarme mas… y dejar de sufrir este martirio…_

-… ¿pero que?- preguntaba con timidez el pelirrojo.

-Yo….-no podia terminar la chica.

_Y asi gritar cuanto….te amo._

-… No puedo desobedecer a mi corazon. Y mi corazon me dice… que lo que siento ahora… es lo correcto.- mirando fijamente y decidida al chico.

Por un lado no entendia lo que la chica estaba diciendo, pero en cuanto la miro, con esa mirada de mujer que embrujaba…. El… por fin… habia captado el mensaje…

-Eso…¿quiere decir… que… tu estas….?

_TE AMO CON TODAS LAS FUERZAS DE MI CORAZON. Nunca lo olvides. _

_Te quiere… Harry._

Ella solo se limito a sonreir. Una sonrisa que nunca habia hecho. Al igual el sonrio ante semejante momento decisivo que sus corazones se habian arriesgado a tomar..

Tell me what are you hiding, under the stairs ♪♪

Ella solo se acerco a la puerta para asi usar su varita e hizo una especie de encantamiento. Cuando ella se acerco mas a el…

Cause I've come so far, to know who you are ♪♪

-Harry, ya es hora de partir.-le decia Moody. Mientras el agarraba la carta y la guardaba. Salio de la cueva para asi encaminarse con los demas…

And you always leave me waiting ♪♪

El solo veia que ella se acercaba mucho mas a el… hasta ponerse mas al frente de el.

Se miraron fijamente, pero de nuevo el muchacho queria agachar la mirada por temor a que fuera un sueño

Do your secrets keep you warm at night? ♪♪

or do they keep you lonely? ♪♪

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . …. .. . .

Mientras en el camino, el pelinegro presentia algo desde el fondo de su corazon y mente… algo que empezaba como un cosquilleo…

Cuando ella agarro su mirada como la vez anterior… no podia negar el aire de inocencia que aun lo iluminaba… sentia que no queria hacerle daño…

Do the brick walls keep you safe from harm ♪♪

Hasta que no soporto mas la tension y la ansiedad que la ataba… se acerco muy lentamente hacia su rostro….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . ….

Ya no podia mas con la desesperacion como si su cicatriz tambien formara parte de aquella angustia de la cual no sabia el origen… algo andaba muyyy mal…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . … .

Se acercaba mas y mas…. Hasta que toco sus labios, casi al roce de ellos.

is that why you won't get to know me? ♪♪

Hasta que ese roce se profundizo, hasta llegar al grado de pasion mas alto que podria llegar, casi denotando un verdadero beso de amor. No querian separarse de ese momento… hasta que la pasion ya no tenia control… y se acostaron lentamente a la cama….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. … . . . . . .. . . ..

La presion estaba dominandolo. Empezo a sudar nerviosamente ante tal incognita… nunca se habia sentido de esa manera….

. . . . . . . . … . . . .. . . .. .. . . .. . . . . .

Acostandose levemente… la pasion de nuevo se desbordaba entre ellos. Pero ahora iban mas alla de la vez anterior. Ambos participaban en tocarse mas profundamente sus cuerpos.. hasta el momento en que se empezaron a despojar de sus ropas. Lenta y fortuitamente…

I'm so tired of standin here at your door ♪♪

Cada vez quedaban mas al descubierto… el presenciaba por vez primera el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer… se dejaba llevar por sus instintos apoderarse de aquel sepulcro… besando y posesionandose de sus pechos desnudos. Lo hacia tan bien que la chica no tardaba en exclamar grandes gritos de placer de la cual se aferraba al por mayor de su cuerpo como un signo de proteccion   
It's not what I wanted I want more ♪♪

Descendia mas al placer que ahora sentia la seguridad de verla a los ojos cuando penetraba fuertemente y placenteramente en ella…ella hacia el gesto de placer mas exclamativo posible… se dejaba llevar por la fuerza impetu que empezaba de despacio y delicado a salvajemente rapido por el alto deseo que los consumia…

No dejaba de gritar, gemir… el sudor le impregnaba por toda su piel del tal labor que realizaban…

I wish I knew what was inside ♪♪

Hasta que no lo evito, y cambio de posicion haciendo lo mismo que el habia hecho por ella, sentia como su vagina se introducia por la hombria del pelirrojo, quien se extasiaba con una locura indescriptible mientras como ella cabalgaba salvajemente sobre el…

Gritaban sus nombres con una fuerza mayor.. Ya estaban a punto de alcanzar la cima del cielo… hasta que ambos dieron un grito ahogado por el aire en coro, significando que habian llegado de nuevo al climax… el liberaba su hombria en ella de la cual respiraba excitadamente, mientras la aprisionaba sobre sus brazos para calmar su respiracion al igual, besandole su rostro y su cabello….

but I've always been on the outside looking in ♪♪

Y asi paso la noche a la madrugada. Y el no habia soñado. Realmente estaba ella a su lado. Con su piel al desnudo. Acariciaba su espalda desnuda mientras ella dormia en su pecho. Estaba feliz al saber que la vida le habia brindado la oportunidad que tanto anhelaba… aunque… sabia que eso no seria de color de rosa eternamente…

CONTINUARA…


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 18.-

Los primeros rayos del sol que salian por la larga ventana que se encontraba a lado, empezaba a quemar en la piel que se descubria por las sabanas, haciendo que el chico iniciara a abrir los ojos, dandose cuenta de que un nuevo dia habia abrigado. Sobandose el borde de sus ojos con sus manos para asi desmodorrarse, vio que su cama no denotaba mucho peso. Volteo para cerciorarse de aquella hipotesis y en efecto… se dio cuenta que el lado contrario de la cama estaba vacia. Estaba aterrado que todo lo vivido, a pesar de la explicita evidencia que mostraba lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ya que aun se encontraba completamente desnudo bajo los cobertores, se cuestionaba por que se habia ido. Cuando en la almohada encontro una pequeña nota. La agarro y se puso a leer su contenido detenidamente:

_Ron:_

_Lamento haberme ido tan repentinamente. Pero te encontrabas tan dormido que no quise despertarte. Necesitamos hablar. Te veo en la puerta del Gran Comedor, asi que… trata de llegar lo mas pronto posible. Solo una cosa puedo decirte… no me arrepiento de lo de anoche. Fue la experiencia mas maravillosa de toda mi vida. Necesitaremos saber que hacer… arreglar las cosas, por eso necesitamos vernos. Llega pronto. Y no te quedes dormido como siempre. Hasta luego._

_Hermione._

Respiraba con mayor tranquilidad; aunque no lo queria creer… realmente habia pasado. La tuvo en sus brazos, realmente habia hecho el amor por primera vez con ella. Ya no podia definirse como un adolescente, sino un hombre de verdad. Sin importarles nada que lo obstaculizara, ya que en el corazon no se manda, a pesar que el daño seria sumamente irrevocable. El sabia que tarde o temprano esto tenia que suceder, era algo inevitable que provenia de su corazon que no podia mantenerse quieto por mucho tiempo.

Pero despues de tanto delirio, reacciono y trato de levantarse, pero los chicos que regresaron de la fiesta estaban aun dormidos y se quedarian un poco extrañados al verlo enteramente encuerado. Asi que agarro las cobijas, camino lentamente, se metio al baño para darse una buena ducha para asi reunirse con ella…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . … . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . .

Estaban acostados en el frio suelo pastoso del largo bosque del que solo encontraron refugio. Aun se clavaba en lo que le habia sucedido la noche pasada, aquellos dolores turbulentos de un presentimiento que el sin imaginarse estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas. Pero trato de borrar esas molestias con la sola idea de continuar esta mision hasta terminarla por completo para asi regresar a casa…. Solo eso.

Se estaba levantado para estirar un poco las piernas, cuando vio a los demas chicos reunidos en algun punto del allanado bosque. Se acerco hacia ellos para saber de que se trataba aquella conversacion.

-¿De que estan hablando?- preguntaba Harry.

-De nada.-decia una voz altanera, que se podia predecir obviamente que era la de Zacharias Smith.

-Ya basta, Zach.-decia Neville.- Solo comentabamos lo de Malfoy. Desde el principio nos preguntabamos por que precisamente a el lo trajeron con nosotros.

-Si, desde que su padre lo echaron a Azkaban, a mi el no me da buena espina. Siento que… pudo.. haber estado hasta involucrado en…

-¡No digas estupideces, Cormac!-gritaba Zach.-Si pensaramos en eso, A NADIE se le hubiera ocurrido traerlo aquí. Hubiese sido un peligro.

-Pero…

-Pero… puede ser algo bueno.-interrumpio Harry.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntaba el otro chico de Gryffindor.

-Pues.. pienselo bien. Imaginense que a Malfoy lo hubieramos dejado libre. Tendria oportunidad para juntarse con su padre para armar un complot en contra de todos por venganza. Pero mientras lo tengamos aquí, lo podremos vigilar y asi no hara nada.

-Vaya, asi pensaban del Prof. Snape, solo que aquí lo tuvieron por 15 años, y fueron tan tontos hasta de no saber de sus intenciones, incluso Dumbledore…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A MALDECIR A DUMBLEDORE!- lo empujo Harry, apuntandole con la varita, para temor de los otros. – No… te…atrevas. Lo de Dumbledore fue diferente. El solo queria ver lo bueno de todas las personas. Fue un…

-Error.-termino McLaggen.-Pero, yo veia el año pasado como Malfoy se mantenia muy cerca de Snape.

-Ay, por favor, Cormac. Era su favorito en la clase. Siempre sacaba buenas notas. No creo que haya sido por otra cosa.

-No lo se… pero solo esperemos con certeza encontrarlo, antes de que… algo malo ocurra. Muy malo.

-Si.

Mientras los demas se alejaban. Neville se quedo un poco mas de tiempo acompañando a Harry.

-Oye…

-¿Qué quieres, Neville?

-Solo queria saber si estabas bien.

-¿Bien, por que?

-Es que anoche… estabas muy raro. Delirabas palabras y estabas muy nervioso mientras dormiamos. Y me preocupaste.

-No… no. No fue nada. Solo fue producto de tu imaginacion.

-….O… ok. Si tu lo dices. Sabes que cuentas con un amigo-poniendole su mano en su hombro-…. A pesar de todo. De todo.

No entendio completamente a lo que se referia, pero solo se encargaba de mirarlo extrañadamente mientras el tambien se iba por el mismo camino que los otros chicos… Era como una especie de sentimiento que no se sabia que era exactamente… pero aun asi lo sentia.Cuando tambien iba a emprender el camino hacia alla, por alerta de su cicatriz que era un emblema marcado de por vida, como un tatuaje en su piel, sintio que algo.. o alguien lo estaba mirando. Trato de voltear a ver por todo el perimetro a ver si veia algo distinto… pero nada. Asi que continuo el camino.

. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . .. … . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . .. … ..

Trato de apresurar el paso para dirigirse lo mas rapido posible al lugar de encuentro, cuando notaba que la cantidad de estudiantes era visiblemente mas reducida que en tiempos rutinarios. Intentaba esquivar a cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino para encontrarse con ella.

Hasta que finalmente llego… y la vio. Tan hermosa como la habia visto veces anteriores, especialmente anoche. Con un brillo distinto que no se podia dejar de notar. Pero.. distinguio que no estaba sola. Efectivamente… no se encontraba sola. Estaban algunos alumnos que tambien igual que ellos, se habian quedado en el castillo. No tuvo mas remedio que acercarse y unirse al grupo…

-Hola, Ron. Hasta que te despertaste. Parecia un tronco viviente roncando como loco- decia Colin, causando la risita coqueta de las chicas que se encontraban ahí, incluyendo ella misma.

El, ruborizandose, veia que ella tambien se reia. Y por tal razon, se miraron prudentemente fijamente que incluso nadie lo noto.

-Colin, ya mejor callate- ya reaccionando ante ver que la burla se estaba prolongando mas.

-Ay, ya, no seas lloron. Como si no fuera una novedad.

-Si, Ron- decia Luna alegremente- ¿Recuerdas cuando empezo a roncar en la clase de Binns que hasta el se le orbitaron los ojos ante semejantes ronquidos?- imitandolo como roncaba.

Todos se pusieron a llorar de la risa. Menos el, que ya tenia todo el entrecejo arrugado de lo enfurecido que estaba.

Estaba pasando la mañana rapidamente, entre tanta conversacion que mayoriamente se trataba de burlas y mas burlas. Pero al menos parecia una conversacion que denotaba armonia entre ellos mismos.

-Bueno, ya basta de bromas. –decia Dean como en defensa de su amigo- Es mas, dinos ¿Por qué no fuiste a la reunioncita, Ron? Estuvo entretenida. Despues de todo.

-Si, si contamos que te pusiste borracho, estuvo muy bien.-dijo Seamus sarcasticamente.

-ja ja ja, muy graciosito, Seamusita. Te estuvimos esperando.

-Bueno, yo…es que..-volteando de reojo a Hermione, que se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa que le daba Ron. – yo… estaba muyy cansado. Y necesitaba relajarme.

-¿Cansado?- preguntaba el otro muchacho. -¿Haciendo que?

Esto dejo embobado al pelirrojo, por que ni modo que le dijera lo que realmente habia hecho. Asi que… se quedo callado. Pero…

-Es que Ron me encontro en el pasillo, despues de que hablo contigo, y me ayudo a las maletas a subirlas y se machuco un dedo del pie. Y le dolia mucho.- invento la castaña.

No resulto muy efectiva la excusa, aunque al menos no estaban dispuestos a discutir con ella.

-¿Y tu, Herm? Te regresaste muy pronto de alli.

-Es que, queria dormir un poco. Ajetreada despues de decidirme si si o no quedarme, me habia cansado mucho al igual.

-Pues eso si.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.- decian las chicas, incluyendo Luna.-La Profa. Trelawney nos ofrecio un curso de Astronomia horoscopal para las vacaciones. Asi nos exentara de Astronomia. ¿Te interesa venir, Hermione?

-Ammm… pues.. –mientras volteaba a ver a Ron.-.. no. No, esta bien. Pero les agradezco la invitacion.

-Esta bien. Adios, chicos.

-Bueno, tambien nos vamos. Vamos a entrenar para el partido. ¿Vienes, Ron?

-Luego los alcanzo. Necesito… hacer algo primero.

-Ok. Alla te vemos.

Los chicos y chicas que estaban ahí se daban a la salida del salon, dejandolos solos. Cuando veia que ya estaban a gran distancia. Ron agarro de la mano a la castaña y se echaron a correr por el pasillo contrario. Tratando de buscar el rincon mas lejano donde no hubiera nadie, la acerco a la pared, se miraron, y se besaron apasionadamente. Era un descontrol tanto fingir ante tanta gente, que ya querian que se fueran para asi estar los dos solos.

-Dios- despegando sus labios del chico- pense que nunca se irian. Yo no los invite. Te estaba esperando, cuando llegaron y entonces, no les podia negar la entrada y…

Cuando vio que el pelirrojo de nuevo unio sus labios con los de ella profundamente, oyendose el tronido de aquel beso por el aire.

-… te extrañe. –dijo suavemente.- Pense que lo de ayer…-viendose y sonronjandose al recordar aquel momento.-…fue un sueño… un hermoso sueño.

-Pues, ¿adivina que?-diciendo tiernamente-… no lo fue.-besandolo tiernamente.-Fue maravilloso.

-Increible.

-Me senti la mujer mas feliz del mundo. –acariciando su melena como el fuego ardiente.

-Si…-acariciando su hombro-… yo tambien.

-Pero… tenemos que pensar que hacer. Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos. Lo que paso en el Comedor, no sera muy efectivo por mucho tiempo. Cada dia se me acabaran las excusas.

-¿Excusas para que?-pregunto Ron.

Mientras ella sonreia picaramente.

-Acerca de cómo vamos a usar la Sala de Menesteres tan seguido… por las noches.

Atonito ante tal declaracion, se quedo mudo de la sorpresa, en verdad no podia creer el gran riesgo que estaba tomando la muchacha al hacer eso.

-Her… Her….-no podia completar la oracion. Estaba verdaderamente sorprendido.

-Si, Ron. Tal como lo dije anoche. Se que mi mente me esta reprendiendo cada palabra, cada accion de lo que hago. Pero es lo que mi corazon quiere realizar. Y no lo puedo ignorar. Y mi corazon me dice que debo de estar contigo.

-Herm….-parecia, que debido a la situacion, era hora de armarse de valor despues de 7 años de haberselo reservado, tenia que hacerlo-Herm… yo…

Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por otro beso. Largo e intenso, que se olvido de continuar dicha tarea.

-Ron… no puedo evitarlo… -respirando ansiadamente.-…Llevame. Llevame contigo. Te necesito…ahora mismo. – viendolo decididamente y tiernamente.

El asintio levemente, llevandola hacia el hacia el destino que se habian fijado que serian sus encuentros donde solos ellos existirian como un solo cuerpo presente… donde nadie los podria hallar… Solo ellos dos. Y asi darian inicio a una nueva etapa de su vida, a una decision que se forjaria como una relacion que por fuera pareceria el mas bajo de los secretos y el engaño, pero dentro de ella… se estaba dando.. algo mas alla de eso. Algo completamente diferente.

CONTINUARA.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 19.-

El salia de la Sala de los Menesteres cuidadosamente para que no lo vieran, despues de aquel momento de pasion del cual la castaña le pedia como una peticion inevitable. Mientras se arreglaba la tunica lentamente, se dirigia cuidadosamente hacia el campo de Quidditch para seguir arduamente con el ejercicio y las practicas… a pesar que ya se habia ejercitado lo suficiente. Aunque el tiempo no lo habia favorecido del todo… habia llegado nuevamente tarde a la practica, dando como consecuencia la molestia de los chicos.

-…Hola- decia con un tono pesimista. Se habia dado cuenta de la actitud de los demas, que lo miraban no muy alegremente.- … lo siento.

-De nuevo. ¡DE NUEVO TARDE WEASLEY!- gritaba desesperadamente Angelina.- ¡No fue esta la razon por la que te introduje como capitan del equipo! ¡CON GUSTO PREFERIRIA HABERME QUEDADO CON HARRY! ¡EL SABE SER MAS RESPONSABLE! ¡LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE UN EQUIPO! – dijo esto ultimo, dandose la vuelta y yendose estrepitosamente hacia el pasillo.

No podia creer lo que habia oido. Fue como un escupitajo en su cara. Se sentia como plato de segunda mesa, al saber que el equipo no tenia la certeza al completo de tener como lider al pelirrojo. Con los ojos en blanco como si un dementor le hubiera chupado el alma, salio lentamente de la sala de reunion, y se fue de regreso hacia el castillo. Cuando veia que una persona iba detrás de el corriendo avidamente para alcanzarlo.

¡Ron!- gritaba aquella persona.- Ron.- haciendo que el moreno se parara de tanto ajetreo que le hizo hacer. –No le hagas caso a Angelina. Ella no lo decia en serio. Es solo que… ya sabes como es ella. Es una completa neurotica, al igual que Hermione…

Esto no le parecio nada gracioso al chico al hablar asi de ¨su¨chica.

-No te permito que….-empezaba a decir un poco molesto, pero cambio la actitud para que el no lo notara…- mmm.. es decir.. se que ella tiene razon.

-Lo que importa..es que tu estaras en el equipo. Te elegimos como capitan y asi sera.

-Gracias, Dean- estrechandole la mano como señal de una buena amistad y apoyo.

-Hey… aparte…-lo veia con una mirada especial.

-¿Qué?

-No se.. te veo… con una cara… no se… te veo… distinto. Como una luz radiante. ¿Algo te paso que quieras contarme?- le decia picaramente.

Este solo hizo una sonrisa de las cuales solo el sabia hacer. Por supuesto, que estaba mas feliz que nunca. Aunque fuese de una manera ilicita, Hermione estaba con el, y lo habia convertido en algo mas que aquel niño que conocio desde aquel instante en el tren expresso de Hogwarts. No lo podia evitar… a pesar que el Quidditch era una de sus mas grandes pasiones, no podia superar aquella pasion ferviente por aquella mujer que lo habia embrujado y lo volvia loco de atar…

-Ron….

Su mente se habia dispersado a otras dimensiones que solo el conocia de a fondo…

-¡Ron! Despierta. Por Dios. O sea, te dije que estabas en el equipo de nosotros, no en los Chudley Cannons.-riendose los dos.-Mejor vamonos hacia el campo.

Y asi emprendieron el camino para seguir con el arduo entrenamiento que les esperaba durante toda la temporada de vacaciones.

Mientras tanto.. La busqueda se hacia mas ardua: recorrieron todos los caminos posibles en los alrededores del bosque, pero no habia rastro del chico platinado.Ya mostraban cansancio en sus pies, el hambre ya se encontraba presente, pero la tarea aun no se daba por terminada. Los jovenes ya estaban hartos de tanto caminar, mientras hacian muecas de enfado y cansancio una vez mas. Pero los aurores se tenian que resistir a la tentacion del ocio por que no podian parar hasta encontrar a aquel muchacho…

-Moody…creo.. creo que debemos de descansar un poco. –decia la auror reprimida por la hinchazon que le habia causado el fastidio de tanto caminar…-No nos haria daño un poco de descanso.

-¡No, Tonks!-decia el anciano gruñon.-Se nos encomendo una mision. Lamentablemente, una insipida molestia nos estropeo todo, ahora pese lo que pese, tenemos que hallar a ese Malfoy.

-Es que ya recorrimos todos los alrededores. Los chicos estan cansados, tienen…bueno TODOS tenemos hambre y queremos dormir. Esto no es normal.-decia Lupin, tambien un poco exhausto.

-Pues, mi querido Lupin, bienvenido a mi mundo.

Mientras el seguia con su paso imparable, y ambos hechiceros, sin estar conformes con aquella respuesta, tuvieron que seguir el paso.

Aunque los demas no estaban dispuestos a seguir la corriente de Moody. Y sin mas ni pena, se decidieron a sentar en los arbustos. Viendo que no le hacian caso, se dirigio hacia donde estaban y empezo a gritonearles con una furia semejante

-¿Qué acaso no me oyeron?- empezando la exclamacion furicamente. En cuanto lo oyo, el unico que le hizo caso en pararse, fue el miedoso de Neville. Mientras agarraba sus cosas, lo sostuvo de un brazo el corpulento de McLaggen.

-Hemos decidido que no iremos a ningun lado. Estamos hambrientos y cansados. Queremos parar por un momento.

-Ahora, jovencito altanero-dirigiendose hacia el.-Usted no es nadie para decirme nada. Seguiremos el camino hasta buscarlo. ¿Quedo entendido?

-…No.-se paro uno de ellos, decidido.- …No iremos.

Los 3 aurores y los demas estudiantes se quedaron estupefactos al oir aquella confesion.

-Pero… ¿Qué has dicho?... Harry.-decia sorprendido el hechicero.

-Ya me oyo. No iremos a buscar a Malfoy. Se merece que se pudra en el lugar donde se haya perdido.

-Pero que…

-Es mas… yo no creo que se haya perdido.

-Por favor.. Harry… te pìdo que…

-¡Yo creo que lo hizo a proposito para que asi…

-¡YA BASTA HARRY! Ya basta… ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada.. es solo que… estamos hartos de estar en una farsa… todos sabemos que Malfoy no es y nunca ha sido honesto con nosotros. ¡Y yo no pienso tolerarlo ni un minuto mas!

-Harry, necesitas tranquilizarte…-le pedia de peticion el otro mago, mientras la chica se asustaba al ver como la reaccion del pelinegro subia mas de nivel…

-¡No, Profesor! ¡Ya no podemos mas! ¡Ya no puedo mas! ¡Estoy harto de hacer esto!

Y repentinamente, se marcho a paso atroz hacia lo lejano del bosque.

-¿Harry? ¿Harry,adonde vas? ¡Harry!-iba tras el Moody, mientras los chicos tambien trataban de alcanzarlo. Uno de ellos, alcanzo a agarrarle la mano.

-¡Harry, por favor detente!-le decia pasivamente Neville.

Como veia que le sostenia la mano, el joven mago solo se encargo de quitarle su mano de encima y empujarlo hacia el suelo con una rafaga de furia incompensable.

-No… ¡te atrevas a tocarme!

Lo decia con un coraje que todos no podian creer de el… Harry estaba cambiando… se dirigia a una metamorfosis que no se podia controlar, trataban de correr lo mas rapido posible para llegar hacia el… pero nadie lo alcanzaba. El solo corria, y corria… y corria. Hasta llegar a la mas negra penunmbra que solo la noche cobijaba debajo de los arboles. Se refugio en una de las rocas, sentandose y tratandose de calentar por el gelido frio que se venia junto a la oscuridad. Estaba completamente solo… a lo mejor fue un error el haber hecho eso.. huir sin pensarlo en un momento de colera. Pero ya no lo podia callar mas. Cuando de repente, el aire se volvia mas congelado con el paso de los segundos, se estrepitaba a traves del movimiento de las ramas que se crispeaban con el tronco de los arboles… esto no lo era normal.. volteaba por todos lados, sentia una estremecimiento en su cuerpo.. cuando oyo ruidos.. que aumentaban… cada vez se oia mas cerca aquel ruido que se transformaba en voz.. en una voz…el trato de caminar en direccion a esa voz. Cuando se acerco a un rincon… mas cerca… era como una hipnosis… hasta que… en cuanto oia la voz mas fuertemente… sus pupilas se iluminaron mas al ver el brillo de una luz de un origen desconocido…que apantallaba mas la orbe hasta rodearlo por todo su cuerpo misteriosamente….

CONTINUARA….


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 20.-

Cuando de pronto una pelota paseaba por el cielo azul que cubria la cancha de juego donde varias escobas volaban para alcanzarla.

-Vamos, chicos, traten de esquivarla mejor. Tenemos que practicar ese movimiento.-comandaba el muchacho, que por unos instantes pareceria que iba a renunciar a su puesto temporal. Se sentia con un aire de suma responsabilidad al saber que todo el equipo depositaba su confianza en el mismo. Pero notaba que los chicos no ponian todos los kilos de mas en sus esfuerzos.

-A ver…-mientras en su escoba se acercaba al joven Mathias , que habia entrado recientemente al equipo, y a leguas se veia que era el que tenia menor experiencia en el campo.- Mathias… a ver, dejame enseñarte como se avienta una bludger primeramente. Mira, agarrala por la parte superior para darle mas fuerza al momento de aventarla al aire y asi el otro jugador sera imposible de agarrarla.

Mientras el chico rubio lo miraba con un aire de admiracion al ver como su capitan le daba atencion a su manera de jugar, a pesar de que no estuviera entendiendo muy claramente de las indicaciones que le estaba dando Ron.

-Mira.. te enseñare mejor… Seamus, acompañame. Vamos a mostrar a Nigel como aventar apropiadamente la pelota.

Asi que se encaminaron hacia lo mas alto del cielo donde se encontraban los aros, donde los demas jugadores lo siguieron, incluyendo Nigel.

-Bien, supongamos que Seamus es de Slytherin.

-¡Oh no! ¿Tanto me menosprecias para tal degrado? ¡Yuck!

Todos aventaron una risotada que se oia como un eco sumado por las alturas.

-Seamus… solo es una suposicion…

-Falta que me digas que aparente ser el jamon con patas de Crabbe… o el gorilon turuleco de Goyle… guacala…

-Seamus…

-siento que voy a guacarear… ohhh.. dios..

-¡Ya basta de chistesitos! Estamos aquí para practicar…

-Esta bien, Margarita… ya…

De nuevo una risotada llego a sus oidos, evitandose el no reirse tampoco.

-Ok… bueno, deciamos que… estamos uno contra uno… sin decir de QUE EQUIPO somos-enfilando la mirada hacia su compañero. – yo sujeto…

Repentinamente volteo hacia abajo para saber que el perimetro estuviera despejado y no hubiera ningun altercado o incidente que deje consecuencias terribles, vio a un grupo de personas de las cuales no distinguia muy bien.. hasta que llego a ver melenas largas y faldas.. distinguio que eran chicas. Y hasta se podria imaginar cuales chicas eran. Aquellas que apartaban un asiento cerca del campo para admirar a los chicos, de las cuales se les caia la baba al verlos. Muchos chicos se les subia el ego al sentirse todos unos galanes de telenovela. Para Ron, era mas que una timidez al saber que por un momento formaba parte de una fantasia amorosa de alguna de las chicas menores que el. Asi que trataba de no prestarles atencion y solo concentrarse en el juego, mientras no estaba… con ella. Que a pesar de que sonaba muy atento a lo que el hacia, no podia dejar de pensar en su rostro, su cabello… su cuerpo. Todo de ella.

-Bien…

-¿Qué, es hora de quedar bien entre las fans? – decia picaramente su otro amigo- Vaya, Ron, por favor, no me dejes mal ante ellas.

-No, descuida. … Lo intentare. Jajajajaa

-Muy chistosito Weasley.

-Como decia, hay que sostener, digo sujetar la pelota de esta manera. Despues Seamus tratara de aventarse hacia mi como un paranoico

-¡Hey!

-Ok. ¿Prefieres que diga psicopata?

-Bueno, es mejor. –decia sarcasticamente

-Jajajajaa.El punto es que los dos estamos peleando por la pelota, como si fueramos dos guerreros desaforados. Dime cuando estes listo, Seamus…

- Si, como ya sabes que te gano…

-Callate, y mejor lo hacemos ya.

-Ok. 1,2… ¡3!

Y asi se pusieron a volar como rafagas de viento por los aires persiguiendo la bludger, haciendo que el pequeño estudiante se paralizara de la emocion ante tal demostracion

Por un momento al pelirrojo se le olvidaba que estaba demostrando algo como una muestra de clase envolviendose en el juego de seguir la pelota contra su amigo.

Las chicas empezaban a reirse nerviosamente entre ellas, como si fueran unas niñas ilusas por una celebridad.

-Wooww… son… maravillosos.-decia una chica de cuarto, casi babeandose hasta el suelo.-Tan altos… tan fuertes… tan…. Taaaan guapos.

-Si… si que lo son.

-Especialmente el capitan. Es tan varonil.¿Como se llama?

-Se llama Ron. Ron Weasley.- le contesto una chica rubia con su peculiar voz soñadora, prediciendo facilmente de quien se trataba.

-¿Ron Weasley?. Pues para mi, es bastante guapo. Se nota que es todo un galan.

-Ni creas. Nunca ha tenido novia.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿No sera….

-¡Oh no! No lo es. Es solo que el es… muy timido. – suspirando fuertemente, exhalando el aire con una impetuosidad- .. siente que todas las chicas lo rechazaran.

-Pues, ni se preocupe por mi. Por que yo caigo rendida ante sus pies. Seria toda suya.

-¡Oye! ¿Pues cuantos años tienes?

-14.

Con los ojos pelones, se quedaba estupefacta al ver las mentes de las niñas de hoy. Mientras una persona mas llegaba al grupo de ellas.

-Hola.

-Oh, hola- le contestaba Luna, ya que era la unica que la conocia.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Ah, solo contemplando al equipo. Las clases con Trelawney ya terminaron. Aun puedes ir mañana con nosotras.

-No, asi esta bien.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es que… ya tengo otros planes.

Mientras por los aires seguia la lucha interminable por la pelota.

-Vamos, Seamus. Se que puedes hacerlo mejor. No vayamos a decepcionar a tus admiradoras. No seas gallinita.

-¿Ah si, Weasley? ¿Asi que yo soy el decepcionante?-cuando le echo un fugaz vistazo hacia abajo cuando se dio cuenta de algo. –Creo que es otro el que deberia de preocuparse si su chica lo esta viendo haciendo el ridiculo.

Y asi al igual Ron tambien vio hacia abajo , cuando vio no a una simple persona. De nuevo como en la mañana en el Gran Comedor, lo desprendio su gran sonrisa. Nerviosismo lo alcanzo en su corazon al saber que ella lo estaba viendo ante tal momento de superioridad. No creia que Seamus se referia a ella en cuanto a su chica, pero el solo sabia que se trataba de ella. Asi que aplaco su nerviosismo y en un acto de coraje y decision, sostuvo fuertemente la pelota e izo rapidamente hacia los aros decidido y metio la pelota directamente. Se sentia superior. Mientras que los jugadores chiflaban ante semejante anotacion.

-¡Guauuuu! ¡Eso estuvo de 10! ¡Es como si de verdad hubieramos estado en el partido!-decia Mathias.

-Si, a excepcion de que Seamus no es un jamon con patas. Ni siquiera alcanza a llegar a ser un muslo de cerdo. JAJAjajajaajjajajajaaja- gritaban a risas.

El no prestaba atencion a lo que decian: solo veia a lo lejos a su fuente de inspiracion para esa anotacion…. Que solo se distinguia su melena castaña.

-¡Wuuuuuuu!!-gritaban pàvorosamente las chicas, incluyendo Luna.-¡Wuuuu, bien, chicos!

-Wooow… de verdad… que ese Ron… si es un hombre.Me encanta-decia la chica de cuarto, que Luna aun se quedaba sorprendida ante lo que decia. Mientras ella, inconscientemente volteo y miro con un gesto de reprobacion hacia ella. Como si ella estuviera sintiendo… algo… No. No puede ser. Pensaba ella. Prefirio evitar pensar en esas tonterias. Y aun volteaba hacia arriba.

-Eso estuvo genial, Sr. Weasley. Genial.

-Gracias, Mathias. Pero llamame Ron. Con confianza.

-Esta bien, Ron.

-Asi es mejor.

Pero extrañamente, Dean dijo:

-Oigan, ¿Dónde esta la bludger?

-Hey… si es cierto-murmuraban todos. Cuando de repente, Mathias noto algo que descendia desde un poco mas alto.. se veia como un punto. De pronto, noto que la velocidad de aquel objeto era mayor, ese punto se hacia mas notorio hasta ver que era ¡la bludger en realidad! Y lo peor es que se dirigia hacia…

-¡RON! ¡QUITATE DE AHÍ!

Cuando lentamente, el volteo pero ya era demasiado tarde. La bludger era mas rapida y sin mas ni menos, sorpresivamente la pelota golpeo con fuerza su escoba haciendo que empezara a caer hacia el mas bajo suelo.

-¡!RON!!!!!!!-gritaron los demas tratando de volar al igual, pero no lo podian alcanzar.Iba demasiado rapido. Las chicas se habian asustado al por mayor como su ¨heroe¨ empezaba a caerse como si fuera una paloma disparada con una resortera. Pero no habia ninguna como la castaña que corrio rapidamente hacia la cancha desesperada, como si su corazon no soportara el dolor y la ansia de que no le pasara nada mientras seguia corriendo con su corazon aferrado al rezo….

En el otro lado del valle sombrio rodeado de un bosque de la cual llovia incandescentemente y las gotas se asomaban tras las ventanas , los integrantes de la mision se encontraban desesperados por la perdida no solo de uno… sino de dos jovenes estudiantes.

-Esto es el colmo. ¡DE VERDAD QUE ESTO ES EL COLMO!-gritaba azotando la mesa fuertemente el anciano auror. -¡No solo el insecto de Malfoy, tambien Harry! ¡De verdad que no puede ser!

-Yo… la verdad… no entiendo lo que le pasa a Harry. Se veia… distinto. Me daba… hasta un grado de miedo. Lo desconoci por completo.

-Calma, amor. Lo que pasa, es que para Harry, no es facil el enfrentarse por ultima vez a V… ya sabes quien. El que ha destruido todo lo que su vida pudo ser. Y extraña su mundo. Sus amigos, ademas de Hermione, que es su novia. En fin, todo. Solo hay que tenerle paciencia.

-¿Paciencia?-metiendo las narices Zacharias, con su peculiar tono altanero.-Disculpeme, señorita, pero creo que lo unico que Potter merece es eso. Es un majadero que piensa que a todo mundo puede gritar, ademas de otros que no quiero decir nombres.

-¿Qué dijiste… pequeño insolente?- enfureciendo al auror. Desorbitandole su ojo magico. -¿A que te refieres.. con OTROS? –acercandosele peligrosamente. –Hablando de majaderos…

-¡Bueno Moody ya basta!-decia Lupin, tratando de calmar la situacion.-Lo que importa es que mañana temprano, MUY temprano hay que buscar a Harry, para asi empezar a buscar las horrocruxes e ir con el señor Tenebroso.

Cuando se oyo el chirrido de la puerta de la cabaña en la que se refugiaban. Todos, curiosamente voltearon para saber de que se trataba, vieron una sombra de la cual se asomaba tras el piso de madera. La lluvia se oia mas fuerte. Cuando vieron que un pie se veia, al principio se asustaron al no saber de quien se trataba,… cuando aquel individuo alzo la cabeza con su cabellera mojada para dar a conocer su rostro.

-Oh Dios…

-Ahhh….

-…Harry. Estas aquí- diciendo con una voz que delataba alivio su ex maestro.

Pero mas grande fue la sorpresa al ver que alguien mas se acercaba junto a el… que no venia solo… solo se veia el brillo de su cabello platinado sobre el marco de la puerta.

CONTINUARA….


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 21.-

Cuando vieron a los dos chicos juntos, lo unico que se les ocurria hacer al momento era realizar muchas preguntas acerca de su paradero. Duda, preocupacion, desconcierto, alivio.. eran unas de las tantas emociones que se encontraban en la habitacion que estaban todos presentes.

-Pero, ¿Dónde demonios estaban? ¡Nos tenian muy preocupados!

-¡Especialmente tu… peda… digo, Malfoy.-gritaba Moody, haciendo que Lupin lo apaciguara un poco por su un poco incontrolado temperamento.

-Si, yo se que lo que hize estuvo mal. Muy mal.-sonaba con un tono serio el rubio joven.- Solo les pido que me perdonen si por alguna vez retrase el viaje. Es que no soportaba estar en este ambiente. Y solo queria regresar a casa.

-En pocas palabras… es un gallina-,murmuraba McLaggen a Smith, riendose por lo bajo, pero no contaban con que Malfoy si los oiria.

-Rianse, si quieren. Pero por suerte Harry me encontro. No sabria que hubiera hecho si no lo viera. Seguiria estando perdido entre la lluvia y el bosque.-mientras que el pelinegro no decia ni una sola palabra desde su arribo.

Un silencio un poco incomodo se yacia sobre el techo, solo oyendo como las gotas resonaban sobre cualquier superficie terrestre que estuviese alrededor de ellos. Hasta que finalmente…

-Pero, aun no han dicho como lo encontraste… Harry.-decia Smith, una vez mas como si estuviera retando a la gente.

El trueno de un relampago sucumbio la escena, pasmando a todos. Es como si estuviera todo calculado para que la tension se sumara a ello.

-Bueno… yo…

-Estamos esperando, Potter.

-¡CALLATE SMITH! ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE TU ARROGANCIA ESTUPIDA! Harry… por favor dinos que ocurrio.

-Esta bien. Despues de que hui tontamente a la discusion que tuvimos. Sali corriendo hacia lo mas profundo del bosque. Tenia mucho frio y la verdad no sabia donde me encontraba. Trate de hallar un refugio donde quedarme. Cuando de pronto, me parecio haber oido una voz . Pense que podian ser ustedes que me estaban buscando. Asi que decidi seguir aquella voz. Me fue a un matorral que estaba cerca de ahí, aun asi tenia mi varita por si algo ocurria. La voz se hacia mas fuerte… y entonces me acerque mas… y mas.. hasta que…

-¿Hasta que? ¿Qué mas?-le preguntaba ansiosamente Tonks.

-¿Si, que mas ocurrio despues de que te acercaste al matorral?

-Vi… una luz. Una luz que me escandilo la vista. Parecia que me quedaba ciego. Es cuando detrás de esa luz… vi.. a Malfoy.

FLASHBACK

_-Potter… Potter, ¿eres tu? _

_-Oh… ¿Malfoy? Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Aquí en lo profundo del bosque… solo._

_-Que crees, tonto, obviamente estoy buscando refugio. O ¿Qué? ¿quieres que me moje con este aguacero?_

_-No lo se. Es algo que a mi no me concierne._

_-Si.Ya te lo dije, cara cortada, no te metas en mis asuntos._

_-Sabes creo que es mejor que me regrese. A menos que quieras venir conmigo._

¨El solo se quedo pensando sin decir palabraAsi que pense que el tal vez no tenia intenciones de regresar asi que…

_Bien como veo que no quieres regresar, mejor quedate aquí solo…_

_-¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA HARRY!_

Me quede anonadado. Era la primera vez que me decia por mi nombre, no por mi apellido, y por el tono que me lo dijo. Asi que considere voltearme para saber que me diria.

_-Si ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?_

_-Yo… solo… yo.. quiero regresar tambien. No sabes como me arrepiento el haberme comportado de esa manera. No sabia que estaba pensando. Fui un completo imbecil. Es que estoy confundido despues de que a mi padre lo arrestaron y me quede solo. Mi madre huyo sin saber adonde fue. Aun no entiendo como mi padre se pudo relacionar con ese asqueroso… Asi que no sabia que hacer… _

Yo me habia quedado asombrado de lo que me estaba confesando. Nunca lo habia oido hablar de esa manera antes.

_-Wooow.. De verdad no sabia que tu…_

_-No, esta bien. No se… pense que.. podia confiar en ti. Pero si no me quieres oir, Potter, esta bien-_ decia con un tono presumido del cual peculiarmente hacia.

_-No…Draco. Esta bien. Creo que dices las cosas sinceramente. Asi…que te creo. _

_-...¿De verdad?_

_-…_

_-Gracias. Gracias, Harry._

_-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos entonces. Deben de estar preocupadisimos por nosotros._

Cuando de repente me agarra el brazo estrepitosamente y me dice:

_-¡Hey! ¡Aguarda un momento! Solo deje mis cosas en el matorral… ¿…me acompañas por ellas? _

_-..Si, claro. Vamos._

_-Bien. Es por aquí. Ten cuidado con la tierra, esta un poco lodosa. Andando…_

FIN DE FLASHBACK

-Y asi me encamino a donde estaban sus cosas. Y… despues, nos vinimos caminando, aunque la lluvia estaba muy pesada, por lo tanto casi veniamos corriendo como un maraton.. ¿cierto Draco?- dandole un leve codazo al chico, en un tono burlon.

-Si… ¡me robaste la frase! – dandole el codazo de nuevo, haciendo que se rieran.

Aquella escena les parecia extraña a todo mundo, especialmente a Moody, que no dejaba de mirar feamente al chico, que aun no encontraba logico que de la noche a la mañana los peores enemigos llegaran a acontentarse, que lo lograron en tan solo 20 minutos y no en 7 años de convivencia.

-Bueno, yo me voy a acostar, estoy muy cansado…

-Esperen…chicos- se oyo hablar una voz grave.

-¿Si… Prof.Lupin?-dijo Harry.

-Si habias encontrado a Draco.. ¿Por qué no nos avisaron?

-…

-Recuerden que tienen las mensajeadoras de pergamino instantaneas que nos dio los hmnos. Weasley. Estabamos muy preocupados.

-Bueno… es que…

-Seguro que se le olvido.-dijo inmediatamente el rubio para salvar el interrogatorio.- Con esta lluvia estrepitosa, nadie se salva de esto.

-Si, es cierto. Lo siento por no haber hecho eso.

-Ok. No hay problema. Es mejor que todos nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana hay que empezar a buscar las horrocruxes. Buenas noches.

Y asi todos se fueron al segundo piso a sus respectivas camas, dejando por ultimo a los dos chicos que habian regresado. Mientras Draco subia primero, lentamente volteo hacia el pelinegro. Se voltearon a ver fijamente.. mientras que ambos al mismo tiempo se sonreian… de una manera especial. Solo alguien mas se dio cuenta de aquella accion…

Todo el equipo alarmadamente se dirigia hacia la enfermeria, entre todos llevaban a Ron, que estaba inconsciente. No habia abierto los ojos desde aquella caida que asombro a todos ahí presentes.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Esperemos que no le pase nada! –gritaba Dean.-¡Ron, reacciona!

-…Todo fue mi culpa. Si no me hubiera dado la demostracion, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

- ¡Que va! No fue tu culpa. Fue culpa de la Lunatica esa. La mensa que estaba ahí, y este zonzo embobandose y tratando de impresionarla. Si por su culpa nos quedamos sin capitan la voy a….

-¡Mejor callate! Tu sabes que a Ron no le gusta… ya lo ha dicho un millon de veces…

-Si como no.

Llegaban mas rapido a la puerta de la sala de recuperacion, mientras la enfermera con sus ojos saltones se le hacian mas grandes al ver llegar al joven herido…

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Traiganmelo! –mientras revoloteaba por toda la habitacion. -¡Rapido, andando! ¡A esta camilla! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva asi?

-No se… desde que se cayo- dijo con una respuesta no muy sensata el joven bajo de estatura.

-Dios… rapido. Necesito que lo pongan aquí.

Mientras acomodaban su cuerpo convaleciente y aun sin reaccionar, la enfermera trataba de buscar un antidoto para hacerlo reaccionar. Las chicas "admiradoras" estaban afuera, tratando de buscar el mas pronto chisme del estado de salud del pelirrojo… cuando de repente…

-Disculpen, señoritas, no es tiempo de visita- cerrandoles en su cara la puerta.- Dios… estas niñas… solo quieren ver cuerpo..-mientras los chicos contuvieron la risa.- ¿Dije algo gracioso, jovencitos?- cuando los demas callaron la risa.

-Solo temo decirles que el antidoto que le aplique al Sr.Weasley tardara un poco en hacer efecto. Por fortuna, no hubo ninguna fractura severa en el cartilago. Solo debemos de esperar a mas tardar…

Todos estaban nerviosos cuanto tiempo tardaria. Si serian dias, semanas… ¡MESES! No sabian…

-… 3 dias.

-¿!3 DIAS?!

-¿O que… prefieren 2 meses?

-¡NO NO NO! –gritaban en coro, haciendo que la enfermera diera una risita. –Bueno, como digo a mas tardar 3 dias se recuperara. Si el antidoto hace efecto prontamente, hasta creo que en 2 dias estara sano. Para que este bien en Nochebuena.

-Si..

-Bueno, es tiempo de que se retiren. Dejemoslo descansar. Asi mas pronta sera su recuperacion.

Todos volteaban a verlo antes de que se fueran; a pesar que estaba convaleciente, veian que lentamente reaccionaba ya que estaba pronunciando algunas palabras inentendibles. Cuando salieron de la sala, inmediatamente se vieron rodeados de las mismas chicas.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo se encuentra Ron? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No se lastimo? ¿Podemos verlo?

Aquellas preguntas los estaban dejando transtornados, que preferian seguir caminando como si no las estuvieran escuchando.

-¡Uyyy! ¡Yo quiero ir a ver a mi Ron! – decia la niña de cuarto decidida a tumbar la puerta.

-¡Tina, ya deja eso por la paz! ¡Te comportas como una bebé!

-¡Dejenme en paz!

Cuando abrio la puerta como si nada.

-¿Ya ven? Ven que si se abrio…-pero con lo que no contaba es que la puerta tenia un embrujo que hizo que se cerrara automaticamente y en cuanto volteo, Tina fue golpeada bruscamente, cayendose de senton al suelo con la nariz toda adolorida.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA! ¡ESO SI FUE GRACIOSO!

-¡No se rian!-decia llorando, agarrandose la nariz que le dolia mucho.

-Ya mejor vamonos.

-Pero yo no… ayyy.. yo no me quiero ir… -decia chillando la muchacha.

Pasaron las horas,mientras el atardecer se salia del horizonte, dando un nuevo paso a la negra noche. El aun se hallaba un poco perdido entre la alusion de la caida que tuvo hace unas escasas horas. Deliraba el dolor apaciguadamente y ademas como el antidoto recorria su cuerpo como si un escalofrio del mas gelido frio estuviera habitando en ese momento. Cuando algo lo hizo reaccionar, que empezara a despertar de su largo sueño… un presentimiento dominaba su mente… que se transformaba en una premonicion.. solo distinguia… oscuridad… la luz de la luna… el olor a miedo… y alguien, quien tenia a su alrededor risas malevolas, una de ellas muy conocida que desde lo mas profundo de aquella oscuridad… ¡Avada Kedavra!... eso perplejo sus ojos, despertandolo de una manera fulminante. Su frente sudaba de aquel nerviosismo, jadeando como si estuviera huyendo de ese sueño… Cuando alguien a su lado lo trataba de calmar…

-Ron… ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Dios, estas sudando!

-…Hermione…eres tu… Oh, Dios… Hermione…-mientras se rendia entre sus brazos, al tal miedo que le causo aquella pesadilla.

-Ya, ya… shhhh… calmate..-le sobaba su espalda, mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo. –solo fue una pesadilla…

-Fue tan real… sentia que estaba en frente de el mismo. No se por que me ocurrio eso.

-Debe de ser normal. Con estos momentos tan cruciales que estamos viviendo. Yo no dejo de tener malos pensamientos de ello. Pero descuida, mientras McGonagall esta aquí, todos estamos seguros… eso creo.

-¿Cómo de que crees?

-..Mejor, no me hagas caso.

-Oye, ¿…y como entraste aquí? Estas no son horas de visitas…

-Mmmm.. resulta que McGonagall vino a verte. Y me dejo estar aquí contigo. Temia que te quedaras solo. Muyyy solo…

-Mmmmm… sera verdad… ¿o es acaso invento de la Srita. Perfecta?

-¡Callate!-riendose- O si quieres que mejor me vaya…

-No. Quedate. No quiero volver a soñar en eso.Si estas conmigo, se me iran de mi cabeza.

-….Esta bien. No se supone que es correcto.

-Aquí vamos otra vez…

-Ayy… bueno, como el sr. Quejumbroso ya va a empezar.. me quedare.

-Si no te quedas… entonces… no te dire la sorpresa que te tengo planeado.

-¿Sorpresa? Vaya, no me lo esperaba de ti..

-Ah… con que dudando..-regañandola burlonamente

-Dime de que se trata.Andale- rogaba con pucheros la chica.

-¡Ah no! Entonces no seria sorpresa. Ademas si no salgo pronto de este agujero.-haciendo un mal movimiento, que hizo una leve mueca de dolor.

-Que malo eres… jejjejejee. Pero descuida, saldras pronto de aquí.-mientras le asobaba levemente su brazo lastimado. Que se encontraba enyesado.

-Y ademas tengo mucho dolor.

-¿Dónde?

-Ay, por aquí.-mientras levantaba su espalda.-Por aquí cerca.

-A ver, ¿Dónde?-preguntaba curiosamente la castaña, mientras tocaba con sus dedos parte del cuerpo del pelirrojo

- A ver…-mientras se acercaba a su rostro..-Cerca….-haciendo cara de dolor, y ella repentinamente ponia sus dedos entre sus labios-… Ahí. Precisamente ahí.-sonriendole.

-¿Ah si?- decia en un tono seductoramente sarcastico.- Pues… veamos si con esto se le quita…Sr.Weasley. – Se acercaba a el lentamente , cuando sus labios realizaron un breve roce, que se acerco mucho mas, dandole un tierno pero corto beso.

-¿Esta mejor?

-Mmmm…-saboreando sus labios al sentir su esencia en el..-Ammm…-haciendo caras bromistas, dando consecuencia la risita de ella.-…lamentablemente, Enfermera Granger… creo que eso no fue suficiente.

-Ahhh… con que estoy haciendo mal mi trabajo. A ver… para su mala suerte, creo que la dosis aumentara..

-¡Ay no!

-¡Ay si! Ven…-de nuevo se acercaba hacia el, repitiendo la misma accion. Pero aquel beso fue distinto. Fue mas tierno, mas largo, pero con un toque de pasion. Cada milesima de segundo tomaba mas intensidad aquel beso que con su mano libre, el chico tomaba la cabeza de la chica, y la acercaba mas a el. No se querian despegar de aquel momento. Pero la falta de aire no los dejaba en paz. Se separaron lentamente, sonriendose mutuamente.

-¿Y…. ahora? ¿Qué tal?

-……….Me…caigo a sus pies, señorita. Eso estuvo mejor que el antidoto de Madame Pomfrey. De verdad que Ud. Deberia titularse como enfermera. No como doctora. Como la mejor doctora del mundo.-haciendo que se riera nuevamente al por mayor.-Asi, derribarias a todos, y nadie se quejaria de ninguna enfermedad que lo aqueje. Y asi todos viviriamos felices…

De pronto, vio que una mano le tapo su boca delicadamente. Y en sus ojos podia ver aquellos otros ojos que lo miraban tiernamente….

-Ron… hablas demasiado. Jajajajajaa.-mientras que el chico se ruborizaba por aquella confesion. –Pero.. creo que le conviene otra dosis… y no del antidoto.

Nuevamente, tomaba el rostro de Ron y lo beso igual de apasionadamente como la vez anterior. Embelesado ante los labios de su amada, queria solo concentrarse en eso, asi que aun tomaba de su mano los cabellos de la chica y seguia el mismo ritmo suave y pasional de la boca y lengua de la castaña… Aunque una pequeña parte de el mismo aun lo acongojaba aquella pesadilla… y aquellas risas malevolas….

CONTINUARA….


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 22.-

Las noches pasaron a ser dias con las horas mas inesperadamente largas que no se podria imaginar, hasta que volvio a la rotacion de ser noche nuevamente. Esa ruta del dia y la noche transcurrieron rapidamente cuando el pelirrojo aun en cama, se desmodorraba de su largo sueño, pero aun desconsolado por que no habia visto a nadie en especial a Hermione desde ese encuentro tan maravilloso. Solo alcanzo a ver borrosamente la imagen de una señora alta con unos ojos tan grandes de color azul

-Sr.Weasley…

-...5 minutos mas… mmmm… mas.

-¡Ni que fuera su mama! Es hora de su desayuno! Y ademas.. le tengo buenas noticias… hoy se le dara de alta. Ya esta mucho mejor, asi que decidi que es mejor que pase las epocas navideñas junto con sus amigos, y no recostado en esta…

Cuando de repente, tiro las cobijas por el aire, regocijando de alegria al momento en que la dama le dijo que podia salir de la sala de recuperacion.

-¡Wooow! ¡Al fin! ¡Ya tenia ampollas en las nalgas!

-¡ESE LENGUAJE POR FAVOR!

-Oh… disculpa. Es que… me exalte.

-Si… pero, ¿!Que espera?! ¡Andale muevase antes de que me arrepienta!

-Si… si… señor. Enseguida… ya me voy. ¡Adios!

Pero no se habia dado cuenta de algo…

-Ummm… ¿jovencito?

-¿Si?

-Acaso.. ¿no le falta nada?

El pelirrojo no entendia.. hasta que vio un poco mas abajo.. y efectivamente… ¡se dio cuenta que no traia pantalones!

-¡Dios!-poniendose del mismo color de su cabello, todo abochornado.-Yo… no..

-Solo pongaselos… y que tenga muy felices fiestas.

-…Bueno..gracias.

Ya el haberse puesto los pantalones, estaba como loco buscando a sus amigos, aquellos dias en los que se quedo en la enfermeria se le habian hecho una eternidad. Por fin encontro a los demas chicos, mientras ellos tambien al igual lo vieron y rapidamente se abalancearon hacia el, tirandolo sonoramente al suelo.

-¡DIOS! ¡PENSE QUE NO TE RECUPERARIAS! ¡YA LE DECIAMOS ADIOS A LA COPA!

-Chicos…yo… ya basta-decia entre apretujones, y coscorrones en la cabeza- no fue tan grave…

-¿!COMO QUE NO FUE GRAVE?! CASI PERDEMOS LA COPA… Bueno… ya mejor dejemonos de estreses…. ¿Qué van a hacer para esta fiesta? Yo creo que lo mejor es irnos a Hogsmeasde… y ¡tomarnos todos los whiskies de fuego que queramos!

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso, Seamus? Recuerda lo que dijo McGonagall. Ya nos permitiran salir.

-Ah….si… se me olvido.-decia un poco decepcionado.Esperen. No nos pueden hacer eso. Es Nochebuena. O sea, ¡tenemos que divertirnos!

-No se… ahorita las chicas fueron con ella a tratar de convencerla. Ya sabes que las mujeres…-con un tono picaro les trataba de hacer entender.-…tienen sus…tacticas.

Los chicos solo rieron nerviosamente.

-Oh… se nos olvidaba, Ron. Te dejaron un… regalito. Y muchas cartas.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y de quien?

-Velo por ti mismo…

Le indicaron donde se encontraba el regalo. Por un lado, el chico estaba preguntandose de quien seria el regalo. Pero primeramente se fue por las cartas. Leyo las cartas que le mandaba sus hermanos, su papa y mama deseandole una muy Feliz Navidad y que para mañana le llevaria sus presentes… pero lo que venia mas adelante, lo dejo un poco extraño.

"…_pero me preocupa tu hermana. Llegando aquí, estaba normal. Contenta de que habia regresado a casa, aunque un poco molesta y preocupada por la decision que tomaste. Hasta que de repente, ayer por la mañana, una lechuza llego con una carta (era la de Neville). Asi que le avise a Ginny que Neville habia mandado una carta. Abrio un pequeño paquete que contenia un dije de oro que decia "AMOR ETERNO" (awww que tierno el muchacho). Despues de estar muy feliz, subio a su habitacion a leer el contenido de la carta. Y asi transcurrieron los minutos. Cuando… me preocupo que Ginny no bajaba para desayunar. Asi que subi… y la vi…llorando. Llorando desesperadamente. Le pregunte como estaba. Me ignoro completamente, rapidamente bajo de las escaleras y se fue directo a la chimenea. En su mano aun tenia la carta, cuando de pronto.. tiro la carta hacia el fuego. Desde ese entonces, no ha dirigido ni una sola palabra. Temo por ella. No puedo ni siquiera hablar con ella. Necesito que cuando regrese la semana proxima, hables con ella. Eres su hermano. Tal vez sean cosas de chicos. Y tu eres amigo de Neville. Te lo pido de favor. Bueno, te mandamos muchos abrazos y saludos, y yo te mando un beso con mucho cariño._

_Feliz Navidad. Tu madre. _

Aun no entendio lo que le habia ocurrido a Ginny. Era algo muy confuso. A pesar que era extraña la peticion que le habia pedido su mamá, lo haria.Sin embargo…aun no entendia. Despues de haber leido las cartas, se fue directamente al regalo. Era una especie de camiseta con una bludger bordada en ella. Inmediatamente se imagino que seria un regalo de mamá…pero leyo la pequeña tarjeta que decia:

"_Felicidades. Te luciste en el campo de juego, a pesar de todo. Eres mi heroe. Con amor de parte de_… ¡¿TINA GRANT?!"

Se le orbitaron sus ojos al ver que ese regalo era de alguien que en su vida habia oido hablar de ella. Solo tiro todo lo que tenia en sus manos, y se quedo mudo de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué paso, Ron?-le preguntaron, al presenciar tal escena.

-Ammmm…nada.-tratando de ocultar todo, pero ya era tarde.

-A ver.. que es..-decia escepticamente Colin, que le quito el regalo rapidamente.

-¡NO, Colin! ¡No!

-Aja… con que Ron… tiene una admiradora…-cuando vio la ridicula camiseta-psicopata. Jajajajajajajaa… -todos riendose. –"Con amor de Tina Grant"- decia con tono de chica burlonamente.-¡Oh, Ron, mi heroe! ¡Oh, Ron, besame, muac muac!-seguian riendose.

-¡Ya callense! ¡No es chistoso!

-Creo que la Lunatica tiene competencia… uhhhh…guerra de chicas. Que bien.-seguian riendose de atar los chicos.

-Mejor me voy. – se esfumaba como si tuviera sulfuro de azufre en su cabeza de la cual exhalaba humo del coraje.

-Oh si, avisale a Luna que hay que tener cuidado.. con las..buitres. Jajajajajajajaja

Azoto la puerta estrepitosamente. Definitivamente no era el dia que el esperaba. Caminado como si nada, hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, para asi salir y encontrarse con toda la muchedumbre junta. Como si estuvieran en una huelga.

El pelirrojo se acerco a unos chicos que estaban ahí.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escandalo?

-Es que McGonagall nos permitio salir a Hogsmeade para pasar las fiestas navideñas. Y no solo ahora, ¡sino tambien mañana! ¡¿No es grandioso?!

-Mmmmm…si.-lo decia asi como que sin saber que contestar al chico exaltado…pero en realidad, estaba mas que feliz. Sus planes no se frustrarian del todo. Ahora solo faltaba buscarla pero no contaba con que…

-¡HOOOLA!! –oyo una voz extremadamente chillante detrás de el. Volteo lentamente hasta ver a una chica de corta estatura, con cabellera negra, unos ojos grandisimos de color aceituna, pecas alrededor de sus mejillas, pero con una risita irritable…

-..Ahhhh….hola.-decia cortadamente Ron.- Ammm.. disculpa, pero ¿Quién eres?

-Ahhh… lo siento. Se me olvida presentarme- decia junto con la risita insoportable. –Me llamo Tina. Tina Grant.

¡_Oh no!_ Gritaba colericamente la mente del chico. Con que ésta era la "chica psicopata" según Colin.

-Espero que… te haya gustado mi regalo. Lo hize especialmente para ti. Solo… para ti.-tratando de ser melosa, pero mas bien parecia que estaba haciendo gargajos, lo cual el pelirrojo no podia evitar la risa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Oh, nada-reafirmando su garganta.-Es solo que… queria darte las gracias por el regalo.

-¡Sabia que te gustaria! Mis amigas no lo querian creer… pero para que se traguen sus palabras. Bueno, ya que estamos juntos. Solo queria pregunarte algo mas…

-Ah si,

-Umhuh. ¿Sabes que la directora nos dejo salir a Hogsmeade?

-Si, si supe.

-Pues, solo queria saber si…vio que la chica atrevidamente se acercaba mas al chico, alzandose de puntitas para estar a la altura de el, pero era imposible.-..si… si querias ir conmigo…-hasta que Ron encontro una cara familiar para asi zafarse de aquella incomoda situacion…

-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Pero tengo que irme! Despues de todo, gracias por el regalo y… la platica.. ¡Adios!

-Pero yo…-volteando para alcanzarle la pista. Cuando su reaccion se transformo en ira y colera al ver que aquella cara conocida a la cual Ron se diriogio era…

-¡Luna! Gracias a Dios te veo. Ya me queria..

-¿Desafanar de la chiquilla esa?

-Ammmm.si. Es cierto.

Por el otro lado, Tina estaba furica.

-No puedo creerlo.-saliendosele lagrimas de los ojos, y yendose del lugar pataleando como un bebe.-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Bueno.. al menos cometi mi cumplido.

-Si…

-Oye… ya sabes donde vas a pasar la fiesta de Nochebuena.

-No se…-decia con su tono distraido.-tal vez me quede aquí con las chicas.-Tengo miedo de salir pensando que hay mucho peligro.

-Pero si Mconagall nos dejo… eso esta bien.

-Pero solo lo hizo con la condicion de que nos patrullara Filch.

-¿En serio? Oh no…

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-preguntaba dudosa la hechicera.

-Oh no, por nada. Oye.. ¿no has visto a…Hermione?

-Ammm si. Estaba con Justin. Creo que fueron a arreglar unas cosas del curso de Astronomia.

Esto lo dejo helado… como si esa frialdad le hubiera perpetrado el corazon… aquella frialdad llamada…celos.

-Ron… ¡despierta! Otra vez te quedas como lelo…

-…. Perdon. Es que yo…

La rubia lo miraba extrañamente.

-Tengo que buscarla. Luego nos vemos. ¡Feliz Nochebuena!

-Pero..Ron…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Corria apresuradamente al lugar que pensaria que estaban. Abrio la puerta de la biblioteca, que se encontraba completamente vacia, como normalmente estaba. A excepcion de que se veian dos jovenes que estaban hojeando unos libros. Se puso al frente de ellos. Ella se sorprendio al verlo ahí, al igual que el castaño, que no comprendia que hacia el ahí.

-Ron… ya te dieron de alta.-lo decia con una alegria de la cual no sabia de donde provenia.-Me alegro bastante.

-Si. Um…perdon por interrumpir… pero queria.. saber…si

-¿Si?-decia la chica.

-Si…podiamos platicar…a solas.

Ella volteo a ver a su compañero, dandole entender lo que queria hacer.

-Ah…bueno..creo que sera mejor que me vaya. Adios, chicos.

En cuanto el se fue, Hermione se acerco y le dio un manoton en su brazo.

-¡Pudiste ser un poco mas delicado con pedirle que se fuera!

-Como querias que le dijera… "Amm disculpa, Justin, me permites estar con la chica mas hermosa de todo Hogwarts para asi abrazarla-cuando la agarra y la acerca a su cuerpo

-Ya, Ron.-le dice entre risitas..

-verla a los ojos .-mientras hacia eso, la chica seguia sonriendo alegremente.-besarla.-mientras le daba besos cortitos en sus labios.-y… seguirla besando-continuando con sus besos.

-Ron.. basta.-impidiendo divertidamente que dejara de hacer eso.-Nos pueden ver.

-Ah, si, se me olvidaba que hacias cola para venir aquí.-aun dandole besitos a la chica.

-hehehehehe. Bueno ya, vamonos a lo serio…. Me dijiste.. que… ¿tenias una sorpresa para mi?

-Umm.. con que si se acordo. ¿eh?

-Pues… si. Me moria de las ganas de saber que me tenia preparado. Ronald.

-¡Sabes que odio que me digan asi!

-Mmmmm.. te parece…Ronnie?

-Mmmm… pues.. proveniendo de ti.. esta bien.

-Ok, Ronnie.

-Hey, que no se haga costumbre. Bueno. La sorpresa. Ok. Necesito que.. cierres los ojos

-¡Ay no! ¡No eso!

-Por favor. Hazlo por mi. ¿Si? ¿O que.. no confias en mi?

-…. Si. Si confio en ti, Ron.

-Ok. Esperame un momento. No abras los ojos.

-No, aquí estare.

Sacaba de una bolsa que traia en su bolsillo, una especie de reloj. Solo hacia unos pequeños ajustes. Cuando termino, se acerco nuevamente a la castaña.

-¿Estas lista?

-¿Lista para que?

-No te puedo decir. Solo puedo decirte que.. ¡te agarres fuerte de mi mano!

-¡Ron!

Aquel brusco movimiento duro una transicion de segundos como si estuvieran viajando a millones años luz, hasta que ese viaje termino. Hermione aun seguia con los ojos cerrados pero podia presentir que habia algo diferente…

-Ron.. ¿estas ahí? Ron..contestame.

-¿Si,Hermione? –la abrazo

-¡Ron, no me asustes! JAJAJAJAA. ¿Dónde estamos?

-Eso lo averiguaras pronto. Caminemos un poco. Aun NO abras los ojos. No espies.

-Hehhe, no, no lo hare.

Seguian caminando hasta cuando Ron se detuvo.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Ahora, si Hermione…abre los ojos.

Cuando de repente, la castaña lentamente abria los ojos; su mirada se hacia mas de sorpresa cuando veia su alrededor hasta llegar a un punto donde su reaccion sorpresiva paso a ser de enternecimiento profunda.

-Dios….Ron….

CONTINUARA.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 23.-

No podia creer lo que veian sus ojos… la blanca nieve cubria las hojas de los pinos que se encontraban a su lado. Era como si se hubieran adentrado a ver un paisaje de aquellos pintores muggles que ella solo sabia: pero lo que mas le causo alegria fue que enfrente de ellos, se encontraba una mantel con velas de plata de lo mas elegante posible y en el centro se encontraba una fogata magica que desplegaba chispas de llamas de la forma mas fina posible. Al momento en que una chispa salia se convertia en palomas blancas… lo que mas sorprendia a la chica… una de ellas de una bella manera, le entrego una delicada y hermosa rosa roja. No habia palabras para expresar que a tan solo unos escasos segundos de estar ahí, su corazon estaba hinchado de felicidad…

-Ron.. esto..Dios… no deberias de haberlo hecho.

-¿Por qué no? Si esto y mucho mas te mereces.. ¿o…no te gusto?-su tono de voz iba descendiendo, pensando lo peor de las cosas.

-Ron, ¡como crees! Si esto es…-no podia hablar de cuan emocion contenia- esto es hermoso. ¿Tu solo lo hiciste? ¿De donde sacaste todo esto?

-Hay que agradecerselo a Fred y George. Me lo regalaron el año pasado. Es un reloj multiusos. Es como una lampara de deseos.

-¿De verdad?

-Si, yo lo use como transbordardor, y mientras en el transcurso del viaje, idee todo esto… en el lugar correcto.. con la persona correcta.-acercandose a ella, tocando delicadamente las yemas de sus dedos.

-Dios mio… es que.. no puedo creer… es…No sabes cuan emocionada estoy.

-Pues… puedes expresarlo… ¡asi!-cuando bruscamente la agarro de sus piernas cargandola, dandole vueltas como si estuvieran en la rueda de la fortuna.

-¡!NOOO!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.. ¡Ron, sabes que me mareo! ¡!No!! ¡No lo hagas!

Tratando de contenerse la risa entre ellos dos…

-…jajajajaa..ok… ¿Ya estas emocionada?

-Ammm…creo.-mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

-Bueno, mi damisela…

-Jajajajaja…ya.

-Vamonos a vuestro destino.

-Si, mi galante caballero.-cuando empezaron a caminar, y ella postraba su cabeza en su pecho.

Asi se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba todo el preparativo. Habian almorzado un delicioso estofado que provino de la imaginacion de Ron al igual. Aunque para su caso, parecia mas bien que el se lo estaba tragando, caracterisca indiscutible del pelirrojo. A pesar de la presencia del invierno a traves de los tupidos copos de nieve que se veian a lo cerca y lejos, el sol estaba resplandenciendo a lo mayor. Los rayos del sol cubrian sus caras como un dia de verano. Para descansar, se recargaron en el tronco de un pino. Como veia que la castaña sentia frio, trajo una manta y la cubrio con suma delicadeza.

Poniendo su cabeza en el vientre de la muchacha , trato de relajarse despues del festin que se habian dado. Se pusieron a platicar al ver que el dia estaba tan acogedor, pero ella noto que el pelirrojo de nuevo algo lo tenia pensando…

-Ron, ¿Qué tienes? Estas un poco callado… no creo que la comida te haya dejado asi. ¿o no? Dime que te pasa…

-Es que.. en la mañana recibi una noticia.

-¿Ah si? Y de que se trata- decia mientras acariciaba sus mechones rojos que caian sobre su pecho.

-Bueno.. es que… mamá me mando una carta.

-Ay, Ron. ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Yo tambien recibi carta de mis padres..

-No me refiero a eso. Es que.. me comento algo de…Ginny.

-¿Qué paso con ella?- empezo a preocuparse al oir una mala noticia de la pelirroja.

-No es nada grave.Bueno,es que probablemente…creo que termino con Neville.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!

-Si. Mi mama me dijo que recibio una carta junto con un regalo. Y que despues de leer la carta, ella estaba llorando inconsoladamente. Y…tiro la carta al fuego. Y de ahí no ha hablado con nadie.

-Dios…que extraño.

-Si

-Ojala que se reponga.Ella y Neville hacen muy bonita pareja.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo. Oye y tu… has…-pero mejor bajo su mirada.

-¿Qué, Ron? ¿Qué yo que?

-Que si tu… has.. recibido algo de.. tu sabes.. de Ha..

-No lo digas. –le decia poniendo un dedo en su boca. –Ron… mirame. Mirame a los ojos. Ahora, en este momento, en esta tarde tan maravillosa, con esta comida que me preparaste, con todo lo que me hiciste… aquí..solo somos tu y yo. Tu-poniendo su mano en su pecho-y yo-y ahora en el suyo propio.-Y nadie mas.

-¿Nadie mas?-mientras bajaba sus manos hacia el vientre de ella. Sintio la aspereza de los botones de la camisa de la bruja cuando lentamente desabrocho el primero.

-Si…

-¿Me lo juras?-mientras iba por el segundo, tercero y asi consecutivamente hasta desplegar un pedazo de su piel que dejaba ver su ombligo.

-…Te lo juro. –mientras ella le daba una sonrisa de lo mas conmovedora posible. Cuando el de nuevo bajo su mirada y puso sus labios sobre aquella morena piel al descubierto y suavemente la rozo como si fuera un masaje de lo mas candoroso, olia el aroma tan sutil y unico que solo ella dejaba.. era como una fragancia de la cual te volvias adicto… hasta abrir su boca y besarla despacio y finamente sin querer arruinar aquel momento.

Ella solo lo veia tiernamente, mientras ella seguia paseando sus dedos entre los cabellos del chico. Mientras sentia el momento de delicia que transcurria en su ser, provocandole un suspiro profundo y bello.

-Gracias… gracias, Ron. Gracias por todo. Ha sido el mejor regalo de Navidad que nadie me ha hecho.

Cuando el concluyo momentaneamente ese ritual tan exquisito para verla a los ojos, y estrechar sus brazos a su cintura, y dejo libre una mano para asi quitarle de su rostro algunos mechones libres.

-¿Quién dijo que hasta aquí terminaba?-decia tiernamente sensual a su oido.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ella solo le respondio con un tierno y sencillo beso de amor.

-Pero…tenemos que regresar… ¿esta bien?

-Si, esta bien. Vamonos.

Y asi el pelirrojo se levanto y le dio su mano a la castaña para asi levantarse igualmente y dirigirse de nuevo al castillo con el transbordador…

Habian pasado las horas en el transcurso del dia… el castillo se encontraba un tanto aislado con la oscuridad de compañera.. los pasillos se encontraban vacios, ausentes… las puertas se encontraban cerradas. Las ventanas solo dejaban salir relucir la luz de la Luna, en una de ellas iluminaba el rostro de un chico que se veia en el espejo de un cuarto, mientras se lavaba la cara y solo se contemplaba a si mismo… a la vez pareceria que tenia la mirada perdida. Despertando del trance que lo tenia el reflejo del espejo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Y salio del pequeño rincon del que se encontraba y avanzo por la habitacion. A cada paso veia la manta transparente que rodeaba el resto de la habitacion como si tuvieran las estrellas al alcance de sus manos. A cada paso… veia mas del perimetro de ello. Hasta que alcanzo a ver algo… algo que se encontraba tendido en la cama… algo quieto. Parecia que se encontraba dormido. Camino mas y mas,rodeando el cuarto.. hasta asi finalmente ver a la belleza infinita encarnada en una mujer. Esa mujer que se encontraba dormida boca abajo sobre las cobijas dejando ver su completa desnudez. Podia apreciar aquel cuerpo al natural solo para sus ojos.. mientras ella, a pesar de que se encontraba descubierta, encogia su menudo cuerpo sobre la cama para asi encontrar un poco de calor. El, al igual que se encontraba completamente desnudo, no queria pensar que esto de nuevo era un oasis de la gloria mas divina, consecuencia del desierto que habia sido su vida sin ella a su lado. Parado enfrente de la cama, abrio su boca, para articular las primeras palabras desde ese momento…

-En estos 7 años… siempre he estado alrededor de chicas. Demasiadas. –cuando de repente Hermione reacciona de su pronto y rapido sueño y voltea su cara para verlo al igual.-Mi corazon deberia de sentir algo…no se…esa sensacion al ver a una chica bella, alegre. Algo que te haga enamorarte…de ella. Pero lo extraño fue..que..yo no senti eso. Antes. Con ninguna otra. Trataba. Trataba de enfocar mi mirada… mi atencion… para experimentar ese…sentimiento.-Ella solo lo veia fijamente, con una mirada escepticamente soñadora, mientras acomodaba despacio su cabeza en la almohada.- No sabia que hacer conmigo… cuando lo veia, la sangre me ardia como una cortada de la navaja del mas extremo filo posible..hubiera perpetrado mi corazon y asi desgarrar mi cuerpo entero. Pero ahora… ahora que…-su voz se hacia entrecortada a cada pronunciacion de cualquier palabra…-que tu…-se le habia cortado su voz que solo pudo guiar su mano empuñado a su blanco pecho.- tu… solo sanas esa herida… pero la abres mas mucho mas al mismo tiempo. Que ironia. La ironia que solo mi corazon entiende… y tu lo provocas. Tu provocas esto. – despues de haber recuperado el aliento valientemente y hacer una sonrisa minuscula, mientras ella le contestaba con el mismo gesto. Lo miro de los pies a la cabeza cuando, con un hilo de voz… solo menciono:

-…Ven aquí.

El tambien la miro de la misma forma que ella, y a paso lento, se dirigio hacia ella. Ella acomodo su cuerpo para asi dejar que el chico se acostara en la cama con ella… Ahora que ambos estaban juntos, ella lo acomodo en su hombro como una especie de recomforte… mientras ella lentamente nuevamente acaricio suavemente su cabello, oyendo la respiracion suave y complicada del chico. Esto de alguna manera la llevo a la mas exquisita excitación, besando dulcemente su piel, iniciando por sus hombros. Ya no podia mas con la delicia de sus mas bajas pasiones y lo beso de una manera necesaria y ardiente. El respondia con el mismo furor que ambos no controlaban lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento. Era como si su sangre se transformara en la lava mas hirviente… La respiracion exhalada delataba su pasion… su excitación al mas alto limite…

-Hazme tuya.. –susurraba eroticamente la castaña. –Quiero que me hagas tuya en todos los aspectos..abrazame.. tocame…acariciame… explorame… Te lo permito.-entre besos y jadeos le decia.-…Hazlo.

No la queria desilusionar, para ella era lo mas preciado en toda su vida. No solo se dedicaria a hacerle el amor…sino, como ella dijo, explorarla. Conocer todo lo que habia en su exterior e interior. La alzo para estar sentados el uno al otro. Solo podian verse a los ojos. El primeramente inicio con hacerla suya con la mirada. Veia cualquier rincon de su cuerpo, que no pudo mas con eso y atrajo sus manos hacia su cuerpo. Sus movimientos fueron de los mas delicados y dulces posibles. Percibia esa misma fragancia, pero ahora no solo la olia, sino la tocaba. De abajo hacia arriba, era como una tortura viviente. Seguia sintiendo aquella oleada de placer del tan solo tocarla, hasta toparse con la voluptuosidad de sus senos, que era como quedarse perdido ante la maxima divinidad. Solo desearia contemplar, pero ella seguia suspirando avidamente..

-Tocalos….

Poso una mano en uno de ellos, empezando a masajear alrededor, liberando un gemido leve , hasta ser mas detallista, apretando acariciadamente con la yema de su dedo el pezon. Aquel gemido que la castaña habia realizado, se habia profundizado mucho mas, convirtiendose en un quejido de placer.. placer silencioso.

Queria avanzar mas… su incitacion lo inducia a hacer mas.. asi que llevo sus labios hacia aquel pedestal sagrado besando lucidamente ambos pechos… de los besos cortos y simples… paso a ser caricias con los mismos labios.. hasta que su lengua deseo participar en ello. Asi que lentamente empezo a lamer seductoramente ambos pezones… la excitación habia llegado al mas extremo borde… ya no eran quejidos los que soltaba la castaña…sino el mas delicioso grito de placer que podia sentir en ese instante. Seguia dando su recorrido por todo su paso como una rafaga de viento, mientras ella gritaba mas fuerte, hasta llegar al grado de bajar la cabeza hacia atrás, no hallaba manera de colmar todo ese frenesi. Lo jalo hacia el colchon para asi permitir que el pelirrojo hiciera su trabajo. Su boca se movia hacia lo mas bajo de su cuerpo; se desconocia de el mismo, era como si se convirtiera en un animal desaforado por su presa. Sentia como la intimidad de la chica palpaba como un corazon vivo al punto de la adrenalina. Ese instinto animal se estaba relajando mas para volver a ser la suave brisa de delicadeza que tocaba la piel de la muchacha. Al ver la intimidad de la chica, decidio volver a extraer su lengua y asi masajear fantasticamente alrededor del clitoris. Ya no podia hacer cosa mayor que gritar. No podia apaciguar esa pasion tan intensa. Sentia que miles de latigos azotaban su cuerpo.Solo movia a mil por hora su cabeza para tratar de calmarse. Pero no podia. Hasta el gemia del tal intensidad que le corria por sus venas..De pronto, el pelirrojo sentia la necesidad de descansar ante tal rito de erotismo que habia realizado. Asi que la castaña solo le dio un beso mas en su frente. Y lo acosto boca arriba para ella ponerse arriba de el pero ella tal como el habia hecho antes…hizo el mismo procedimiento. Beso con suma embelesamiento y ternura cada rincon de su claridez de su cuerpo, junto con su lengua. Su respiracion tambien se elevaba de volumen al ver que la chica se apoderaba de todo su ser. Hasta llegar a su miembro erguido que denotaba una imponencia insuperable. Lo veia lividamente hasta posicionarse y empezar a introducirlo a su boca. El solo torno los ojos locamente que el tambien gritaba tremulamente al sentir que ella disfrutaba saborear con su sexo al igual.

Jadeaba mas en cuanto la chica aumentaba la velocidad de sus labios.Ya no podia mas, queria compartir esa intensidad con ella. Al termino de aquel placer que se habia dado, la chica de nuevo fue a los labios de su amante y se besaron con una locura dominante, pero sin la falta de la ternura que se expresan el uno del otro. Cuando el, encima de ella, sin evitarlo, salvajemente delicadamente penetro en ella, liberando otra vez el mas prontuoso grito de placer. Mientras realizaban la danza celestial de sus cuerpos, moviendo sus caderas similarmente. Como a traves de los segundos, la cama rechinaba mas y mucho mas evitando que se oyeran los gritos de extasis que resonaban sobre el cuarto.

-¡Oh, Dios, Ron! Ahhhhh…. Ro… ¡Ron!

Pero parecia que el se encontraba hipnotizado ante tal acto. Solo se oian sus expresiones de desesperacion y placer, mientras su miraba tornaba en blanco..

-¡Ron! Mas… mas.. mas… no… Sigue…. Ahhhhhh….

La gravedad de sus voces era el factor dominante. Seguian con la sincronia de sus cuerpos en el mismo ritmo, con las mismas sensaciones. Hasta que inmediatamente llego el maximo colme y el sucumbio su ser, dejandole el resultado de su excitación dentro de ella, recibiendolo con el mayor gusto. Solo se quedaban tranquilizar el uno al otro. Se producia un silencio subito. Sus cabezas mojadas completamente del sudor despues de largos minutos de inmenso erotismo, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

-Tengo frio-temblaba el chico.

-Shhhh.. solo ven. No digas nada. Solo aferrate a mi…-tratandolo de calmar.

Se calmaron tanto, que…solo se quedaron dormidos.

Al cabo de unos pequeños instantes, mientras ambos se encontraban abrazados, debajo de las cobijas que se encontraban en su gran parte destendidas casi dando al suelo. Se oyo un ruido… el ruido de una puerta. Tocando. Tocando mas fuerte. El primero que se desperto del sueño fue el pelirrojo. Pero no queria levantarse. Asi que abrazo aun mas fuerte a la chica, como si no quisiese soltarla. Pero…

-¿Hola? ¿Alguien aquí?

Cuando el temor los desperto a ambos. Sentia que estaban perdidos. Si alguien los descubria, no querian ni pensar cuales serian las consecuencias. Inmediatamente, sin decir nada, Ron le señalo que se escondiera. Obedecio a lo que le dijo, mientras el rapidamente se ponia su ropa, se secaba el sudor de su cara. Y tendia ordenadamente las cobijas. Se acerco a la puerta cuando vio a…

-….¿Luna?

-….¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí? Tu… aquí.

-Es que… estaba pensando en algunos planes para el juego proximo. ¿ya sabes? Y decidi que aquí seria un buen lugar. Sin nada de ruido.

-Ammm…bueno… O..Ok. Pero… ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Te estaba… mos buscando.

-Sali a pasear. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-¡No! ¡Nada! Es solo que estabamos preocupados por ti… Y ademas queria saber si habias visto a Hermione.

-¿A…Her….mio…ne?

-Si. A e-lla.

-No, no la he visto.

-Es que queriamos decirle que… ¡recibio una carta! ¡De Harry! ¡No es emocionante!

Por un momento su mundo… aquellas horas pasadas sentia que se habian ido por la borda… se habia palidecido por completo..

-¿No lo crees?

-…Si… si..lo es.

-Y tambien a ti. Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. Hace mucho frio.

-Si.

-Adios- finalmente le dio un beso en su mejilla.

No le presto atencion a ello, cuando cerro la puerta, y vio que la chica tambien se estaba vistiendo…pero no decia nada.

-Eh…. Ella vino a…

-Ya… la oi. Oi todo. No es necesario.

No dijo nada.

-Tengo que irme. Todo mundo no sabe donde estamos.

-Ok. Te vere mañana.-cuando quiso acercarse a ella y besarla, pero…

-Buenas noches, Ron.-le dijo friamente tajantemente.

Y de un azoton, cerro la puerta dejando a un confundido y solitario Ron, con el alma hecha añicos….

CONTINUARA…


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 24.-

Esa despedida lo habia dejado frio al igual.. no se explicaba el porque se habia puesto asi. ¿Habria sido por el insgnificante beso de Luna? ¿O sera… por que… habia aparecido una interferencia poco conveniente? Por un momento habia olvidado que el no podia proclamar completamente aquella felicidad que el habia creado en si mismo…Solo se quedo ahí…como la niebla que queda en el aire. Despues de la festividad navideña, era tiempo de la Navidad. Era una muchedumbre al ver que los otros alumnos traian consigo mismos sus demas regalos. Pero a el no le importaba lo que realizaban los demas.. no habia dormido bien desde aquella situacion. Parecia un fantasma divagando por todos los pasillos, hasta que se topo con un pequeño alumno demasiado bajo para su estatura…

-Señor Weasley, tengo una carta para usted… llego desde ayer en la tarde. Tome.

Lentamente extendio su mano despacio, motivo por que temidamente el sabia de quien era esa carta. El pequeño al notar la lenta accion que el mago estaba haciendo, conjunto su mano para terminar de darle la carta.Cuando sintio la aspera textura del pergamino en la palma de su mano, solo volteo palidamente a ver al niño.

-Aquí tiene. Tambien la Srita.Granger tambien recibio su carta.

-Oye.-hablo lentamente.-¿sabes donde esta e…

Pero vio que ya no habia nadie. Eso lo dejo un poco consternado ante la repentina ida del estudiante. Por un lado, desearia tirar por los aires aquella carta para asi no haber sabido nada de ella.. pero su alma le abogaba por no destrozar la amistad que los unia a aquellos dos hombres que formaban parte de la vida de una mujer y ella de ellos.

No sabia que hacer… se encontraba en el marco de la ventana listo para hacerlo, pero el sentimiento de arrepentimiento lo arremetia a mas no poder. Simplemente decidio no hacerlo. Tenia que asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos y esperar a que llegara el momento de afrontar todo. Cara a cara. No hacer las cosas con cobardia. Emprendio su misma ruta hacia el Gran Comedor para ver si ahí la podia encontrar y aclarar las cosas de lo que habia ocurrido anoche. No podia quedarse asi. A la mera entrada, pudo notar que habian varias personas…excepto ella. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando de nuevo se topo con otra persona…

-¡Buenos dias Ron!

-Hola, Luna.

-Te veo un poco… palido. ¿Qué, comiste mucho de lo que habia de comida? El pavo estaba delicioso. ¿verdad?

-..si. –Tal vez en estos momentos estaria pensando en la comida como una de sus grandes prioridades, pero algo mas estaba ocupando su pensamiento: algo que era mucho mas importante que la gula.

-De verdad… te noto raro. ¿No quieres que platiquemos?

-En realidad, Luna yo…

-Ron, yo se que extrañas mucho a Harry; lo se, es tu mejor amigo, casi como tu hermano. Recuerdo que cuando estabamos en el ED, siempre cuidaba de ti para que tus hechizos te salieran bien. Son como hermanos ustedes dos.

Aquellas palabras le estaban empezando a pesar, como si fuera un golpe de culpa cada mencion de palabra que la muchacha decia.

-Y en estas epocas donde no hay cosa mas importante que los seres queridos, si duele un poco que no estes con ellos.. a mi me pasa con mi papa, no quiso que fuera con el, por que tenia mucho trabajo. Se preocupo por mi, pero… tambien yo lo extraño. Ayyy… la familia- emepezo a cavilar al estilo suyo.-Al menos tu tienes a Hermione… aunque sea una pesada y amargada comelibros.

Ese comentario no le parecio para nada al pelirrojo, que rapidamente fruncio el entrecejo al oirlo.

-No… digas eso de Hermione. No vuelvas a expresarte asi de ella. Es mi…amiga.

-Lo siento. No pense que te molestaria mucho.

-Pues ya ves que si. Y mucho.

-Creo que mejor me voy. –caminando despaciosamente.

-¡Espera! No queria ser de nuevo grosero contigo, pero no me gusta que digan cosas feas de mis amigos. En especial.. a los que mas quiero.

Luna torno su cara en algo esceptico, como no captando del todo el mensaje, pero con un aire de desconcierto.

-Es decir.. a Harry y a Hermione, que son como mis hermanos…

-Bueno…

-Pero no queria ofenderte ni nada. Tu tambien eres mi amiga.

-Gracias. Esta bien, ya que el coraje se me paso, McGonagall nos va a dar el mensaje de Navidad en la Sala Comun. ¿Me acompañas?

-Es que yo…

-¡Andale! ¿Si?

-Bueno… esta bien. Te acompaño.

-¡Que bien! Y asi te cuento lo que me trajeron de Navidad… -mientras lo jalaba mientras iban hacia alla.-Bueno te cuento que me regalaron unos artefactos que mi papa queria darme de pequeña…. Algo para detectar no se que de dementazos… o no se…-y asi la rubia seguia platicando. El aparentaba que la oia, pero su interes iba hacia otro lado… pero no queria hacer enojar a Lunatica…

En el castillo se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad y armonia por el momento, pero en los bosques cerca del valle de los 4 hechiceros antiguos, se veia caminar un pequeño grupo de personas que iban en la tarea de su importante mision. Aun se veian agotados por la busqueda de las horrocruxes, que aun no encontraban ninguno. Los aurores trataban de encontrar en todos los rincones posibles pero no entendian el por que no hallaban nada.

-¡Es inutil! ¡Llevamos 2 semanas en el mismo lugar y no encontramos nada!

-Si, lo se Tonks, pero es nuestra unica pista de hallar las horrocruxes. Si tan solo hallaramos una, eso nos daria la pista del siguiente lugar de donde buscarla. Calmate, amor.. la encontraremos.

-Si, aunque me quede relleno de juanetes, no me importa-decia el auror mas anciano,.- No defraudaremos la voluntad que…Dumbledore tenia antes de mo….

-Dilo, Alastor. Antes de morir.No hay que preocuparse. Solo queda la resignacion por la cual hacer.

-Si. Es que pensar que ese malnacido de Snape lo mato a sangre fria sin descaro alguno.. quisiera solo apretarlo del pescuezo y hacerle la maldicion Avada…

-¡NI LO MENCIONES! Por favor.. no te alteres… Todos recibiran su castigo. Uno por uno. La justicia se encargara de eso. Descuida.

-Si Alastor, Tonks tiene razon. Hay que ser pacientes y cuidadosos. ¿Esta bien?

-Arghh… esta bien. Como siempre, tienen razon. Bueno veamos a los chicos, como van.

-Hablando de eso, he notado que Harry… se junta mucho con Malfoy. No se.. se me hace un poco… raro.-decia Lupin extrañadamente.

-Bueno, veanlo por el lado positivo. Al menos ya no se pelean. Es bueno que todos nos reconciliemos en estos dificiles momentos.

-Si…pero aun asi… ¿no creen que fue muy repentino? Es decir… no lo se…

No se como explicarlo.

-Bueno, ya dejen de malinterpretar. Por mi, me alegro que haya pasado esto. Asi al menos, las cosas son mas armoniosas.

-Miren,hablando de … ahí vienen los chicos.

Mientras todos los demas chicos venian al igual un poco agotados.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Hallaron algo?

-No. Aun no. Este bosque es muy confuso. – empezo a decir el chico fornido.

-¿Pero si estan usando apropiadamente sus varitas? Recuerden que es un conjuro especial. Tienen que hacerlo muy bien para que haga efecto.

-Si, descuida, profesor. Lo estamos haciendo bien. –decia Harry cautelosamente.

Draco y yo estabamos en el lado este del bosque.. –mientras sigilosamente volteo hacia el.-pero no encontramos nada.

-Pero.. seguiremos buscando. Lo haremos.

Lupin sonrio levemente al ver la honestidad con la que hablaba el rubio. Un cambio verdaderamente sorprendente.

-¡Oigan! ¿Y nosotros que? ¿Estamos pintados? No quieran llevarse todo el credito.-renegaba el otro pelinegro proveniente de la casa de Ravenclaw. Sonaba muy altanero, que llego el grado de que Harry alzara el entrecejo como una especie de reto.

-Solo estamos diciendo lo que hicimos… ni siquiera nos estamos metiendo en lo que Uds.dos hacen…

-Mira, Potter… te creeras el tu muy importante.

-¡Yo no me creo el importante,Smith!

-¡Dejalo en paz, Zacharias!- fue a la defensa Malfoy.

Mientras una riña estuvo a punto de comenzar, los aurores fueron rapido a terminarlo.

-¡BASTA! ¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA! –se metia Moody en medio.- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-Aquí Harry estaba…

-Lo que Potter queria, era pavonearse enfrente de todos, asumiendo que el y su nuevo "mejor amigo" son los unicos que colaboran en la busqueda.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡tu solo inventando! Tu… envidioso.

-¡No soy ningun envidioso!

-Si lo eres.

-¡Bueno ya! No mas peleas. Por favor, callense todos.

Y asi el silencio conmociono a todos.

-Oigan… ¿Dónde esta Neville? No vino con ustedes.

-Es cierto… venia detrás de mi- replico McLaggen. –No se… no se adonde habra ido.

Todos se voltearon a ver como sin saber que hacer.

-¡No otra vez! No otro estudiante que se nos pierda.

-Creo que tendremos que ir a buscarlo. Vayamos.

Y asi todos empezaron a caminar, en el trayecto Smith, Malfoy y Potter se volteaban a ver con miradas asesinas el uno al otro. Un momento muy incomodo pero mejor no decian nada para evitar un disgusto mas… Hasta que... se oyeron unos gritos…

-¿Escucharon eso?

-Si, yo si.-contesto la aurora.

De pronto los gritos resonaron un poco mas…

-¡Es por alla! ¡Vamos!

Todos empezaron a correr avidamente para saber de donde provenian esos gritos. Sentian que se acercaban mas y mas al punto hasta que de pronto oyeron:

-¡LO ENCONTRE! ¡LO ENCONTRE!...

CONTINUARA…


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 25.-

En el otro panorama…

Los alumnos se habian rejuntado en la Sala Comun como si fuera un hormiguero viviente, contando que varios alumnos se habian quedado ahí. Entre ellos se hacia ver el duo anterior. Ella lo seguia jalando, hablando sin parar, pero el aun mantenia su mente fuera del ambiente en el que se encontraba. Aunque la gente murmuraba a por mas dentro del salon, repentinamente el silencio se apodero de ellos. La presencia de una señora mayor con su tunica y su caracteristico sombrero, parandose frente al estrado del salon. Denotando seriedad, empezo a hablar:

-Buenos dias, jovenes estudiantes.

-Buenos dias, Profa. McGonagall.

-Y ademas.. Feliz Navidad. No crean que me olvido de estas epocas navideñas.-sonriendo levemente.- Aun falta el Año Nuevo. Asi que estense preparados.

Esto causo un poco mas de euforia entre todos los alumnos, al saber que no todo era rigidez en la directora.

-Pero no se me euforicen en este momento. No del todo. Necesito comunicarles ultimas noticias acerca de su grupo de compañeros que estan en la mision en contra de la lucha de Quien-No-Debe-De-Ser-Nombrado… y sus secuaces.

De nuevo, la curiosidad predomino, entre murmuros y cuestiones un poco silenciosas, y mas en Ron.

-Recuerden que hace algunos dias, supimos que uno de sus compañeros habian desaparecido. Creo que alguno de ustedes ya sabra, debido a que las noticias vuelan por ustedes, que el estudiante Draco Malfoy ha regresado sano y salvo al cuartel. Gracias a la ayuda de su mismo compañero, el joven Harry Potter.

Todos se quedaron asombrados al oir esa noticia, especialmente los residentes de las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin…

-¿Qué….. En verdad… ¿Harry hizo eso? El.. no puedo creerlo.-decia boquiabierto el chico, que se encontraba a lado de Luna, que al igual quedo en shock al oir que los peores enemigos se habian ayudado mutuamente.

-Asi es. Yahora en este momento, todos estan reunidos, realizando la mision, dando consecuencia a la siguiente noticia que les tengo que anunciar.. Esto es noticia de ultima hora, avisada por el ex profesor Alastor Moody… Nos han reportado que acaban de…

Momentos antes…

-¡LO ENCONTRE! ¡LO ENCONTRE! –gritaba desesperadamente esa voz.

-¿Neville? ¿Eres tu?-decian a lo lejos los demas que aun no localizaban al chico.

Pero veian claramente que el se acercaba mas, alzando la mano de una manera agitada, y desde lejos pudieron distinguir que traia algo entre sus manos.

-¡NEVILLE! ¡Que bueno que te encontramos! ¿Dónde estabas?

-Lo siento mucho. Es que iba detrás de McLaggen.. cuando yo..vi algo raro sobre los arbustos. Algo que brillaba. Asi que fui hacia ella, para saber que era, y me bajo por los arbustos. Veo que el artefacto brillaba mas en cuanto mas me acercaba… y lo agarre. Agarre esta piedra que tiene este cetro de brillantes. Trate de saber que era exactamente y entonces recorde… recorde lo que me dije, profesor Lupin-decia con un tono tontamente alegre, como si estuviera exaltado- recorde la descripcion que nos dijo de las horcrorocruxes…

-Neville, se dicen horrocruxes.-le contesto el profesor, que a la vez tambien empezo a exaltarse al pronosticar todo lo que estaba diciendo el chico, que no concretaba nada con todo el palabrerio que decia pero…- entonces es decir que… oh…. Dios…significa que esto…

-No… no, Moody ¿estas oyendo? ¿Chicos? Quiere decir que…

-¡Que Neville hallo la primera horrocrux!! ¡!Dios muchacho!-brincaban de alegria los profesores. Estaban de verdad conmocionados ante tal descubrimiento. Los chicos tambien sonreian al ese descubrimiento.

-¡SABIA QUE SERVIRIAS DE ALGO,MUCHACHO!-gritaba con euforia el auror mayor.-¡AUN TIENES ALGO DE TUS PADRES! ¡ME ALEGRA MUCHISIMO!

Aunque esas no fueron las palabras indicadas para alentar a una persona, le alegro que le dijera un cumplido acerca de su magnifica labor.

-…Gracias. Gracias, profesor.

-Bien, creo que sera mejor que regresemos. Tenemos que investigar bien la horrocrux para asi que nos de la primera pista de donde hallar aproximadamente las sig horrocruxes.

-Si, Tonks, tienes razon. Es que.. Dios….estoy emocionado por tal noticia.

-Moody, calmate un poco. Se te subira la presion.

-Oh ya basta.

-Bueno,vamonos.

-En marcha.

Y asi todos regresaron el camino de regreso a la cabaña, mientras dos personas se daban miradas de complicidad nuevamente….

. . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . .. .. …. . . . . .. .

-En efecto, la Orden me acaba de dar la noticia de que encontraron la primera pista para hallar al Señor Tenebroso y asi destruirlo lo mas pronto posible. Tambien se que se estan dirigiendo al Bosque Negro cerca de las orillas del valle de Ravenclaw. Calculan que ahí estara… Solo falta decir, que sus compañeros esten a salvo y que reciban nuestras bendiciones de que todo salga bien sin ningun peligro alguno. Es todo lo que tenia que decir. Pueden retirarse a sus labores diarias.

Y asi lentamente al igual como entro, salio por la puerta trasera de la sala.

En cuanto salio, la exaltacion se expreso en forma de gritos de felicidad al oir semejante noticia.

-¿No te alegras por la noticia? ¡Es decir, estamos a punto de librarnos de toda esta guerra!

-Si, me alegro muchisimo. Especialmente por Neville.

-Si.Fue muy valiente de su parte.

-Ginny estaria feliz de escuchar esta noticia. Y muy orgullosa de el, al ver que hizo un acto sumamente importante para todos nosotros.

- ¿Te lo imaginarias? Jamas pensaria que el seria el primero en encontrar esa cosa. Hubiera jurado que el primero en hallarlo seria Harry.

-Y… ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto el muchacho.

-No se…como todos sabemos que el es el heroe.. no se me lo imagine.

-….

-Pero el punto es…!que aun hay esperanzas!

-Si.

-¡Estamos salvados!

-Pues creo que si.

-¡No seas asi de estirado! ¡Alegrate!

-¡ESTAMOS SALVADOS! ¿Contenta?

-Si. Ay, Ron. Estoy muy contenta.-decia la chica.

De repente, abrazo al chico alegremente, el cual el tambien respondio a el. Cuando se despego de ella, sintio que la rubia no lo queria soltar…

-Aguarda, Ron…

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que…-decia en un tono confuso, como si no estuviera segura de lo que estaba haciendo- es que yo…

-¿Qué tienes?

-Yo…-aun parecia mas confundida.

El tampoco entendia lo que le estaba pasando. No hablaba ni se movia. Pero repentinamente… sin esperarlo en un solo instante… la joven bruja se acerca hacia el, agarrando su rostro con sus manos…e inmediatamente… lo besa sorpresivamente.

Se mantiene firme en sus labios, aun sosteniendo su rostro, empieza a besarlo suavemente, pero el se queda estatico ante tal momento. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor se anonadaron al presenciar tal acto. Segundos despues, Luna se despega lentamente de los labios del hechicero. Completamente inerte ante lo que ocurrio, solo la miraba desconcertado, sin saber que decirle. Ni preguntarle por que remota razon habia hecho eso. Alaridos y susurros se oyeron por la sala.

-Yo…-inicio la conversacion la chica, pero ya no sabia mas que decir, y se fue rapidamente, ignorando a cualquier persona.

-Iuuu…Ron… ¡el conquistador!…. ¡El ligador!…-se oian varios alaridos del cual no hacia ni el minimo caso. Su mente se quedo en blanco, al no saber que pensar de la actitud de su amiga. Por que lo habia besado inexplicablemente. Pero eso no fue lo peor….

Cuando inconscientemente volteo hacia la puerta principal, vio que alguien estaba parada en el marco de áquella….una chica. Sorprendida al haber visto todo lo anterior. El al igual estaba sorprendido de verla. Perplejado, como si no pudiera moverse ni tanto. Tratando de contener aquella sorpresa, comprimio lo que sentia, a traves de pequeñas lagrimas que empezaron a brotar del borde de sus ojos, ella tambien dio la media vuelta marchandose de ahí. Aquella perplejidad aun se mantenia fija dentro de su cuerpo, pero por fuerza mayor, tuvo la habilidad de moverse y rapidamente entre toda la gente empezo a correr hacia donde ella iba, gritando a todo pulmon…

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

CONTINUARA…


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 26.-

-_¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Detente!_

Eso seguia diciendo mientras aceleraba el paso entre toda la gente. Entre tantas voces que se oian, nadie puso atencion a los gritos que exhilaraba el mago… excepto una. Una que misteriosamente volteo hacia donde provenian los gritos. El solo se dedicaba a correr pero varias personas interferian en su camino, que llegaba a perderla de vista. Iba como un desesperado, como si el tiempo fuera su peor enemigo. Trataba de alcanzarla, pero era inutil.Ya no la distinguio, se estaba empezando a rendir.Sus pies se encontraban agotados al buscar en los rincones mas cercanos a la castaña, pero fue inutil. Asi que melancolicamente decidio irse a sus aposentos. Es cuando se dirigio al retrato de la Dama Gorda, caminando como si pareciera un zombie o algo parecido.

¨Ranas de chocolate¨ -decia seriamente la contraseña el pelirrojo.

Pero la pintura se dio cuenta del estado de animo de éste.

-¡Muchacho! Te veo un poco deprimido.. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No, gracias. Estoy bien asi.

-Si quieres, puedo cantarte una cancion. Asi te animara un poco…

Recordando el desastre de voz que tiene la señora desde que la empezo a oir desde tercer año, trato de evitar que ese embarazoso momento ocurriera, en cuanto vio que la dama empezaba a abrir grandemente la boca…

-¡No! ¡No! De verdad, asi estoy bien…Solo quiero entrar. Es todo.

-…Esta bien- decia desanimadamente ésta. – Por lo tanto veo que todos traen caras largas. Se supone que en estos momentos, son momentos de tranquilidad ante las noticias de nuestra Directora. Pero veo que sucede lo contrario con Uds. los jovenes…

-¿Por qué lo dice?-empezo a preguntar curiosamente.

-Hace rato vi a una muchacha, aproximadamente de tu edad, que estaba llorando como una Magdalena. La pobrecita que parecia no tener consuelo. Mientras recordaba la contraseña, solo alcance a oir que murmuraba… "¿Por que estoy llorando por el?" "El no es mi novio" ¿"Por que"?... mencionaba mucho el por qué. Le sugeri tambien cantarle una cancion, y la muy grosera, sin decirme nada, salio corriendo a toda velocidad, aun llorando inconteniblemente.

La anécdota que le acababa de decir le parecio un poco triste pero al mismo tiempo…

-Oiga… y.. ¿Cómo era la chica?

-Era como de tu edad, asi de alta. Morena clara… de pelo…castaño. Muy tupido.

Al oir de pelo castaño, el corazon del chico empezo a acelerarse como si quisiera salirse de su cuerpo. Tenia que tratarse de ella.

-¡Por favor! Digame adonde se dirigio. ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito saberlo!

-Pero es que aun no termino de quejarme que fue muy grosera al ni siquiera…

-¡NECESITO QUE ME DIGA ADONDE SE FUE!!- subio el tono de su voz, al ver que el retrato no le contestaba su pregunta.

-De acuerdo, muchacho. Esta bien. Se dirigio por ese rumbo. Lo mas seguro es que se dirigio al salon de Requerimientos. Esta cerca de la Biblioteca. Aunque casi NADIE va ahí. No me imagino otro lugar mas…

Pero cuando volteo a verle la cara, se dio cuenta que el igualmente, salio corriendo como un relampago.

-¡Este es igual de grosero! Nadie quiere oir mi dulce voz… desconsiderados.

No habia otro objetivo mas que ese salon. No tenia idea de donde era ese salon. Pero se ubicaria por la biblioteca.

De nuevo hubiera parecido que estaban acorralando, por la forma tan desaforada que corria. Sin embargo, finalmente habia llegado a su destino.

Aquel salon parecia un almacen. Estaba lleno de libros por doquier. Por lo cual no distinguia que hubiera alguna persona ahí mismo. Pero no se rendiria en encontrarla.

Hasta que en el otro lado de la habitacion, donde habia una larga pila de libros al igual, alcanzo a oir un sollozo. Un breve sollozo. Se acerco mas a donde se oyera mas claramente aquel lamento. Hasta que la alcanzo a ver. Estaba sentada en un banco con sus brazos tapandole la cara. Aun se alcanzaba a oir sus sollozos. El lentamente se trato de acercar a ella. Asi que camino por detrás de ella, mientras ella continuaba lamentandose por lo que aun ella no comprendia lo que le pasaba. Era un juego cruel que el corazon le estaba planteando. Cuando sintio la mano desconocida en su hombro, volteo y fijamente lo vio. Esa fijacion duro un cierto tiempo. El empezo a articular palabra. Pero ella se paro de su asiento, con la intencion de huir de ahí mismo. Pero el no lo permitio.

-¡No,Hermione! No te vayas. Necesito explicarte lo que paso alla. No es lo que piensas. Lo que ocurrio…Ella me beso. Yo no queria. Ni siquiera entiendo por que lo hizo. De verdad, te lo juro…

-Ron…-alzo la voz interrumpiendo bruscamente la explicacion un poco incoherente del chico.-…Ya no importa. Tu no tienes que darme ninguna explicacion, ¿esta bien? Tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Tu no eres mi novio. No eres nadie.

Esas ultimas palabras parecieron un veneno del mas letal daño posible hubiese gangrenado su corazon. Nadie…. ¿para ella no era nadie?

-Yo… no me referi con que no eres nadie para mi.. no es verdad.. yo te estimo… eres mi mejor amigo. Pero tu sabes a que…

-Si… si… lo se.

-Pero… no se… Ron. Ya no se que pensar. Mi cabeza me tiende mas confusiones de las cuales no les encuentro salida. No es justo. Para mi… y mucho menos para ti. –bajando lentamente su cabeza. – No quiero hacerte daño. No te lo mereces.

-Her… yo…

-No… no digas nada. Dejame terminar.

El asintio muy leve, dando a entender de que prosiguiera.

-No te mereces que te hagan esto. Es como si nos estuvieramos engañando el uno al otro. No podemos tapar el sol con un solo dedo. –se acerco a el.- …sabes que no podemos…-acariciando suavemente su mejilla.-… no…- cuando, la tristeza de nuevo se apodero de ella. Quiso ocultar ese llanto silencioso volteandose, pero el no pudo evitarlo, y la abrazo. La abrazo fuertemente. Ella soportaba la presion de querer llorar, inhalando aire forzosamente. Trataba de escapar de ese sufrimiento, pero el calor de los brazos de su compañero era demasiado fuerte para resistir.

-Yo puedo. Yo me merezco esto. No me haces ningun daño.Yo…

-No sigas, Ron. No…

Cuando en un acto valiente, rozo delicadamente sus labios. No era precisamente un beso… solo un… simple roce. Era como un recorrido suave y tempetuoso por el borde de su boca. Sus labios se deslizaban por sus mejillas, su frente, de nuevo por sus labios, ella queria intensificar ese roce, pero el se lo impidio, masajeandolos con la yema de sus dedos.. mientras su boca aun seguia por su juego tentador. Hasta llegar por su hermoso cuello. Era como una seduccion del mas exquisito peligro posible..Mientas el saboreaba su piel como una sensacion vibrante, ella solo abria sus labios placenteramente sin emitir ningun sonido. Solo se dejaba llevar por ese instante cargado de adrenalina.. mientras arqueaba su cabeza sensualmente..

-Oh… Hermione…

Sus manos ya estaban iniciando su participacion, mientras una de ellas tocaba su espalda, mientras la otra, acariciaba sus pechos dulcemente, sin ningun atrevimiento alguno. El extasis en ella aumentaba mas al elevarse el grado de ésta. Pero a pesar del placer que sentia, su cerebro reacciono agresivamente. Y termino con aquel maravilloso momento. No podia caer en la tentacion nuevamente.

-No. No, Ron. Ya no. No podemos. Tu mereces ser feliz. Feliz de verdad. No a base de mentiras y sueños que… tarde o temprano… vendran rompiendose.

-Que… a que te…

Sus mejillas estaban mojadas por el mar de lagrimas que sus palabras le causaba cada vez que las mencionaba.

-Dios, Ron… no quiero que sufras. No quiero.. pero tengo que hacerlo…

-Her…

- Ron… es mejor… -se le acaba la voz dolorosamente-es mejor que …terminemos con todo esto.

Queria hablar… pero el veneno emocional que tenia en su corazon ya se estaba derramando por todo su cuerpo.

-No… no.Her…

Ya no podia expresar su tristeza mas alla de lo posible. Lo unico que podia arrebasar era matarse ahí mismo.

-Es lo mejor. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado. Te juro… te juro que utilizarte no era mi intencion. No queria que llegaramos a este grado. No… queria.-empezaba a lamentarse.-Ron… yo te quiero. Mucho. Pero no es justo para ti. Eres como el hermano que nunca tuve. No quiero destrozar nuestra amistad. No mas de lo que ya estaba empezando a hacerse.

-Tu no me estabas lastimando.

-¡No hagas esto mas dificil! Por favor…

…..

-Es mejor regresar a la normalidad. Antes de que todo esto pasara. Seguir adelante. Por favor… Ron. Perdoname…. Perdoname.

Y asi finalmente salio del salon. El la queria alcanzar…

-¡No! Hermione… no! ¡Espera!

Pero no servia de nada… ya era demasiado tarde. No habia marcha atrás… ella se habia decidido por… él.

CONTINUARA…


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 27.-

La visibilidad de su tristeza se expandia por todo su alrededor, como una tortura que recorria su cuerpo silenciosamente, hay momentos fugaces en los que pensaba que lo mejor era ya no existir… como una vez lo habia pensado en cuarto año el solo se clasificaba como "El estupido amigo de Harry Potter". Solo eso. Se habia dado cuenta que su mejor amigo no era el que pensaba despues del todo. Se sentia solo. Y lo peor de todo; habia perdido a la mujer que amaba… para siempre. La flama de su amor por ella habia sido apagada de una manera obsoleta por la estruendosa influencia de las palabras que salieron de su boca. Aquella escena no se la podia quitar de encima por mas que intentara hacerlo; era como si fuera una puñalada que se aferraba a empuñarse en su corazon una y otra vez sin parar.

No queria expresar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos…

Era el calvario en carne propia. Ella habia decidido alejar lo poco o mucho que habian pasado juntos.

La causa de sus desvelos. El ser humano que lo convirtio de niño a hombre. Y el, de su mejor amiga a su mujer. Sin embargo, la tristeza se desplegaba de una manera notoria que la necesidad de exclamar a gritos su melancolia era inevitable.

Continuo divagando por los pasillos en busqueda de su habitacion, para asi ver conciliando el mas profundo sueño, lograria escapar de su pesadilla interminable.

Cuando vio una sombra cercana a su camino, una inesperada… y que no deseaba ver en el mas preciso momento…

-Ron…

-…..

-Ron…

-…Tu… -decia susurradamente en un tono que la amargura y el rencor se hacia presente.

-Ron, yo quisiera…

-No, ahora. Con permiso…

-Por favor, yo quiero…-cuando le asobo su brazo.

-¡No me toques! ¡¿QUE NO ME OISTE QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR!? ¡Dejame en paz!

La rubia se habia pasmado ante la forma tan insultante que le estaba gritando el pelirrojo.

-Pero… ¿Qué te ocurre? Por que actuas…

Pero el ya no podia controlar esa ira que insconscientemente habia desatado. Fue un arranque que aparecio al instante en ver a la persona que menos queria ver.

-¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO? ¿Por qué me…- no podia continuar con la pregunta, de la incomprendible escena que habia pasado momentos atrás en la Sala Comun, en presencia de todo mundo.

-… me besaste?-termino la pregunta despaciosamente.Se habia tranquilizado un poco por fuera, pero la colera aun permanecia dentro de si mismo.-No lo entiendo.

-Eso era lo que queria decirte. Yo… no se lo que me pasa. Yo te quiero mucho. Tu amistad es muy importante para mi. Fuiste de las primeras de las que me dirigio la palabra, en tiempos cuando no tenia ni un solo amigo. Y eso vale mucho para mi.-

Al terminar de hablar, pauso de una manera pasiva, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y respirando agitadamente.

-…Aun no entiendo por que lo hiciste. Quiero que solo me digas POR QUE lo hiciste.-empezando a mirarla con culpabilidad.

No habia duda alguna de que ella en cierta parte… ella era la culpable de lo que habia ocurrido entre el y Hermione.

-Ron, me estas asustando…

-¡No!

Cuando de pronto, Luna empezo a reaccionar de una manera distinta…

-Es que yo…

-¿Qué es?

-…te amo.

Se sorprendio ante tal respuesta que sospechaba que fuera la mencionada, pero no la esperada.

-No… no,Luna…

-Te amo. No lo puedo evitar. –cuando se acerco mas a el, aproximandose mas al grado de acosarlo.

-Por favor, Luna. Sueltame.

-No…. –cuando no pudo evitar que la chica lo aprisionara en contra la pared.

-Yo se que tu tambien me quieres… no hiciste ni el mas minimo intento de escaparte de mis besos… los aceptabas…

-Luna….sueltame… te digo que me sueltes…

-Aceptalo… aceptalo…-rozando sus labios a los suyos… dandole un beso forzado. El solo trataba de liberar sus brazos a los de ella, pero por un momento parecia que la chica tuviera una fuerza sobrenatural que no pudiera contra ella. Era como si tuviera cadenas de semejante magnitud.

No obstante, a pesar que no queria hacerlo, logro empujarla al piso. Mientras ella intentaba reaccionar, el solo corrio rapidamente del pasillo. Huia como si fuera una presa escabulliendose de su depredador. Ella, en un lapso de segundos, desperto del leve golpe, pero solo se vio rodeada de compañeros que habian llegado por el lado contrario, extrañada en el contexto del cual se encontraba…

. . . . . . . . . . …… . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .

-¡Maldicion!

Se oyo el chirrido de la puerta.

-Draco…¿Qué haces?

El solo se volteo rapidamente, para asi tranquilamente responder:

-Nada, Harry. Nada. Solo… me pinche la mano con una astilla de la mesa. ¡Me dolio! ¡Auu!

Pero por otro lado, el rubio parecia un poco nervioso…como si estuviera ocultando algo…

-¿Estas seguro? No estas ocultando nada…

-No. De verdad. Te estoy diciendo la verdad- replicaba el chico con insistencia.- Mira.

Y asi Harry tambien se acerco para asi agarrar la palma de la mano de su compañero y ver la herida.

-¡Uy! Sera mejor que te la repares. Esas si que duelen.

-A ver. ¡_Heritas reparus!_

Y asi la herida se sano rapidamente, como si nada le hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Te sientes bien, Harry?- pregunto, al ver que su amigo denotaba una palidez en el rostro del pelinegro que no era muy comun de ver.

-No lo se. He sentido algo raro… aquí en mi corazon. El mismo me lo dice. Mediante punzadas. Siento que… algo esta pasando. Algo. Que aun no se descifrar aun.

-Descuida, no te preocupes. Todo a su debido tiempo…

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-preguntaba escepticamente el chico.

-A que solo le des tiempo a tus dudas. Tal vez lo sabras mas pronto de lo que te imaginas. No lo sabemos.

-Eso si… -dejandose convencer de la respuesta de éste.-Ah.. te decia que la cena ya esta lista. Bajemos a cenar.

-Espera…-lo jalo de su brazo lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No te olvides de ello…

-¿Ello?

-Harry… ya sabes. Tenemos que hacerlo. O si no, las consecuencias seran fatales. Es mas, te veo en las afueras de la cabaña, casi adentrando al bosque en la medianoche.¿De acuerdo?

-¿Y si alguien nos ve?

-Descuida.Yo de eso me encargo.

-Ok. Me parece bien.

Ambos se fijaron la vista de una manera sencillamente inexplicable, mientras bajaban por las escaleras…

CONTINUARA…


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 28.-

La cena habia sido tranquila, sin ninguna articulacion de palabra alguna, solo felicidad. Sonrisas por cualquier esquina se veian, al saber que cada vez estaban mas cerca de la pista de encontrarse con el mismísimo dueño de toda maldad posible. Pero, en el transcurso de la comida, se oian charrasquidos como si se les hubiera atorado algun trozo de carne.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Alastor, al ver que los charrasquidos se oian mas de lo primeramente.

-Nada, Alastor. Continuemos en cenar.-lo interrumpio el otro ex profesor de las Artes Oscuras.

-Si, tienes razon. No quiero arruinar tal momento.

-Tenemos que mejorar la búsqueda. Empezar desde muy temprano. ¡E incluso estarse dias y noches completas!

-¡Por Dios! No exageremos.-se exaltaba la hechicera que se le resaltaba el color rosado de su cabellera al oir semejantes disparates. –Hay primero manternenos calmados y pensar una estrategia de cómo continuar.

-Aun no me la creo que encontramos la pista… bueno… que NEVILLE ha encontrado-dandole una palmada en su espalda al chico que estaba sumamente ruborizado ante el halago que el delgado mago le estaba diciendo.

-Eso si. Tenemos que considerar que el haya dado una esperanza de haberla hallado.- salio sorpresivamente de la boca de Cormac, que no era muy dado a mostrar un aprecio sobre la gente ajena, mas que de el mismo. ¿No crees, Zach?

Este solo se limito a asentir, pero con una leve mueca de arrogancia, tipico de su forma de ser.

-Y Uds, Harry…Draco… ¿no le diran nada a su compañero?- enfatizaba el robusto hombre.

-Yo…

-¡Claro que si! ¡Nos sorprendiste Neville! Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tu fueras el que la encontrara primero.. –esto causo un rubor distinto en el timido muchacho, ya que no aun no asimilaba que el rubio, el que siempre lo habia molestado por todo el curso en la escuela de Magia y Hechiceria, tambien lo estuviera halagando por su labor.-pero, estoy muy feliz de que hayas sido…tu.

Los lideres de la mision cada vez mas se sorprendian de la actitud "renovada" de éste. Pero no era sorpresa por alegria, sino de…desconcierto.

No obstante, no querian pensar lo peor. Asi que trataron de olvidar esa perjuiciosa suposicion.

-Yo…tambien digo lo mismo, Neville-empezo a hablar muy seriamente el chico de las gafas- Me alegro que hayas sido el primero en encontrar la horrocrux.

Pero Cormac parecia ya mas su compadre, al abrazarlo efusivamente y despeinandole el cabello, provocando las risas de los expectadores, que ya se habian olvidado de la cena, que parecia que las moscas ya se habian apoderado de cada una de ellas.

-¡Hey! Esto lo tiene que saber tu amorcito pelirrojo…

-Es cierto. Ginny estara muy feliz de saberlo.

-Eh, Casanova-dandole carrilla todo mundo… excepto uno. Una que mostro una completa seriedad al ver semejante acto de diversion para todos.

-Creo que… mejor me voy a descansar.

-Pero, Harry.. tu cena…-le dijo Tonks consternada..

-No tengo apetito. Buenas noches.-asi retirandose a su habitacion lenta y sombriamente, mientras Draco lo miraba como subia las escaleras.

Nadie quiso preguntarse por que ese repentino comportamiento del moreno mago. Pensaban que no eran nadie para juzgar a una persona. Sin embargo, no entendian el por qué de ello… Ademas notaron que alguien mas tenia melancolia en su rostro..

-Oye, Neville…¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto uno de sus compañeros.

-Nada.

-Anda, di, no creo que solo por que Harry se fue, te pusiste asi.

-Es que.. es precisamente por Ginny que estoy asi.

-¿Anda algo mal en ustedes?

-No, no es eso.Es que… presiento algo. Mi corazon me dice que ella no esta bien. Solo tengo que esperar en su proxima carta, que me cuente lo que le esta ocurriendo.

-Calma, tesoro- lo consolaba Tonks- seguro que sientes eso, por que la extrañas. Y tu tambien sientes lo mismo.

-Si, creo que tienes razon… espero que si. Me preocupa mucho. La quiero como si nada en el mundo. Y me moriria si algo le pasara…

. . . . . . . ….. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. .

Mientras tanto, en algun lugar muy lejano del bosque, se encontraba una chica postrada en su cama en su acogedora casa mejor conocida como La Madriguera. Reacomodaba sus cosas para regresar al colegio en una semana mas. Ya no lloraba como hacia unos dias, pero aun se veia un rastro de aquella tristeza que la acongojaba . Detrás de ella, se acercaba una señora del mismo color de su cabello..poniendole una mano en su espalda.

-¿Te sientes mejor, cielo?

-Si, mama.

-No pongas mas esa carita. Muy pronto regresaras a Hogwarts. Aunque si por mi fuera, te querria a mi lado toooodo el tiempo- abrazandola, y dandole besitos en sus mejillas.

-¡Ay, mama! No sigas... tengo 16 años. Ya no soy una niña.

-Para mi,seguiras siendo mi bebe. Y no quiero que mi bebe siga estando triste ¿esta bien?- mientras le sobaba sus rosadas mejillas con sus dedos regordetes.

Ella solo asintio la cabeza.

-Bueno, duerme tranquila. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, mama.

Al cerrar la puerta, se dio la vuelta, recargando firmemente la almohada, apuntando su mirada hacia la ventana pegada a la pared, y perderla entre todas las estrellas alrededor del oscuro cielo. A pesar que le habia prometido a su mama no estar mas triste, era innegable soltar una pequeñisima lagrima que dibujaba un trayecto sobre su cara…

Sollozando al principio…solo se alcanzo a oir un breve murmuro…

-Te extraño… te extraño tanto…

. . . . . . .. . … . … …. . …. .. . . ..

El tambien se encontraba acostado en su cama, divagando en su mente, dando una lucha entre sueños y pesadillas, confusion que molestaba su ser, sentimientos que no podia negar… un dilema bastante profundo que no podia pelear contra ella… que hacer.. que hacer…Hasta que ese cuestionamiento fue interrumpido ante ver que su cuerpo estaba siendo zarandeado como un terremoto, causando que empezara a despertarse…

-¡Harry! ¡Despierta,flojonazo!- empezo a gritar muy despacio, pues los demas estaban dormidos.

-¿!Que pasa…-cuando el chico puso bruscamente su dedo en su boca como signo de que no hablara tan fuerte.

-Shhhh…..no hables muy alto.

Levantandose de su cama sigilosamente, solo pregunto..

-Ok…¿Qué pasa?

Y asi el rubio solo se limito a dar una fuerte inhalacion de respiro y contestó:

-…Ya es hora. Vistete y andamos…

Y el pelinegro solo se limito a obedecer. Cuidadosamente, ambos chicos salian de la cabaña. El pelinegro estaba temeroso de que alguien los descubriera.

-Draco, ¿estas seguro de que no va a pasar nada?

-Tranquilo, si no hacemos ruido, todo saldra bien. Confia en mi.

-…Ok. Confio en ti.

Y asi ambos continuaron su camino hacia el bosque.

CONTINUARA…


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 29.-

El sol se habia empezado a notar en el punto mas cercano del horizonte, esto se hacia mas claro con el paso de los minutos, que llego a escandilarle las caras a todos que estaban profundamente dormilentos. Pero aun así cada uno de ellos se empezo a levantar de sus camas, para así desayunar y continuar con su recorrido. Pero al momento de empezarse a vestir, Zacharias noto que dos camas aun tenian un bulto que no se podia descifrar exactamente de que era. Asi que se acerco tratando de que los otros dos chicos no lo vieran, y rapidamente sintio con sus dedos arriba de las cobijas que si era lo que pensaba… pero era algo mas acolchonado. De inmediato, levanto las cobijas y… ¡se dio cuenta que no habia nadie en las camas de Harry y Draco! Esto fue como una oportunidad de oro para el habitante de Hufflepuff para echar de cabeza a la persona que menos simpatia le sentia:

Harry Potter. Desde el momento en que era el "lider" de la ED y pensaba que se sentia mas superior que los demas, no podia dejar de negar una especie de envidia recargada con odio hacia el. No podia imaginarse la desilusion que le causaria a los cabezas de la mision al ver que estos dos solo se encargaban de dar mas problemas a la tarea que se les habia encomendado. Rapidamente, termino de vestirse para llevar a cabo su plan. Bajo las escaleras lentamente, asomandose por las aberturas del pasamano de la escalera, cuando repentinamente vio a todos reunidos en un solo punto. Eso significaria que ya se habian dado cuenta nuevamente de la ausencia de sus dos compañeros.

Empezo a poner sus pies sobre el suelo con mas seguridad, preparado para anunciar lo que habia descubierto. Llegando a juntarse donde estaban todos, vio caras de sorpresa y desconcierto. Ya estaba mas cerca de su cometido. Cuando iba a empezar a hablar, alguien mas le gano la palabra:

-¡No vuelvan a hacer eso! ¡No saben lo peligroso que puede salir muy noche en estos rumbos! ¡Prometanme que no lo volveran a hacer!-los regañaba de una manera paciente la joven hechicera a, efectivamente, Harry y Draco.

-Si, te lo prometemos, Tonks.-decian en coro los chicos.

-Bien. Vamonos a desayunar.

Cuando todos se iban hacia la mesa del comedor, Smith solo se quedo estupefacto ante toda la escena que aun no comprendia que habia sucedido:

-¡Esperen!

Cuando todos voltearon hacia donde el estaba.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que acaba de pasar?

Todos impactados, ante la peticion tan arrogante que habia hecho el joven aprendiz de mago, no sabian que decirle, debido a la forma en que los miraba.

-¡Tu no eres nadie para hablarnos asi, pequeño mocoso!-grito con fuerza el anciano auror. -¡Mas vale que nos respetes!

-Yo solo estoy preguntando- contestaba con igual firmeza en su voz. –Somos todos un equipo ¿o no?-

Ahora parecia que los estuviese retando. Un aire de riesgo interminenente se empezaba a aspirar en la cabaña.

-¿O acaso yo estoy fuera?

-Por supuesto que no, Smith- dijo Lupin.- Es que Harry y Draco se levantaron un poco temprano para traer algo que habian hallado ayer en la busqueda.

-¿Y que cosa trajeron?

-Es como una especie de pista que podria llevarnos a la segunda horrocrux.

-¿Cómo?

-Si. La habian hallado en el bosque.

-…

-Pero, es que con eso de que Neville encontro la horrocrux, se nos olvido por completo. Pero le dije a Harry que si habria oportunidad de traerla,y… arriesgadamente, le opte que fueramos en la madrugada.

-Si, mejor a que por algun momento la perdieramos o algo.

Esta anécdota, por alguna extraña razón, no le parecio muy convincente a Smith. Asi que no dejo estropearse por ellos asi que empezo su ataque:

-Y… ¿Cómo explican lo de los bultos en la cama? ¿Acaso tenian la intencion de tomarnos el pelo con semejante burla?

Ambos se quedaron atonitos ante lo que decia el pelinegro.

-Pues creanme, ¡que ha sido la burla mas estupida que se les pudo haber ocurrido! A mi se me hubiera ocurrido una mejor. Mejor piensen antes de actuar…

-¡Callate, insolente!-grito con muchisima mas furia, casi a punto de darle un infarto. –Ya estoy harto de ti. HARTO. Yo no se quien fue al genio que se le ocurrio traerte a esta mision.- agarrandolo de un trozo de su camisa, provocando que al joven le diera miedo a su actitud.- Pero tu no eres nadie para ofender a nadie. Ni a tus compañeros. Y mucho menos a tus mayores.

-Pero es que yo… yo vi…

-¡Ya basta! No me dejas otra salida.

Soltandolo bruscamente, agarro sus cosas. Y se dirigio a la puerta.

-Traiganse sus provisiones. Nos vamos a la busqueda ahora mismo.

Y asi con aire de desanimo, agarraron sus alimentos en una bolsa, cuando todos ya estaban en la puerta y hasta mero ultimo se acercaba Smith, pero…

-Tu… te quedaras aquí.-empujandolo del marco de la puerta.- No vendras con nosotros.

Parecia como si se hubiera puesto palido como un muerto viviente, de la noticia que le acababa de dar.

-No…Pe… Pero..yo no me puedo quedar aquí.-decia temerosamente.

-Oh si puedes, jovencito. Esto te servira como leccion de aprender a ser respetuoso y callarte la boca cuando se te pide. ¡Y, pobre de ti, que salgas por que ahora si, no tendre piedad de ti! ¡Te me regresas a Hogwarts caminando tu solito!

Y asi, los demas siguieron el paso del furioso hechicero, pero atrás de el muchacho, salieron ellos dos. El coraje se le remarcaba por su piel, las venas parecian a punto de explotarle al ver que era imposible hacer quedar mal a Potter frente a ellos. Por lo lejos, noto que éstos solo sonreían de una manera especial nuevamente. Algo dentro de el, empezaba a sospechar algo… muy extraño. Y tenia que averiguarlo… lo mas pronto posible.

.. . . . . . . . . . .. … . . . .. .. . .. . .. .

Regresando a otro panorama, las paredes de la escuela eran la unica confidente que tenia el chico pelirrojo, que aun no asimilaba lo que habia ocurrido la noche anterior con Hermione y Luna, respectivamente. No tenia ni la menor intencion de ver a la rubia, temeroso de que volviera a actuar de esa manera tan rara. Pero su corazon no dejaba de gritar su nombre.. el de su amor, la unica mujer de la cual fuere dueña legitima de corazon, cuerpo, mente y alma. La deseaba ver de nuevo, tocar cada rincon de ella, desde la raíz de sus cabellos hasta la punta de sus pies. Las vacaciones estaban a punto de terminarse, pero el solo… queria desaparecer. Si no podia estar a lado de ella, ¿Qué mas le quedaba? Nada.

Cuando iba directo a su habitacion, solo vio una pequeña nota que estaba en su buro a lado de la cama que la abrio cuidadosamente y decía:

_Ron:_

_¿Dónde has estado? Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados. En fin, solo te avisamos que necesitas venir a la oficina de la Profa.McGonagall. ¡Es muy urgente! Ella misma nos lo enfatizo con su acento tipico de ella. Por favor, no te retrases, y ¡ve lo mas pronto posible! Los chicos te estaremos esperando. La contraseña es "Piña colada". ¡Apurate!_

_Dean._

Aunque no tenia ningun solo animo de ir a la oficina de la Directora, por la manera en que Dean se expreso, deberia de ser de extrema urgencia.

Trato de apresurarse para llegar a la hora acordada a la cita. Llegando a la entrada, agarro el pergamino para recordar nuevamente la palabra. Despues de leerla, exclamo:

-¡Piña colada!- Y asi, la estatua comenzaba a ascender rapidamente, hasta formar una gran escalera. La subio a zancadas, hasta entrar a la puerta de la sala directora. Vio a todos los del equipo, reunidos. Pero… no con una buena cara. Eso significaria que tal vez… habria malas noticias.

Momentos despues, cuando vio que nadie hablaba, se acerco la maestra con su gran sombrero que la distinguia.

-Buenos dias, jovenes.

-Buenos dias, profesora-decian desanimados los chicos.

Aun Ron no entendia que es lo que pasaba. Pero la Profa. McGonagall de nuevo tomo la palabra:

-Sr.Weasley, ¿sabe por que razon estamos aquí reunidos?

-No. No lo se. Solo recibi una nota. Que era muy urgente su peticion de vernos.

-Asi es. Anoche les comente a sus compañeros lo que le voy a decir ahora mismo a Usted. –decia con una seriedad lo mas explicita posible.

Esto empezaba a espantar al muchacho.

-Debido a los eventos que estamos viviendo en estos momentos… ya lo habia pensado con anterioridad la decision que acabo de tomar. Y como capitan temporal del equipo de Quidditch, necesitaba decirselos.

-¿Qué es.. lo que pasa?

-Lo siento mucho, Sr.Weasley. Pero he decidido, que lamentablemente… he cancelado el torneo de Quidditch que se habia organizado. Y es irrevocable mi decision.

Tenia que haber pasado lo peor para que todo lo que rodeaba al chico se derrumbra. Se unio a la tristeza de sus compañeros, quedandose pasmado, sin habla alguno. Y mas cuando oyo a la maestra decir rotundamente que no habria marcha atrás.. .

CONTINUARA…


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 30.-

De verdad, no podia estar sucediendo esto. Al ver que el unico proposito que le quedaba dentro de la escuela, se habia esfumado como la niebla en una noche gelida.

-Pero, maestra ¿Por qué? Pero si ya estaba todo planeado. No puede hacer esto..

-¡Claro que puedo, Sr.Weasley! No me cuestione mis decisiones. Creanme que lo pense muy bien. Y no es correcto que a estas alturas de cómo estamos todos, estemos festejando una celebracion. Y me apena mucho darles esta noticia. Se perfectamente que han estado entrenado muy duro para esta competencia, pero… es preferente la seguridad de Uds. mas que nada.

Esto no alento mucho a los jovenes estudiantes. Pero no tenian mas remedio que obedecer a las ordenes de la maxima autoridad del colegio.

-Ahora si me disculpan, necesito continuar con mis labores del dia. Pueden retirarse.

Y asi uno por uno, salieron de la oficina, bajaron por las escaleras y sellaron la puerta con la contraseña una vez mas.

No tenian animos de hablarse, prefirieron irse cada uno por su lado. Ron ya no sabia a donde dirigirse. Pero Dean lo alcanzo..

-Hey, Ron. Siento mucho lo que ocurrio. La verdad no tenia valor de decirte lo que nos habia dicho la directora. Pero dijo que era muy importante que te enteraras. La pobre de Angelina no se hizo del valor para escuchar nuevamente la noticia. Tanto que se habia esforzado en hacer que mejoraramos. Claro no te estoy menospreciando. Tuviste mucho valor para llevar el nombre de capitan.

Al oir las ultimas palabras, el solo se quedo pensando al oir eso.

-Valor… ¿desde cuando tengo valor para algo?-murmuraba muy despacio.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada. Dean, no es por nada, pero… prefiero estar solo.

-De acuerdo. No hay problema. Como quieras, hermano. Te veo despues.

Pero el no se despidio. Dean solo se le quedaba viendo como su cuerpo se desaparecia al ir mas lejos del pasillo. Estaba extraño. ¿Pues, como no? No amigos. No hermana. No clases. No Quidditch. No Hermione. En especial eso. Parecia dar vueltas sobre el mismo asunto. Pero es que ese era el problema. Solo la veia en pequeños instantes en los rincones del castillo, pero cuando ella veia que se le trataba de acercarse, se le escabullia, sea platicando con otras personas, y yendose con ellas, o simplemente huir del mismo lugar. Era como un juego de laberinto sin salida. Sin embargo, no podia estarse solo por mucho tiempo. Asi que decidio a ir a tomar un consejo de un viejo amigo, del que nunca tendria duda de ir con el cuando mas lo necesitara.

Se encamino a la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid a paso veloz, antes de que oscureciera. Toco la puerta. Pero nadie contestaba. De nuevo volvia a tocar la puerta. Al ver que nadie salia, se rindio y se daba la media vuelta para regresarse al castillo. Hasta que oyo los ladridos de Fang que se acercaba a el y casi lo tiraba al suelo dandole lenguetazos en la cara.

-¡NO FANG! ¡YA BASTA! JAJAJAJAA ¡YA BASTA!-pero el perro no lo obedecia, seguia de jugueton con el chico.

Hasta que el semigigante aparecio en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Fang! ¡Ven para aca! ¡Deja a Ron en paz!

Y el perro, ahora si obedecio, metiendose a la casa como un buen perro.

-Se ve que te ama.

-Jajajajajaa, si parece que si.

-¿Pero, que esperas? ¡Anda, pasa!

Y asi entro a la casa de Hagrid. Con la calida esencia hogareña que habia impuesto Hagrid con su tipico gusto. Agarro una silla del comedor, sentandose mientras Hagrid se acercaba con dos tazas de te, poniendolas en la mesa.

-Y… ¿Cómo te la has pasado en las vacaciones? Supe que regresaste hace apenas ayer.

-Si, Olympe me llevo a visitar a Francia. Un pais muy glamoroso y elegante. Creeme que Beauxbatons es una escuela muy bonita. Muy refinada. Y ademas… las estudiantes son muy bonitas.-dandole un leve codazo al pelirrojo.-Bueno, te habras dado cuenta hace 3 años. Recuerdo como se te caia la baba por ellas.

Se puso rojisimo de la vergüenza al escucharlo hablar de esa forma. Aquel Ron inmaduro y espontaneo que era antes, ya no tenia huella en el. Pero a la vez era bueno recordar.

-Al menos tienes a Fleur de cuñada. Muy bonita la boda que tuvieron ella y tu hermano Bill. Ademas de ella, que es muy guapa. Pero no tengo ojos mas que para Olympe.

Mi Olympe…

A la vez no le agradaba oir al nuevo Hagrid. Enamorado, y solo diciendo incoherencias. Extrañaba al otro, pero se le hacia divertido

-Pero bueno, no creo que me quieras oir mis historias cursis.

-No, no, no me molesta. Me alegro por ti. Que hayas encontrado a alguien quien querer.

-¿Y… que hay de ti, Ron? A lo que he visto, aun no te he sabido de ninguna novia.

-Pues…-poniendose nuevamente colorado de la pena. –Pues yo…

-¿Acaso.. hay alguna que le has echado el ojo? ¿Um? ¿Una que te guste?

No podia decirle la verdad a Hagrid, pero no podia negarle sus sentimientos a un gran amigo:

-…Si. Si me gusta alguien.

-¡Lo sabia! Se te nota en tus ojos.Y… -con un aire de mucha curiosidad, acercandosele- ¿Quién es la chica?

-Ammm… es…

-Bueno, esta bien. Si no quieres decirme nada, esta bien. Respetare tu privacidad.

-….

-Pero.. siento que algo te acongoja. ¿Quieres decirmelo?

-Bueno. Hagrid..-parandose de la mesa y acercandose a la ventana- no se como explicarlo. Es…

De la alegria que empezaba a sentir, de nuevo la desdicha y el dolor se acercaban mas.. lo invadian por completo, como en los dias transcurridos desde la pelea que tuvo con Hermione.

-Ron, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No te entiendo.

Respiro fuertemente para tranquilizarse ….

-Es que no se como hacerle entender mis sentimientos. Es algo…complicado.

-No, Ron, no es complicado. Se vuelve de esa manera por uno mismo. Hay que tener coraje, luchar por lo que quieres. No te debe de importar nada.

-Es que, ese coraje que tanto quiere salir de mi, se aprisiona mas.- se empezaba a desesperar despaciosamente. La sangre se le empezaba a calentar de la ira que sentia. -¡Soy un cobarde! ¡Siempre lo he sido! ¡El segundo en todo! ¡No puedo!-azotaba la mano violentamente a la mesa, causando que Hagrid y Fang se asustaran a aquella accion.

Hagrid solo lo tomo del brazo, tratandolo de controlar un poco, antes de que eso se pusiera mas feo.

-Calmate, Ron. Calma. Escuchame. Escuchame muy bien. Tu no eres un cobarde. Tu no eres el segundo en todo. Eres un muchacho muy valiente. Leal. Muy leal. Esa es una virtud que muy pocos lo tienen. Y tu nunca lo perderas.

-¡No, Hagrid! Tu no sabes.- sabiendo que el habia roto aquella lealtad al haber engañado a su mejor amigo, involucrandose con su novia. Como ahora Hermione era su mujer en todos los aspectos. Bueno,excepto en el aspecto, de que no podia ser completamente suya, a libertad de todo.

-Yo no soy nada. Y yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle. Y me da tanta rabia. Tanta desesperacion.

El hombre jamas habia visto a un Ron tan melancolico.. con sentimiento. De verdad aquella chica a la cual mencionaba .. realmente significaba algo para el. Ya no era aquel niño que habia conocido hace 7 años.

-Dios… Ron. De verdad… que tu… realmente te gusta esa chica.

-Te equivocas. No me gusta. –enfilaba la mirada mas al firmamento y decidiendose a decirlo.-…La amo. La amo con todo mi corazon.

-Pues no seas tonto.-dandole la vuelta para asi verlo frente a frente.- Lo que tienes que hacer, es armarte de valor con todo tu ser, y decirle a esa chica lo que tanto te ahoga tu corazon. No puedo decirte mas, Ron. Tu decides. Pero el amor no es algo que llega a la esquina de tu casa. Es algo unico, natural de cualquier ser humano…algo… puro. La total pureza que proviene de tu ser.

Sus ojos denotaban seriedad y sinceridad. Por primera vez en su vida, sentia que de verdad habian expresado lo que tarde o temprano se tenia que decir.

-Tienes razon, Hagrid.Tengo que hacerlo.

No podia esperar ni un minuto mas. Tenia que aclarar las cosas. La platica con Hagrid lo habia motivado a liberarse de ese temor que lo habia caracterizado.

Corria a gran velocidad por los pasillos consiguientes, por ahí no la encontraba, iba hacia el Gran Comedor, tampoco la hallaba. Y por las demas habitaciones. Incluso habia ido a la habitacion de las chicas de Gryffindor. Se topo con Parvati Patil, que para nada le agradaba desde que fue con Harry al Baile de Navidad, y solo saco provecho por tan solo unos minutos de fama al haber sido su pareja. Pero era la unica persona a la que le podia preguntar. Asi que la alcanzo, gritandole:

-¡Parvati! ¡Parvati, espera!

-Ron… ¿tu? ¿Hablandome? Ahora ese si es un milagro.

-Parvati, solo necesito saber…-mientras agarraba aire de tanto que corrio- necesito… saber…

Ella solo se le quedaba viendo extrañadamente.

-Necesito saber.. donde esta Hermione.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué no eres su amigo para saber donde esta? ¿Qué, me ves con cara de que la vigilo todos los dias? ¡Oh si, soy una policia!

-¡¿Me vas a decir donde esta si o no?!

En algun rincon, muy cerca de la Sala de Menesteres, se encontraba una chica que estaba realizando gorros para la organización que estaba haciendo por los elfos domesticos.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no podia continuar con su labor , ya que tampoco dejaba de pensar en el… aunque ella sabia que eso era lo incorrecto. Ni siquiera pensaba que la amistad se podia conservar despues de lo que habia ocurrido entre ellos. Sollozos la abatian por completo, el llanto la estrangulaba como una tortura sin parar

¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

-¡Hermione!

El grito de su nombre la paralizo por completo. Especialmente por la voz de la cual emanaba aquella exclamacion.

-Hermione…

-Ron…

-Yo… necesito hablar contigo.

-No, Ron. No ahora. Es mejor que me vaya.

Caminaba hacia la salida como si nada, cuando sintio que una fuerza mayor que ella la jalo hacia el cerrando la puerta salvajemente.

-¡No! ¡No despues! ¡Es ahora! ¡No mas espera!- mientras la acogia sobre sus brazos con una fuerza indomable. Era como si se hubiera transformado en un animal desesperado.

-Ron, por favor, sueltame- le imploraba la castaña.-Es lo mejor para los dos.

-¡No lo es! Tu bien lo sabes… si estuvieras tan segura.. me estarias mirandome a los ojos…-cuando la perseguia con la vista.-pero no puedes.

-No sigas… no… dejame…

-Entonces mirame a los ojos. Solo asi. Mirame.-mientras ella solo agachaba la cabeza cohibidamente.- …por que yo no pienso soltarte. Ya no mas.

Ella solo intentaba soltarse,zafandose de sus brazos, como una niña pequeña. Y en un arranque de estrepita necesidad, la beso. Con suma firmeza y decision, pero parecia algo mas rigido. Lentamente, la chica cedia ante los labios del pelirrojo, como la vez anterior. Pero una vez mas…

-No por favor-mientras el trataba de nuevo capturar su boca, rozando su labio inferior

-No lo hagas.-su mano tocaba lentamente su pierna elevando su falda. La aferracion a ella se estaba descarrilando, el frenesi se volvia mas intenso. Tenia que hacerlo, pero la pasion y el deseo se interponia entre la revelacion de sus mas profundos sentimientos.

-¡Dejame!-y calamidamente, la chica le avento una tremenda cachetada al ver que el pelirrojo no accedia a su peticion de dejarla libre.

Al momento de tener unos escasos segundos de libertad, intento correr, pero Ron fue mas agil y la recupero entre sus brazos.

-¡Ya basta! Ron… -empezaba a llorar inconteniblemente.

Le acariciaba sus mejillas, mientras solo la miraba… solo eso.

-Ya no puedo mas… ya no puedo.

-¿De que hablas? ¿De que hablas, Ron?

-No lo entiendes…realmente no lo entiendes.-pequeñas lagrimas recorrian su rostro al igual.Esto la dejo mas que atonita. ¿Qué era lo que tenia Ron? No encontraba explicacion alguna.

-Ron, que… es lo que pasa.

-Hermione…

El miedo aun se apoderaba de el. El verla en ese estado, lo hacia caer en derrota… pero ya no podia rendirse. Tenia que hacerlo.

-Ron… te lo ruego.. tu…

-Ya no puedo mas… ya no puedo, ¡no! Ya no quiero mantener este silencio. Este silencio que me quema. Que me ha ardido como una quemadura letal durante 7 años. Ya no puedo callar los gritos de mi corazon… mi mente se agobia mas y mas.. y mas-mientras la apretujaba mas. Ella solo gemia mas del llanto, que aun no comprendia sus palabras.

-Te lo suplico, no podemos continuar con esto…

-Tengo que decirtelo. Por mas que el miedo me acorrala, tengo que decirtelo..

La duda la estaba matando… la difumaba su sentir…

-No entiendo que estas diciendo…

-Herm…

Ella solo nuevamente queria escapar del acecho que sufria… hasta que… en un impetuoso momento, acerco su cara a la de ella, su respiracion exhalaba con mas fuerza… el temblor de sus manos, de todo su cuerpo, se hacia mas violento. Con los ojos fijos en ella, con su frente tocando la suya y con el corazon en la mano, se armo de valor y le dijo:

-¡¿Qué no ves que te amo?! ¿No puedes sentir aquí- poniendole su mano en su pecho- en el organo que me hace seguir con vida, este amor por ti? Te amo, Hermione.-un breve silencio con un lapso de segundos, finalmente dijo:

-Te amo, Hermione. –con la voz extremadamente entrecortada.

CONTINUARA…


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 31.-

El desahogo irrumpio su alma. Sentia que la cruz que llevaba sobre su espalda, habia caido sobre un precipicio sin fin. El silencio se hizo mas largo.

Continuaba inhalando y exhalando como si estuviera a punto de morirse, pero su cerebro reacciono y abrio los ojos para verla una vez mas. Ella solo se habia quedado en impactada ante tal confesion. Su cara no tenia movimiento alguno, como si su cuerpo se congelara lenta y tortusamente dentro de ella. Ya no habia retroceso. Las palabras habian sido dichas.

-…Hermione….

Pero la castaña no decía… nada. Era como si hubiera recibido un noqueo en la cabeza sin respuesta alguna de su parte.

-Her… contestame…

Solo se volteó para no verlo.Ocultando su cara ante él. Su sangre se sentia disparada por todo el cuarto, la quietud de su cuerpo era algo incontenible. El no soportaba mas aquel momento sin hacer nada. Asi que de nuevo la agarró por detrás y susurro locamente:

-Te amo…te amo… -estrechandola aun mas- ya no podia callarlo. Ya no mas. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie en mi vida.

-No… Ron. Tu… no me…-pero su voz se apagaba al percibir el olor de una agonia embriagada por la locura y el deseo. El olor de el. De Ron.

-Intente matarlo… matar este dolor… sabiendo que tu nunca serias mia… me habia resignado…-las lagrimas aun seguian presentes en toda su viveza por sus rosadas mejillas. –Pero no pude. Y no quise hacerlo.Yo tengo la culpa de todo. Perdoname, Hermione. Perdoname por haber sido tan tonto. De no hacer lo correcto.

-Estas mal… tu no me amas.-agarraba aire desesperasdamente mientras los fuertes brazos del chico apretaban su pecho.- Estas confundido.

Se giro lentamente hacia el, mientras el continuaba jadeando al no poder articular ninguna sola palabra momentaneamente.

-Estas confundido, Ron. Tu.. no tienes la culpa. Tu… solo fuiste una victima. Yo…cargo con todo el peso de todo.-sollozando aun mas.- Si yo hubiera detenido aquel evento.. yo tenia el poder de hacerlo. Pero en cambio….-acaricio con sus yemas de los dedos su cabello- te seduci. Te hize cometer el peor de los errores. Y no tuve la nocion de la razon para detenerlo. Y por eso…-cuando dio un le gemido- … te hize crear una falsa realidad. Por todos nuestros malos actos… te he hecho creer que me amas.

-No es cierto.- comenzo a susurrar.

-Ron… escuchame… tienes que entender…

-¡No! Ya no. No puedo entender. No puedo entender algo que lo que de verdad es una mentira. Una sucia, despreciable y vil mentira. El no amarte es una mentira de lo peor.

-Te lo imploro… comprende… yo se que yo tengo la culpa.

- ¿Acaso tienes la culpa de ser la única mujer a la que he amado? ¿Ah? ¿Acaso tienes la culpa de que me diste la felicidad completa al entregarme a ti? Entregarte mis labios… mis manos… mi cuerpo.. mi hombria. Todo lo que me conforma.- chocando su cara con la de ella.- Si a eso se le llama culpa… entonces eres el pecado en presencia viva.

-No sigas… abre los ojos…

-Bien. Esta bien-. Parecia que estuviera a punto de cesar su lucha por hacerle ver el fondo de su corazon.

-Veme a los ojos. ¿Te parece como si estuviera mintiendo? ¿Alucinando? ¿No lo ves? Cada mirada…beso… caricia… percepcion de tu cuerpo.. todo fue desde lo mas profundo inimaginablente visto.

La forzaba delicadamente a verlo… se hundia ante la naturaleza celestial de sus ojos.. era como si tocar el cielo a tan solo unos escasos centimetros de ella…. Se rendia ante ellos… que poco a poco… se estaba rindiendo al momento cumbre…

Yo no me arrepiento de lo que siento. No me arrepiento de este calvario que he vivido en pena por todos estos años.

El solo lo contemplaba mientras hablaba. Un cosquilleo que electrizaba por dentro de ella, empezaba a arderle… un ardor desconocido…

-Hubiera dado todo de mi por ser parte de Krum o Harry… aquellos que te tuvieron. Y yo solo podia quedar en el papel de ser tu amigo. Y no mas.

El ardor comenzaba a enrojecerse que queria salir a la superficie…

-En el Baile de Navidad, fui un completo estupido. Tus palabras que me dijiste fue… como un signo de posibilidad. Pero me di cuenta… que solo inducian mas a nuestra amistad. Y lo de…Harry…

Se habia quedado mudo por un lapso de breves milesimas de segundos.

-El es mi mejor amigo. Aunque la llaga en mi corazon se abria mas y mas.. al verlos… a… us..

-Ron… - chispas de ese ardor empezaban a desbordarse,

-Yo se que tu no sientes nada por mi… tu nunca me amaras… solo me conformo con el simple accion de… sentirte.

-Oh…-suspiraba calidamente la muchacha.-Ro…Ron.. yo…

-Perdoname… perdoname…

-Ahhh…-ese suspiro se volvia una convulsion de palabras ininteligibles.

-Perdoname… por…

cuando en un conjunto

-….

empezo a brotar..

por…a…

un fuego interno.

-…amar..te..

Ya la estaba quemando. La incognita la habia derrumbado completamente. El fuego que se desplegaba por su piel no se contenía. Seducida por la mirada del chico, sus lagrimas brotaban con mas rapidez. Y antes de dejarlo terminar la frase, no contuvo el deseo de yacer sus labios sobre los de el. La union de aquellas bocas fue de principio mortalmente lento, para disfrute de los dos. Como una brisa de verano que tocaba la piel de una persona en un bello atardecer. Cerraba sus labios con una agudeza que solo la sensualidad podia describirla bien. El pelirrojo permitio que la lengua de su amante se introdujera en su boca. Fue un baile que se asimilaba al paraiso. Forzo el beso con una pasion infinitamente divina mientras sus manos rodeaban la esbelta cintura de la hechicera. Ella solo se encargaba de pasear sus pequeños brazos por el fornido pecho de éste, sin dejar de saborear por ningun instante esos deliciosos labios que solo sabian al fresco cesped cortado de un jardin paradisiaco. Necesitaba respirar, pero al igual, no queria soltar esos labios que los tenia atrapados. Pero por un momento de debilidad colapsante, su cabeza se agacho hacia ese hermoso cuello que lo poseia como el solo lo sabia hacer. Esta solo trataba de soportar la tortura a traves de jadeos placenteros. Hundio sus pequeñas manos por el cuello de este. Hasta que sin decir nada, el aprendiz de mago abalanzo a la chica sobre sus caderas, sin dejar de interrumpir su exquisita labor.

Ambos sabian que era lo que seguia.. era algo inevitable para los jovenes amantes. Sumiendo su peso sobre su pecho, se dirigieron al unico lugar donde podian expresar todo lo que sentian reprimido… miles de emociones por desatar.. necesidad, deseo, pasion,locura… amor. Sus ropas empezaban a desaparecer. Se rindieron ante sus mas escondidos sensaciones.El extasis se encontraba a flor de piel. Se desenterraba mas y mas en cada segundo que el acto se consumaba. Un poder que no se podia derrotar tan facilmente…

Sus pieles levemente descubiertas por las sabanas, el aroma de todo lo que se desprendio se derramaba por toda la cama, mientras dos cuerpos, que en un instante eran uno solo, se encontraban abrazados el uno al otro. Una masa desnuda que simplemente derrochaba pureza nitida y leves gotas de sudor impregnado en las almohadas.

Ella se encontraba boca abajo, volteada su cabeza, dejando ver su morena espalda al descubierto, siendo acariciada por la punta de los dedos del chico que se encontraba a lado que solo estaba tapado un poco mas debajo de su estomago. Estaban callados por un buen rato. Hasta que se oyo un leve asentimiento junto con una hermosa sonrisa…

-¿Por qué tan sonriente?- le preguntaba intencionalmente el pelirrojo.

-… Ah, pues… por que… estoy feliz.-decia brevemente alegre la chica.

-Eso claramente se ve. ¿Pero…-mientras pasaba una mano por su tupida cabellera para acomodarselo- ..se puede saber por que?

-Amm… ¿no lo adivinas?

-Um, no.- replicaba en un tono bromista.

-Pues… por que… me senti como en el cielo. No, mas que eso, en lo mas celestial de este mundo. –Suspiro largamente.-…. Fue hermoso.

- Si… es hermoso.-estirando la cabeza para verla a sus ojos.

Solo se ruborizaba, tratandose de tapar la cara con la sabana que tenia para cubrir su pecho. Pero éste, juguetonamente forcejeo con ella, para quitarle la sabana. Risitas se oyeron, hasta que la morena cedio ante el juego de el mago.

Ron se acomodo sobre la castaña, que tambien lo ayudaba a acomodarse sobre su pecho. Solo el contemplaba la voluptuosidad que formaba parte de la esbeltez de ella. Esta solo se reia al verlo hacer eso.

-Estas muy sonriente, de verdad.

-¿Por qué crees, tontin?

De nuevo paseo su mano sobre sus largos rizos como muestra de cariño. Hasta que le pregunto:

-Tengo una curiosidad. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te amo?

-¡Ay! Me pusiste una tarea muy dificil. Han sido tantas…

-Ahhh… pues ahora me lo dices.

-¿Tengo que?-mientras daba besos cortos en sus dedos.

Este solo hizo una mueca infantil.

-Ok.-sonriendo.- Me has dicho que me amas… desde que me miras a los ojos….

Cuando de repente, enfilo su mirada a esos ojos mieles de los cuales se perdia..

-…Te amo.

-Y todo mi cuerpo.- haciendo lo mismo.- … desde que…

-¿Desde que qué?

-… que me besas.

Solo se acerco suavemente hacia ella, y hundio apasionadamente sus labios sobre los de ella. Al igual estaria participando su lengua, recorriendo todo el contorno de su boca con ella. Ella solo respondia con el mismo frenetismo.

-…Te amo. –inhalando aire al ver la falta de ello.

De nuevo la chica solo reia.

-Tambien… desde que me tocas.

-¿Cómo, asi? – tocando una puntita de su piel con su yema.

-¡No, tonto! Jajajajaja- se carcajeo al ver esa payasada. –quiero decir… cuando me tocas… y se vuelve… una caricia…. de lo mas bella posible.

Mientras decia eso, el solo repetia lo mismo. Aquella punta se desplego a trazar lineas imaginarias sobre el brazo de la chica, recorriendo mil y un lugares de su anatomia.

-Te…amo.

-Hasta… el momento que… me haces el amor como un loco enamorado.

-Eso…-al instante en que ella rozaba sus mejillas.-…ya lo hize.

-Pero… no me dijiste que me amas.-decia rendidamente desanimada.

Se acomodo en el marco de la cama, arrastrandola hacia alla, y nuevamente intento acomodar sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-No te lo dije por que… el acto en si mismo… es el decirte cúanto te amo.

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba en ningun momento.

-No hay forma mas sutil… delicada… pasional…frenetica… de expresarte mi amor por ti. El hacerte el amor.. me vuelvo un esclavo de ti. Que me encuentro rendido a tus pies. Que soy tu amante eterno. Cada movimiento que hago dentro de ti… es cada palabra que conforman esa oracion.

-Ron… eso fue… tan… be..

-Shh…no digas nada. Podria pasarme toda la vida, gritando a los 4 vientos cuanto te adoro…te deseo.. te amo. Como en algun momento te lo dije. No hay otra mujer en mi vida mas que tu. Tu eres la unica que abre y sana esta herida que tiene mi corazon. Me duele…

-Oh…Dios…

-El amarte duele… me duele…Y mucho.

-Ah….

-Yo…-algo le pasaba. Su exhalacion se hacia mas imperativa.- daria todo por ti. Todo. Todo.

Ella tambien sentia lo mismo que al pelirrojo le estaba ocurriendo.

-Juro por mi alma, esta sangre insiginificante que corre por mis venas, este corazon que late mas rapido al momento de verte, que yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ti. Ah…

La sensacion se hacia mas notoria por debajo de las sabanas.

-Tu eres… ahhh… tu…ahh.. lo unico por lo que yo…

Aquello iba aumentando con un estremecimiento carnal jamas antes visto.

-Ah….

-Ron….-decia entrecortadamente la chica

Quiso contener el dolor que sentia.

-Yo… mmm… daria mi vida por ti.

-No, por favor, para…. no…ahhh… -lagrimas saltaban de la orilla de sus ojos

-Yo.. m…-queria domar esa ereccion tan imponente que estaba saliendo a la luz.

Ella solo lo veia con una lascividad pecaminosa al presenciar aquel evento..

-Oh..Dios…Oh…Dios mio…-agachandose y volteando la mirada hacia el. Un sentimiento estaba naciendo dentro de ella.. no lo comprendia aun…

-mor… Yo moriria por ti. ¡Le daria mi vida al mismisimo Voldermort por ti! ¡Solo por ti!

-¡No, Ron!- besandolo apasionadamente. Algo mas alla de la pasion. Solo desbordaba esa accion indescriptible. Lo ataba a sus manos. Sentia como aquella erguidez rozaba su entrepierna, causandole el mas exquisito placer.

Violentamente, se encaramo encima de el, poseyendolo con todo y deseo animal. Se acomodo propiamente, lista para embarcarse en el mas erotico camino del amor.

La contemplaba como se habia transformado en una fiera indomable. Queria controlarla, pero ella se volvio mas fuerte que el. La excitación se recalentaba en la habitacion. Se marcaba una pauta entre la pureza y el erotismo. Aquel balance se presenciaba al momento en que la castaña rapidamente dejaba entrar la virilidad del chico. Aquello no fue un gemido, ni un quejido, sino un estruendoso grito del mas puro frenesi. No cabia del placer al gritar mas fuerte en cuanto mas se movia sobre el como un caballo salvaje. Sus uñas se aferraban a la blancura de las sabanas. Hacia gestos de contencion de dolor y amor encadenado a la tortura. Ese simple acto se torno a algo mucho mayor que eso. Era como una muestra de coraje y valor en ellos dos mismos. Aun los rayos del sol se dejaban caer sobre sus cuerpos desnudos. Como hacia brillar el sudor que se desparramaba. Ella demostraba agotamiento a traves de gemidos de arduo dolor. Lo mismo le pasaba a el. Sabian que estaba a punto de llegar. Pero no querian cesar. No querian por nada del mundo. Pero la naturaleza los habia vencido. El climax arribo de manera ardiente y fervorosa. Respiraban avidamente, rescatando cualquier rastro de aire perdido por sus alrededores. Estaban cansados, pero eternamente felices. Minutos de infinita gloria habian transcurrido.Hermione solo acariciaba casi intocablemente los rojos cabellos de su amante, que se encontraba profundamente dormido boca abajo. Era como una nube que volaba por arriba de su blanca piel. A pesar que el chico no dejaba de roncar como de costumbre lo hacia, esta se puso a pensar. Trataba de asimilar por que se habia comportado de esa manera. Recapitulo desde el momento en que Ron llego decididamente y no la soltaba, hasta el momento en el he ahí, se encontraban desnudos en un lecho compartiendose el uno al otro. Despues se fue mucho mas atrás… hasta que… una carga electrica se empezaba a apoderar de su cabeza… ahora entendia todo. Todo. El porque la necesidad de verlo, sentirlo, tocarlo… ella creia sentir eso con otro… pero estaba equivocada. Tomo una gran cantidad de aire, y casi mudamente dice sobre el oído del chico:

-Yo…tambien te amo. –besando su espalda suavemente seductora- …Te toda mi alma.

CONTINUARA…


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 32.-

Al final de esas dulces palabras que salieron de su boca, aquel cielo azulado encerrado en dos pupilas empezo a abrirse muy lentamente. Se oía el sonido de desmodorreo varonil del cual se desprendía de su ronco pecho. Despacio, se volteaba para así quitarse sólo la esencia de su almohada y al primer instante se dejo resplandecer por aquella mieledad de los ojos de su amante, que lo miraba perplejamente… aun sorprendida de lo que había dicho momentos atrás.

-¿Qué paso… me quede mucho tiempo dormido?

-Si… parecias un bebe arrullado en una cuna.-pasando sus dedos en su píel como una telaraña.

-¿En verdad? Y… ¿ronco mucho?

-Pues… ¿para que te miento?-riendose nerviosamente.

-¡Que mala eres!- agarrandola de la cintura y forcejeando con ella en la cama, mientras ella carcajeaba con fuerza.- ¿Asi que ronco mucho, uh? ¿Cómo un puerco? ¡Oink!

-Jajajajajajajajaa, ¡Ya, ya, ya! Jajajajajaa- gritaba desesperadamente mientras trataba de luchar contra la gran fuerza del pelirrojo- ¡Ya basta!Jajajajaja.

-Ok…. Ya. Por hoy terminamos la tortura.

-Aja. ¿Asi que estar conmigo es una tortura?

-Si…

Eso empezo a desilusionar a la chica.

-Eres la tortura mas bella… -de ella provino una gran sonrisa.- hermosa.. linda…un poco terca..

-¡Hey!-dandole una manotada en el pecho.

-Esta bien. ¿En que ibamos?

-En lindo…

-Oh… y… la verdad… no se que mas palabras decirte. Por mi… te diria todo lo que tuviera el significado de lo mas bello del mundo.

Ella solo lo miraba con una ternura poco vista en cualquier ser humano. Lo desconocía por completo… se preguntaba mas de una vez de por que habia sido tan ciega…. Por que no habria asimilado antes lo que el joven mago sentia por ella… como no lo pudo notar…si el corazon no puede disimular lo que un alma despechada siente..

-Ron… ya…ya no digas mas. Se me achica el corazon. Del dolor que me da al oir tus palabras.

-Yo lo se… a…

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-No…nada. Nada importante.

-No. Ibas a decir algo.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-¡Que no!

-¡Y yo digo que si!

Por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, recordaron aquellos años de interminables conflictos que estos dos tenían cuando eran aún mas jovenes.

-Dios, ¿Cómo podiamos olvidar eso?

-Parecía que estuvieramos de regreso en primer año…

-Si… creo que..debemos de evitar eso.

-Si… al menos Crookshanks ya no esta aquí para provocarlo.

-Ni Scabbers…

-…

-digo… este…

-Ya. Mejor olvidalo.

-Si. No quiero estropear semejante momento.

-¿Cuál?

-Este.

Se aproximo sigilosamente a sus labios, dando paso al desate de sus emociones. No queria romper , lo que se aparentaba, un hermoso sueño como de cuento de hadas. Sus labios se guiaron a su propio camino hasta la suave y húmeda piel de la bella hechicera. Cada vez, los segundos se volvían complices de ese acto de pasion pura… aquellos segundos que se volverian minutos… de la cual la complicidad se uniria aun mas… y asi dar continuidad…hasta la eternidad.

Queria acallar ese silencio, que fortuitamente habia decidido previamente, a pesar de que lo dijo durante su largo sueño, pero no queria lastimarlo. Pero sus besos.. sus caricias… su roce con su piel… era como un arma de ofensa hacia ella… la tentacion a decirlo era mas y mas incontrolable..

-Oh…Ron….Ro..

-Hermione…Mi Herm… Her….

-Yo… ahhhh..Yo…

-Shh… dejame hacerte mia.. permiteme serme tuyo.. solo tuyo…

-No… tengo… tengo que de…

Sus manos se dirigian a un camino sin destino hacia lo desconocido. El sol bajaba hacia el horizonte, dando ligeramente una mezcla de rayos tornasol en sus pieles.Se veia tan hermoso…

Simplemente hermoso.

-Ron…

-Que…..

-Yo te….

El solo se dejaba rendir por los encantos de la chica. Gemia suavemente… sin tremularse aun… era como un laberinto de emociones…

-Yo…-cuando sintio el contacto de sus labios de nuevo en su cuello.

No podia terminar dicha oracion. Se le acortaba la voz.

-Te deseo… tanto, Her.. me haces perderme en mi propia mente…

No articulaba ninguna palabra todavia. Aun no se recuperaba del trance de aquel juego de seduccion de la cual se hallaba sometida.

Cuando… durante ese encantamiento, solo mencionaba palabras ininteligibles…

-a… te….yo te..

Estuvo a punto de acomodarse en ella, listo para emprender un nuevo rumbo a un sendero celestial en el cual solo ellos dos participaban mutuamente.

-Te….

-Shhh… no digas nada… solo… respira profundo… y…

-Oh… yo… no… tengo que..

La beso profundamente, que se alargaba como si fueran siglos sin avanzar…

Al momento de despegar sus labios… sin importarle nada… finalmente menciono:

-Te amo. –susurrandole muy despacio.

Al oir aquellas dos palabras, el chico se quedo sin movimiento alguno. No podia creerlo. ¿Acaso… acaso ella…. ¡No! Deberia ser una alucinacion de su parte.

-No…

La castaña solo sonreia persuasivamente.

-He….tu… me…

-Si. Te amo. Con toda mi alma… _Con toda mi alma.Perdoname._ Perdoname por ser una completa estupida. Al no abrir mi corazon, y mis ojos ante tu… amor…Pero… ahora ya no me importa nada.

Solo.. tu. Solo tu me importas.

-Dios…

-Si.

-Pero… Hermione…

Poniendo su mano en sus labios, solo le dijo:

-Solo somos tu… y yo.

-Yo no querria otra cosa mas en el mundo que eso.

Se dieron un beso, del cual habia sido descontinuado ante tal confesion que brindaria la felicidad de ambos. De ese beso, se desprendieron varios. No dejaban de sonreirse el uno al otro. Su amor… lo era todo. Desde la prohibicion de la cual habia sido victima… hasta la mas sincera proclamacion como un himno a la libertad. Consumado por los mas infinitos medios… nada podia corromperlo.

Pero se dieron que la brillantez del sol…habia desaparecido. Solo se dejaba ver la gran blancura de la luna llena.

-¡Por Dios, Ron! ¡Ya es muy tarde!

-Maldicion. No me habia dado cuenta. Demonos prisa.

-Si. Todo mundo debe de estar en busca de nosotros. O nos ira peor si McGonagall sepa que no estamos en nuestras habitaciones.

-¡Apurate!

Y asi, como un relampago, ambos se vistieron apresuradamente.

Corrian velozmente por el largo pasillo hacia la Sala Comun de Gryffindor. Vieron que no habia nadie por ahí. Por un lado, se aliviaban de que alguien los viera… pero por el otro… tal vez ya estarian precavidos de su ausencia.

Caminaban con un poco mas de tranquilidad… hasta que…

-¡Weasley,Granger!- se oyo una voz sumamente energica.

Estos solo voltearon temerosamente.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?...

La tension llego a un grado de aumento bastante intenso…

CONTINUARA….


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 33.-

El sentimiento tremebundo estaba acercandose al palpitar de sus corazones. La energidad de aquella voz se oia muy amenazadora, que ni siquiera podian verlo a los ojos.

-¿Les he preguntado que si que significa esto? ¡Bola de irresponsables!

-No entiendo,Sr.Filch… ¿a que se refiere?

-Sabe muy bien a que me refiero, Srita.Granger… se SUPONE que Uds. deberian de haber estado patrullando el pasillo de estos alrededores… como PREFECTOS que son…¿o no?

-Pero, disculpa.. pero estamos de vacaciones.¿No cree que es un poco ilogico que estemos patrullando cuando no hay tantos alumnos?

Este solo se quedo anonadado ante tal respuesta que la chica habia pronunciado.

-¡Pero que insolente es usted! Claro… como es de esperarlo… usted.. la señorita Sabelotodo…

Solo esa palabra la mencionaba el hombre mas odiado del mundo de la magia. Aquel hombre del cual estaba profugo de la justicia como un perro vagabundo. Ambos sintieron un gelido escalofrio al volver a oir esas palabras…

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Acaso les mordio la lengua el gato? Ahora, si veran por andar de desobedientes a las reglas. ¡Iran ahora mismo con la Directora!

-Pero… ¿Por qué? Nosotros no hicimos nada malo. ¿Por qué lo hace?

-¡Callese la boca, mocosa!-decia con un tono demasiado autoritario y poniendo su mano agresivamente en ella pero…no contaba con algo.

-¡Oiga!- quitandole rapidamente la mano de encima de ella - ¡Dejela en paz! ¡No la vuelva a tocar! –gritandole con semejante furia jamas antes vista.

El intendente se le habia abierto la boca como un pez faltante de aire. Soltando inmediatamente a la castaña, se acerco peligrosamente al pelirrojo…

-¿Acaso me acaba de amenazar, jovencito? ¿!Ah?! ¿Eso fue una amenaza? ¡Diga!

-…. yo…no queria…

Sentia que las piernas se le desbarataban del miedo tan terrible que sentia.

-Y… ¿Qué espera? ¿Acaso va a decir algo a su favor?

- Sr.Filch… nosotros…estabamos… -tartamudeaba. Aquella valentía que habia llegado a su corazon a todo pulso, se desvanecia poco a poco, ante la mirada tan tenebrosa del decrepito hombre, sosteniendo de su brazo a la Sra.Norris, que tambien lo miraba como si fuera un fantasma temerario.

-Solo ella y yo… estabamos…

-¡No quiero oir puras estupideces! Bueno.. ¿Qué se puede esperar de Ud. Weasley? Solo… es-tu-pi-de-ces.-burlonamente se dirigia a el.

A el solo le quedaba sonrojarse de la vergüenza, al ver que delante de los ojos de su amada, no podia hacer gran cosa. Quedandose callado por un largo tramo de minutos, simplemente agacho la cabeza, dando evidencia de rendicion ante las palabras del cruel hombre.

-Bien. Tal y como me lo esperaba. Ahora, si ya no hay mas ESTUPIDAS intromisiones… -realzando la vista hacia el chico- dirijamonos hacia la Profa.McGonagall…

Caminaban lentamente detrás del anciano. Ron aun seguia escalofriante por embarazosa situacion. ¿Ni siquiera, por el mas tonto momento, podia ser un hombre de valentia ante Hermione? A pesar que ambos ya se hubiesen proclamado su amor como dos enamorados… no le era suficiente. Queria que ella estuviera orgullosa de el. De repente… una suave sensacion sintio en torno a sus manos… una sensacion como de una hoja fresca caida del mas bello sauce frondoso… era la mano de ella. Estrepitosamente, volteo hacia abajo..viendo como ella posaba su mano con la de el. El riesgo de que los vieran era mas vertiginoso que cualquier otra cosa que sucediera ahora. Pero parecia que a ella no le importaba. Asi que lentamente.. el cerraba el puño con la de ella… aunque…

-Aquí estamos.- hablaba Filch, sin aun voltear.

Cuando vieron que estuvo a punto de hacerlo, el solo despegaba su roce con ella inmediatamente.

-Ahora…

Presintio el nerviosismo de ambos chicos… los miro con perplejidad… con mucha perplejidad… pero.. decidio mejor olvidarse de ello.

-…solo entren.

Y asi los jovenes se encaminaron a la nuevamente pisada la escalera que los llevaria con la maxima autoridad del colegio…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El lodo de la lluvia anterior aun mantenia rugoso el suelo…insectos que se escabullian entre ella, serian aplastados por los pies de los caminantes que furindeaban por su objetivo. Deseaban conservar la misma suerte de la horrocrux anterior.

-¡Andando chicos! ¡No hay que minimizar el paso!

El regordete ex auror era, sin la mas minima duda, el mas ansioso por hallar la clave de la destruccion del Señor Tenebroso. Harry, que lo veía por detrás, aun no olvidaba lo que habia pasado hace 3 años… el engaño en el cual hubiesen sido sometido todo el alumnado y profesorado del colegio… el usurpador del quien se relacionaba con ese ser malevolo… pero ahora… sentia una sensacion demasiado distinta… algo perturbador…

-Harry.

Distraidamente, volteo hacia la persona del cual le estaba hablando.

-¿Si… Profesor?

-Tenemos que seguir. A menos, que quieres que le diga a Moody, detenernos un poco. Falta poco para llegar a la ribera.

-No, asi esta bien. Es mejor continuar.

-¿Sabes? Me acorde de Hermione.. ella seria muy util para esta mision… ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Entre ustedes dos?

-..Bien. Van bien. Si.

-Solo te puedo decir algo, Harry. El amor es algo que no lo tenemos en las palmas de nuestras manos en todo momento. Es lo mas valuable para todo ser humano. Cuando de verdad amas a alguien… hay que saberlo apreciar.

Empezaba a reflexionar por ese pensamiento. Percibia algo diferente..

-Cuidala. Cuida mucho a Hermione. Yo se lo que te digo.

-…Si. La cuidare…a pesar que ella no lo sepa.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntaba confuso el hombre lobo.

-Nada. Nada. Hey, que bueno que tomo su medicamento…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mire.

Y solo se veia reflejada la enorme luna que se asomobaba entre las nubes grises que denotaban una niebla espesa.

Este solo se quedo meditabundo al oir tal extraña aclaracion de su joven ex alumno. Pero por el otro, estaba aliviado por haberse precavido anteriormente…

-Cielo, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada. Es que… he empezado a notar a Harry…algo… extraño.

-¿Qué? Lupin… ¿a que te refieres?

-A nada. Es que… no se..algo dentro me dice… que algo tiene.

-Es por la ansiedad. Descuida. Todos estamos asi. Pero, recuerda… esto, pronto se acabara.

Asintio suavemente como signo de despreocupacion. La noche seguia cayendo mas duramente y no encontraban rastro de aquellas joyas que necesitaban buscar.

-¡Maldicion! ¡Ahora no encontramos nada!

-Descuida, Alastor… mañana nos ira mejor.

-¡Es que no! Tenemos el tiempo medido. ¿Qué tal si a Voldermort….

-¡Alastor!

-Dejame, Tonks. ¡Si! Si a Voldermort se le ocurriera a hacer un ataque en cualquier momento.. y asi su odio se desplegara por doquier… ¡no podemos fiarnos!

-Creo que lo mas conveniente es regresarnos pronto. Recuerden que Smith se quedo solo en la cabaña.

-¡Eso a mi que! Se lo merece el insolente ese. Mira que gritarnos siendo sus mayores.

-Pero eso no lo desacredita ser un alumno de Hogwarts- reponia el hombre delgado.-McGonagall nos hizo absolutos responsables de la seguridad de los chicos.

Gruñia con ira el señor, que mas por nada, se dejo convencer.

-Argh.. esta bien. Juntemos a los demas, y vayamonos.

-Bien. Esperenme aquí.

-No. Yo ire. Tal vez en el camino, me encuentre algo…

-Moody…

-¡Ya ya! Esta bien. ¡Chicos! ¡Vengan para aca! Es hora de volver.

Y asi todos regresaban. Menos Draco que estaba jugando en un riachuelo alrededor de lodo.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Ven inmediatamente para aca!

-Esperen un poco. Es que ¡ay! Me atore.

-No seas tonto. Regresa ahora mismo.

-¡Ay!-se habia caido en una rampa enlodasada de la cual solo su pequeña imagen se veia deslizarse por ella rapidamente.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy!

Todos fueron detrás del robusto hechicero, pavoneandose con su pata coja, como si llegase a rompersele al momento de hacer el esfuerzo.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Con un carajo, contesta! ¡MALFOY! Mal….

Repentinamente, vio una enorme luz grisacea divagando alrededor del chico del cual se encontraba levemente insconsciente por el golpe…

-Oh Dios…

Y asi un chico de anteojos empezaba a sonreir estrechamente.

CONTINUARA…


	33. Chapter 33

Capitulo 34.-

-!Malfoy!Lo encontraste!Dios!

Parecia como si la emocion le diera la fuerza necesaria en su pierna lastimada para correr con semejante impetu hacia el chico rubio, listo para darle un efusivo abrazo.

-¡Muchacho, lo encontraste!

Este se estaba sofocando ante la estrechez de los brazos del fornido hombre, que ya solo dejaba escapar balbuceos salivosos pretendiendo ser aire del que respiraba.

-Si… me dejara… res..pi…

-¡Oh! ¡Dios, lo siento mucho! Es que me llegue a… ponerme un poco sentimental…

Es que…finalmente… las plegarias se nos estan concediendo.. despues de casi meses de estar aquí…!finalmente!

Draco solo lo contemplaba como el anciano se alegraba tontamente por aquel artefacto.

-Si… todos estamos muy..contentos.

-¡Lupin! ¡Tonks! –les gritaba cuando distinguia que se estaban acercando. -¡Lo hallo! ¡Malfoy hallo la segunda pieza!

-A ver…

La emocion estaba a mil por hora. El rompecabezas se resolvia a un paso mas grande de lo esperado. Los jefes de la mision no podian ocultar su felicidad plena. Al igual que sus aprendices. Encaminandose a la cabaña radiantes de alegria, se esfumo al momento de ver a Smith casi como un perro colerico acostado en el sillon, levantandose inmediatamente en cuanto se oyo el crujido de la vieja puerta que parecia que se caeria en cualquier instante.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y ahora… que vienen todos contentos…

-Encontramos otra horrocrux… ¿puedes creerlo? –decia animoso el joven pelinegro que parecia que revoloteaba por todo el perimetro.

-Ya, Neville… no es para tanto.-le apagaba el buen animo el otro pelinegro que estaba a su lado.

-¿Cómo de que no lo es? ¡Cinco mas y ya estaremos listos para destruir a Vol…

-¿Qué ibas a decir? Anda, termina…

Sonaba como una especie de reto… dos hombres frente a frente… la cobardia contra la valentia… mirada fija en busca de ver la mirada cohibida… la tension se volvia mas minuciosa… solo podia ver en el margen de su pupila…un sentimiento oculto… algo que escondia… por algo.. por algo que ellos tenian en comun…una mujer…

-¡Esta bien! Ya basta, Harry- replico el animago, haciendo a un lado a ambos muchachos.

-Harry, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué actuas asi con Neville?

-Nada. ¡Suelteme, por favor! Prefiero.. descansar un poco.

Este lo solto por la obligacion de hacerlo. No podia mantenerlo asi por su voluntad. Pero aun no entendia por que esa compleja actitud. Con ninguno de sus compañeros era asi.. solo con el.

Draco sin que nadie se fijara en el, rapidamente el tambien subio a las escaleras para acompañar a su compañero. Pero solo una persona se habia dado cuenta de ello. Subia los primeros escalones con calma, sin embargo sintio una mano en su antebrazo. Volteo rapidamente para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Adonde vas, Malfoy? ¿A consolar a tu amiguito?

-¡Callate el hocico, Smith! –decia con semejante ira que se le desbordaba por el aliento-Tu solo estas ardido por que no fuiste con nosotros… y por que estas solo … de arrimado.

-No me provoques..

-Mira que miedo tengo. ¿Qué me vas a hacer? Me imagino que nada. Eres solo un hablador. Mejor, alejate de mi, y no me estes fastidiando. A pesar que es lo unico que puedes hacer.

De nuevo, subia los demas escalones, cuando Zacharias abria la boca para decir unas cuantas palabras:

-No se que traman tu y Potter… no se me hace mera coincidencia que de la noche a la mañana estemos hallando tan rapido las piezas… algo traman… a mi no me engañan…

-Si, di lo que quieras, Smith. Eres un desequilibrado-decia con suma seguridad el rubio, continuando su arribo a la habitacion.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Smith? –se acercaba Moody hacia el-¿Sacando chisme con Malfoy? ¿Qué no tienes otras cosas mas importantes que hacer como.. sernos util en algo?

-Sr… a mi… no se me hace…justo..-la altaneria se resaltaba en su voz.-no se me hace justo que me trate de esta manera. No me la merezco.

-¿Ah si? ¿Pues que quieres? Un trato real ¿o que?

-Yo…

-Tu mismo te has ganado este trato. Desde que pusimos un pie aquí en esta cabaña, no has hecho mas que rebuznar por todo lo que hemos hecho. Tenias la consciencia de que esto no seria facil. ¡Si no, no hubieras venido desde un buen principio!

-Yo…

-Ya ni siquiera sabes que decir.

-Yo…

-¿Qué vas a decir?

-A mi no se me hace nada comun que Harry y Draco, despues del odio que ambos se tienen, ahora son los mejores amigos. ¿Acaso a Ud.no se le hace… raro?

-¡Deja de decir babosadas! Mejor, comportate mejor antes de que se me ocurra regresarte de una patada a Hogwarts!

Con grandes zancadas, el viejo auror regresaba a la cocina donde los demas estaban reunidos.Mientras, en el margen del pasadizo, la desesperacion rodeaba al joven mago del cual no quitaba el dedo del renglon en cuanto a sus conclusiones.

-Tarde o temprano…averiguare que tienen esos dos… muy pronto. Es mas…

Estaba decidido a subir hacia el cuarto de sus compañeros pero…

-¡Zacharias! ¡Por favor, ayudame con las provisiones! ¡Cormac se lastimo el pie y ya no pudo mas!

El puño lo apreto al ver que su plan se habia frustrado gachamente.

-Si, Neville… ahí voy.

Y de mala gana, regreso a la cocina a hacer su quehacer.

En una puerta solo se oia…

-¡Es que ya no lo soporto! ¡Ya no puedo mas!

-Calmate… solo calmate.. asi no resolveras nada…

-¡Quisiera que ya todo terminara! ¡Asi, ya quitarme esta pena que me acongoja! ¡No se en que mas pensar, Draco! ¡Ya ni siquiera se cuales son mis prioridades!

-¡No,Harry!!No puedes echarte para atrás! Ya lo habiamos hablado antes. Tu felicidad dependera de esto. Cuando lo hagas… podras hacer lo que tu quieras. Con ella… o sin ella.

-La extraño. La extraño tanto. Me pregunto que es lo que estara haciendo en estos momentos…

. . . . . . . . . . … .. . .. . . . . . . . . .. ..

-Esto es completamente inaceptable. No me lo esperaba de Uds…Bueno, no de Ud. Srita.Granger.

-Pero Profesora, nosotros no hicimos nada. No nos salimos del castillo, ni escapamos a los alrededores ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente… no hicimos nuestras labores.

-¡Y se atreve a contestar con semejante descaro! De verdad que la desconozco…

-Lo que Hermione quiso decir es…

-No le he dirigido la palabra, Sr. Weasley. Asi que por favor, es mejor que se abstenga de no hablar.

La incomodidad sucumbio sus cinco sentidos, de nuevo sonrojandose por el inconveniente.

-El Sr.Filch me dijo que Ud. Le replico que no estan de clases para que Uds. patrullen la zona que se les asigno como prefectos. ¡Eso no es ninguna excusa!

Agachaban la mirada cada vez que la mujer enfatizaba su voz como una orden.

-¿No se dan cuenta del grave peligro en el que nos encontramos? ¿Qué cualquier amenaza puede llegar a las puertas de este castillo? ¡Necesitamos estar alerta! En unos pocos dias, reanudaremos las clases, bueno, si las llamamos asi… para que todo el alumnado este de nuevo reunido. Hemos sacrificado todo tipo de evento para no llamar la atencion del enemigo como el torneo de Quidditch…

Esto causo que el pelirrojo querria tomar la palabra respecto a ese tema…

-¡Sin rechistar, Sr.Weasley! Eso ya lo discutimos previamente.

De nuevo, la amargura se desbordaba en su cara como si una cubeta de agua fria lo hubiera salpicado completamente.

-Por lo tanto, no tomen sus labores a la deriva. Aunque… no habra replica en esto-sonriendose levemente los jovenes.- si necesito darles un recordatorio…que se cuiden mucho.

Ambos se miraron furtivamente. Y regresaron a la conversacion con su ex jefa de su casa.

-Les aviso que me han llegado noticias de sus compañeros. Estan a salvo. Han estado hallando mas pistas acerca de las horrocruxes… y…

-¿Y… que mas?-pregunto Hermione.

Ella solo volteo hacia la chica.

-Que probablemente… regresen mas pronto de lo que imaginamos. Incluyendo al Sr.Potter.-agarrandole su mano postrada en el escritorio.

Sonrio nerviosamente, aunque no precisamente de felicidad.

-Bueno, es todo por hoy. Retirense a sus aposentos.

Se marchaba a su alcoba, dejandolos solos. Minutos despues, ellos tambien salieron de la sala, tomando rumbo hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Curiosamente, ninguno habia hablado durante el recorrido, cuando de pronto:

-Hermione.. respecto a lo que dijo Mcgonagall… yo…

-Ron…-agarrando su mano tiernamente.-Esta bien. Descuida.No te preocupes.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe? ¡Harry llegara pronto! Y..tengo miedo por ti.

-¿Por mi? ¿Miedo?

-¿Qué tal si…no reacciona como nosotros esperamos? ¿Qué habria de eso?

-Para eso…te tendre a mi lado.

-Pero es que…

-Shhh…-haciendo el particular ademan de ponerle la yema de su dedo en sus suaves labios- no pasara nada.Recuerda.. solos tu… y yo. Te quiero,Ron. Y nada me hara cambiar de opinion. Siempre lo he hecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

Estaba estupefacto ante esa sencilla declaracion que habia mencionado la castaña.

-Asi es. No lo queria ver tan facilmente. Fue desde hace mucho tiempo. Era como una vasta venda que cubria mis ojos totalmente. Nacio como un afecto muy grande cuando estabamos en…tercer año.

-¡Herm….

-Si. Pero la manera en que me tratabas…me dolia mucho.

-Yo lo se.Y como me ha costado pagarlo por todo este tiempo. Fui un completo imbecil. Al ver que tu… no…sentias lo mismo por mi.

-Es ahí cuando Harry, con su cariño benevolo… yo… tontamente confundi ese sentimiento. Ahora recapacito de ese horrible error. Yo a Harry lo quiero…como un hermano. Y es lo que el necesitara entender…cuando…llegue el momento.

-Aun asi… presiento algo aquí..en mi palpitar… que…Herm…tu sabes que me arranco el alma…si algo te pasara.

-Ron…no me separare ni un instante de ti.

Al terminar de decir esas dulces palabras, se dieron un emotivo abrazo que conjuntaba todos esos sentimientos el cual solo derrochaba la pureza del mas arduo valor que el ser humano debia de resguardar en sus corazones: el amor verdadero.

Agarrados nuevamente de la mano, llegaron a la puerta de la Dama Gorda, quien roncaba como si fuera un caballo relinchando con una agudeza extrema. Al ver que esta abria sus ojos lentamente, estos se soltaron otra vez para que no los viera.

-Ah… quien me interrumpe mi sueño.

-Lo siento. Solo queriamos entrar.

-¿No creen que es un poco tarde?

-Le diremos la contraseña, si quiere.

-No, esta bien asi. Pasen.-dandoles acceso como si nada.

Extrañados ante tal cosa, inmediatamente entraron por el pasadizo. Pero antes de llegar por la Sala Comun…vieron que no estaban solos.

-Ron.-se oyo una voz femenina… con su tono peculiarmente soñador.

Se acercaron un poco mas para ver de quien se trataba. Al ver esa persona…

-Tu….

-¿Qué haces aquí, Luna?-le pregunto Hermione.

-Ron…-dirigiendose solo hacia el.-necesito hablar contigo.

No tuvo respuesta al momento, cuando nuevamente la morena iba a decir algo, pero esta fue toscamente interrumpida:

-A solas.-continuando con la tosquedad de su tono hacia su compañera.

-Cualquier cosa que me quieras decir, Hermione puede oirlo.-repuso seriamente el pelirrojo.

-Asi no podre hablar.TIENE que ser a solas.

-Yo….

-¿Podemos? ¿Por favor?

Estuvo a punto de renegar por la insistencia de la rubia…pero de nuevo ella dispuso de hablar:

-No hay problema. Si quiere… yo me voy. Platiquen.

-Mucho mejor.-decia Luna con una naturalidad, que se podria confundir facilmente con sarcasmo.

No hizo mas que retirarse de ahí, y subir las escaleras velozmente.Cuando al fin estaban solos. Ron tomo la iniciativa…

-Y ahora… ¿De que otra cosa tienes que hablar conmigo? Por que yo no encuentro algun otro tema del que podamos hablar…

CONTINUARA…


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 35.-

-Contigo no tengo nada de que hablar. Asi que es mejor de que nos olvidemos de esto y te vas de aquí.-jalandole el brazo colericamente y guiandola hacia la entrada.

Pero algo sobrenatural acababa de ocurrir que el no se lo imaginaba ni por un solo instante.

-¡No me ire a ningun lado! ¡Hasta que me oigas!-forzaba su voz con una impetuosidad. Empezo a hablar tan fuerte que el solo basto con ponerle su mano en su boca para asi poder acallar el escandalo que estuvo a punto de iniciar dentro de la Torre de Gryffindor.

-¡Callate! ¡Oira todo mundo que estas aquí! ¡Y no quiero mas problemas de las que ya tuve!

Actuo de una manera agil, quitando la mano blanquiza del pelirrojo de sus labios. Cerro la puerta de la Gran Sala con un avido movimiento de varita y extrañamente dijo:

-Entonces…-empezaba a hablar amenazadoramente…-te sugiero que…quites tu brazo de encima mio…-solo se oyo el estrujido de su brazo que parecia que se hubiese tronado el hueso de esa parte de su cuerpo. – y… me escuches…si no quieres "escandalos".

En sus ojos se perfilaba una especie de… veneno. Algo distinto que escalofriaba a cualquiera que la viese. De la tranquilidad que habia llegado, un escalofrio colapsal derrumbaba su ser. La desconocia por completo. Acaso sentia un sentimiento de la cual no era nada raro que Ron Weasley sintiese…pero ahora…eso llegaba a un nivel mas…grande.

-¿Qué te pasa? –su voz temblaba ligeramente-No.Te…desconozco.-mientras daba zancadas por detrás al ver como la hechicera lo perseguia con pasos contrarios.- Por favor, sal de aquí. No esta bien que estes aquí.

-¿Acaso te doy miedo?-retaba Luna- ¿Miedo de admitir que me quieres? –acariciando sus cabellos con la punta de sus dedos.

-Por Dios..Luna…sueltame….-se sentia acorralado por el fragil cuerpo de la rubia.

-¿Por qué lo evitas? Yo te quiero… no queria darme cuenta…

-Estas mal, Luna… solo estas…confundida.

Tropezaba con los mangos de los sillones que estaban a su alrededor. El acoso peligraba mas. Una cacería que no cesaba.

-No me dejes, Ron…Te lo digo con todo mi corazon que te quiero…te amo…

No tenia escapatoria alguna, mas que el hecho de gritar por su salvación.

-Quiero volver a sentir tus labios…sobre los mios.

-Luna, reacciona.

Pero ésta solo se limito a empujarlo sobre el sillon. Empezo a oler todo su cuerpo… su esencia impregnada por su piel. El temor solo podia salir de los poros de su nariz, no habia aire nitido que respirar, solo el sabor al riesgo de la cual estaba sometido. Poseida de una manera desconcertante se hallaba la chica, que no liberaba a Ron de ese encarcelamiento de la cual lo traia.

-¿Por que no me puedes querer? ¿Por qué no me…puedes querer?-

Las ultimas dos palabras las habia dicho con una gravedad sumamente profunda. Era como si el fuego ardiera sobre su garganta. Esforzandose unicamente en tratar de salir de ahí, esquivaba la vivaz mirada penetrante que Lovegood realizaba hacia el.

-¿Ni siquiera puedes mirarme? ¿Por qué…?

Su tono de voz solo exhibia inocencia acompañado de la malicia mas vil posible. El tono mas peligroso que cualquier ser existente podia hacer. Sucumbia todo el ambiente que los rodeaba.

Ya no lo podia evitar mas. El acoso que sufría era torturante. Le exasperaba el movimiento de sus manos tan salvajemente brutal,abogando por que eso concluyera.

-Mirame…Tan solo mirame a los ojos…

Hubo un momento en que no pudo bloquear la accion de verla. Pero…se sorprendio al ver que en sus ojos… no…que en sus ojos se veia…

-Tu…..

Pero no pudo terminar aquella oracion al sentir en sus labios aquellos otros iguales esforzandose por mantenerse unida a el. No era un beso normal. Era un salvajismo inexplicablemente atroz. Tenia que actuar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Pero esa oportunidad se escaseaba mas…

Hasta que…

-¡Sueltalo!

Luna solo sintio por detrás como la jalaban hacia la pared. Su vista solo se enfilaba hacia el suelo firme de la habitacion, mientras ascendía y era cegada por la tupidez de una melena castaña. Ahora ella se sintia prisionera de su propia carcel de la cual habia creado tensionalmente en aquellos por aquella manos que asemejaban su misma fragilidad anatomica… las de una mujer.

-¿Tu?...¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

-Eso es lo que deberia de preguntarte. No deberia de haber dejado Ron solo contigo…tu..eres una…

-¿Una qué? ¡Anda!

Pero ella no replico como respuesta nada.

-Despues de todo…eres Hermione Granger. La sabelotodo que no se atreve a nada. Una cobardona.

-¡Callate! – al decir esto, finalmente… resono en la mejilla de ésta una tremenda cachetada.

Sobandose su rojada mejilla, esta se abalanzo sobre la castaña, tirandose al suelo, mientras cada una luchaba por controlar sus instintos…pero no podian.

Era una calamidad catastrofica. Solo se oian esfuerzos por saber quien era mas fuerte para vencer a su rival. Insultos salian de sus bocas como escupitajos efervescentes.

El pelirrojo instantaneamente se levanto como un refuerzo por esa fiera pelea. Parecian dos leonas luchando por su presa. Sin embargo, no podia hacer mucho, ya que era tan vertiginosa los movimientos que ambas mujeres realizaban. Ademas, no contaba con que pasos ajenos empezaran a resonar mas alla de la distancia. Hasta que hubo un lapso de segundo que pudo sostener a Hermione de sus brazos y llevarsela a un considerable perimetro que estuviese alejado de la otra. Aquellos pasos se acercaban. No obstante, parecia que el trio no hiciera caso de ello y ellos continuaban con la riña.

-¿Eso es todo, Hermione?

-¡Cierra la boca, Luna!

-Yo siempre supe que yo nunca te simpatize…pero a decir verdad, esperaba mas de ti.

-¡Solo largate y no te vuelvas a acercarte mas a nosotros!

-¿Tu quien eres para decirme que hacer o no? ¡Si yo quiero estar con Ron, ese no es tu problema!

-Pues…yo…-pero despues de eso, la abatio el silencio.

No podia continuar ante la fulminacion optica del joven mago. No podian delatarse el uno al otro. Era un riesgo tremendo.

-¿Decias…?

-…

-Me lo imaginaba.-a pesar de la arrogancia y malevolencia que la cubria por el momento, aquel peculiar tono soñador no podia dejar de salir de su aliento.-Eres incapaz de decirme nada. ¿No es así…-se acercaba mas a ellos…-…sangre sucia?

La forma en que lo habia dicho….un frio mortal habia helado su sangre fluyente de sus venas.

Esto iracundo al chico, y protegio a la chica con su cuerpo. Anteponiendose a ella, grito con una furia indomable.

-¡TE PROHIBO QUE LE HABLES ASI A HERMIONE! ¡DEJALA EN PAZ! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO!

Estremecio todos sus sentidos. Aquel rugir poderoso no pudo haber sido mas enervante. Quedandose sin habla..

-Por ultima vez…vete de aquí. ¡Vete de aquí! Y dejanos en paz de una vez por todas.

-Pero…

Su mirada solo perfilaba una rigidez sometida a los nervios y a la bravura que expresaba en esos instantes. La abrazaba con un calor estrepitoso por detrás de ella, mientras ella solo se acurrucaba tras su fornida espalda.

Ya no solo se oia eso, sino tambien murmuros de gente. Se acercaban mas.

-¿Por qué…¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?-hablaba debilmente suave.Pero esa suavidad pasaba de ser un grito desesperado con un toque de sofocacion.- ¡¿Dime por que?!

Repentinamente sus manos pasaban por sus bolsillos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, extrayendo de ello…

-Ahora me vas a contestar-susurraba entre lagrimas, entornando sus ojos a un intenso rojo que parecia que reflejaba el odio mas fortuito…

Aquel instrumento que parecia ser su varita salia mas a la superficie apuntandolo a el…cuando de pronto…

-¡Hermione!

_-¡Petrificus totalus!-_ exclamo la castaña con semejante impetu, escabullendose del refugio fisico de su joven amante.

Una luz escandilosa ilumino el interior de la habitacion, justo en el momento en que aquellos murmuros se metian a la misma sala. Todos quedaron perplejos al momento de ver a Luna volando por la altura del cuarto rodeada de aquella luz, inmovil. Durante el proceso de inmovilidad que sufria debido al hechizo pronunciado…algo extraño ocurria. No habia quedado inmovil. Sufrio.. un proceso distinto.

Luna solo se ponia de color azul, como si el aire le faltara debido a que ésta inhalaba aire desesperadamente. Como…si estuviera sufriendo un ataque colapsico.

-¡Luna!-grito Ron.

Todos fueron a su alrededor. La rubia seguia jadeando insconscientemente. Sus parpados no se movian ni por un segundo. Solo su piel se erizaba a cada jadeo que hiciese. No articulaba palabra alguna. Estaban todos en shock. No podian hacer nada. La exaltacion se encontraba a mil por hora. Asustados enormemente, no se movian.

-¡Rapido,traigan a Madame Pomfrey! ¡Rapido!-gritaban los alumnos.

Temblaba al igual que estuviera recibiendo cargas electricas en su cuerpo. Era un temblor atemorizante.

Hermione trataba de ayudar, pero el llanto la sucumbia…

-¡Luna! ¡Reacciona! ¡Oh Dios Santo! ¡No!

¡Luna!

Una ultima exhalacion salio de su boca, causando que sus ojos se pusieran completamente en blanco. La alta temperatura que sufria descendio instantaneamente. La adrenalina que la repletaba habia concluido. Simplemente se habia desmayado.

-Luna…-decia éste mientras la hacia reaccionar.-¡Luna, despierta!

El sonido de tacones se alcanzaba oir venir a ese mismo lugar. Con gran rapidez, Madame Pomfrey, acompañada de algunos otros estudiantes arribo a la muchedumbre y solo se tapo su boca del impacto que le causo ver a la joven desmayada en brazos del pelirrojo.

-¡Dios mio! ¡Pero que…! ¡Rapido, traiganla a la enfermeria! ¡Apresurense!-graznaba la dama ojiazul.

Ron la cargo entre sus brazos, siguiendo a la enfermera al igual que los demas compañeros. Sin pensarlo dos veces, las demas casas habian despertado de su sueño y habian sido avisados del suceso ocurrido. El chisme se desplego como aire maligno, corriendo rumores inciertos y aberrantes.

En la sala de espera de la enfermeria, todos esperaban. Aunque algunos solo se enfocaban en ver con una especie de indiferencia a los unicos testigos de aquel lamentable evento: Ron y Hermione. Ambos se encontraban en un ultimo rincon, preocupados de por vida acerca de la salud de su compañera. No se explicaban aun que habia ocurrido y el porque de ello. Todo paso tan rapido que no se dieron el lujo de hacerlo. Los minutos pasaban como una eternidad y aun no habia respuesta. Finalmente cuando Madame Pomfrey salio del cuarto diciendo:

-Muchachos, no se preocupen mas. Por fortuna, La Srita. Lovegood llego a tiempo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y algo que no hubieramos querido pasara. Se repondra aquí con nosotros.

-Les sugiero…-salia otra mujer. Una mujer con una postura de rigidez absoluta. La Directora McGonagall. -…que todos y cada uno de ustedes se retiren a sus aposentos y vayan a descansar. No quiero que esto se vuelva un escandalo mas que soportar.¿Wuedo entendido?

-Si, Profesora.-dijeron agudamente todos los alumnos.

-Bien. Retirense.

Cuando todos dieron marcha, de nuevo la maestra hablo:

-Excepto…ustedes dos.-apuntando hacia la joven pareja.

Temerosos, se dirigieron hacia alla. Volteando a verse, no podian esperar mas. El rumor habia llegado a los oidos de los superiores y solo anticipaban lo peor. Lo mas imaginablemente peor. Cerrando estruendosamente la puerta…

-No quiero que repliquen acerca de lo que paso. Ni una sola palabra.

Se quedaron enmudecidos ante la pronta aclaracion de su ex jefa de su casa.

-Fuera del contexto personal, cosa que no me importa en lo absoluto…temo confesarles que lo que le sucedió a la Srita. Lovegood fue grave. Una gravedad sumamente terrible.

Tragaron saliva silenciosamente al oir la seriedad de la directora.

-¿A que se refiere….-pregunto Hermione.

-Es muy…dificil decir esto…pero..-exhalo profundamente-…la Srita.Lovegood…-de nuevo un silencio hizo una pauta entre la conversacion,pero tenia que seguir adelante…

-…se encontraba bajo la maldicion imperius.

La tension los hundio al mas profundo abismo,nublando sus mentes al oir tan espantosa noticia.

CONTINUARA…


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 36.-

-¿Qué acaba de decir…maestra?-el nerviosismo se aferro en su voz.

-Tal y como lo oyo. La Srita.Lovegood ha sido poseida por tal horrible maldicion imperdonable. Todos estamos sorprendidos de lo que ocurrio. No….puedo…-se le apagaba la voz del tal conmocion que tenia-…es que… he fallado… le he fallado a Albus.

-No diga eso, maestra. Usted ha sido una buena directora. No se desanime.

-¿Cómo no quiere que me preocupe? ¡Una alumna ha sufrido un conjuro prohibido dentro de la escuela! – se empezaba a histerizar ante tal pesadumbre que cargaba en sus fragiles hombros.- Es que ningun lugar es a salvo. La maldad ha llegado en el mas pequeño de los rincones posiblemente vistos. Estamos derrumbandonos poco a poco.

Ambos muchachos solo atendian horrorosamente a las palabras de rendicion de su longeva maestra, su tutora que los ha aconsejado y protegido durante su estancia en el colegio; la desconocian por completo. Ella no era la Minerva McGonagall valiente y veraz que todo Hogwarts habia creado de ella. Asi que una vez mas, la ojimiel se acerco a ella y poso su mano en su hombro diciendo:

-Nosotros estaremos aquí para cualquier problema al que nos enfrentemos. No nos dejaremos doblegar por ellos. Para eso somos un colegio de Magia y Hechiceria, para eso Ud. Nos enseño lo necesario para valernos por nosotros mismos.

-Hermione tiene razon. De hecho…-viendola dulcemente con una claramente breve sonrisa-…ella siempre tiene razon-causando el sonrojo de ésta ultima. – No podemos permitir que nos derroten. Para eso…fueron a la mision ¿no?

Se habia pensado que la respuesta de Ron fue desacertada y un poco torpe de su parte, pero sorprendentemente:

-Es cierto, Sr.Weasley. Para nuestro beneficio, sus compañeros han hecho un trabajo ecepcional en la busqueda de las horrocruxes. Aunque a decir verdad, fue un poco agil, pero que importa. Mucho mejor para nosotros… si. Me alegro mucho. Deberia de estar muy orgullosa del Sr.Potter, Srita.Granger. El un buen muchacho, y Ud es una chica muy inteligente y perspicaz.Uds. dos se merecen el uno al otro.

A Ron le habian herido mucho esas palabras expresadas, que Hermione lo noto inmediatamente.

-…si… Si.

-Bueno, ya no hay que pensar en malas cosas. Hay que pensar en que la Srita. Lovegood se recuperara prontamente con la ayuda de Madame Pomfrey y estara como nueva entre nosotros. Sus demas compañeros estaran de regreso de sus vacaciones en unos pocos dias. Un poco despues de Año Nuevo. –devolviendo su particular tono serio.- Y… con un poco de suerte… sus otros compañeros de la mision al igual regresaran. Eso esperamos. Damos por concluida esta platica. Pueden irse a sus habitaciones.

-Si, maestra-contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Caminando hacia el lado contrario del pasillo, al igual estaban haciendo los jovenes protagonistas, se creo una interrupcion…

-Jovenes…

Estos voltearon al oir la energica voz nuevamente

-No quiero… que nadie mas que habite en este recinto sepa la verdadera causa del ataque de su compañera. ¿De acuerdo?

Estos solo asintieron.

Como se habia hecho normal por la situacion vivida, no habian hablado en el camino de vuelta. Al entrar por la puerta pasadiza y el haber llegado al nivel intermedio entre las habitaciones de los hombres y mujeres, aun al pelirrojo se le veia una mueca de dolor emocional.

-Ron….

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?

-Te noto muy serio… se que lo que ocurre en estos momentos.. no es para estar alegres o algo por el estilo…pero aun asi… ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.-esquivando pronto el cuestionamiento.-No..me pasa nada.

-Por favor, Ron. No me mientas. Me duele que hagas eso.

-No es nada, de verdad.-Esa mueca habia pasado a desconsolacion. No lo podia negar ni de broma. Era algo translucido que hacia que sus ojos se palidecieran de esa melancolia.

-No estaras asi por… lo que… McGonagall…

-¡Todo mundo lo dice! ¡Todo mundo se alegra de que andes con Harry! ¡Como si yo estuviera pintado! ¿!Que no te das cuenta de que para todos soy invisible?!

-Ron…

-¡Cuando Luna me pregunto por que te defendia tanto, no soportaba las ganas de gritar, aullar mi amor por ti! ¡El cuanto te amo! ¡Que me volvere un animal con todo esta contencion! –Ella se acercaba detrás de el, mientras el sobaba su rostro con sus manos.

-No te merezco. Nadie piensa que te merezco. Y tengo tanto temor por lo que vaya a pasar. Con lo de Luna, ya no siento la misma certeza de que todo este bien. Solo respiro miedo. Terror en el aire. Nacen pesadillas dentro de mi… de que..algo malo va a pasar...que a ti…

Ella solo temblaba en el calor de su espalda mientras lo empezaba a abrazar con sus pequeñas manos.

-Ron,mirame.Tu no eres invisible. Para mi, eres el hombre que amo. No sabes cuan feliz me hiciste al defenderme, al decir esas palabras que alentaron mi corazon crecer mi amor por ti, este amor que se ha hecho invencible como el acero mas solido. Te amo, Ron. Y eso nunca lo va a destruir. ¡Nadie!

Y sin mas no poder evitarlo, ambos se besaron apasionadamente. La pasion mas imaginablemente bella. Puramente bella.

Se separaron jadeantes ante tal momento.

-Te amo. Te amo. Te amo Ron Weasley, Te amo Ron Weasley. Te amo, Ron. Podria decirlo hasta el infinito. Te amo.

El continuo besandola. Aquellos besos trazaban un rumbo distinto al de los labios. Mas alla de lo esperado. Se tiraron suavemente sobre el sillon.Cuando empezaron a ver que la pasion se estaba sobrepasando sus excesos, se detuvieron conteniblemente.

-No, Hermione, no es correcto. Por ahora. –reaccionaba el hechicero.

-No puedo evitarlo…te quiero tanto… que en cada segundo transcurrido, solo deseo estar contigo…pertenecer a tus ojos, a tus labios, a tus manos…a tu cuerpo… pertenecerte a ti.

Tocaba sus labios con los suyos propios con ternura.

-…Hazme tuya…hazme tuya, Ron.

Comenzaba a caer en las mas bajas redes de la tentacion mas deliciosa que un hombre puede estar sobre una mujer a la cual ama perdidamente, pero tenia que desistir.

-Que mas quisiera yo… pero…creo que no es el momento apropiado. Pero eso no

–acariciaba su cara finamente-significa que te rechaze. Tu sabes cuanto te adoro.

-….Lo se. Lo se como el corazon mismo.

Ambos se levantaban del sillon. Tenian que dirigirse a su alcoba.

-Te veo mañana. Para saber como continua Luna.

-Tenemos que hablar de eso. En cuanto se recupere, necesitamos extraerle todo lo que ocurrio.

-¡Ron! ¿No crees que es un poco brusco?

-¡Claro que no! Algo raro tenia Luna.. y tal como lo dijo McGonagall ¡fue conjurada terriblemente! Necesitamos saber la verdad.

-Tenemos que discutirlo con calma. Mañana lo haremos. No quiero que te apresures a conjeturas que aun no sabemos de donde provienen. ¿Esta bien?

-Hey, tranquilo. Juntos arreglaremos esto. ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos, no? –dandole de respuesta otra sonrisa.

-…Si. De acuerdo.-replicaba con un tono poco enfadado.

-Bien. Que descanses, amor.

Levanto la cabeza como un torbellino con los ojos orbitados al oir aquella ultima palabra.

-¿Me dijiste…. Herm…

-Si. Me oiste bien -.Le dio un beso en su frente.-Buenas noches. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti…

Y asi, ambos emprendieron para dormitar por el resto de la noche a esperar el amanecer de un nuevo dia.

La penumbra de la noche estaba mas densa en la humeda cabaña en la que se encontraban. Mientras una persona que estaba en su lecho de dormir, no podia conciliar el sueño. Su ajenjo humor lo dominaba por completo. Furioso ante tal situacion tensa ocurrida entre el y el viejo auror, no se queria dejar suprimir por las conclusiones a los cuales les sacaba.Tenia que hacer algo al respecto…lo invadia sus pensamientos…

Se levanto de su cama avidamente. Caminaba sin hacer el mas minimo ruido por los angostos pasillos que solo liberaba el fetido olor a putrefaccion, que lo miraba con cara de repugnancia. Se sentia tan superior a los demas, que no se creia en ese lugar "pocilgante" como el mismo lo llamaba. Queria que todo esto terminara… queria regresar a casa…era lo unico. Pero oyo crujidos en la planta baja de la vivienda. Bajo cuidadosamente para ver de donde provenia. Murmuros se oian. Eran los aurores mayores que se encontraban en la pequeña cocineta discutiendo de algo que no era audible a la distancia del joven. Decidio acercarse arriesgadamente hacia donde se encontraban, escondiendose en un rincon muy oscuro para no ser visible al ojo magico de Moody.

Empezo a escuchar…

-¡Cielo santo,Moody! ¿!Pero es que como?! ¡Como se te puede ocurrir eso! Creo que te estas apresurando demasiado…

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ya hemos recorrido casi todo el area de los Valles: en Godric, no hallamos nada; Hufflepuff, al igual y en el de Ravenclaw es una suerte que hemos encontrado no solo una.. ¡sino 2 horrocruxes! Que Tonks esta aun por descrifrar…

-Ya se los dije con anterioridad… necesito por lo menos 4 de ellas para abrirlas…por que estas aun se mantienen cerradas,.. no quieren abrirse con ningun hechizo compresador.

-Si, cielo..pero el punto aquí es que aun yo siento que es muy pronto que vayamos a ese lugar.

-¡Si no quieres ir, esta bien! Aquí hay mucho espacio para que puedas estar a tus anchas.

-¡Alastor!-la mujer metamorfodica ya no aguantaba que el mago senil insultara mas a su pareja.-…no te permito que trates mal a Remus. No enfrente de mi. Yo estoy de acuerdo con el. ¿Qué no ves que es muy riesgoso?

- Para eso estamos nosotros. Para cuidarlos. O crees que estamos de adorno

-No es eso.. es solo que… no es aun apropiado…!no! no es correcto. Y Alastor-puso una mano en la mesa- …tu sabes perfectamente a que me refiero.

-Lupin…

-Tu sabes que paso en ese lugar, que nadie quiere ir alla. Es un mundo de recuerdos que vienen de un horror inimaginable.

-Muchachos…-seguia interrumpiendo Moody.

-¿No puedes ver que esto dañaria mucho…?

-…

-Te lo imploro, Moody…danos un poco mas de tiempo, o tratemos de hallar otra ruta…

-No es conveniente. Despues de lo que paso..

-¡Dios santo! ¡Ese incidente fue algo unico! Muy lamentable. – se frustro al grado de pararse de un jalon de su silla del cual se encontraba sentado. Empezo a dar vueltas en su propio eje.-¿Creen que no lo he pensado? Sera muy doloroso. ¡Pero tienen que recapacitar que eso fue hace 17 años! ¡Hace mucho tiempo! ¡Ahora la cueva de Salazar Slytherin es solo escombros y olvido!

-¡Pero esos escombros aun mantienen ese terrible suceso! – exclamaba el hombre lobo.-¡Ten conciencia! ¡Por favor, Moody! Esto es un acto sumamente inmaduro.

El joven solo atendia con preocupacion la discusion que se estaba desatando entre los mayores. Nunca los habia visto de esa manera. La sombria de aquella esquina no lo dejaba percibir la totalidad de su panorama frontal. Tenia que conformarse con las sombras y los alaridos de éstos.

-…. ¡Hay miles de camino por el cual irnos! ¡Precisamente tiene que ser ese!

-¡Calmate, Remus!... cielo. Por favor. No es conveniente para tu…-viendolo a los ojos fijamente- …salud.-asumiendo claro que era algo mas que salud el problema de Lupin.-Necesitamos pensar. Moody, podemos… ¿irnos por un rumbo mediatico provisionalmente? Si vemos que todo esta despejado…podremos ir ahí. Anda… acepta la proposicion.

-No queremos que tus terquedades nos perjudiquen. Somos un equipo. Tenemos que estar juntos en esto.

-Pero es que… de verdad..tenemos que apresurar las cosas… si tanto no desean que… el puede quedarse… si asi lo quieren para el muchacho…

-El no tiene necesidad de quedarse, Moody. Es de nuevo tu necedad… -replicaba la mujer.

-¿Es acaso que el lo sabe?

Ambos se quedaron callados.

-Supongo que eso es un…

-…si. Nunca se le nego el secreto. Su abuela se lo dijo cuando vio que podia razonar acerca de ello. Fue muy duro. Ha sido muy duro para el. Es por eso…

-Tonks, ¡se que a Longbottom le costara trabajo ir al lugar donde fue testigo de que Bellatrix Lastrange haya torturado inconcebiblemente a sus padres! ….pero tenemos que ir ahí. Es mi decision final. Pero….

-Pero, ¿Qué?

-…estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. Por el momento, iremos en un paso mediador. De ahí nos dirigiremos hacia alla. No quiero que los muchachos sepan NADA . Absolutamente nada. ¿Si?

-Si,Moody.

-Mucho menos…Longbottom.

-De acuerdo contigo.

-Bien, es mejor que descansemos. –asi los cuatro se fueron a sus alcobas .

Antes de que lo vieran, el chico solo se apresuro a subir a su alcoba. Siendo el unico en haber oido semejante confesion…tenia que decidir que hacer con ello… sabria…que le seria de muy buena utilidad aquella informacion. Lo notaba en sus obsoleta mirada….

CONTINUARA…


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 37.-

Esa mirada arraigada por el rencor y la desolacion de no sentirse comprendido ante la situacion que el mismo estaba viviendo. Pero al oir tan estremecedora confesion… las cosas habian cambiado… y mucho.

Todo daria una vuelta de 180 grados…

Los rumores flotaban por el aire nervioso del castillo.Cuchicheos entre las mismas personas revoloteaban como moscas volando en el aire. Algunos eran inocentes…otros crueles que solo escupian discriminaciones. El topico de lo que le habia sucedido a Luna Lovegood anoche se habia convertido en un verdadero escandalo. Nada mal para asi recibir el Año Nuevo. Definitivamente…seria un dia no olvidable para aquel año que dejarian atrás.

En el marco de la colosal puerta del Gran Comedor, ella solo estaba temerosa a pararse en ese mismo sitio. Pero no tenia otra alternativa a la cual acudir. Camino lentamente por el camino trazado en el suelo. Como era de esperarse, hubo mas de un individuo que volteo a verla desdeñosamente. Mayoríamente eran los de su propia casa, que habian sido firmes testigos de lo sucedido.

-Vaya, vaya…mira quien se atrevio a sentarse ante nuestra merced. ¡La petrificadora de lunaticas! –gritaba exageradamente la voz chillona. Esa era Pansy.

Ellos le siguieron el juego riendose al mismo tiempo que ella.

-¿Qué no tienes que husmear uno que otro libro en la biblioteca? ¿O acaso petrificar se ha vuelto una de tus otras actividades?-continuando la carcajada nuevamente.

Hasta sus mismos compañeros la veían extrañamente, pero no decian nada.

-Yo.. –se oyo otra voz inesperada. Con su acento similar al de Pansy, Lavender Brown, sabido que Hermione no era de su total agrado, se puso al mismo margen que la pelinegra.- …ni siquiera se me antojaria estar a tu lado.

De ahí, la castaña se paro brevemente.

-¡Uy! ¡No, Hermione! ¡No me petrifiques! –decia en una expresion de burla.-¡Ay no! ¡Ayudenme!!

Hermione solo trataba de evitar que sus lagrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos, ante tantos insultos, solo pudo salir corriendo de ahí, pero eso no evito que los demas continuaran con su juego.

Vio que un brazo la estaba intentando detener…la de Parvati…pero no pudo pararla.

Jamas se habia sentido tan humillada en su vida… como extrañaba que su entrañable amiga Ginny estuviera alli..se sentia tan mal…aunque por un lado, no se arrepentia, ya que fue un acto de amor que si ella fuese capaz de repetirlo..lo haria. Puesto que la vergüenza es dificil de conllevar…tenia que enfrentarlo como toda una mujer. Sin darse cuenta, ella y otra persona se habian encontrado. Sin pena ni gloria, corrio a sus brazos, asi soltandose su tristeza.

-Ron…-hablaba entre sollozos..

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por que lloras? Hermione…

-Nunca me habian humillado de esa forma…

-¿De que hablas?-solo la abrazaba al igual que tocaba su melena como una caricia.

-Todo mundo… lo de Luna…ellos - entre cada sollozo mas sus palabras se tornaban menos entendibles. -

-…piensan que yo lo hize intencionalmente. ¡Piensan que yo queria lastimar a Luna!

¡Ron! Te juro que yo no queria herirla de esa forma… queria protegerte.

-Herm…

-¡Pero ellas solo me estaban agrediendo! ¡N o lo soporté!

-Tranquila…yo mismo me encargare de eso. Esperame.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡No lo hagas!

-Solo quedate aquí. Que quede muy claro. ¡Sobre mi cadaver solo podran decirte malas cosas!

Este estaba dispuesto a rendir cuentas con aquellas arpias que le hacian la vida de cuadritos a su amada…pero…

-Por favor-mencionaba con un tono pasivo. – No vale la pena.

-Pero es que…

Lo interrumpio hundiendose mas en el abrazo que la tenia prisionera de su calor para asi rendirse de su objetivo.

-De todos modos, son palabras… tontas palabras que se parecen a su dueño.

-Jejejeje, si. Es cierto. ¡Son una brujas! Y pensar que Lavender estaba detrás de mi el año pasado. Yo nunca le hize caso.

Sonrio gustosamente ante ello.

-Bueno…-los nervios empezaban a salir.

Aquella ultima replica no le parecio del muy convincente que digamos…

-Bueno ¿qué,Ronald?

-Es que…

Esperaba la respuesta despues de los tartamudeos del pelirrojo con su entrecejo fruncido. La Hermione de antes parecia renacer de las cenizas, cosa que le daba temor al chico.

-Es que… ella… me beso. ¡Pero solo una vez! ¡Hace mucho tiempo! ¡Y me agarro desprevenido! –gritaba exaltado-Mientras estabamos en un torneo, entre todo el alboroto que habiamos ganado, -aquella exalatacion se hacia mas mayusculo, convirtiendose en un momento de comicidad- me agarro del brazo, me escondio a un vestidor y me beso con sus sucios labios ¡Guacala! ¡Me lave los dientes triple! Y ademas…

Pero dejo de parlotear al oir las risitas provenientes de la muchacha.

-¿De que te ries? ¡Pero si es la verdad! Te lo juro… te lo juro por esta…

-¡Ron!-la risa ya no la podia aguantar. -…no importa. Mira…¿Crees lo que esa vibora malhablada haga? No. Aparte… como me dijiste…eso fue parte del pasado. Ya no. Ahora…es el presente. Y si se quiere resbalar como un gusano baboso…cochino..y horrible-haciendo que se riera burlonamente- …que lo haga. Despues de todo.. ella no te tiene.

-…No sabes cuanto te amo, Herm.

-Yo tambien.

-No quiero verte triste jamas. Es mas…sere tu guarura.

-Jajajajajajajajaa. ¡Ya!

-Es en serio. Ahí estare, rompiendo jetas al que se le ocurra hacerte algo.

-Mejor, Sr.Valiente…-jalandolo de su corbata graciosamente.-vamonos a checar a Luna. Necesitamos hablar con ella…

-Claro, si esta despierta.

-Esperamos.

Y asi emprendieron el camino hacia la enfermeria.

Como cada vez mas se acercaba el regreso a clases, la pelirroja solo se dedicaba a realizar labores junto con su madre en la Madriguera. Aunque solo se dedicaban a molestar el uno al otro, extrañaba a su hermano y, por supuesto a su amiga castaña. Ya solo contaba los dias que regresaria al castillo, a pesar de que lo primero que recibiria serian las bancas, recibiendo clases tras clases. No obstante, la tristeza la agonizaba aun.

La mas reciente carta de su novio le habia causado multiples emociones encontradas; felicidad por que una vez mas tenia la letra impregnada por su propia mano como un recuerdo avivado; pero a la vez, suplicio ya que…esa seria la ultima carta, según lo mencionado por el mismo pelinegro.

-Neville…mi amor…espero que estes bien. Quiero estar contigo… si tan solo… como me arrepiento de no haberlo…hecho.

_FLASHBACK_

_A unos dias de su partida, Ginny y Neville aprovechaban cualquier segundo para estar juntos. En cada sitio que estaban, se profesaban su amor con una ternura infinita. Ambos se amaban como nunca habian amado antes._

_Una tarde hermosa con el resplandor del sol, estaban juntos en una banca del jardin que adornaba el alrededor del colegio, acurrucados, mirando el bello atardecer. _

_-Que hermoso se ve el sol-decia ella._

_-No…-esta solo volteo su cabeza para verlo- …no tan hermoso como tu. Tu lo eres mas._

_-Awww…-dandose un corto beso._

_-¿Ginny?_

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Sabes que te quiero? ¿Qué eres lo mas importante para mi?Nunca me imagine que yo… que tu… bueno…el resto ya lo sabes._

_-Jejeje…si. Tu tambien lo eres. Tu tambien._

_Caminaron hacia el lago, a pasear sobre el esplendido azul cristalino que reflejaba bajo los rayos del sol. De pronto, en un arranque, el la agarro de la cintura empezando…!a bailar! Si.. entre risas y emocion, se movieron al son lento de sus pies en un momento excepcionalmente romantico. Eso conllevo a que los dos se dieran un beso sumamente apasionado. Un instante magico del cual desprendia chispas inevitablemente. Sus manos hicieron un movimiento traidor al recorrer cada uno de sus cuerpos. La flama candescia mas sus almas. Sin darse cuenta, se encontraban tirados en el suelo, siguiendo el mismo rito. Ya iban mas lejos de lo pensado…_

_-Oh…Ginny…-el decia jadeando acariciando su bello abdomen que lo empezaba a dejar al descubierto. Ella no contestaba. Solo caia en las suaves pasiones de este, al mismo tiempo que despeinaba la sedosa melena de su pareja. _

_Sus camisas estaban mas que desabrochadas. Esto lo deseaban mas que nunca. Al momento de que ella se desprendia de su prenda interior siguiendo a abrir la cremallera de su pantalon, una sensacion de advertencia paso a la mente:_

_-Ginny… Ginny…ohhh…-no podia continuar…ella solo queria seguir…-Gin…no…nosotros…_

_-Quiero que me hagas de tu posesion…te quiero tanto…_

_-¡No!...-se calmaba poco a poco, al soltarse de los brazos de la joven bruja. -…Ginny…esta mal. Vamos muy rapido. No quiero…lastimarte._

_-Nev…mirame… Te amo. De eso estoy consciente._

_-Yo lo se…mi amor-besandole su frente_

_-Y estoy completamente segura de lo que estoy haciendo. Y entregarte mi cuerpo…es lo que quiero. Quiero que seas el primero. Y el unico._

_-Y lo sere,Gin. Es solo que…estamos apresurandonos. Quiero que …cuando llegue el momento…que sea lo mas bello en mi vida. Anhelo esto con todo mi ser. _

_Lagrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos…_

_-No llores mi vida. Ten, sosten tu mano. –poniendosela en su corazon.-te lo juro bajo la luz de la luna…que regresare por ti. Y te hare mi mujer por todas las de la ley._

Regresando brevemente de sus pensamientos…ahora inicio a recordar la otra parte del suceso que fue la contraparte de lo anterior…su expresion habia cambiado.

_-…_

_-Y a eso me refiero a que… quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos…_

_Sus ojos agarraron un brillo indescriptible_

_-y…mi compañera eterna._

_Eso ultimo no lo habia entendido. Hasta que…vio que el chico agarraba algo de su tunica. Era…una cajita…atercipelada.La acercaba hacia ella en su palma.._

_-Ginevra Weasley…-tartamudeaba peculiarmente_

_-Oh Dios…-sonriendo abiertamente,se ahogaba en su propia alegria…_

_-te…ay no se que…_

_-Neville…-no paraba de exhalar profundamente_

…_¿Te casarias conmigo?_

_Sofocada sin poder respirar, parecia un valle de lagrimas. Solo se quedo callada. Realizaba un gesto de derrota al no ver respuesta. Pero.._

_-Si. ¡Si! ¡!!!SIII!!! ¡QUIERO SER TU ESPOSA!!! ¡!!POR SIEMPRE!!!_

_-¡Ginny!-exclamo lloroso por la felicidad suprema que le habia causado semejante evento. Agarro su delicada mano para a continuacion decir el siguiente juramento:_

_-Te prometo, con este anillo que deposito en tus manos, que te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo siendo mi esposa, nunca sufriras a mi lado. Que el destino me aparte de ti si miento…te amo, cielo. _

_Y asi se dieron un hermoso abrazo del cual no se despegaron por un buen rato, finalizando con un profundo beso de amor como el sello que no seria borrado jamas. _

Dejando en pausa aquella bella ilusion, se divago despaciosamente por las gotas cristalinas que caian sobre la alfombra en la cual se encontraba tirada, recordando cada lapso de su sueño.Deseaba con tanto fervor que el fuera el dueño y señor de todo su ser, que poseyera su mas preciado tesoro para toda mujer existente. Ansiaba percibirlo una vez mas.. Sus besos, sus caricias…sus palabras…Pero lo mas hermoso lo llevaba consigo..su anillo. Ese anillo cuya atestiguidad era lo unico que la acompañaba. El ultimo recuerdo de su gran amor. Rezaba sin cesar cada plegaria por su retorno. Conservaba el pacto que los uniria eternamente con gran recelo. Sabia que el destino tarde o temprano los uniria prontamente…para solo estar en el altar perfilando su mirada hacia el cielo diciendo aquellas minusculas palabras…

-Si…acepto. Si, Neville te acepto.

Cuando sin tomar cuenta cayo en un profundo sueño…recapitulando acerca de su vida amorosa, en la cual implicaba no solo a Neville… sino a alguien mas…alguien que la habia hecho feliz en un tiempo..pero eso habia concluido y ella solo…podia entregarse a uno, aunque significara lastimar a ese otro individuo… ese sueño se transformaba en una ilusion lirica… nadaba en aquel sueño…

_You never go ♪♪  
Your always here (suffocating me)  
Under my skin  
I cannot run away _

_Fading slowly_

I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me ♪♪  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now

My best defense, running from you  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly

I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now!

You're all I'm reaching for  
It's already over  
All I'm reaching for!  
It's already over now

Give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now  
Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again!  
I know it's already over now!  
It's already over now!  
I know it's already over, already over

"Already over" (Red)

CONTINUARA…


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 38.-

Atrapada en ese sueño cancionero de la cual tenia un significado indeterminado,tambaleaba en el lecho del cual se encontraba….su frente sudaba de la ansia que sufria…no podia decir palabra alguna para despertarse… solo sucumbia esas palabras…

♪_Its already over…ALREADY OVER NOW!!!♪♪_

A la imperacion de aquel enunciado, sus ojos aventaron fugaces parpadeos, sintio que su mente se retraia por sus impulsos protuberantes de querer sacarse esa malicia de pregunta de su cabeza…

-Ya…ya basta…ya…no quiero…por favor…

Su agonia se hacia mas intensa… pero nadie la oia por su baja suplica…

Sus manos empezaban a temblar sin saber el por que.. que le impedia tomar sus alimentos. Esto provoco la atencion de uno que otro sentado alli en la mesa…

-¿Qué te pasa,Neville?

-…nada. Es solo que presenti algo.

-¿Qué presentiste? –pregunto curiosamente Tonks, al ver la melancolia nerviosa de su aprendiz.

-Es…ella.

-¿Ella?... te refieres a…

-Si.Ginny.

Una cuchara habia trasteado fuertemente al suelo al mencionar ese corto nombre. Por fortuna, nadie habia prestado ese pequeño incidente, solo el coraje de sentir que ese mas estaba sufriendo por ella..

-Presiento que algo le sucede. Puedo sentirlo.

-De seguro son las ansias de querer verla. Descuida. Animo. En cuanto mas pronto te imagines… estaras con ella.

-Si…

-Bueno, pasenme sus platos, ya se acerca la hora de que durmamos. Mañana empacaremos nuestras cosas. Emprenderemos camino nuevamente.

-¿Hacia adonde ahora?- pregunto Cormac.

-….Ehhh…-solo ella volteaba hacia Moody, del cual les habia peticionado que aun no dijeran el nuevo destino de los viajantes.-En el camino veremos cual. Solo puedo decir eso.

No contesto a la duda que tenian, pero solo podian obedecer a las ordenes de la hechicera. Neville se paro voluntariamente a recoger los platos. Cuando paso por el asiento..

-¿Me das tu plato,Harry?

Se lo dio de mala gana causando que se le cayera torpemente de sus manos y se hiciera añicos.

-¡Longbottom! ¡La proxima vez fijate bien lo que haces! ¡Manos de mantequilla!

Aborchonado, se agacho a recoger los pocos trozos que quedo del traste, mientras el joven brujo solo se paro de su asiento como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿Cormac?

-¿Qué pasa, Neville?

-Tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No puedo decirtelo aquí. Es muy importante. Y privado.

Cuando oyo la palabra ¨privado¨ solo se escondio en una estrecha ladera que separaba la cocineta del comedor y asi continuar oir la conversacion.

-¿Privado? ¡Woow! Suena interesante. ¡Andale, dime!

-¡Ahorita no! Mas al rato te lo digo,…¿esta bien?

-Mmmmm… ok. Como digas.

-Mientras ayudame a recoger esto. Yo tan tonto que soy…

-Yo no creeria eso, Nev…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ammm,… por nada. Por nada.

. . . . . . .. .. . . .. . . . . . … . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

Aun peleaba por ese escalofrio que la rodeaba sin parar… chillaba por el revuelo de sus sentimientos, era una odisea por lo indescubierto… solo queria despertar…

Cuando finalmente vio nebulosamente que alguien la estaba zarandeando del susto…

-¡Ginny! ¡GINNY! ¡DESPIERTA!!!

De un espanto, abrio sus ojos nuevamente sin volver a parpadear. Completamente sudorosa, parecia que no tenia nocion de pensamiento. Aturdida por la pesadilla que tolero en su mente… aquella voz hacia eco en su cabeza…

-Mirame Ginny… mirame…

-Mama…. Mama… -causando nuevamente un desmayo rotundo.

-¡Hija! ¡Ginevra! ¡Reacciona!

La acomodo suavemente en su cama, mientras tocaba su frente, diendose cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-¡Dios mio! ¡Arthur! ¡Hay que traer a un sanador! ¡ARTHUR! Ar…

No pudo continuar al momento estrepitante de ver aquella argolla dorada que yacia en la palma de la mano de la joven pelirroja….

Agarrandola con sus angostos dedos, abrio la boca como un pececillo saliendo del agua…

-¿Pero que….. Ginny….no… no es lo que…

Estrecemida ante la retundente sorpresa… no sabia mas que decir…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. ………………………………………..

Iban camino hacia la enfermeria, dispuestos a hablar con Luna acerca de lo sucedido. Aunque Ron aun temia por la actitud tan amenazadora que aun no olvidaba aquella mirada que resaltaba un hambre de odio y venganza. Fue como una perpetuidad para sus pupilas. Pero tenia que desenmascarar la verdad aun incierta para ambos jovenes.

-Ya llegamos.

-Si.

-…..

-¿Qué esperas, Ron?

-¿De que?

-¡De tocar la puerta, tontuelo!

-….Mejor…como siempre se dice… las damas primero.-diciendolo con un tono jugueton.

-¡Que ridiculo eres!

-Un ridiculo que te quiere-agarrandola de la cintura y repartiendole dulces besos.

-Ron…no ahora…

-Ummm… no hay moros en la costa. ¿Por qué mejor… no nos vamos a otro lado…

-Que mas quisiera… pero en serio…tenemos que arreglar este asunto.

-¿De verdad…tenemos que…?

-Ron…

-Es solo cuestion de..tomarte de tu mano…tan suave… tan hermosa..-asi besando cada yema de sus dedos.

Esta se empezaba a debilitar ante la proposicion indecorosa que su compañero le estaba proponiendo…

-llevarte solo donde estemos tu y yo…tu y yo…

Tenia un sinfín de deseo de estar entre sus brazos nuevamente …la opresion corporal la arraigaba mas...pero su voz interna que la despertaba de ello, reacciono inmediatamente:

-Ron…yo tambien lo quiero. Pero de verdad…tenemos que arreglar esto.. A ver..que tal si lo que le paso a Luna.. pudo tener relacion con algo de Vol…

Se le intento escapar la palabra . Antes de cometer ese error, cerro volatilmente su boca.

-Bueno…tu sabes.

-Si. Esta bien-viendo que nada podia convencerla de retractarse de su idea de ir a toamr riendas del asunto- ¿entramos?

-Vamos.

Abrieron la puerta de la enfermeria. No se veia ni un alma ahí en aquel lugar: solo el extraño olor al ambiente donde solo la medicina predominaba. Al fondo alcanzaron ver la unica cama que estaba siendo utilizada. No se movia, tal vez por la pocion tranquilizadora que Madam Pomfrey le habia dado. Su quietud dejaba mucho que pensar que finalmente estaba recuperada, que solo se enocntraba en un estado dormitoso.

-Ya ves, esta dormida. Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos y regresemos cuando este despierta., ¿esta bien?

Pero la castaña parecia no hacerle caso. Ella solo se dirigia hacia la camilla.

-¡Ay, Dios mio! ¡Que tercas son estas mujeres! ¡En especial esta! tan terca que la amo.

No le quedo mas remedio que seguirla.

Se inclinaron para no interrumpir el sueño de la joven rubia, a la cual habia sido compañera indispensable en la batalla que tuvieron contra los mortifagos hace 2 años… aun no comprendian por que habia actuado de esa forma. Se veia tan fragil, inofensiva.

-…¿Luna? Luna…¿puedes oirme?-decia en un tono quedo..

-Mmmm…-se oyo un pequeño quejido…pero aun no contestaba.

-Luna… ¡Luna! Tienes que despertar…

Le movio un poco su brazo para hacerla reaccionar…

-Herm..de verdad creo que es mejor irnos…

-¡No,Ron! Queremos aclarar esto ¿o no?

-Pero no es el momento apropiado-enfatizo con un tono un poco mas autoritario.-Vamonos.

Cuando parecia que por fin habia reaccionado...inicio a balbucear murmuradamente…

-Eioo..maa..

-¡Ron! ¡Mira! ¡Esta despertando!

Regresaron a la camilla, todavia oyendo aquellos susurros que no se entendian del todo.

-Deeee… noo..

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? Necesitamos que despiertes… vamos….

-Deee...bemos… mo… mo…

-¿Qué?-preguntaba mas intrigante el pelirrojo.

-…mo…….morira.

Solo sobresaltaron su mirada al oir tan terrible palabra que traia lo mas profundo del temor en cualquier ser vivo.. Despues de tanta integibilidad. Se habia alcanzado solo decir ello.

-¿Qué….morir?-tambaleaba su aguda voz…-¿Quién…va a morir?

-E…. va….-empezaba a abrir debilmente sus ojos, aunque no fijaba la mirada en ellos… lo hacia a la deriva.-por… a…amor… y…sa…cri..cr..-sacrificioooo….- va … a morir… morir…

-¡CONTESTAME, LUNA!

-ahhhh……-su tono de voz empezaba a cambiar. Repentinamente, agarro el brazo peligrosamente la muñeca de la castaña y empezo a recitar:… y el mundo caera bajo la maldad suprema… todos… estaran…condenados…. a…moooo.. ¡a morir!

Apreto mas fuerte su muñeca.

-¡Ron! ¡Roon!

-¡Sueltala! ¡Hermione,sueltate!

Pero estaba atada a ella tan fuertemente que del dolor que sentia, un enrojecimiento en la piel empezo a aparecerse…

-Tu…ustedes….pagaran…por sus actos…no tienen escapatoria..

La sangre se les congelaba. Dejo de circular por todo su cuerpo a instante de oir esa temible confesion.. ¿Acaso ella…. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Nuevamente la sensacion de maldad en su reflejo se desvanecio catastroficamente… y se hallo en un lívidez emocional dando consecuencia que temblara de pies a cabeza todo su cuerpo.

-¡Dios mio, Hermione! ¡Esta ardiendo en fiebre!

-¡Tenemos que llamar a Madame Pomfrey!

-¡No! ¿Te imaginas lo peor que pueden embrollarse esto?

-¿No lo entiendes? ¡Mira como reacciono! ¡Todo lo que dijo!-lagrimas salieron de sus pupilas nerviosamente- ¡ALGUIEN VA A MORIR!

-Pero no sabemos quien…

-Dijo que morira por…sacrificio…y…a…amo…-se le acababa el aire.Solo le perplejaba con sus suaves gotas de miel que eran sus ojos… -…Ron…tengo miedo…

-No temas…

-Ron…sabe lo de…lo de..tu..

-¿PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? ¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ JOVENCITOS?!

……………………………………………………………….

Despues de haber estado en el mas sublime delirio entre sus sueños….la pelirroja empezaba a desmodorrarse, sobando sus ojos con sus puños…cuando intento pararse sobre la cómoda de su cama y solo vio la imagen regordeta de su madre, con un diminuto objeto en su mano…

Frunciendo la mirada solo dijo tajantemente:

-Espero una explicacion de esto, Ginevra. Y espero que sea razonable.

Ella solo se quedo sin habla.

CONTINUARA…..


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 39.-

Sus corazones se detuvieron al momento de oir los gritos avorazadores de la enfermera sumamente altearada por la situacion ocurrida.

-¡Expliquenme que estan haciendo! ¡No deberian estar aquí!-solo vociferaba la mujer.

-Madame Pomfrey… Lu… Luna esta….

Pero esta no la dejo terminar lo que le estaba explicando ya que detrás de ella podia presenciar lo que a la alumna le estaba pasando

-¡Dios mio! ¡Haganse a un lado!

Apresuraba el paso para agarrar medicamentos y vendas. Le toco la frente solo para saber que tan deplorable era su estado.

-¡Tiene muy alta la temperatura! ¡Muchachos, pasenme el aguardiente! Puede que la calme un poco

Sus movimientos eran un poco torpes debido a la presion que acarreaba entre la vida y la muerte de Luna.

-¡Rapido! ¡Apresurense! ¡Esta niña sufrira un colapso!

No podian hacer las cosas bien… era tan ofusca su concentracion que lamentablemente a Ron se le habia caido el frasco del aguardiente, haciendose añicos.

-¡No! ¿Pero…!Muchacho tonto! ¡Miren! Mejor haganse atrás. Yo me encargare de esto.

Y asi solo éstos vieron como la enfermera trataba de tranquilizar a la chica mientras se retorcia de dolor y murmuraba gemidos de dolor.

-Ahhh…. Aaaa….

-Ya. Tranquila. Srita.Lovegood…Srita.. necesito que tome esto. Tome esta pócima..

Abria lentamente su boca para que asi lo ingieriera. Apretaba la garganta puesto que aunque no estaba del todo coherente, podia percibir el horroroso sabor de ésta.

Pero esto hizo que su inestabilidad fisica se hubiera calmado… la fiebre cesaba poco a poco…

-Bien.. se esta estabilizando normalmente… bien…descansa…

Ron y Hermione solo se quedaban parados viendo como proseguia el estado de salud de su amiga, pues aun lo era; a pesar de las circunstancias que se habian manejado anteriormente, no podian dejarla sola.

-mmm….-cuando abrio una vez mas sus ojos. Y alcanzo a verlos.-¿Ron…? ¿Her….?

¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué….

-¿Luna? Estuvimos aquí contigo…

-No…no… no es cierto. Yo.. yo… no me acuerdo…

-¡Ya basta del interrogatorio, Srita.Granger! ¿No ve que la Srita. Lovegood apenas puede dirigir palabra? Es mejor que se marchen de aquí. Ambos. Yo me hare cargo de ella.

-Pero es que… ella.. ella hizo..

-Hermione… -poniendo su mano en el hombro-. Vamonos.

Estaba dispuesta a replicar, pero decidio hacer a un lado su necedad y respetar la decision de la enfermera.

En cuanto daban paso a su habitacion, la chica solo se quedaba pasiva ante sus pensamientos. Solo aferro su pequeña mano a la otra mano de su amado que era su fortaleza en ese preciso instante.

Enmutados, el pelirrojo decidio romper el hielo:

-Mi vida…mirame.-levantando su menton cuando se dio cuenta que ésta comenzo a llorar brevemente. -…Mientras yo este aquí, nada pasará. Tal vez Luna estaba en un momento de trance… ¿viste? Ni siquiera se acordaba que estaba con nosotros.

Pero en el fondo de su mente, el sabia con una tergiversa precision…que eso era mas temeroso que si Luna lo habria dicho conscientemente. Pero no queria verla sufrir. Aunque sabemos que a Hermione Granger nada la engaña.

Sin embargo..

Solo se hundieron en un efusivo y tierno abrazo en la sombra del negro atardecer que se reflejaba sobre la austera ventana del castillo y los acobijaba como un unico refugio..dando finalmente un alentador beso de amor.

.. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . ……………………………………..

La pelirroja solo se ahogaba entre sus propios sentimientos… pero el acoso de su madre que le repetia una y otra vez la misma pregunta. _"!EXPLICAME QUE ES ESTO GINEVRA!"_ mientras perfilaba su vista en aquel anillo, la prueba de su amor infinito por Neville…aunque ese cosquilleo que no la dejaba en paz por otro lado… no.. tenia que detener esa refutacion… simplemente no podia ser posible.

-¡Ginny, contestame! ¡Soy tu madre!...No. No quiero pensar que sea cierto lo que… esta pasando por mi cabeza.

-Y…¿Qué es lo que esta pasando por tu cabeza, mamá?

-Ginny-se sento en el borde de su cama, para estar mas cerca de su hija mas pequeña..era su mayor tesoro. Tenia, simplemente, que hablar con ella frente a frente. De mujer a mujer.

-Hija. Sabia que este tiempo tenia que ocurrir tarde o temprano. Tengo que darme cuenta que… ya no eres más una niña. Mi niña. Con la que jugaba en el patio y hacia travesuras sin parar con tu hermano Ron. A la que consentia sin limites… Pero eso se acabo. Ahora eres una jovencita. Toda una señorita.

-Mamá…

-Una señorita. Asi es. Y… tu padre y yo.. nos tenemos que dar cuenta de eso con respecto a ti. Y claro, tambien de tu hermano. Tu y Ron son nuestros retoños. Me da miedo pensar que si puedes hacer algo mal…

-Mamá…

-Aun no he terminado..

-Es que… tengo que decirtelo-su timbre de voz se agudecio mas.

-¿Qué?

-El anillo.

-….

-Ehhh… yo…y Neville….Neville…

-¿Neville que?

-Neville… me pidio… ¡me pidio que si me casaba con el!-esto lo dijo muy rapido por la emocion cargada de dudosos sentimientos y asi su madre no la escuchara.

-…..

-…y…yo le dije que si.-En eso, se paro de su cama de una manera decisiva en frente a su madre. –Por que lo amo. De eso no tengo duda. Mi corazon solo le pertenece a el. Solo a el.

De eso, al igual la Sra. Weasley se puso de pie y preguntó:

-Hija..quiero que me contestes de la manera mas sincera que puedas… ¿has estado… digo… intimamente…con Neville? ¿O…con cualquier chico antes que el?

Aquel cuestionamente la habia asustado. Jamas se hubiese imaginado que tendria ese tipo de platica con ella. Pero como antes se habia dicho, era tiempo de una madurez en ambas mujeres.

-No. No, mama.

-…

-Aunque…

-¿Si?

Estuvo a punto de confesarle lo sucedido en el lago antes de que Neville le propusiera matrimonio…aquel momento en que estuvo a punto de entregar todo su ser hacia el chico…en el que se transformaria en toda una mujer. Pero…

-te repito, mama. Jamas en mi vida habia estado tan enamorada como ahora.

Decidio no hacerlo.

-¡Oh, hija! –dandole besos cortos en todo su rostro.

-Mamá, ¿no…estas enojada? Es decir… ¿no te opones a que yo…

-¿!Como puedes decir eso,Ginny?! ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ! ¡SERE SUEGRA! ¡MI PEQUEÑA … OHHH GINNY!-asi abrazandola fuertemente, estrechandola entre sus brazos casi sin dejarla respirar.

-¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti! Sin embargo… no creo que sea apropiado que se lo digamos aun a tus hermanos.. mucho menos a tu padre.

-Pero mama…

-No. Quiero que esto quede entre tu y yo… un secreto de madre e hija.-uniendo sus manos en un hermoso pacto de sinceridad y amor fraternal.

Ambas solo lloraron de perpleja felicidad.

-Hija, puedo ver la felicidad en el borde de tus ojos. De verdad quieres a ese muchacho.

-No..

-…

-¡LO AMO! ¡!!LO AMOO!!

.. .. ………………………………………………

Un eco aterrador sucumbio su sistema nervioso desde lo mas profundo, despertando de golpe. El sudor lo cubria como una capa humeda por toda su cara, mientras una extraña sensacion dolorosa lo aquejaba en su corazon. Empezo a gemir de aquella pesadumbre que se hacia mas explicito, causando que sus compañeros que dormian se despertaran y se acercaran a la cama del joven.

-¿Harry? ¿Harry, estas bien?

Cormac se veia bastante preocupado por el estado de su amigo. Se veia todo perturbado por dentro de el.

-Cormac…

-Estas sudando.. te ves palido.. ¿te duele algo?

-¡No! Estoy bien..

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No. En verdad estoy bien. Es solo que algo senti en mi corazon..algo malo…

-¿De verdad?...¿Que fue?

-Solo que.. es que.. la necesito tanto.. la extraño mucho…

Se recosto nuevamente en su cama, mientras el chico corpulento lo contemplaba al hablar.

-…la extraño…Hermione.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Subian las escaleras para subir la torre de Gryffindor. Ya era un poco tarde para que estuvieran vagando por los pasillos del castillo. Aun no podian olvidar aquel capitulo aterrador en la enfermeria con Luna. Simplemente no pasaban de desapercibido aquella estremecedoras palabras que salieron de su boca. No obstante, seguian con su trayecto. Cuando se toparon con la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, y ella iba a abrir la puerta, no se imaginaria que el pelirrojo la jalaria de su brazo para acercarla mas a su cuerpo y darle un fogoso beso.

-Herm…

-Ron, ¿Qué haces?

-Te amo…-mientras rozaba sus labios aun mas en los de ella, resistiendo el no dejarlos- … te amo tanto. Y no pienso seguir las amenazas de Luna. ¡Nadie me va a separar de ti! ¡Nadie nos lastimara! Mientras estemos juntos.

-Ro…-rindiendose ante las caricias gustosas de su amante. –Ron.. estamos frente al dormitorio de las mujeres, ¿no has pensado en eso? Creo que es mejor…

-¡Oh no, Hermione Granger! ¡Eso ni lo pienses! – y asi la cargo entre sus brazos, corriendo a mayor velocidad y con una fuerza inexplicable hacia el cuarto de establecimiento de la misma torre, de la cual ya habia sido testigo de su amor fortuito a traves de las sabanas que la cubrian.

-¡Ron, sueltame!-pero seguia siendo interrumpida por las muestras de afecto que el efectuaba en ella. Era como una adiccion de la cual no se controlaba. –Ron.. pueden atraparnos.. por favor.. no me hagas esto… -.Sentia como su boca carnosa corria por su cuello tan suave y a la vez intocable por labios cualesquiera.

-¿Qué cosa? El simple hecho de que te deseo.. que no quiero perder ni un instante el tenerte.. para que el mismo demonio vea que el no puede hacer nada para apartarme de tu lado! ¡Nada!

Su estimulacion lo aceleraba mas, mientras el trataba de zafarse de la falda que le estorbaba en su maniobra. Aprovechando se habia desprendido de sus bragas, la cual Hermione empezo a sonrojarse.

-Yo tambien te deseo. Yo tambien…-. Empezo a besarlo con una lentitud sofocantemente sensual.-No me importa…-acariciaba cada fibra de su cabello, entretanto el la recostaba en el aspero suelo que era lo unico que se hallaba en ese cuarto. -… quiero estar contigo. Aunque eso signifique que estemos condenados a una suerte maldita.

-No digas eso, hermosa… no –acomodaba sus piernas a un angulo suficiente para asi entremeter el resto de su cuerpo sobre ella.- …no lo digas. Olvidemonos de todo. No Luna. No Hogwarts. No Voldermort. Solo Ron y Hermione. Tu y yo.

-Oh, Ron.-arqueando su espalda para asi quitar la camiseta que llevaba puesta el muchacho dejando ver su frondoso pecho. Masajeaba cada rincon de su piel con sus manos morenas, especialmente en sus pezones rosados. Era un deleite formidable. Solo hacia falta deshacerse del pantalon para asi completar su satisfaccion. Pero la adrenalina del joven mago era mas inevitable y se apodero de ella arrancandole la blusa con un solo movimiento. Ese instinto animal no era facil de dominar, pero tenia que hacer el intento. Se doblegaba al tesoro de la mujer que era complicado de resistir, pero decidio sacar la ternura que habia en el.

Tocaba dulcemente con su boca todo lo que veia sus ojos; solo la perfecta tersedad que rodeaba el cuerpo de Hermione. Ella se asfixiaba de la agonia que sufria por aquellos besos que la mataban poco a poco.Sin darse nocion, vio que su sosten ya no albergaba en su pecho. Se encontraba esparcido en el suelo. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda. Asi pues, guio sus manos a la bragueta del chico, abriendolo despacio como si el tiempo fuera eternidad por segundo. No obstante, Ron impidio que ella continuara. Ella hizo un ademan de duda por que lo habia hecho. Estaba completamente extasiada. Solo queria caer en los brazos de su enamorado, cuando de pronto, este agachaba la cabeza hacia sus senos, abriendo la boca y asi empezando el rito lleno de erotismo que los hipnotizaba. Succionaba y paseaba su lengua al mismo tiempo por ambos pechos. Lo hacia a fuego lento. Hermione solo realizaba quejidos agudos a cada momento que recorria ese camino.

-Ron…Ron… Ron..

Solo se oia ese nombre en todo el cuarto.

Repentinamente, el volvio a sus labios, besandolos con una torrida pasion. Era su tentacion mas placentera; el besarla. El sentir su exquisitez al mismo tiempo que ella tambien lo sentia.

-Hazlo. Lo necesito. Hazlo. –chillaba extasiadamente.

Sin avisarle, se bajo el resto del pantalon. Y con una despaciosidad intensa, penetro profundamente en ella. Junto todas sus fuerzas en aquella penetracion, que no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas se esparcieran por sus mejillas.

-Ahhhh….Hermione!!!

Ambos colmaron su dolor en un grito tremulo. Rodeaba sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo mientras sentia la erguidez de éste, adentrarse en ella. Aumentaba la velocidad lo mas que podia. No queria soltarla. Se agravaba sus gritos con el roce del suelo que tocaba su piel.

-Quiero tenerte asi, Hermione. Por sie…m..pre.-hablaba acortadamente combinando la rapidez ritmica de sus movimientos, apoyandose con sostener las caderas de la joven hechicera.–Qui..siera…ha…certe ..el aaaa…..mor.por siempre.

-Si..si…si…-le contestaba al oido con sus ojos cerrados por el maximo placer que corria por sus venas.Acompañada de suspiros exhilarantes.-Oh, Dios, Ron,sigue. Sigue. Sigue. No pares.

Obedecia sus ordenes e intensifico aun mas, mucho mas su fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en sus largos rizos castaños como la madera fresca.Ella estaba irradiada de felicidad al haber concedido su deseo. Sastifacian aquel momento de bella pasion como un tormento divino.

-Ay, Hermione. Ayyy… ya… no puedo mas..

-Ven a mi, Ron. Dios mio….

Junto con jadeos intensos ahogados en el aire encerrado en aquella habitacion, se sentia venir el cumbre de todo lo rejuntado en aquel acto consumado por el deseo y el amor puro.

-Mi angel… ¡Ahhhh!

Derramo hasta la ultima gota de placer dejandolo completamente agotado. Fue una sensacion verdaderamente increible. Dificil de reemplazar. Recuperaron la falta de respiracion que se habian contenido.Ellos solo se miraron el uno al otro.

-Nunca te dejare ir. Nunca. Eso te lo juro a la luz de la Luna como nuestra unico testigo de esta noche.

Pero ella ya no lo podia oir, ya que debido al agotamiento cayo dormida ante el suelo rasposo. La contemplo de pies a cabeza; como su pecho se alzaba cada vez que ella inhalaba y exhalaba aire. Este la acomodo sobre su pecho y un poco despues, el cayo en un levitoso sueño al igual.

CONTINUARA…


	39. Chapter 39

Capitulo 40.-

Ya era un dia resplandeciente. El sol se habia asomada. La mañana los habia recibido con sus candidos rayos que se desplayaban por ellos mismos. El solo sonreia esplendidamente al verla dormir entre sus brazos. Sus pechos chocaban el uno con el otro. El solo enredaba sus dedos en sus cabello. Su respiracion se oia fragil y se percibia enervante como el perfume de una flor.

No queria despertarla. No queria despegarse de aquella vista tan hermosa para el.

Pero no podian estarse en el gelido cuarto antes de que alguien los descubriera.

Ademas…se habia acordado de algo importante. Ese dia no era cualquier otro. Era el inicio de un año nuevo. Una nueva pagina en sus vidas se habia abierto.

Eso conmociono al pelirrojo al saber que los ultimos instantes de aquel año viejo habia estado a lado de su angel celestial. De su amor eterno.

Dandole un bellamente fugaz beso en la frente, menciono:

-…Feliz Año Nuevo, Hermione.

-mmmm…-empezaba a estirar su cuerpo sobre el suelo. Estaba empezando a despertarse.

-Despierta. Ya es de mañana.

-¿Qué?-dijo con un tono de sorpresa. -¿Ya es de dia?- se levantaba solo tapando su agraciado pecho con la camiseta del chico. –Ron., tenemos que salir de aquí.¿Te imaginas si nos encuentran? ¡Seria lo peor! ¡McGonagall nos correria, hasta nos llevaria a Azkaban!

Este solo se reia ante las ocurrencias irracionales que decia. De verdad que el riesgo no le sentaba a la castaña.

-Hermione..calma. No pasa nada. Tranquilizate un poco. ¿Qué, acaso no quieres estar conmigo?-decia con desanimo.

-No, por supuesto que no es eso. –Suspiro largamente.-No querria otra cosa mas que esta contigo.

-¿Entonces, por que tanta quejumbrera? –empezo a recorrer el cuello de la castaña con sus exquisitos labios.

-Ron..es que.. si nos vieran , ¿Qué piensas que harian?

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?-aun seguia con su labor

-Ron…-reia risueñamente mientras saboreaba el tacto de su boca por su cuerpo-..no..ya sabes que me…desmayo cuando haces eso.

-¿De verdad quieres irte? No nos vayamos aun.. Este nuevo dia de un nuevo año..solo quiero estar contigo.No. Siempre.

Se empezaba a encaramar en el fragil cuerpo de la castaña.

-Quiero volver a repetir lo de anoche..

-Yo tambien…fue tocar las nubes desde lo mas alto del cielo.. te amo.

-Y yo a ti. No tienes idea de cuanto te amo. De lo que seria capaz por ti.

-Claro que lo se- decia entre besos que marcaba en él.

Este solo sonrio con una resplandeciente sonrisa. Cuando iba nuevamente a hacer el mismo trayecto labial, esta fue mas rapida que el y dijo:

-Pero.. ¡mejor agarra tu ropa y vamonos tontuelo! – agarra su pantalon y se lo tiro en la cara, riendose a carcajadas, al ver que dicho trastón habia dejado una marca roja en su cara.

-¡Ouch! ¡Me dolio!

-No seas bebe. Mira,¿esto te hace sentir mejor?-asobandole su frente donde se encontraba dicha marca.

-Mmmmm…creo que me caeria mejor…esto-asi robandole un beso, de la cual ella respondio divinamente.

Flagelaba ante esa rendicion que no podia ser negada bajo ninguna circunstancia,pero de nuevo su conciencia la hizo reaccionar:

-¡No, tonto! Ya es hora de irnos.

Con una mueca de no parecerle lo que le habia dicho, se levanto y empezo a ponerse los pantalones y el resto de su ropa.

Ya una vez vestidos, se aseguraron de que no hubiera ninguna alma por los alrededores para asi salir de ahí seguros.

-¿Ya checaste?-preguntaba inquieta la muchacha.

Solo movia agilmente su vista por doquier vigilando de que todo estuviese bien.

-…Creo que si. Andando.

Y asi salieron cuidadosamente aun, cuando de repente:

-¡Ouch!

-¿Qué paso?

-¡Ron, ese era mi pie!

-¿Qué?

-¡Me pisaste!

-Lo siento. ¿Te lastime?

-No. Es que..desde que tengo memoria…siempre me has pisado.

Ambos rieron chistosamente al recordar aquella anécdota de esos hechos que en verdad sucedian cuando solo eran amigos.

-¿De verdad aun recuerdas eso?-inedito ante lo dicho.

-Si…todo instante que te involucre… lo tengo aquí guardado en mi mente…y en mi corazon.

Nuevamente la beso tiernamente. Sencillamente no podia renunciar a esa delicia.

-¿Te he dicho que te quiero?

-Como nunca.

-¿Te lo puedo volver a decir de nuevo?

-Con esas palabras que solo dijeras, seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo. Ademas… no te he… agradecido..por lo de anoche. Fue el mejor Año Nuevo que he tenido. Bueno..a pesar de que no me acordaba.-suspirando risueñamente-… estoy muy contenta. Nada mas que en el mundo.

-Bueno, Srita. Risueña. Creo que es mejor que vayamos a desayunar. Por que!me estoy muriendo de hambre!

-No quiero que te me pongas como barril.

-¡Vamos! ¡A comer!

-JAJAJAJAJAA.

Ya estaban en el marco de la puerta del Gran Comedor, cuando se veia aun asi un grupo reducido de alumnos amontonados. Curiosos por saber de que se trataba… se acercaron hacia alla. Cuando todo mundo se dio cuenta de que se encontraban ahí, se quedaron en un silencio un poco incomodo. Parecia haberse dado cuenta la razon de ello.

-..Hola- el solo saludo timidamente.

-Hola, Ron.-contesto Dean, que parecia ser el unico amigo del par en esos momentos.-Feliz Año.

-Igual a ti. Y a todos ustedes.

Pero nadie mas habia contestado.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, Hermione.

-¡No! No se vayan. No les hagan caso. Despues de todo, a lo que Luna menciono…

-¿Luna? ¿!Menciono?! ¿Cuándo?- preguntaba exaltada, sin poder ocultar su preocupacion.-¿Acaso.. ya reacciono?

Cuando el moreno estuvo a punto de contestarle, una voz los interrumpio:

-¿Para que quieres saber?-grito una voz sumamente chillona aturdiendo cualquier timpano cercano. -¿Para poder petrificarla nuevamente? ¡Chicos, es mejor no acercarse a esta rata de biblioteca! ¡Da miedo hasta respirar el mismo aire que ella!

-¡Callate, Lavender! Dejala en paz de una vez por todas-vocifero Ron. -¡Ya estoy harto de tus cizañas!

-Pero Won-Won…

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI! ¡TU NO ERES NADIE PARA LLAMARME ASI!

Eso habia herido profundamente a la hechicera, pero habia sacado una corta sonrisa en otra..

-Dean, puedes venir ¿por favor?

-Ammm..si. Esta bien.

Jalaron al moreno hacia la salida, para asi atacarlo con un interrogatorio un poco inusual.

-Ahora si, explicanos eso de que Luna menciono algo…

-Si. Cuando desperto..

-¿Despertó? Pero, ¿Cuándo fue eso?-solo preguntaba mas Hermione.

-Anoche. Unas horas antes de Año Nuevo. ¿Pues, donde andaban?

Al oir esa interrogante,ambos se estrepitaron de pies a cabeza. No se podia revelar de que ambos se encontraban sumidos bajo la fuerza de la pasion aquella noche tan importante para ellos.

-Bueno…eh… nosotros.. bueno ella..

-Hey..-replico muy seriamente Dean.Se asustaron tanto al pensar que aquel tono de voz podia sonar como el de..

-…esta bien. No les pedi explicacion. No soy su nana.

Rieron nerviosamente siguiendo el chiste oportuno de éste último.

-Bueno, como les decia, ella habia reaccionado. Y le comento a Madame Pomfrey que era lo que habia ocurrido. Por que se encontraba ahí. Estaba muy extraña…ya mas de lo que esta.

El pelirrojo se contuvo la risa ya que a Hermione no le parecio nada gracioso aquel comentario.

-Decia cosas que no entendia. Y entonces recordo.. que..

-¿Qué?

-Por favor, Dean, no nos dejes en ascuas… ¿Qué fue lo que recordo?

Lo presionaban para que les contestara…

-¿Qué recordó?

CONTINUARA…


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo 41.-

Pero el moreno no contestaba prontamente. Solo se habia quedado callado.

-¿Qué esperas con un carajo para decirnos?-comenzo a desesperarse su amigo al no ver que respondia a la pregunta.

Cuando parecia que éste articularia palabra alguna, de repente:

-¡Sr.Weasley! ¡Srita.Granger!

Ron sintio que alguien le estaba jalando su camiseta, viendo hacia abajo para encontrarse con un pequeño niño rubio, que sostenia 2 sobres en su regordeta mano.

-¿Qué quieres?-replico en un tono altisonante. Parecia verdaderamente enfurecido, que el pobre infante se asusto de dicha reaccion, haciendo un gesto asustadizo.

-Lo…siento. Es que…recibieron una carta. Para ambos. En verdad..lo siento.-su voz se oia quebrada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Ron habia cambiado su expresion iracunda por una de completa vergüuenza. Le habia apenado el hecho de mostrar su furia ante alguien inocente. Para eso, la castaña volteo hacia el pequeño y le dijo enternecedoramente:

-Calma. No tenia la intencion de gritarte. ¿Verdad, Ron?

-Si…Lamento el gritarte.

-¿Ves? No te preocupes…

-Tom.

-Tom. Tu solo haz lo que te encargaron. Y…gracias por la carta. –y asi le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla.

El chico solo se ruborizo vergonzosamente al haber sentido un roce de los labios de la joven bruja.

-..Gra…gracias.

Y asi se fue todo atolondrado por el largo pasillo del castillo.

Cuando Hermione volteo, solo pudo ver un detalle en el rostro de su amante. Tenia las orejas coloradas hasta la punta de ellas. Ella solo rio un poco.

Pero volviendo al mismo asunto.

-Bueno, Dean, ahora si.. por favor.. dinos que fue lo que recordo Luna.

-Eh…

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, chicos. Pero yo no escuche lo que dijo.

-¡¿Qué?!

Se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal respuesta.

-Pero…-queria contener su ira nuevamente, que estaba incontrolable en ese preciso momento-pero… ¡tu dijiste que…

-Oye…-lo interrumpio.-…yo dije que ella habia recordado algo.. PERO eso no signofica que yo lo escuche. Fue un rumor que se corrio por todos los alumnos.

Nadie fue testigo de lo que dijo.

-Dean, ¿Dónde esta Luna?-hablo con un tono pasivo.

-Herm..lo siento..pero.

-….

-Luna no esta aquí.

Una vez mas, el shock les invadio su corazon. No creian lo que el trigueño les decia.

-¿Cómo..como que no esta aquí?

-Asi es. Despues de que desperto, por su estado de salud, la transfirieron adonde se refugia el equipo medico de San Mungo. Con eso de los ataques, ya no estan instalados en el edificio particular.

….

-Pensaron que alli estaria mejor.

Aun a pesar de que el tenia razon,la rubia estaria mejor en cuidado de mejores manos expertas para asi recuperarse, eso significaria nuevamente la duda de que es lo que verdaderamente habia ocurrido con ella.

-Pero..¿regresara pronto verdad?

-No lo se. La verdad no lo estoy al tanto de todo. Las unicas que saben son Madame Pomfrey y la Profa.McGonagall. Eso es todo lo que se. Bueno.. tengo que irme. Los veo luego, chicos.

Dandose la vuelta para regresar al Gran Comedor, el moreno grito:

-¡Oigan! Casi lo olvidaba.

Camino con paso veloz para asi decirles.

-Necesito decirles algo importante.Muy importante. Especialmente para ti, Hermione.

-¿Ah si?-cuestiono inquietamente.

-Es decir, no es que te incumba, Ron, al igual es para ti muy necesario que lo sepas.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos?-pregunto al igual el chico.

-Pues…que… la Orden ya va en camino hacia la busqueda de…Ya-Saben-Quien.

Pero..ahora…sin marcha atrás. Es un camino u otro.

Enmudecidos solo se quedaron. Miles de emociones entrelazados por cada nervio que recorria su cuerpo colapsaban su mente en ese momento. Querian adversarlos pero solo pudieron cruzar miradas perplejamente.

-Si.McGonagall nos dijo. Lamentablemente, no estaban disponibles a mandar cartas de ninguna forma alguna. De verdad..que esperemos que todo salga bien.

Lo siento mucho.

Al quedarse solos en el medio del pasillo, solo caminaron unos cuantos metros de ahí, cuando Ron no podia seguir con aquel silencio apretujado y queria expresar su sentir.

-Herm…

Ella no decia nada.

-He…

Y cual fue su sorpresa al ver como la castaña se rendia sobre sus brazos y oia el breve sollozo que su pecho arropaba.

-Oh, Ron…-decia entre el llanto que la sucumbia.-Ron…-su voz se cortaba mas y mas.

El tambien se hundio en esa pesadumbre. A pesar que ahora era su rival de amores por la misma mujer…temia por el…por su hermano del alma..por su mejor amigo..Harry.

. . .. .. . …………………………………………………………..

Tenian lo indispensable para llevar entre sus manos. Sus varitas, ropa abrigada, provisiones alimenticias…valor. Mucho valor y coraje. Tenian que dejar el miedo atrás.

Los aurores mayores solo revisaban hasta el mas minucioso detalle. Los jovenes aprendices tenian un choque de sentimientos a los cuales no podian definir aun. Se enfrentarian al mas oscuro y grande miedo que cualquier mago pudiese enfrentar. No era cualquier reto que un chico de su edad se atreviera a proponer. Dejaban de ser niños para transformarse en hombres valientes de una vez por todas.

Estaban a un paso de salir de esa humeda cabaña cuando solo cupo decir:

-Bien..umm.-paso saliva roncamente el anciano mago.- creo que es..hora. Hora de enfrentarnos a la realidad. Solo puedo decir que debemos estar precavidos… cuidandonos nuestras espaldas… y no confien en nada. Ni siquiera en su compañero que esta a su lado.

Los cuatro chicos se voltearon a ver el uno al otro.

-Los territorios que estaremos a punto de arribar son sombrios, tenebrosos…solo puedes oler la soledad mortal… rodeada de miedo y oscuridad.

La piel se les enchinaba al oir cada palabra proveniente de sus labios. Los ojos perdian el matiz de sus pupilas al ser apagadas poco a poco. Pero el coraje no podia salir de ahí.Tenian que ser fuertes.

-Bien, eso es todo. Sigamos nuestro camino.

Uno a uno salian por el marco de la puerta, con un aire temeroso pero certero de que todo saldria bien… o al menos eso pensaban.

En sus anteojos relucia una tenue luz de los rayos del sol del joven amanecer que les invadia… se preguntaba como se encontraba su mundo al cual extrañaba con tanto fervor… su hogar… lejos de ese infierno silencioso que vivia…al menos eso es lo que queria pensar..lo que queria imaginar que asi era…Una voz interrumpio esa cuestion.

-Harry. Vamonos.

-Si,Malfoy. Lo siento.

Dio sus primeros pasos… y venian imágenes fugaces de su pasado… aquellos dias de intensa felicidad en la cual la maldad no tenia rol alguno en ella. Solo era el y sus seres mas queridos… pero tambien lo albergaba la tristeza de no haber tenido a su lado las personas mas importantes de su vida: sus padres. En algun lugar del cielo lo protegian de cualquier peligro…eran su angel guardian. De eso no habia duda…pero la sed de odio y rencor lo consumia mas y mas… algo escondido dentro de el… era una batalla inescrutable…

-¡Harry!

Estrepito ante la brusca reaccion de su compañero y "amigo"

-No estes asi de lento, ya tenemos que irnos.

-Si…

-No es para que te hagas para atrás en estos momentos..ahora no, Harry.

-Es…que…

-¡Es que nada! ¡No se interrumpira nada por tu culpa! ¡Superalo, Harry! Ahora…tenemos que alcanzar a los demas.

Sin decir nada mas, le siguio el paso hacia la otra parte de la Orden. Lupin solo le pone su mano en su hombro sin recibir respuesta alguna. Tonks escribia una pequeña nota a la cual ataba al pie de un buho desaliñado que ululaba gorgojeadeamente.

-Esperemos que llegue a Hogwarts sano y salvo. Moody, ¿estas seguro de esto? Podemos usar la chimenea, es menos riesgoso que esto.

-Pero es mas confiable. ¡Ya ataste la nota, maldita sea! ¡Solo…arrojala al aire y pierde menos tiempo!

Esta molesta por la altanera actitud del mago, solo obedecio su orden y asi mismo el buho empezo a ascender por los cielos.

-¡Andando!

Y al ritmo de esa imperacion, empezaron a caminar hacia su trayecto.

Una sensacion vertigente empezo a recorrer la columna vertebral del pelinegro, es como si algo terrible estaria a punto de suceder si daba un paso mas hacia ese sendero. Lo presentia como un escalofrio intransigente..algo ocurriria que devastaria su propia vida y el amor que sentia en su corazon palpable por lo que mas adoraba.

De repente empezo a pensar en ella…aquella persona por la que habia recordado y seguiria recordando por siempre.

_I felt for sure last night  
That once we said goodbye  
No one else will know these lonely dreams  
No one else will know that part of me  
I'm still driving away  
And I'm sorry every day ♪♪  
I won't__ always love these selfish things  
I won't always live...  
Not stopping... ♪♪_

It was my turn to decide  
I knew this was our time  
No one else will have me like you do  
No one else will have me, only you ♪♪

You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine ♪♪

Amazing still it seems  
I'll be 23  
I won't always love what I'll never have  
I won't always live in my regrets ♪♪

You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end  
The one thing that stays mine ♪♪

You'll sit alone forever  
If you wait for the right time  
What are you hoping for?  
I'm here I'm now I'm ready  
Holding on tight  
Don't give away the end ♪♪  
The one thing that stays mine...

CONTINUARA…


	41. Aviso importante

hola chicos.  
MUUUUCHO TIEMPO SIN VERLOS. SI...lamentablemente temo decirles que perdi la inspiracion de seguir con el fic..  
pero debo de aclarar el por qué,.  
la historia d amor entre ron/hermione era solo el principal motor para seguir con la historia.  
era lo unico ke me inspiraba  
pero para esto era myyy importante la imtriga y accion k conformaba la orden y lo que tenia planeado hacer que la vdd a mi no se me da hacer esos relatos  
ademas, me di cuenta que lo mio es realizar videos  
el escrbir llego a perder la nocion de lo k redacto  
asi k tome la triste decision de cancelar la historia por mi cuenta   
lo lamento mucho por las pokisimas lectoras ke tenia  
pero asi es. pèro... la ke desee tomar las riendas de la historia y seguirle  
no me daria mas gusto! es solo cuestion de ke me avise  
si no veo resultado en 1 semana...lamentablemente cancelare la historia definituvamente  
pero aun asi continuare como lectora de otros fics que si saben de lo suyo   
fue un gusto el haber compartido el intento de escribir fic con uds.   
continuen admirando a r/hr como siempre!!!

Los quiere Aida


End file.
